Whirlwind
by Danceingfae
Summary: My first LOR fanfic. Shantel is taken to Middle Earth and all she wants is to go home to her family, not go on some quest to destroy a simple ring. Completed. Sequel is called Turn of Events.
1. Default Chapter

~ Welcome all to my world of imagination. Just a bit of pre-info on the story. Yes it's an original character dropped into Middle Earth. The movies exist but haven't come out yet and the character hasn't read the books and oh well more is explained in the story. For those who hate that, or call them Mary Sue's (I'm not planning on making my character fall in love with a LOR character) don't read. Any who want to give it a try, hey that's cool with me, but if you don't like it, you have been forewarned. Other than that, please feel free to leave a comment on the way out. Hope you enjoy :o)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOR characters (Dang it) I only own Shantel, Marie, Linda and Scott. I own nothing else. I have no money to own anything else.

            For as long as Shantel could remember, she always imagined being somewhere else. Weather it was off in the clouds dancing with unicorns or chasing the wicked witch with the seven dwarfs of Snow White, she always longed for fantasy, magic and adventure. This wasn't because Shantel led a bad life. Compared to many people her life was above average. Of course there were things that had happened to her in the past that are not pleasant, but Shantel would rather forget. Her family and friends loved her and spoiled her, she's engaged to a man who is kind and gentle and although money was hard to come by some times, she was always able to get by. 

            This was one of those times in Shantel's life where she didn't think financially she was going to make it. With a sigh, Shantel slammed the papers down on the desk and rubbed her face in her hands. Getting up from her computer desk Shantel walked to the window, raking her hands through her unruly hair. It was a mix of blond, brown and red that people would refer to it as dirty blond, and it had a slight curl. Just enough to let the ends curl, except when it got damp. Then all of it would curl slightly. 

            "I hate money," Shantel growled to herself. "If it wasn't for money to be worried about then I'd be set. I've got a nice house, happily engaged, have wonderful parents," Shantel listed off her fingers. "It's just so frustrating!" Putting her head on the cool glass Shantel closed her eyes. It helped clear her mind for a moment forgetting the frustrations. 

            With a sigh, Shantel made her way to the kitchen when a knock sounded on the door. Opening it revealed Shantel's mother, Marie, with an armful of groceries. Laughing Shantel welcomed her mother in with a smile.

            "Grandma?" Shantel questioned at the groceries.

            "Grandma," confirmed Marie. Opening the door wider Marie stepped in and went to the kitchen. Shantel followed, passing the stair to go upstairs, and through the living room which was separated from the kitchen by half a counter. Stepping into the kitchen Shantel started to put the groceries away with Marie. As long as Shantel could remember, her grandmother insisted on helping her with buying food which Shantel appreciated, especially during the financial struggles. Once the groceries were all put away, Shantel invited her mom to visit, but she politely declined. Marie needed to get home to grandmother and help get dinner on the table. Following her mom outside, Shantel covered her arms as the cold air graced on her bare forearms. Inside the car Marie turned the ignition, letting the engine roar to life. Shantel smiled at her mother and turned to go back inside to escape the chilly air. Shantel liked the warm weather, summer nights the best, with a slight breeze. 

            "Shantel," Marie called rolling down the window. 

            "Yeah?" Shantel turned looking at her mother.

"Are you coming over for dinner?"

"I don't know. What is grandma cooking?" Shantel asked.

"Lasagna." Came the response.

"I'm there," Shantel replied excitedly making her mother laugh. Her grandmother always made the lasagna fresh, never used a store bought one that was pre-made and she made her sauce from scratch. With a wave, Shantel ran inside closing the door. Pitter patter could be heard as the clouds let loose. The rain pelted the glass as Shantel went back into the kitchen and made a face. Some dirty dishes and cups littered the counter by the sink. The TV in the living room was positioned in a corner so you could see it from the kitchen, best by the sink, as well as in the living room. Grabbing the remote Shantel flipped the TV on to keep her company as she did the dishes.

Golum's voice came from TV. "My precious." Shantel smiled looking over and seeing the cartoon of The Hobbit on TV. Bilbo was in the cave where he found his ring of invisibility and was now hiding from Golum. It was a favorite childhood cartoon of hers and the show was being shown more often now that premiers for the movies were set to some out.  Two more months, Shantel thought as she dried a dish and put it away. For Christmas she was hoping for the books of the trilogy, not being able to afford them herself.

"How's the elven princess?" Shantel's room-mate, Linda said after seeing what was on.

"I'm no elf," Shantel replied putting the last dish away, almost climbing on the counter to reach. "I'm too short."

"Well even though your five one, I got the perfect explanation for you." Shantel smiled knowing what Linda was going to say.

"A hobbit and elf fell in love and you're their love child. You're in the middle of both heights, you're straight hair curls at the ends, and you have curves," Linda finished.

"That's a nice way of saying I'm over weight," Shantel joked. She was a little over weight. Going by looks people might say ten, fifteen pounds over.

"But you've lost weight," Linda reminded Shantel.

"Yes and I hope the rest will go," Shantel brightened up at a thought she had.

"And as for my so called birth parents you say, at my birth I was left for only an instant when my new mother found me and couldn't resist taking me home."

"See," Linda pointed. "Where'd you come up with that?" Shantel shrugged.

"I don't know it just came to me," Shantel said. "Oh!" Shantel remembered dinner. "I'm going to stay at my parent's house for dinner and will probably stay the night."

"What's Scott going to say about that," Linda teased. Scott is Shantel's fiancé. "Doesn't he come home tonight?"

"Yeah," Shantel thought. Scott had to leave to see his sister that was hit by a drunk driver. Good news is that she was doing okay so Scott was coming home. Bad news was, Scott used most of his vacation time, so now they wouldn't be able to go out on vacation to California, like they had wanted.

"I'll just see him tomorrow," Shantel shrugged, though she felt a little guilty. "It won't hurt me to not see him for one more day. I mean he's only been gone for…"

"Two weeks," Linda finished as she watched Shantel wipe up the last drops pf water on the counter.

"Yeah, no more three week vacation," Shantel grumbled then covered her mouth not believing what she said. 

"It's okay Shantel," Linda put an arm on her friends shoulder giving her a sisterly squeeze. "I know that you're a little sore about not being able to go anymore."

"We just have to make sure to tell his parents, not to buy the tickets," Shantel paused for a moment looking like she was in thought. "Hmm, I wonder if they would then let us have the money to pay off some bills."

"You're awful," Linda shrieked lightly pushing a laughing Shantel away. Linda knew Shantel was only joking. Tossing the towel on the counter, Shantel ran up to the room she shared with Scott. Grabbing a book bag, Shantel put in the following: Two shirts, Shantel couldn't decide which she rather wear, her tank top PJ's with matching pants, socks, under clothes, and a green fleece sweater with an Old Navy logo on it. It was actually Scott's which made Shantel love it even more.

Her favorite CD's followed by a disc-man joined the clothes and two bottles of water. Checking the bag, surprised by the bottles, Shantel saw two emergency meal kits zipped in a bottom pouch. Scott the ever ready Boy Scout, Shantel thought and left the meals there. Zipping up the bag, Shantel went down stairs and headed to the TV hearing it was still on. Linda was no where in sight and the TV now showed Bilbo, just finishing fighting off the spiders of Mirkwood. The video was down in her collection, and Shantel noted to watch it later, after she shut off the TV. 

Heading to the door, Shantel passed the computer room and saw the bills still spread out. Sighing at being reminded of them, Shantel gathered them up to put away, so that they were not the first thing Scott saw when he came home. Trying to not worry, Shantel thought of the cartoon, of Bilbo and his adventures. 

"Oh let me go too," Shantel uttered so quietly she wasn't even aware she had spoken. Once they were all cleared away, Shantel stepped outside and saw the rain had passed. Bright stars illuminated the sky, until Shantel reached the porch and was blinded by the porch light. At the car door Shantel reached for her keys and found an empty space. Ih her pockets were only a few coins and a lighter she liked to carry. 

"Forgot my purse," Shantel said quietly. A wind has started to blow softly and Shantel put her bag down to grab the fleece sweater. Once it was on, she almost reached the door when the wind picked up ferociously and tumbled Shantel's hair into her face blinding her. Fumbling around, Shantel felt the cool door handle, twisted it, and pushed the door open. The wind immediately died down giving Shantel the opportunity to push her hair out of her face. That's when she saw she wasn't in her home.


	2. ch2

~ Wow, two reviews, yeah, I'm glad you like the story so far.

StarryStarryNight: I'm so glad you like the story, that was an excellent ego pusher there. Here's the new chapter, I will definitely keep posting. So I'm not fired, right?

Daydream: I figured I would find you skipping through here. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked. I was actually going to suggest you take a look, but you beat me to it :o)

Disclaimer: Same as before, yadda, yadda, yadda

Looking around, Shantel's first thought was Stone Henge, even though she only saw it in pictures. It was dark out and a little hard to see, but a closer look Shantel could decipher that it wasn't the Stone Henge. Looking out from beneath one of the arches Shantel found that this wasn't on flat ground. A look around showed no houses in sight and a fine mist covered the ground. The book bag was still on Shantel's back. As she fingered the cross she wore a shout from below caught her attention.

Put it out you fool, put it out!" Was the cry. Shantel looked down again trying to find the source of the voice. A startled gasp escaped from Shantel as hideous shrieks seemed to come from beneath the hill. Looking down, Shantel put one hand on a stone piller as she looked down into the misty ground. Five figured cut through like a hot knife through butter and disappeared out of Shantel's sight below. Taking deep breaths Shantel backed up to the middle and spun around as she heard footsteps approach. Four short childlike people came into view and stopped seeing her there. They reached about four feet in height and Shantel noted that they wore no shoes. Wide eyes looked up to Shantel.

"Friend?" Shantel asked quietly holding her hands up showing she meant no harm. The four looked behind themselves then ran over to Shantel. They circled leaving her in the middle pulling small swords out. Shantel shook her head trying to figure why four children would try to circle her and why was there a tug on her mind screaming that something was so familiar. All thoughts flew from Shantel's mind as five cloaked figures came into view. She gasped as the hobbits did, watching swords pulled from their sheaths and pointed at them. When they moved, no feet could be seen, they seemed to float. 

"Back you beast," growled one of the four and charged ahead. The one on the middle, seeming to be the leader knocked him aside after a few moments and floated forward. Two more, blond were these two, stepped in front but were easily thrown aside and closed in towards Shantel and the other who pulled Shantel back. Shantel's heart was in her throat and she was having trouble swallowing, as she stumbled back. The one pulled her, tripped pulling Shantel back as well. Automatically Shantel kicked out a leg on reflex and kicked one of the cloaked figures sword from his hands. It clattered off the side falling to the ground below. 

The figures loomed over them, like shadows trying to extinguish all light. A blade reflected light above them as it was raised over them. Shantel pushed the one who fell and rolled the opposite way. There was a loud clang as the sword crashed into the stone floor. The figures let out a hideous shriek of fury and Shantel looked up in time to see them corner the one she pushed against a piller. Shaking Shantel stood up, holding a nearby piller for support. She didn't know what to do, she had no weapon. The figures closed in not letting Shantel see what became of the small one. A scream broke through and Shantel started to pat her pockets looking for anything that might help when she pulled out her lighter.

Quietly Shantel sneaked over and knelt down, lighting the figures cloaks on fire. She was working on the second when the thud of booted feet and a yell caught all their attention. Two figured found themselves on fire and ran off the side of the hill to escape the chasing flames. One that was unlit kicked Shantel aside knocking the wind out of her for a moment as she lay stunned. The kick had caught her on the right side. With trembling fingers Shantel felt to see if she could tell if any bones were broken. None that she could find were, and she painfully made her way to her feet over to the injured one. The other three were gathered around as well as an adult. Thank goodness, Shantel thought then heard the conversation.

"He has been struck by a Mordor blade," The man said. Where have I heard that, Shantel thought. The man picked up the sword and Shantel gasped as she saw it turn to dust. The man turned seeing Shantel for the first time. "Come," he commanded. "We can make introductions later," he said putting the injured one over his shoulder. "You're coming with us." Was the last thing he said to her, then Shantel found herself running, running the rest of the night and most of the next day. Pain was flashing through Shantel's sides, but she panted on not wanting to be left behind. There were only short stops to eat and rest, but they kept on moving. There were no buildings, nothing but trees. In the evening, they heard one shout ahead.

"There are trolls, three of them hiding in the bush." The man pushed his way ahead then shared a laugh seeing the trolls. Telling everyone to come forward, Shantel looked up seeing the three huge stone trolls. Two were standing while one was stooping and looked like he was previously holding something. They sat to rest again when one looked over to Shantel.

"So what is your name?" 

"Shantel," was all she said. Everyone else introduced themselves, while the injured one, Frodo lay on a bedroll someone had rolled out for him.

"Who built these statues?" Shantel gestured around.

"Built," laughed Sam. "These are Bilbo Baggins trolls." Shantel gave Sam a weird look ready to laugh when she paused and looked around. Four small people, no hobbits! Shantel mused and a man named Strider. They all saw Shantel's eyes shine with laugher fade into something else.

"Are you alright, Shantel?" Strider asked. "Where are you from?" Before she could give an answer, Frodo let out a shrill yelp of pain. All went over to see his body convulse and his eyes stare blankly. 

"Mr. Frodo," Cried Sam feeling Frodo's head. "He's going cold!" Sam turned to Strider. Strider went over looking at the hobbit himself.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked worried about Frodo himself.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them," Strider got up and thought for a moment.

"A Wraith," Shantel walked up to Strider. "What's that?"

"The creatures you lit on fire, Lady Shantel," Strider said not really paying attention to her. "Sam!" He cried as the sound of a Wraith was heard. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam questioned.

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed," Sam nodded. Shantel stepped back and walked over to see how Frodo was. His face was cold and clammy to the touch, and he shivered every now and again. Taking a blanket from Merry Shantel wrapped Frodo in it, then paused seeing his torn shirt. Peeling it away, Shantel saw the wound for the first time, white and looking not pretty.  Shantel covered his shoulder up as Sam came back out of the wood. 

"I can't find any," Sam sounded panicked, then knelt next to Shantel. "Is he getting any better?"

"I've wrapped him up, but I don't know, Sam," Shantel said wiping Frodo's hair out of his face. She was still in a bit of surprise hearing the statues are Bilbo's trolls. Here fairy tale hero, Bilbo Baggins. Lost in thought, Shantel almost didn't see the woman step out of the wood with Strider behind her.

"Frodo, Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad." (I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light.)

"Who is she?" Merry wondered.

"She's an elf," Sam answered. 

An elf! No way, Shantel's mind screamed. Bilbo Baggin's trolls, elves, this can't be happening! This all went through Shantel's mind as she lowered herself to the ground. She missed the rest of what was going on until someone shook her shoulders.

"Lady Shantel, are you alright?" Strider looked onto her with concerned eyes.

"Where am I?" Shantel asked barely above a whisper.

"For now we are Ettendales, above Rivendell," Strider said. 

"Planet Earth?" 

"Middle Earth," Strider corrected.

"Oh," Shantel breathed and looked past Strider, not really seeing anything.

"Where are you from Lady Shantel?" Strider got no response. "Lady!" Strider shook her again. Shantel looked up at him her eyes clouded. Strider knew this look too well and called out to the hobbits.

"Get me my bag, quickly," Strider commanded. Merry grabbed the bag and handed it over to Strider. Rummaging through he found a bag and opened it under Shantel's nose. As soon as the smell hit, she shook her head from her trance and pushed the bag away just before she sneezed.

"Do you know where you are?" Strider asked.

Shantel shook her head. "No what happened?" The cry of the Wraiths got both of their attention.

"You almost went into shock," Strider helped Shantel to her feet. Come let us make our way to Rivendell," He also called this to the hobbits. "It is not safe for us to linger." Once Shantel was walking with out Strider herding her, he stepped ahead. Pippin and Merry fell into step with Shantel, keeping an eye on her.

"Are you alright?" Pippin asked.

"I think so," Shantel replied. "Just surprised about where I am at, surprised at everything."

"Why is that?" Merry asked.

"Because the last thing I was doing, before going to visit my mother was worry over bills, how I was going to pay for things and wishing to get away. This wasn't quite what I had in mind." Shantel said with a small smile. 

"You married?" Pippin asked. Confused with his question, Shantel didn't understand until Pippin pointed at her left hand.

"Oh, my engagement ring," Shantel exclaimed. "No I'm not married yet, only promised to another." Well here you go, Shantel thought. All those times you were role playing wanting to really be there, here you are. Too bad I don't have a sword or know how to actually use one. 

"Where's he at?"

"Where are you from" Both hobbits asked at the same time.

"Another world it seems," Shantel replied. Strider had them pick up the pace, ending all conversation. It would have taken originally six days to get to Rivendell, from what Strider said, but with him and Sam pushing they got there in four. They were expected and taken in to be cleaned, fed, and groomed. Shantel was exhausted but still had a hard time falling asleep. She missed Scott and felt guilty taking for granted that she would see him the next day. Thinking of his blond hair, the way he would hold her at night, Shantel fell into a restless sleep.


	3. ch3

~ Hey there, sorry for the long wait. I was having problems with my internet connection and I finally won, yeah!

Kurleyhawk2: Glad you liked, hope you like the next chapter I was finally able to post.

Daydream: Yes, marshmallows please :o) And I also like cotton candy, and chocolate!

MaverickGirl: Thanks for the compliment, hope you like this chapter too

Tara: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad this has peaked you interest so far. Please let me know what you think of how I am doing.

Disclaimer: Must I post this every chapter? Same as in the first.

As the day turned into night and came upon day again, sun rays drifted in dancing across Shantel's face. She rolled over stretching and felt the empty bed next to her. Oh, Scott must be up already, Shantel thought and opened her eyes. Instead of the white staccato ceiling of her bedroom, Shantel saw the top of a canopy, held up by post with cursive like scriptures on them. Realization came to Shantel as she remembered what happened. Sitting up fast was a mistake, giving Shantel a head rush and a massive head ache.

"Ow," Shantel said holding her head. A shadow passed over Shantel and she opened her eyes to see a girl there, No elf, Shantel corrected her thoughts seeing the ears. The elf smiled and brought over a tray of food for Shantel. Once Shantel was fed and dressed the elf left returning with a tall man with a long beard. I should know him, Shantel squinted her eyes in thought then widened her eyes thinking this was…

"I am Gandalf the Grey," He introduced himself. " Aragorn told me of how he found you at weather top, helping defend the hobbits."

"Aragorn?" Shantel questioned, her brain was still whirring from the thought that she was in Middle Earth.

"I believe you know him as Strider," Gandalf explained. At Shantel's nod, he continued. "He has also told me your name is Shantel and that you said to come from a place called Planet Earth?"

"Yes," Shantel said. "I don't know how I came to be here, but the only thing I know is that in my world there's wonderful stories of Middle Earth. The one I know best is of how you talked Bilbo Baggins to go help the dwarves with a dragon called Smaug." Gandalf sat back, nodding. Many knew about the hobbits tale and of the dragon. "There's also a movie coming out of what happens after wards, based on some books, but I haven't seen or read them yet."

"So you know nothing of what is to pass?" Gandalf questioned. Shantel shook her head no.

"All I know is that you sent a hobbit out from the Shire and that he is to go on a quest."

"So you are from another world." Gandalf quickly changed subjects. 

"I believe so."

"Let me consul with Elrond."

"The lord of Rivendell!" Shantel remembered him. She always thought he was a neat character, mostly because when she was a child she was fascinated with elves. Gandalf nodded and went to the door.

"Stay in here, until I come for you." Gandalf said sternly leaving no questions. Once he saw Shantel acknowledge his words, he left closing the door behind him. Shantel walked up and heard a click of a lock, as it was pushed into place. The door was solid, and gave a thick thud as Shantel lightly hit her fist on it. 'So I'm a prisoner, that sucks.' A look at the room showed it was beautiful. Wide open doors showed a balcony, there was a closet, and the huge bed. Only one thing was missing and Shantel's eyes widened at the realization. There is no bathroom!

"Hello, someone," Shantel started to pound on the door. As she called her body seemed to understand her position and decided to rebel against her. The feeling grew and Shantel started hopping around until someone opened the door.

"Can I help you?" This man was clearly an elf and gave her a weird look as Shantel tried to stand upright, but hold her legs as close together as she could.

"Bathroom, please," Shantel begged.

"Bathroom, you want a bath?" He was bewildered.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Shantel said real fast. "I need to relieve myself." The elf's eyes grew at this comment and he shuffled Shantel quickly to where she could go. Refreshed and a few minutes later, the elf walked her back and started to close the door when Shantel stopped him.

"Who are you?" Shantel asked.

"Glorfindel," he replied then shut the door locking Shantel in once again. An hour went by when no one came and Shantel got bored with looking at the room. Sure it was beautiful but you could only look at it so much. Her book bag was a delight to find and Shantel took the opportunity to change shirts, and get dressed. The one shirt she pulled out was a red T-shirt which said trouble 55. Hopefully they won't think that of me. Shantel didn't know if that shirt or the orange one that said lil miss attitude was any better.

It wasn't until evening that Gandalf returned with Elrond at his side. Shantel was sitting on the bed listening to her disc-man and jumped up when she saw them. Pulling off the headset, Shantel looked at them and waited. Elrond looked almost identical to the cartoon, except he was real. Both paused at the sight of her shirt, then seemed to decide on ignoring it.

"Shantel," Elrond said in his deep, even voice. "Gandalf and I have talked and decided that since you have helped the hobbits, and we can sense no threat in you." Shantel was happy to hear this but wasn't able to say a word yet. "There will be someone watching you, only because we cannot know for sure and do not have the time to debate on you." Shantel looked down at the floor trying to think of a good reason why she didn't any one baby sitting her, per say. After going through a few idea's none came out very well. Truly thinking about it, if someone came to her door saying they came from middle earth, or any unheard of country, she would have laughed at them. She sighed, in all Shantel was pretty lucky that she wasn't thrown in a dungeon. 

Gandalf and Elrond waited for a response from Shantel. "Who will be watching me?"

"Glorfindel," Elrond ushered him into the room. Glorfindel didn't look happy about being assigned this task but said nothing to Lord Elrond "Once my sons have returned they will take over". Once Gandalf and Elrond left he turned to Shantel.

"So who are you really?" Glorfindel crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Excuse me," was all Shantel could stammer.

"What you are pulling is the perfect plot," Glorfindel walked over to Shantel. "Sauron, tells you to go and help the hobbits to earn the trust of the hobbits, only to steal the ring when his back is turned to give it back to Sauron."

Shantel sat there, with her mouth gaping open at his accusations. So she did the only thing she could think of, she laughed. Glorfindel was bewildered that this girl actually had the gall to laugh at him and his face showed it. When Shantel caught a breath and looked at him again, laughter bubbled up threatening to escape again. This time she was able to suppress it and stood up. Walking up to Glorfindel, Shantel was forced to look up to see him in the face. He stood one head taller than her.

"Listen here, Glory," Shantel started trying not to laugh. "If that was the case, I wouldn't be spending my time here with you and be trying to find the hobbits instead. The only thing you are doing is taking up my time and who is Sauron and what ring are you talking about?" Glorfindel looked deep into Shantel's eyes daring her to look away. She didn't blink for a few moments, then sighed and shook her head. Turning she sat back down rubbing her neck.

"Fine don't tell me," She said. "But I'm done with this debate for now and I'm getting a kink in the neck from trying to stare you down." Glorfindel hasn't moved though his eyes followed Shantel. "And you don't even blink," Shantel observed. "What's up with that?" A knock on the door distracted both of them. When it opened, Shantel recognized the head that poked through and was relieved.

"Pippin, what are you doing here?" Shantel went over, ignoring Glorfindel.

"I just heard that you were awake and wanted to see if you wanted a snack," Pippin asked.

"That sounds great," Shantel said. Glancing over her shoulder, Glorfindel started to walk towards them. Slipping out, Shantel managed to shut the door just before Glorfindel reached it and laughed as she heard him give an irritated growl. In the kitchen, Pippin and Shantel made up a snack while Glorfindel watched from a chair. Laughing with Pippin, as he told her of tales including him and Merry from the Shire, Shantel saw that Glorfindel has not moved an inch from his spot. Motioning to Pippin to hold on a moment, Shantel grabbed a sandwich she just made and walked over to Glorfindel.

"You know with all this staring, some one might think you had a crush on me," Shantel said.

"There are orcs of far more grace than you," Glorfindel replied dryly, making Shantel wince.

"Ouch, okay I walked into that one," Shantel said. "Look, I don't want you mad at me and I don't want us to be enemies. Instead of sitting her thinking I am the scourge of all Middle Earth, take this sandwich and join us. I'm not as bad as you think." Glorfindel knotted his eyebrows looking at the sandwich then at Shantel. "I made it in front of you so you know it's not poisoned. I'm not trouble."

"But your shirt says you are," Pippin piped up. Shantel shot him a give me a break look. On the way to the kitchen, she answered his questions about her clothes as best she could with out getting too much onto technology. Glorfindel slowly took the sandwich from Shantel, gaining her attention and took a bite. He seemed about to make a mean remarked then his face changed as Glorfindel swallowed.

"For a mortal this is very good," Glorfindel said surprised. "Are you sure there's no poison."

"Positive," Shantel laughed. "Because I'm telling you if I tried to poison any one I'd probably accidentally give it to myself." This got Glorfindel to chuckle then he grew serious.

"But we are not friends," Glorfindel stated. Shantel raised her hands in surrender.

"No, no friends, just you know who I am and I know who you are," Shantel said. Glorfindel nodded and sat with them. Merry soon came in looking for Pippin.

"Figures you would be in the kitchen," Merry said to Pippin. The hobbit had a mouthful of food, only shrugged. Joining the group, Merry looked to Shantel. "Gandalf says you are from another world, but you don't know how you got here."

"That's the gist of it," Shantel said. 

"What's gist?" Glorfindel asked, him and the hobbits had confused looks.

"Slang for that's all there is to tell," explained Shantel. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, Shantel turned towards the group. "So who wants to show me around Rivendell?" Both hobbits were eager to show Shantel everything. Glorfindel followed as each hobbit led Shantel by the hand pulling her this way and that. They even got Glorfindel laughing when they tried to both go the opposite way at once. All were laughing as they rounded a corner. Shantel stopped in her tracks, and was almost fell forward from Merry and Pippin pulling and was almost run over by Glorfindel. A hobbit with curly white hair, wrapped in a blanket, sat on a bench over looking a book.

"Bilbo Baggins?" Shantel breathed. She couldn't help it. Bilbo looked up and gave a friendly smile. Walking over to him, Shantel sat on her knees. The hobbits and Glorfindel only watched.

"Hello there," Bilbo welcomed her. "Gandalf has told me all about you."

"Everything?" Shantel asked. Bilbo nodded. 

"Even about the movies that are to come, although I'm not sure what a movie is," Bilbo said. Shantel smiled.

"Moving pictures with sound, is the best way I can think of describing them." Shantel said. 

"Growing up you were my hero. I always imagined traveling with you and the dwarves to the Lonely Mountain." Shantel said this all in one breath. Bilbo merely laughed and squeezed Shantel's shoulder lightly.

"Would you like to hear my version?"

"Oh yes," Shantel nodded enthusiastically. Merry, Pippin and Glorfindel came over with a wave of Bilbo's hand. Next to Shantel sat the hobbits while Glorfindel took a bench close by.


	4. ch4

~ Sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed and the only reason I got this chapter up is because I went and kicked my grandfather off of his. I'm going to speed some parts up simply so it doesn't drag. I don't know elvish (Dang it) so any elf speech will be portrayed like this. Except for common words I've heard here and there, those will be typed out.

Tara: Rambling is okay really it is. It gives me more of an outlook on the person behind the reviews :o) I also like Merry and Pippin more than Frodo and Sam. I think it's because those two characters are more easier to play around with. And I'll keep writing as long as you do :o)

MaverickGirl: Thanks I'm glad you like. Sorry for the delay, but this should be a long chapter.

Dark Fire: Thanks for the review ::Big smile:: Yes I am a big TMNT fan, I love Mikey! I also had the bed sheets as a kid and comforter and, well the list goes on and on :o) If you want to review the other stories that would be great, but this is also good. I appreciate you letting me know that you like them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two nights have passes since Shantel arrived in Rivendell with Aragorn and the hobbits. Glorfindel went everywhere Shantel went. He stood guard when she bathed, escorted her to her room at night and met her there in the morning. In the evening Shantel found out that they no longer locked the door. Venturing out, Shantel found another elf stood guard at her door. He spoke no common, as Glorfindel described from elvish, so no communication went on at night.

A breeze drifted in, billowing the white curtains and flitted through the sheets. Shantel turned her face towards it, opening her eyes. Instead of being in her bed at Rivendell, she was at Weather Top again. It was the same scenario as before but there was no hobbits yelling. Footsteps sounded, and Shantel quickly climbed to her feet seeing the Wraiths come into view. Surrounding her they closed in leaving no room for Shantel to escape. When the Wraiths reached for their swords, Shantel covered her arms trembling. She thought that this time, she was going to die. The sound of metal scratching their sheaths filled the air as each Wraith pulled out a piece of paper?

"This bill is late! You are two months overdue! Pay or your service will be canceled!" Each Wraith held a different bill all voicing how Shantel had to pay. Looking around in surprise Shantel shook her head and out her hands over her ears. 

"No, stop, I'll pay, I'll pay," Shantel moaned sinking to her knee's. The Wraiths closed in closer each yelling of how she had to pay.

"Pay! Pay! Pay!"

"Stop it, stop it!" Shantel pushed at the closets Wraith. All fell on top of Shantel suffocating her. Panicking, she started kicking and clawing finally pushing the last one off. Sitting up, Shantel looked around waiting to see where the next Bill Wraith was going to jump out from next. The sight of her room in Rivendell was a welcome sight, letting Shantel take a moment to lay back and breathe. The covers were all kicked off the bed and lay in a pile on the floor. Shantel got up, threw the sheets back on and walked to the window. The cold breeze was still blowing, reminding her of the night she met the hobbits, the night Scott was suppose to be home.

Pulling the cross out from under her tank top, Shantel held it tightly seeking some comfort. It was only a simple silver cross on a silver chain. A birthday present from a few years ago. The only reason Shantel wore it was because she liked it, not any religious reasons. A restlessness was stirring and Shantel knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Peeking out the door Shantel jumped back then smiled at herself. The elf guard must have fallen asleep, his eyes were glazed over. At first Shantel had thought he was looking at her. 'Poor elf, must have been so bored,' Shantel thought.

In her tank top PJ's, Shantel walked looking at the tapestries and wall paintings. She surmised that, from what she could see, it was describing a great battle. One in particular caught her eye. A man lay holding up a broken sword while the enemy toward over him. Shantel was studying it so intensely, voices down the hall caught her off guard. Recognizing them to belong to Lord Elrond and Aragorn, Shantel looked for a place to hide. Choosing an area behind a statue, Shantel squeezed behind it just before the two rounded the corner. Holding her breath, Shantel listened, when she realized they were speaking in elvish. Closing her eyes, Shantel hoped they would pass by quickly. A few things she caught was her name and the hobbits name's. Once she couldn't hear them anymore Shantel counted to ten, then just to be safe, did it again. Still not hearing anything, Shantel slid out from behind the statue and slowly started back to her room. Rounding a corner Shantel ran into someone. They grabbed her arms as she fell back and looked up into Aragorn's face.

"Oops, sorry," Shantel said quietly and looked to the ground. Aragorn's face was motionless as Shantel straightened herself.

"Why do you wander?" Aragorn asked. 

"I couldn't sleep." Shantel shrugged.

"Melamin." Both turned to the new voice. Arwen walked up behind Shantel and put a hand on her shoulder. There is no evil in her my love. She is only a lost girl, far from home

How do you know this, Arwen Aragorn asked. Shantel looked back and forth between the two. She couldn't understand a word they were saying. 

I spoke with Glorfindel and have looked inside her. Take some time and you will see it too Arwen said. 

I don't know, the way she appeared, her clothes, it's all too strange Aragorn was flustered, not knowing what to think of Shantel. Both at that moment turned to look at her. A look of utmost confusion was written all over her face. 

"Come Shantel," Arwen steered her around Aragorn. "I will walk you back to your room. As soon as Aragorn was out of sight, Shantel turned to Arwen.

"What was that all about?"

"You," Arwen answered but didn't tell Shantel anything more, no matter how much she asked. Inside Shantel's room, instead of leaving, Arwen sat down next to Shantel on the bed. "What troubles you so?"

"Being away from home, worrying about how bills are going to be paid, how everyone else is doing without me." This was all said in one breath. Arwen only looked at Shantel waiting patiently for her to continue. 

" I want to be home to make sure everything is okay but at the same time, I don't want to be." Shantel let out a sigh starting to get tired.

"Things will pass, one way or another, weather we want them to or not," Arwen said. "But you are tired so get some sleep and tomorrow you can come with Ellesar and I." Shantel nodded feeling very tired all of a sudden. With the covers around Shantel, Arwen slipped out. In the morning, instead of Glorfindel waiting, Arwen greeted Shantel.

The next two days passed quickly. Arwen took Shantel out to a picnic where they met up with Aragorn. He seemed unsure at first but relaxed as the day went on. He even got excited about teaching Shantel Sindarin.

That evening Shantel went to see Frodo. Faithfully by his side was Sam, which gave Shantel a smile, and Gandalf. He sat by the edge of the bed smoking his pipe. That evening and the following day while Shantel visited, Sam would tell stories of the Shire, where Merry and Pippin would join in when they came around.

Four days have passed, Shantel thought. Now she was outside attempting to read an elvish book while Merry and Pippin tried to throw nuts in each other's mouth. One went astray smacking Shantel on the head. Startled Shantel flung the book towards the direction it came and over the balcony it went. That gave Merry and Pippin a fit of laughter as Shantel ran over hoping that she didn't hit anyone. It fell into some water and disappeared under the nearby waterfall.

"Okay who did that?" Shantel turned and put her hands on her hips. Still laughing, Merry pointed at Pippin as they rolled on the ground. Once the hobbits got a hold of themselves, they forgot the game and started talking to Shantel.

"Why do you wear such clothes?" Pippin asked. Shantel was wearing her jeans, a teal shirt on and blue and white sneakers. She politely declined the dresses some elves tried to get her to wear so far.

"This is normal wear I live," Shantel protested playfully. Before the hobbits could respond, Frodo ran into the group letting Merry and Pippin forget the conversation. Shantel watched from where she was at as they all traded hugs and laughed. When Frodo started to walk to where Bilbo was, Shantel slipped away to give them some time to themselves. In her room, Shantel found her clothes laid out on the bed clean. Carefully folding them, Shantel picked up her disc man. She tried to use it only a little, but she knew eventually the batteries would be dead. A knock sounded distracting Shantel from her thoughts. Going over, she pulled the door open and was surprised to find Lord Elrond there. 

"Good evening, Shantel," Lord Elrond greeted.

"Good evening," Shantel gave a small curtsey. Watching Lord Elrond walk over to some chairs by the window, Shantel thought of a reason he could be here for. Hastily she shut the door and all but ran over to the opposite chair.

" I am so sorry about your book it wasn't even my fault," Shantel started. Lord Elrond held up his hand.

"I'm not here about," then he paused. "What happened to my book?"

"Nothing," Shantel gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. He raised his eyebrows at her then went back to his purpose.

"I wanted to talk to you, about what you told Gandalf, about your world." Lord Elrond said. Pausing he stared at Shantel for a minute making her nervous. Her palms started to sweat and her heart picked up it's pace.

"Does the ring get destroyed?" Shantel sat back, surprised at the question.

"Wha, what?" Shantel stammered.

"Does the ring get destroyed?" Lord Elrond repeated more urgently leaning forward. Shantel looked down, away from lord Elrond's gaze.

"I don't know," Shantel whispered.

"I see," Lord Elrond said sitting back and sighed. "Maybe it's better I don't know.

"Shantel there was another reason why I wanted to talk to you," Lord Elrond said. Please no more questions, Shantel thought.

"And it's not more questions," Lord Elrond confirmed. Shantel looked back up meeting his gaze. "With Frodo getting well, tomorrow I have called a meeting about the one ring. Everyone in middle earth has a part in this. I would like for you, not to join us in this meeting. My son's Elladan and Elrohir will keep you company until the meeting is up." To baby sit me you mean, Shantel thought in her head. The more she got to know her past favorite character, the less she was liking him.

"If there's any news that you will need to know, we will find you and tell you." Shantel nodded at his words and sighed. Lord Elrond bid her good evening and left. The window was open letting a chilly gust of air blow in. The curtains, traced around Shantel's face as she sat in the chair still absorbing all that Lord Elrond said.

That evening dinner was held in the great hall, like it was every night. Tonight the only difference was it was twice as full as usual. Shantel sat with the hobbit's next to Merry and Pippin, being more comfortable with the hobbits. Bilbo was there along with Sam and a nodding off Frodo. He claimed to be well enough as his head dipped every so often. Elladan and Elrohir noticed and took the poor hobbit back to his room to be put to bed. They arrived the day before, but didn't see much of them. If anyone was still watching her, they were staying out of sight very well. There was talk that many had come from distant lands, Shantel assumed it was for the meeting. Most sat with their own. Dwarves all together, a group of fair haired elves, the hobbits, with Shantel, and a table of men. A sigh escaped Shantel's lips. Tomorrow, Shantel thought, is going to be quite a day. I can feel it.


	5. Ch5

~ I finally got to a computer to update! Now lets see how fast I can type up what I have written :o) I will be using some parts of the book in this. 

Tara: Glad you are liking this Tara, hope you like the next chapter

Daydream: Yeah, I didn't think being baby sat by elves wouldn't be much fun either, but it made sense to me at the time. And don't worry about smiling so much, that's the great thing about you.

Dark Fire: I'm mad that my computer crashed because I lost of stories in progress, grr. It's almost fixed but not yet.

Aislin: Thank you so much for your input, you are completely right with your questions. I'm taking that into account to see if I can get a better explanation up.

Mily: Glad you checked it out :o) Hope you like the rest.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except Shantel, Linda and Scott, oh and Shantel's mom Marie.

As morning drifted in Shantel tossed and turned in bed. Moaning a few times Shantel's eyes opened. The whole world was white, until Shantel pushed the sheets off her face. For a moment she lay there, letting out a breath being relieved from not dreaming anymore. She didn't notice the figure approaching the bed.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked near the bed. Shantel jumped surprised and twisted getting her legs tangled in the sheets. More twisting didn't help and Shantel ended up being top half laying on the floor while her legs were still tangled in the sheets on the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Shantel looked up from laying on her back at the figure standing over here. He was one of the pale haired elves Shantel got a glimpse of the night before.

"Uh, hi," Shantel said feeling embarrassed. "I'd offer a hand to shake but I think I'll loose my pants in the process." The elf shook his head at Shantel's clothes and present appearance but went to help her. Slipping his hands under Shantel's arms, he easily lifted Shantel back onto the bed and stood back facing the other way as she untangled her legs from the sheets.

"Thanks," Shantel jumped up bringing the elf's attention back to her. "I'm Shantel."

"Legolas." He tentively took Shantel's outstretched hand.

"Why are you in my room?" Shantel asked sitting down and looking up at him.

"I was walking by when I heard you cry out. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Shantel smiled and crossed her legs on the bed. "Yeah, just a nightmare." Legolas nodded. 

"Well I have to leave now, it was nice meeting you." Shantel realized that he must be headed for the secret meeting that Lord Elrond didn't want her to go through. Dressing as quickly as she could, once Legolas left, Shantel jogged down the hall. Legolas was no where in sight, so following him was not an option. Shantel stomped her foot and looked around when she saw a group of dwarves. They rounded a corner and stepped out onto a balcony with chairs all set up in a circle and everyone else there.

"Trust it to the dwarves to be late," Came a voice from an elf sitting next to Legolas. The dwarves only gave them glares as each took their seats. Bushes were in sight around the edge, where Shantel chose to hide, which was behind Frodo and Bilbo who had come in after the dwarves. Lord Elrond and the elves glanced there as she settled down but did nothing else. She let loose a breath when Lord Elrond began breaking discussion that was taking place. Shantel has started to space out until Lord Elrond reached a new part of his intro.

"Called, I say, though I have not called you to me, strangers from distant lands. You have come and are here met, in this very nick of time, by chance as it may seem. Yet it is not so." Lord Elrond talked of the history of the ring, which Shantel found fascinating. When he called Frodo forth to place the ring in the center, Shantel edged as close as she could to get a look at this wonder. All she could see was Frodo's back and when he put the ring in view she could tell, for all the others gasped. She was able to get a view when Frodo returned, looking relieved to his seat. She was disappointed when all she saw was a simple gold band. My ring looks more impressive, Shantel thought, as she looked back from the one ring at her engagement ring. As Boromir stood up asking for the ring, Shantel's attention was directed back to the council. She was indeed shocked to learn that Aragorn was heir to be a king. The elf that helped Shantel earlier was the one who mentioned this, telling Shantel that they were friends or at least knew each other. When Lord Elrond said the ring had to be destroyed, one of the dwarfs, who Shantel found to be named Gimli broke his ax on it. 

This is all a little intense over a ring, Shantel shook her head. When the argument broke out, and Frodo said he'd take the ring, Shantel felt sad for him, knowing that even though she saw nothing special they wouldn't throw such a big deal if the ring didn't possibly have power. Shantel just had a hard time understanding it herself. A stirring in the bushes to her left she saw Sam jump into the group forming followed by Merry and Pippin. 

"You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing," Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry added. Pippin nodded with a big smile until it hit him what Merry said. Shantel suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Nine companions," Lord Elrond said. "So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great," Pippin licked his lips and looks around. "So where are we going?" This time Shantel almost couldn't hold it, and sneaked out before she was discovered. She missed the last parts of conversation in doing so.

"There is another I feel should go," Lord Elrond said. He looked at Gandalf who nodded confirmation. They spoke earlier and reached a decision. "Shantel will also accompany you." The fellowship, aside from Gandalf was surprised.

"Shantel?" Aragorn questioned. "I don't think taking a girl with us would be a good idea, we will not be able to protect her."

"Who is this girl?" Boromir asked confused.

On the way back to her room, Shantel ran into Elladan and Elrohir. "Where have you been?" Elrohir demanded.

"We were going to teach you archery but now I'm not so sure," Elladan said with a glint in his eye.

"Oh archery, kay I'm sorry," Shantel pleaded. "Please teach me, please?"

"Alright, but tell us where you were," Elladan playfully slung an arm over her shoulders, steering her towards the archery courts. 

"Promise not to get mad," Shantel gave them the I'm so cute you can't get mad at me look.

"As long as you don't tell us you were at the council," Elrohir said. 

"Oh," Shantel sighed. "Fine I won't tell you that I secretly listened to the counc, oops!" Shantel slapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late. Both elves stopped and stared at her. 

"Please say that you're joking," Elrohir begged. Shantel bit her lip and shook her head, feeling bad thinking that they might get in trouble because they are suppose to be watching her.

Oh, this is great, now father will have our necks Elrohir grumbled.

Calm down Elladan put a hand on his brother's shoulder. We already know that our father spoke with Gandalf earlier, so what difference does it make?

She just seems to calm about it Elrohir said.

Do not worry things will work out 

"Okay I think I understood something great, father and work," Shantel said. The twins looked at her who gave them a smile and crossed her arms.

"So archery?" Shantel questioned.

Back in the real world:

Scott sat on the bed he shared with Shantel. It has been almost a week since she had disappeared with out a trace. Feeling guilty, Scott traced over the edge of the other T-shirt she would wear when the other was dirty. No one noticed that Shantel was missing for two days until her mother called asking for her. On top of Shantel's pillow was the book set of the Lord Of the Rings. Scott knew that she wanted it and bought it home to give to her as a birthday present. He didn't care for it himself, but for Shantel, he would do anything. 

Tentively, Scott picked up the first book of the Fellowship and flipped through the pages. 'Frodo and the party leave the shire, they meet Strider, At Weather Top they found a girl, at Rivendell Frodo awoke, Elrond request Shantel to not go to the council…'

Scott stopped reading when his eyes scanned her name. These books were brand new, there was no way Shantel could have done this. Going ahead a few pages he saw they were blank. Checking the last two books they were blank as well. Going back to read, Scott realized that it was Shantel that Frodo saw at Weather Top. Just before the council Elrond and Gandalf met to talk about Shantel.

'So what are we going to do about Shantel,' Lord Elrond asked. 'It would be pointless for her to stay here in Rivendell. There is no way for us to get her back to where she is from.' Gandalf took a breath on his pipe before answering.

'She has come to us in the middle of a crises," Gandalf finally spoke. 'Perhaps she has a part to play, or it could be possible that the outcome could affect her world.'

'But she said the books have already come out many years ago,' Lord Elrond said.

'True, but we know how things can be altered. For either the past or the future, we have both seen such things.' Lord Elrond nodded at Gandalf's words.

'Yes,' Lord Elrond said standing. 'Let us go to the council then we will seek Shantel out depending on how this goes.' Both rose from their seats exiting the grand library of Rivendell.

"This can't be," Scott stopped reading not able to take in much more. The council was next but Scott needed to get a grip on himself before going on. He picked up the book and yelled at the open pages. "Shantel it's Scott, can you hear me?"

"Dude," Scott looked up to see Linda in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Scott put a hand on his head. "Take a look at this." Linda took the book from him and flipped through the pages not really looking at them.

"So? You know I don't care for this," Linda tossed the book back onto the bed.

"No, wait," Scott flipped by a couple of pages. "Read it from here." Linda took the book again with raised eyebrows. As she started to read, Linda sank to the bed then out the book down.

"What does this mean?" Linda asked.

"I don't know," Scott replied, and turned to read about the council.

~Sorry this took so long, so was this good? I know it's kind of short but I don't have much time to type and I don't want to leave this off in the middle of a sentence. More will come.


	6. ch6

~ Okay, Yeah! My computer is up and working. I spent a few hours updating one story and now I will see what I can do to get this updated. I'm also working on another, from this and my current TMNT story, but that won't be up for a little while. For anyone who wants to read that, let me know and I'll put up info about it when I get it posted up.

Mily: Yeah! I'm glad you got caught up. Hope you like the new update.

Aislin: Thanks for the compliment, I've seen the neverending story, that movie used to scare me when I was little, well I'm still a small person, when I was younger :o) I'm getting some time here and there, so I'm piecing the chapters together.

Daydream: Here's more, not as long as I'd have liked but I'm working on the next part.

MaverickGirl: It was an idea that hit me, just the thought of I wonder if anyone is wondering about what her family of soon to be husband is thinking, so I put it in :o)

Dark Fire: Well my computer is up so hopefully I can get more updating out and out and out and… I think you get it.

Disclaimer: Same old, same old…

The sun had barely set when Elrohir and Elladan escorted Shantel to dinner. They paused at a restroom while Shantel went inside to freshen up from archery practice. She could hit the target but still had a few arrows hitting the ground every now and then. Splashing water on her face, Shantel whipped her head around faintly hearing Scott's voice. 

"Shantel, it's Scott, can you hear me?" Running out, the twins gave Shantel startled looks while she checked the halls.

"Are you alright?" Elrohir asked.

"Did you hear that?" Shantel turned to them.

"We heard nothing," Elladan stepped forward. Shantel felt her shoulders slump and a sigh escaped.

"I'm hearing things," Shantel covered her face and let out a frustrated noise.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Elrohir placed a hand on Shantel's shoulder. A caring touch was all it took, to pull Shantel's face from her hands. Tears were bordering ready to fall.

"I just miss him so much," Shantel whispered. One lone tear escaped trickling down her cheek. Then Elrohir surprised his brother as well as himself. He pulled her into a hug, which broke her dam of tears. Elladan stepped up as Elrohir rubbed Shantel's back and whispered words in elvish meaning to comfort. It took a few minutes but Shantel straightened up and rubbed her face. 

"I'm sorry," Shantel felt raw. "I think I'll just go into my room, pass on dinner tonight." The twins tried to persuade her to at least have something taken to her room, but Shantel declined it. They took Shantel to her room, making sure that she would be alright, if they left her telling her to call. There she changed and crawled into bed, cuddling up with a pillow she started to cry again until she fell asleep. 

In the morning when Shantel woke she felt real groggy. Her eyes felt swollen from crying and her throat ached. Laying with her back on the pillow, she wished desperately for some pain reliever. A knock sounded and Shantel had to swallow and clear her throat before she was able to give an understandable answer. A pair of eyes, just reaching the door handle, peered in as the door opened. Recognizing them to belong to Pippin, Shantel gave him a smile and sat up. 

"Mornin Shantel," Pippin greeted.

"Hi there," came the reply. For a minute Pippin seemed real fidgety, nervous about something. "What is the matter?"

"I, uh, well was wondering if anyone talked to you yesterday about the council?"

"No but I have a secret," Shantel patted the bed. "Come here and I will tell you." Pippin came over, curious but still nervous. 

"I snuck in and watched the council." Shantel whispered to Pippin. His eyes grew wide hearing this.

"For how long?" Pippin asked.

"I saw the whole thing," Shantel said quietly but proud. "Up to where the fellowship was formed and everything."

"And it's okay with you, you're not upset?" Pippin was amazed.

"Why would I be upset?" Shantel shrugged. Talking with the hobbit made her feel a little better. "I mean if that's what has to be done, then do it." Pippin relaxed and jumped off the bed.

"Well that's good. I'm going to get some breakfast, would you like to come," Pippin offered. "I don't remember you being at dinner last night."

"I wasn't," Shantel confirmed. "Give me a moment to get dressed and I'll be ready." As Pippin stepped outside the door, Shantel dressed in her usual clothes of jeans and shirt. She turned looking out to the sky thinking maybe if she stood there long enough, she'd hear Scott's…

"Are you ready?" Pippin asked from behind the door. Shantel shook her head and went out to meet Pippin. He led her to the kitchen where the other hobbits were eating. They explained it was their second breakfast at Shantel's confused look. Welcoming her in they had her sit while Sam made up some eggs, and bacon and toast with jam and some other foods that went with breakfast. 

"If I keep eating like this, I won't be able to fit in my jeans anymore," Shantel playfully protested as Merry tried to get her to eat more. "I should probably eat less so I can loose weight."  
"I think you are very pretty," Sam quietly said then blushed. This gave Shantel a sad smile.

"You remind me of my love, he tells me that all the time," Shantel gently touched Sam's arm. This only made him blush more and he ducked his head. This caused the other hobbits to laugh catching a passerby's attention. 

"What do you find so merry?" He asked sticking his head in the door.

"It's Sam, I don't think I've ever seen this shade of red on a face before. Who are you?" Shantel asked.

"Forgive me, My Lady," The man bowed his head. "I am Boromir from Gondor. You must be Lady Shantel. How do you feel about joining us on the quest?"

"What, no way," Shantel laughed at that.

"You already said you were Shantel," Pippin said. "Remember you said you heard everything up to the forming of the fellowship."

"Yeah, then I had to leave when you asked where you were all going," Shantel said. "I thought it ended after that."

"Well it seems to me m'lady," Boromir crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway. "That you are to go with us…" He never got to finish his sentence, for Shantel stood up so abruptly, it startled the hobbits and made Boromir jump. Turning to leave, she heard a call from behind her.

"Where are you going?" Merry called.

"To see Elrond," Shantel yelled back. He was found in his study with Gandalf going over maps. Both looked up as Shantel pushed the doors open and stormed in.

"What is the meaning of sending me somewhere with out asking me, on a quest when I need to get home?" Shantel stopped in front of the two crossing her arms. Her face was flushed as she stared at them angrily.

"I have found nothing here on how to send you home to this, Earth as you call it," Lord Elrond said standing then turned back to the maps. "I am hoping the elves of Lothlorien will have some knowledge to help you."

"It would be safer to travel with us," Gandalf said. "Seeing as how we'll be passing there borders weather we go through the mines of Moria or the over the mountains of Caradhras. But both ways are treacherous so it would be good for you to get trained in combat."

"Combat?" Shantel sat down, her anger simmering down. 

"Let me have someone find my sons," Lord Elrond went to the door. "They have told me that you prefer the bow?" Shantel nodded. When Lord Elrond returned he went back to the maps but still spoke to Shantel. "It will do you well to get trained in the sword for close combat as well." Elladan and Elrohir came in shortly after and took Shantel down to pick out her own bow with a set of arrows. A broadsword would be too much for her to handle, even though the elven made one's were lighter than man made, so they settled on a short sword, for Shantel. Taking the weapons, Shantel sighed thinking if only Scott could see me now.

~ Sorry if this chapter is short, but I wanted to post an update. I'm working on the next one already so I can hopefully post it soon.


	7. ch7

~ I've been working especially hard on this chapter one reason being after I got two pages typed up my computer didn't save it, and I had to retype it. I was so mad but I think I got most of it back.

Dark Fire: A new chapter and it's longer than the last one, Yeah! Hope you like it.

Star of the South: Hey there, I want to thank you for pointing out the spelling errors. I had a feeling that I was spelling some stuff wrong, but then forgot to go back and check up on it, so keep a watch in the future chapters, I will work on fixing that, and repost previous chapters with the correct spellings :o) Thanks again, I really do appreciate it.

MaverickGirl: I'm glad you liked it, is this soon enough :o)

Aislin: Thanks as well for the spelling corrections, would you actually believe I won a spelling bee in elementary :o) They're two things I have a hard time with, spelling and math, and I use to excel in those two in school, go figure. Well this chapter is longer and I'm typing up more as you read this :o)

Sakura: Thanks for the review, it gives me a warm happy feeling inside knowing when people do like the story :o) As for Shantel loving and hugging the fellowship the whole time, she definitely would be, but that would only be if she read the books or saw the movie first, only those have not yet come out (Movies) so she doesn't even know what is going to happen. And for saving Boromir, I actually haven't thought that far ahead, well small idea's but nothing big, so just keep an eye out for when that part comes up.

Daydream: Hiya! I was actually trying to upload this chapter earlier but the site wouldn't upload it. Maybe it knew that you were going to review first. :o) New chapter is also in progress.

Disclaimer: I own it all, hahahaha ::Stops and looks around at lawyers surrounding her:: Dang they heard me, fine I only own Shantel, Marie, Linda and Scott (then whispers) and Legolas ::Lawyers pull out papers:: Fine I don't own him, you know I don't own LOtR, so go away, evil lawyers! Heheh, sorry about that everyone, please read on and enjoy the uh, reading :o)

Two more days until they all leave and Shantel felt no where near as ready as she would have liked. Maybe another three years than she would be a little ready. But as she felt the ring that Scott had given her, that gave her strength. She would take on all those, what did Legolas call them again, she couldn't remember so Shantel substituted their names as Monkey Boys. She would take on all those Monkey Boys so she could get home to Scott and get things set out right. At the moment, Shantel was down at the archery court not really practicing but thinking is more like it. An arrow was drawn back but Shantel wasn't really focused at the target. As some one tapped her shoulder, Shantel jumped letting the arrow fly. Behind her was Glorfindel calling her to sword practice.

"Good hit," He commented pointing at the target. Shantel turned to see that her arrow was directly in the middle of the bulls-eye. She never hit the bulls-eye before, not less the middle.

"That's not fair," Shantel cried and went over yanking the arrow out. Glorfindel was looking a little confused but decided not to ask when Shantel returned stone faced. The elves all thought that Shantel was progressing fairly well, especially for never handling any such weapons before. But they all knew, Shantel included that if she were to get lost in combat, if her skills didn't improve more, that she wouldn't last. That was almost scary enough to make Shantel run and hide under her Rivendell bed, but then Scott would come to mind and she knew he would do this for her and he deserved no less.

Aragorn was at practice today, he watched as Glorfindel practiced blocking, making a dance out of it. When he stepped in Shantel hesitated a moment, then took a deep breath. Aragorn stepped forward first, but he was going at Shantel harder than Glorfindel. A couple blows Shantel stopped Glorfindel winced at the strength behind them, but knew she would have to learn. Any hits that would actually hurt Shantel, Aragorn was able to turn away at the last moment to avoid hitting her. At the end, Shantel was panting her skin shone with sweat.

"That's good Shantel, I'm glad you are improving. Maybe in two more days, you might be able to hold your own," Aragorn complimented.

"That's only if my arms don't fall off first," Shantel put her short sword down. "Ow," Shantel moaned rubbing her arms. "I need a whirlpool tub."

"What's that?" Aragorn asked, Glorfindel listen in curious as well.

"It's a hot bath, with swirling water and it helps sooth aching muscles," Shantel explained.

"Interesting," Glorfindel said. "Could you tell us how to build one?" Shantel had to laugh at that.

"No way," Shantel smiled. "I feel lucky when the tub is left on, so I don't have to figure out how to work it." Both males laughed at this then escorted Shantel back to her room to get ready for dinner. Inside her bedchamber she found a dress had been laid out for her, like one was every night. For practice, Shantel wore leggings and a tunic, but preferred to be in her own clothes the rest of time. But tonight she was debating it. The dress was deep blue that seemed to sparkle when Shantel stepped closer to it. She found that threads of silver were sewn in along with silver embroidery of what Shantel would think of as Celtic knots, at the waist and the hem. The sleeves, reached down to the elbow, with the same embroidery there, before they split like a cut bell. Gently touching the material, Shantel wondered if she would wear it. It was soft, like satin and silk, against her palms.

"I made that for you." Shantel turned at the voice but relaxed when she saw Arwen standing in the doorway. "I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized.

"It's okay," Shantel said. "I just," she paused. "I don't think that I look good in a dress. That's why I prefer my jeans, but this." Shantel turned back to the dress.

"I noticed you never wore the ones the maids would leave out for you," Arwen stepped up next to Shantel. "Also I feel pity that we do not have time to get to know each other a little better. Once you leave, if the elves of Lothlorien get you a way home, we will most likely not meet again." Shantel nodded knowing that once she was home, returning her would be slim to none.

"Would you wear it for me," Arwen asked. Shantel looked up to Arwen.

"For you I will," She replied, making Arwen smile.

"Then please let me help you get ready, first you need a bath," Arwen went to the door and called in a maidservant. "This is Feawen, my maid servant. She will help you bath and do your hair." Shantel was about to protest that it really wasn't necessary but stopped thinking that it couldn't be too bad. The bath was the worst, Shantel was insecure enough about her body, so having someone wash her was a challenge. But Feawen only chatted of how Shantel would want to do her hair and how she would turn all heads as she walked in tonight. Once dried, they pulled out a shift and slipped it over Shantel. Before putting on the dress, Shantel wouldn't do anything more with out putting on her bra, that's the only thing she would not agree to is going without one. It was a wonder to Arwen and Feawen on how it was worn, but they seemed to agree it wasn't so bad. 

"Thank god it's not under wire, though," Shantel murmured.

"What's under wire," Feawen asked. 

Dang elvish hearing, Shantel thought. She explained under wire as best she could, then let the subject drop. Feawen did Shantel's hair, with instruction from Arwen, then put some light color on her cheeks and lips. When Shantel was allowed to look into the mirror, she was amazed that the creature there was her. Her hair had been pulled up and framed her face with curls down by her cheeks. The color accentuated her cheek bones and left her lips a rosy red. The dress, showed a pretty figure that was flattering. Not slender like Arwen, but still pretty in its own way.

"You have your own inner beauty that shines," Arwen said as she fastened a necklace on Shantel. She saw that it was a green stone, in the shape of a rose, about as big as her nail. "Jade to match your eyes," Arwen confirmed. "You'll turn heads tonight"

"I wish I had my camera," Shantel said. Both elves questioned what a camera was, which took Shantel another few minutes to try and explain. I really have to stop using my world terms, Shantel thought. Heading out to the dinning room, Feawen paused at the doors bidding the girls farewell as she headed to the kitchen to eat her dinner. Stepping inside, all conversation stopped. Elrond was at the high table with his sons and Aragorn seated there was well. The hobbits were at a table close by the high table while Boromir was seated with some men from his village. Legolas and Gimli were seated with their kin.

"Hello Shantel you look pretty," Shouted Pippin from his table followed by a smack on the head from Merry. From this conversation started again, obvious that Shantel and Arwen were the main topic. Passing the dwarves table Shantel paused.

"May I tell you something," Shantel asked shyly. The dwarves looked at each other then back to Shantel giving her a shrug. "I just wanted to say that I feel it is an honor to be able to travel with you Gimli, even though I may only go as far as Lothlorien, and is Gloin here?" 

"Aye, I'm here." Gloin spoke up. 

"Your adventure with Bilbo is a treasured tale in my world and I will always remember you and your companions of that journey," Shantel said. Gloin gave her a smile while Gimli surprised her by giving her a hearty pat on the back.

"See I told ya she was a good lass," Gimli said. One last smile, Shantel straightened and followed Arwen to the high table. Passing by Legolas he said a comment.

"That is much better than your night attire," Legolas smiled, letting Shantel know he was making fun. His comment drew a look form his companions who then laughed and started to tease him. At the high table she sat on the edge close to the hobbits. The meal was delicious, and once over many headed down to the Hall of Fire, where music was played with a huge hearth aflame. As some started to settle down, Shantel saw a balcony and made her way over to it, slipping out into the cool air. Usually she preferred the warmth, but Shantel wanted some time to herself right now. The music that played reminded Shantel of Enya, another of her favorite artist. They should put that music in the movies, Shantel thought. Looking up into the sky, she searched intently but wasn't finding what she was looking for, when a tap from behind interrupted her thoughts.

"Would you accompany me in a dance?" It was Boromir, standing there with an outstretched hand.

"If you knew how well I danced, you would be running the other way," Shantel said smiling. "The only grace I have is when I use to practice ballet. In fact I think that's the only thing saving me from falling on my face during my combat training."

"Very well," Boromir leaned on the balcony rail. "Do you mind if I keep you company?"

"That's fine," Shantel said, returning her gaze to the stars.

"What are you searching for," Boromir asked following her gaze.

"Constellations," Shantel said. "I have a song in my head but with out the right stars, to me it wouldn't make sense."

"Would you mind singing it?" Shantel stopped her search to look at Boromir.

"If you really want me to," Shantel said. "I usually only sing in private."

"I would be honored," Boromir placed a hand over his heart. Shantel smiled and looked up to the sky as she started. It was quiet at first but grew more confident as she continued.

Somewhere out there 

_Beneath the pale moonlight._

_Someone's thinking of me_

_And loving me tonight._

_ Somewhere out there_

_ Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another_

_In that big somewhere out there_

As Shantel sang, she could hear the music in her head. Her voice grew more steady and her words were sung full heart behind them. As she sung her eyes were closed, she was turned with her back to the balcony to face Boromir better.

_And even thought I know how very far apart we are, _

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing that lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Some where out there_

_If love can see us through_

_Then we will find one another _

_Some where out there_

_Out where dreams_

_Come true._

Shantel opened her eyes as she heard clapping. Many who were in the hall were now gathered to have listened to her sing. Blushing Shantel ducked her head, as the group went back to inside the hall.

"Where are you from," Boromir asked, once everyone was gone. 

"I think you are one of the only people who doesn't know," Shantel said. She briefly explained how she got to be here and the reason she was going to Lothlorien.

"And you have a love in this other world," Boromir continued.

"Yes," Shantel said, looking at the sky once more. "That song was for him." Standing up, Shantel felt a shiver. "I think I will go inside it's starting to get cold out here." Inside, Shantel saw that Bilbo was up singing a few verses. Once he finished the elves all clapped and a she elf took Bilbo's place. As she sang, Shantel felt it touch her soul. It was beautiful. She knew that she herself could sing okay but nothing compared to the elf. Shaking her head from the daze, Shantel bid her friends good night and headed out to her room. 

Reaching it, Shantel could see that something was wrong. The door was cracked open and it felt wrong. Slowly she stepped up, pulling the door open so she could step in. The sight astounded her. A black figure was bent over her bed digging through her back pack. The disc man lay smashed, her clothes were ripped and scattered around the room, and papers strewn about. Hearing Shantel gasp, the figure stood up letting Shantel see its face. It was an elf, but his features were so dark. Raising his hand, the door closed behind Shantel and the click of a lock was heard. She trembled as the dark elf took a step towards her. 

Hoping that high school choir would pay off Shantel did the only thing she could think of, screamed out the highest note in her soprano range. The dark elf, fell to his knee's clutching at his ears in pain. When Shantel had to stop for breath, the dark elf was there before she could blink. Grabbing her throat, Shantel wasn't able to draw a deep enough breath to scream again. The sound of foot steps could be heard coming closer in the hall. The dark elf let go of Shantel letting her collapse onto the floor and slipped out the window. It took a few minutes but the door finally opened letting Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel in. They found Shantel sitting on the floor lightly touching her throat, looking among the mess of her things in the room.

"Shantel what happened," Glorfindel stepped forward helping her up, the looking at her neck. It was slightly red from the grip the dark elf had. Elladan and Elrohir were looking around at Shantel's things. Shantel explained what she saw, which Elladan went to tell Lord Elrond about . When he returned, Elladan explained that guards were being dismissed to look around, Elrohir left with his brother to join the search.

"Lord Elrond was right," Glorfindel said to himself.

"About what?" Shantel asked.

"About the ring not being safe in Rivendell," Glorfindel explained. "It seems that the drow are finding ways in, but that doesn't explain why they were in your room." Shantel nodded and picked up her torn jeans. 

"Looks like I won't be able to wear these around anymore," Shantel said.

"Sure you can, you'll just have a little of a draft," Glorfindel said. Giving him a startled look, Shantel saw the glint of mischief in his eyes. Playfully hitting him with the torn jeans, Glorfindel started laughing.

"It's not funny," Shantel protested with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faithfully every night, Scott would pick up the book to read more to see if he could find out more about what was happening with Shantel. The same day he first found the book changing, he went with Linda to the book store to see if those books were changing. They were all as they should be. For some reason, it seemed that only the set he bought for Shantel was changing. The reason, he had no clue. 

The parts that he read, focused more on Frodo and the rest of the people who the story is focused on. There were sparse parts with Shantel included, but nothing big. Maybe once they parted Rivendell, she would be in it more so Scott could know that she was okay. Reaching the part before dinner, there, to Scott's surprise was a part of Shantel getting ready with Arwen's instructions. He couldn't help but laugh reading about the bath, knowing she fully hated it, but wished he could see what she looked like, in the dress. Te description was beautiful and he loved seeing her dressed up. He remembered when he took Shantel out to dinner once, how she glowed from getting dressed up, glowed from happiness and excitement.

At the dinning hall, Scott laughed at how everyone froze when she entered with Arwen. Here's Cinderella, Scott thought. The part where Legolas joked about her nightware, Scott, actually flipped back to where Legolas met her, then smiled at the idea of Shantel twisted and tangled in the sheets. Going back to the present he almost cried, when he read the song Shantel sang for him. It was from a movie he knew, but the meaning behind it was priceless. 

Scott almost jumped off the bed reading how Shantel was assaulted in her room. Drow, Scott thought, why do I know that term. He paused in the reading and went to get the phone. He knew who would know what a drow was.

"Hello," A sleepy voice came over the phone line.

"Hey there, Nick," Scott greeted. "Sorry did I wake you?" Nick laughed.

"No I was actually playing on the computer even though I should go to bed," Nick replied. "What'd you need? Did you find any news on Shantel?" Scott hasn't told him about finding Shantel was in the book of Lord of the Rings and wasn't sure on what to tell him.

"No," Scott said. "I mean I have an idea, but there's no way to be sure."

"I'm sorry man," Nick said. 

"I actually had a question on role playing," Scott said.

"You interested in role playing," Nick asked in disbelief. "That's new, next you're going to tell me you're reading Lord of the Rings."

"Actually I am," Scott admitted. There was silence. "Nick you still there?"

"Yeah I'm just surprised, with Shantel missing that's the last thing I expected you to get interested in," Nick said. Scott made a face, feeling bad about not talking to his best friend, who was closer to Shantel in some ways. To Shantel, Nick was a brother that she would do anything for.

"I know it's late but could you come over," Scott asked. "It's for Shantel."

"Now," Nick paused. "Okay I'll come over, give me a few minutes to get there."

"Thanks Nick," Scott said.

S'okay." Nick hung up and Scott put the phone down. He felt bad about not telling Nick sooner, but didn't want too many people to know about the books and have them taken away. Then he would have no idea what happened, and would only get an idea from reading the books that haven't changed. Nick was there in ten minutes and sat with Scott in the living room. From the bed room he had pulled out the books to show his friend.

"Look at these first," Scott said handing Nick book number two and three. Nick skimmed through the still blank pages and put them down.

"I'd say you got a defective set and would suggest you return them to get your money back," Nick said putting the books down. 

"You have your own set of these, right," Scott asked. Nick nodded. Flipping to where the first book first mentions Shantel Scott handed the book, open to Nick. "Read from here and tell me if this matches you're books. Nick started to read, then looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. The next twenty minutes, Scott sat in silence while Nick caught up to where the words ended, which was a little further than where Scott finished reading, then put the book down.

"Holy, mother," Nick said then rubbed his eyes. "This is strange. I don't know what to make of this."

"I don't either," Scott said taking the book back. "But one of the reason's I called you is because I know I heard the word drow, and wanted to know what that was."

"Basically an evil elf," Nick said. "Kind of like a clean orc, I don't remember them being in the books at all."

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to ask you about it," Scott said. "After reading the part where Shantel was attacked I called you and…"

"You didn't read farther than that?" Nick interrupted. Scott shook his head. "Read the next part, if you don't know why Shantel was pulled in there, if that's even possible and we're both not going crazy, that next part explains some of it." Scott opened to where he left off and started to read.

"Master Saruman," The drow said into a small mirror he held. Slowly the drow's image was replaced by the face of Saruman. 

"Did you find anything?" Saruman demanded.

"No," The drow replied. "There were no books, only a small piece of metal something that looked useless and broke easily and strange clothes." Saruman scowled. "Then the girl came in and interrupted me."

"Did you get her?" Saruman asked early.

"No," The drow said. "Those stupid elves came to her rescue after she let out an ear piercing shriek."

"So you ran," Saruman sneered. 

"I thought it'd be better that way I can serve you with what I found," The drow pleaded.

"The power of Sauron was a tempory pass so I can wield the spell to bring that girl here," Saruman growled. "I do not even know if there is a way for her to be returned to her world, and I cannot use his power again to bring another. It nearly killed me the first time." Saruman was starting to shout, making the drow cower. "Go and try again!"

"They will be leaving soon, I can follow them and catch the girl when they are not suspecting it," The drow said.

"Do not fail me!" Saruman screeched before the image faded. The drow looked around then slid into the shadows.

The writing stopped there. Scott put down the book, feeling his heart ready to shatter. The trip that Shantel was going to, to get to Lothlorien, would do her no good. But there was no way to tell her. He might never see her again.

"I'm sorry," Nick said after a few minutes.

"After the books end, if she doesn't come home," Scott said quietly. "I'll never know what happens to her."

"That's if she survives." Scott looked up sharply from Nick's remark. "Hey I'm only being honest, she doesn't know much about fighting except what they have been teaching her, and their main concern will be protecting Frodo, with the ring, not Shantel." Scoot looked ready to fall apart. "I don't mean to bring you down, but if she is really in there, in that world, there's a chance she might not come out of it alive. Boromir died, the guy who was picking up on Shantel, he dies and he's a strong fighter."

"Don't tell me anymore," Scott got up pacing the room.  
"Scott," Nick got up after him. "Don't give up hope. We both know that Shantel will try her best to come home to you. She loves you, and we love her. So when you are ready to read next time, I want to be here with you, because if something happens, I don't want you doing anything stupid. You know Shantel wouldn't want anything to happen to you like you don't want it to happen to her."

"Okay," Scott nodded. "I'll like that, but right now, I need a stiff drink."

"Then lets go to the store," Nick said.

Additional disclaimer: I own Nick as well, he's all mine! Long enough chapter? I hope so, and I really want to keep going but, I wanna post this as well. Tuesday night I'll be going camping and won't be home until Thursday.


	8. ch8

~Any elvish translations I have may not be 100% correct so please don't shoot me. I tried as best I can. If any one knows of a place I can go for good translations of even better, where I can learn elvish, I'd appreciate the point out. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, things have been difficult over here, so I'm hoping that I'll be able to update more quickly from now on.

Aislin: I know it's been awhile sine my last update, but I finally got this typed out, Yah! Yes the song is from American Tale. It was on my mind and plowed it's way into the story :o) What would I do if I actually fell into ME? I'd probably laugh my self silly as well, I'm laughing now just thinking about it, lol! I wouldn't object to it though.

Blahblah: I'm not really sure what will happen to Shantel, my muses haven't told me yet, secretive they are… Ow! OW! And abusive they're hitting me, I'm sorry! I'm glad you like this, here's the update!

Elen: I've had a few comments that it has a neverending story touch on it, which is cool :o) I'm glad that you like it, hope you like this next chapter.

MaverickGirl: I like the book parts too with Scott and Nick. Here's the update, sorry it took me a bit.

Sakura: Shantel's name, well a co-worker of mine is named Shantay and I just played around until the name Shantel popped into my head for my character. I'm glad you like this. You have to like all the characters I would think, otherwise there would be no plot for a story :o) 

Disclaimer: Don't own LOtR ::Sigh:: Bit Shantel is mine.

The days following nothing was found of the drow, and preparations were made to leave as scheduled. Each was clad in only light armor with little weapons, not wanting to attract attention to themselves. Lord Elrond supplied them with warms clothes, jackets and cloaks lined with fur and spares food as well. There was talk of hunting along the way. Shantel was dressed in breeches of brown made for her, with a white shirt and green tunic. Dresses would not be ideal for hiking around in. Boots of the finest quality were also given to Shantel, that reached up above her knee's, as a present from Arwen the day before.

All were gathered in the courtyard, as Shantel would call it, saying their farewells before embarking on the journey. Shantel still didn't understand why they were all so afraid of the ring, although it was still amazing that Gimli wasn't able to break it with his ax. By now all knew that she saw most of the meeting, except where it was mentioned that she was to join them. Looking around Shantel felt like the only one who had no one to say goodbye to. The hobbits were gathered around Bilbo, each hugging and talking of the Shire. Legolas was with the elves who had accompanied him, saying farewell to each, and Gimli was saying farewell to his dwarven kin. Boromir was with the men he traveled to Rivendell with and Shantel spotted Aragorn with Arwen behind some bushes. 

When Gandalf walked out with Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel followed behind them. They carried something wrapped but Shantel couldn't tell what it was. It couldn't be for her because she already had the elven made short sword and a bow with a quiver of arrows. They stopped in front of Frodo and presented him with the wrapped object. Frodo opened it to reveal a simple flask. 

"It is water, nothing more, nothing less," Lord Elrond said. "But one sip will quench your thirst for a full day." Frodo thanked him, looking through eyes of someone carrying a heavy burden. At that moment Shantel felt sorry for him, and vowed silently to herself, that if the elves of Lothlorien could not help her that she would do what she can to help him out. Maybe she would help him out to the end then return to Lothlorien to go home, if they could send her home. Lost in thought she was surprised to find Arwen standing in front of her with Aragorn. She smiled and put a hand over her startled heart.

"You surprised me," Shantel laughed lightly. Arwen smiled and took Shantel's hand, opening it palm up. She put something in Shantel's hand and withdrew hers. Looking down Shantel saw a ring of silver with a blue stone.

"What is this for?" Shantel asked.

"Read the inside," Arwen said. 

"Na ngalad Undomiel nin beriatha i," Shantel read as best she could. "I understand the light of Evenstar but can't make out the rest." Shantel looked up to Arwen.

"It is for protection is give this to you," Arwen said. "It reads 'the light of Evenstar will protect you."

"Wouldn't you rather give this to Aragorn." Shantel tried to give the ring back.

"No," Arwen said and smiled. "He already has a present from me." She looked to Aragorn with sad eyes. Shantel knew what she was feeling and pulled Arwen into a hug.

"I will watch over him for you, as best I can," Shantel whispered. Arwen looked at her and gave her a grateful look. Then lightly kissing her brow she whispered back.

"You do not know how much that means to me." 

"I believe I do," Shantel looked pointly at her ring finger. She still wore the necklace Arwen gave her, the cross was safely tucked inside her book bag. Slipping the ring Arwen gave her onto the middle finger of her right hand. "Thank you." The turned as Lord Elrond started words of farewell for the whole group.

"This is my last word," he said in a low voice. "The ring bearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom." Shantel looked around as Lord Elrond spoke, all faces grim. She was having a hard time focusing on the words Lord Elrond said until Merry budged her. Surprised she looked around her gaze settling on Elrond.

"I ask again, Shantel, of another world, what will you do if the elves of Lothlorien can not send you home?" Lord Elrond paused waiting for an answer. He knew that she wasn't really listening to the first part of his speech and felt a blush slowly creep up her ears.

"I," Shantel swallowed then stood up straight. "If the company is willing, I will go with Frodo to the end to help him on his quest." Lord Elrond nodded, while Boromir made his way over to Shantel.

"Shantel," Boromir said in a loud whisper. "At least take refuge in my city, the city of Gondor. My people will protect you."

"Thank you for the offer," Shantel said. "But I promised myself that I would help Frodo, if I couldn't return home."

"And after that?" Boromir questioned. 

"I don't know," Shantel whispered feeling pain at the thought of never seeing Scott again.

Boromir didn't know why he was so interested in this girl, this woman from another world. She was different granted from other females that he knew, but he wasn't sure why she captivated him so. At first when he found out she was to go with them, he wasn't happy about having to worry about someone else. Now he decided he would stand close to her and try to help her in any way he could.

"But go now with good hearts!" Elrond interrupted everyone's thoughts. "Farewell and may the Blessing of Elves, Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon all your faces." As they turned to head out, everyone could hear Bilbo call after Frodo about expecting a full account when he got back. Shantel turned, smiling but paused when she saw Arwen standing there, looking so forlorn. She knew what Arwen was feeling but at least she knew where Aragorn was going. If that was better or worse, Shantel had no idea. 

Boromir placed a hand upon her back, she looked up at him and he smiled at her. Giving him a small smile back, Shantel continued out of Rivendell. It was dark, seeing how they were leaving at night, making Shantel shudder. They went on for fourteen days and nights, heading south to the mountains. Shantel would spar with Aragorn, everyday and switch with Boromir who was always more gentle with her. She could feel herself getting stronger and was hungry from not eating as much. The mountains were getting closer and Shantel took a deep breath. The previous days have been cold, and Shantel could not warm herself for anything. Gandalf stopped surveying their surroundings. He spoke of the lands, being called Hollin.

"It would be safe here to stop and rest, not only for today but for the night as well," Gandalf said.

"Can we have a fire," Shantel asked, sitting down and shivering. Gandalf turned and smiled at her.

"Yes, we may have a fire." The hobbits danced happily then scattered off looking for wood. Boromir went with them, while the rest talked of what is to come. The mountains didn't look too pleasing to Shantel. They looked pretty but forbidding. She didn't want to go there, in the cold. As the sun broke the clouds she was just starting to get warm. A fire was promptly lit, and Sam set to making some warm food for everyone. All seemed to be enjoying themselves a little except Aragorn who stood up and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Shantel asked as he stepped close to her. 

"The lands have grown still," Aragorn said quietly looking around. "Something is here…" He trailed off as the noise of a squabble was made clear. Aragorn and Boromir stood ready with swords drawn, Legolas pulled out his bow. Gimli had his ax out, as Gandalf stood full alert. Shantel nervously pulled out her sword, like the hobbits. For a moment the sounds ceased then there was a scampering sound to the right, then there was a figure who was running towards them.

"Who are you?" Boromir shouted. The figure stilled, he was wearing a hooded cloak, which Shantel recognized immediately.

"That's who was in my room," Shantel pointed. The figure looked up at her, sending chills down her spine. A sound to the right distracted everyone for a moment, but when they all turned back the drow was gone.

"Stay on full alert," Aragorn said sheathing his sword. "Who knows where the foul creature has gone, or what else is around." All nodded and slowly settled back around camp. As the day continued, Boromir was practicing again with Shantel when Pippin and Merry playfully broke in with their swords.

"Do not worry fair maiden," Merry said.

"We'll protect thee," Pippin said with a smile. Shantel paused for a moment not understanding until Boromir stepped forward.

"You shall have no claim over this maiden, she is mine," Boromir quietly bellowed. Shantel looked back and forth then put her short sword away.

"Oh help me great hobbits," Shantel jumped out of the way as the hobbits charged, taking a seat next to Aragorn who was looking around smoking his pipe. The game turn into a lesson as Boromir gave instruction on how to step, block and attack. One blow hit Pippin.

"Ow!" Pippin cried as he dropped his sword.

"I'm sorry," Boromir paused letting down his guard which was a mistake.

"Get 'im." Merry yelled dropping his sword and tackled Boromir with Pippin. Shantel and Aragorn laughed as he fell back onto the ground laughing with the two hobbits.

"Dog pile," Shantel cried jumping over onto them careful not to hurt the hobbits. Boromir made a face pretending that the weight was too much for him, making Shantel playfully hit him on the arm. Their laughter was caught short as a cry from Legolas was heard.

"Crebain, from Dunland!"

"Hide," Aragon shouted pulling Frodo and Sam into bushes. Boromir pushed Merry and Pippin into some bushes and pushed Shantel down behind some rocks, while the rest hid. All lay quiet for a moment, Shantel thought her beating heart would give away their position. The cry of crows was heard with the thunderous sound of wings flapped overhead. As the sound of squawks filled the air Shantel grasped Boromir's arm, scared of what the birds might mean. It soon faded, and Shantel took in a much needed breath when she found herself holding hers. Boromir helped Shantel to her feet and all looked into the distance the bird went.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf said stepping forward. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the path of Caradhras." Shantel looked up to the mountain feeling a tremble go through her. The one place she didn't want to go, it was too cold up there.

Just as Shantel thought, it was cold, no it was colder than cold. The bitter wind, seemed to find every crack in her cloak and jacket, making her shiver uncontrollably. And they weren't even at the point where the snow was it's deepest. How the hobbits could do this barefoot she had no idea. No more fires where lit, the last encounter was too close for comfort. Believing the drow was still behind them, Shantel was kept in the middle, Boromir ahead of her and the hobbits, while Aragorn and Gimli took up the rear.

"Are you cold Frodo?" Shantel asked.

"Freezing," Frodo replied. "I do not think a hundred furs could keep me warm."

"Not even two hundred," Shantel said.

"Or three," Frodo replied smiling which faded as he slipped, Shantel tried to catch him, but he slipped from her grasp being caught by Aragorn. As Frodo stood, brushing off the snow, he starting patting his chest. Shantel spied what he was looking for and went to grab it for him.

"Here you go Frodo," Shantel said, grabbing the ring itself instead of the chain. Once her hand closed around it, Shantel felt like whole shock went through her arm, into her. Time seemed to slow, as everything grew hazy. She burned with fire, but was freezing at the same time. Finding her eyes closed she opened them and was surprised to find an eye looking at her. The same speech that Gandalf spoke in the council was heard but the words seemed to come clear to Shantel this time. _"Put it on, it will take you home. This has the power, to make all your dreams come true, put it on…"_

Everyone watched as Shantel's eyes glazed over, falling to her knee's slowly. The hand holding the ring was brought close to her chest and her breathing seemed to cease.

"Shantel!" Aragorn called, getting a gasp from her. Forcing her hand open the ring fell from her hands into the snow. She took in big breaths of air, holding her heart. Now she knew why they feared the ring so. She knew it was only telling her what she wanted to hear, she heard them talk of its manipulation many times. Merry and Pippin put a hand on her shoulders, which she gratefully touched as she sat there in the snow trembling. Boromir stepped forward picking up the ring, by the chain.

"It's a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing…" Boromir looked at the ring, almost the same look Shantel had. Aragorn sighed feeling like he was repeating himself.

"Boromir, give Frodo the ring," Aragorn called. Boromir started like Shantel did, the shook his head giving the ring to Frodo.

"As you wish," He said with a small laugh. "I care not." Shantel looked over in time to see Aragorn removing his hand from the hilt of his sword. Was that to be for Boromir or for her had they not surrendered the ring?

Starting up again, the snow was getting deeper and deeper. Aragorn and Boromir had to start to carry the hobbits, while Gimli waded through the snow behind Gandalf making a path. Legolas was on top of the snow, not even leaving a print.

"That's not fair, Legolas," Shantel said through chattering teeth.

"What?" Legolas slowed so that he walked by her. 

"That you can walk on top of the sno-oh!" Shantel slipped getting snow all over her face. Legolas laughed and pulled her out then started walking while carrying her. 

"I can walk," Shantel protested as she shook her head to clear the snow away.

"I think I'll carry you, I've lost count of the times you have slipped," Legolas said then paused. "There is a foul voice in the air."

"Who fell?" Shantel looked around hearing him wrong.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled up ahead, letting Shantel realize what Legolas had said. He put her down as he stepped up to where Gandalf was. The wind picked up as the voice grew louder and louder. Aragorn was saying they should turn back, while Gandalf tried to counter the trembling that had started in the mountain. Shantel wasn't ready for the lighting bolt that flashed, or the crash of snow that came after it. She saw Gandalf pulled up against the wall, but was hit by the snow before she could back up, as she was buried with everyone else. 

Everything was white, tight, and hard to breath. Shantel was freezing and couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Feeling woozy, the white started to get dark. It must be night, Shantel thought. I'll just close my eyes and crawl out in the morning, besides she was starting to warm up.

Gimli burst through, followed by Legolas and Aragorn and Boromir. The two men pushed the hobbits onto the drift as Legolas helped Gandalf from the snow. Looking around to make sure everyone was accounted for they realized some one was missing, Shantel! They started to dig, not having any idea where she was. 

"Here!" Called Sam. He was dangerously close to the edge. The men went over and started digging until they could get a grip under her arms to pull her out. She was cold from the snow, and she wasn't breathing.

"Shantel!" Boromir shouted. "Breathe!" Aragorn shook her slightly trying to get some response, her head only lolled back and around. "I'll make you breath!" Boromir put his mouth over hers, plugging her nose when his breath he breathed in hit him. He had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was he couldn't let her die. Shantel coughed into his mouth, letting Boromir know to back off. Shakily she drew in a breath and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Shantel looked around confused until memory caught up with her and gasped. "Is everyone okay?" Shantel looked around. 

"Everyone is fine, Shantel," Aragorn said. "Be still. Are you alright?"

"You weren't breathing," Pippin climbed over, followed by a shivering Merry. Shantel took in a deep breath, shivering herself. The wind picked up again, whipping hair and cloaks about. 

"Gandalf," Aragorn shouted over the wind. "We cannot stay here!"

"This will be the death of us," Boromir joined as he helped Shantel up.

"Let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf said. Frodo looked to each member of the group. Nearly everyone was shivering with cold, the lips of the hobbits were a pale purple.

"I wish to go through the mines," Frodo shouted turning back to Gandalf. Shantel closed her eyes in silent thanks, missing Gandalf's look of distress.

"So be it," Gandalf replied. Silently Shantel was thanking whatever Gods or Goddess existed in this world that they were going to be getting off the mountain. Boromir and Aragorn picked up the hobbits again and Legolas put an arm around Shantel to help her.

"Can a dwarf get any help here?" All turned o see that only Gimli's head was visible in the snow.

"I could call up and enchantment to make you float," Gandalf lightly joked, trying to hide his smile like everyone else. Dwarves detested magic and all but Shantel knew this very well. She merely found Gimli's reaction funny.

"No!" Gimli protested. "Don't use any of that wizardry on me." All laughed as Gimli started to quickly burrow through the snow. As they headed down the snow slowed then eventually stopped all together. Next stop was the Mines of Moria.


	9. ch9

~Sorry for the lack of updates. I have just recently moved and my computer refuses to hook up to the internet ::Sobs:: It isn't fair. So I'll do what I can for updating, if this isn't as long as my other chapters, it's because of the whole having to borrow someone else's computer thing.

MaverickGirl: That would be a heart stopping event, seeing someone grab the ring of doom, but I also needed a way for Shantel to realize the ring was more than just a shiny piece of metal. Thanks for the compliment

Blahblah: Yes and here's another update! Hope you like it.

Elen: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, hope this chapter lives up to it previous ones.

Aislin: I' glad you liked the 'who fell' line, that's my favorite. On the movie I thought Legolas said there was a fell voice on the air but then I read the words differently in the book so I thought I hear it wrong, hence the idea :o) Gimli's character has a mix of my friends role playing character, the two are very similar. Here's another update!

Mellon: Thanks for the compliment, here's an update.

Disclaimer: I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu ::Stares off in space::

The trek down towards Moria was not an easy one. Once off the mountain, the sound of howl pierced the air, giving most everyone in the fellowship, shudders, as they kept guard. 

"Wargs," said Aragorn looking into the distance. The sun was nearly set, and they had to make camp once more. Gandalf said they were a day's journey from the entrance of Moria. Gimli was excited and eagerly told everyone about his cousin Balin, and how there would be great food and music, and warm beds to sleep on. 

"Even tho we have not heard from Balin in many nights time, it is understood that there was great work to be done," Gimli boasted. "Work that we will soon see the great result from. Did I ever tell you about…" the talk continued on, and Shantel, along with the hobbits were openly listening, wanting any distraction for the howls that came over. Legolas was close by and Shantel could see his eyes wander over to their group, she knew he could hear the words as well. If any one caught his eye, he would straighten up and look even more intently on the gloom settling around them.

"Taking some of the treasures from the Lonely Mountain," Gimli was still going. "Balin took only a few…" Shantel was seated directly across from Gimli, with two hobbits on each side. Merry to her right with Pippin next to him, and Sam to the left, Frodo next to him. Their eyes were starting to droop. The walk and listening to the long winded Gimli was starting to take its toll on the hobbits. True they loved a grand story but with many meals, and snacks and tea was to be included as well, and sleep. Shantel was even starting to space off, tired herself.

"Shantel?" She jumped hearing her name and looked into the face of Gimli across from her. "I think I tired the hobbits out. How are you faring, lass?

"A little tired," Shantel covered her mouth trying to hide a yaw. Gimli only smiled and nodded.

"Best we get some rest then." Gimli stood up and offered Shantel a hand herself. As she reached forward, her eyes grew wide as a shape in the darkness started to take form closer to behind Gimli. The first thing she could make out was teeth, and the shape seemed as big as Gimli himself.

"Are ye comin?" Gimli was oblivious to the shape. Grabbing Gimli's hand, Shantel pulled hard. Unprepared, Gimli tumbled forward, barely avoiding Shantel as he fell. There was the sound of a snap, and all turned to the commotion. The hobbits were immediately awake and scrambling to get away. Legolas has an arrow ready as Gandalf yelled at the beast, who turned out to be a wolf, to go back to his master Saruman and bother them no more. The wolf advanced then collapsed in a heap when Legolas let loose his arrow. Other howls were heard but slowly faded.

"I don't think I want to stay here," Shantel said looking at the wolf. The sight saddened her, even though it was for protection. Wolves were Scott's favorite animal and seeing that creature go down, regardless of who it's master was, Shantel felt it pierce her heart.

"Shantel is right," Gandalf said. "We must move on." Reluctantly all equipment was gathered and the walk to Moria was resumed. The sun was still about a few hours before dawn when they passed a crevasse, by a murky pool, leading to a solid stone wall.

"This is Moria?" Boromir questioned looking around in disbelief.

"Only the entry," Gandalf said. "Now, lets' see. Ithildin, it mirrors only in starlight and in moonlight." As Gandalf speaks the moon appears for one last illumination before the dawn to appear. 

"We must enter the doors before the sun is up or we'll have to wait an entire day," Aragorn stepped forward. The doors outlined glimmered as the moonlight fell upon them. Shantel gasped looking at it, the designs were so beautifully carved. 

"If I ever redecorate, this is what my front door will look like," Shantel whispered. Lost in thought, Shantel missed the brief conversation of Gandalf explanations only seeing him when he spoke in a commanding tone.

"Annon Edhellen endro hi amen!" Gandalf had put his staff against the door and waited.

"What was that suppose to do?" Shantel asked.

"Open the doors," Legolas said. "He just said 'Gate of the Elves open now for me!' Seems not to have work."

"I'm confused I thought this was a dwarfs mine," Shantel looked to Legolas.

"It is," Legolas confirmed. "But there used to be an alliance between the elves and dwarves when these doors use to stand open, I have heard. But that time has been long gone."

"So now what?"

"We wait." Shantel jumped at Aragorn's voice so close behind her.

"Don't scare me like that," Shantel hissed at him before stalking off and sitting on a rock. A few pebbles were by her feet and she picked one up turning it over and over while Merry and Pippin started throwing rocks. The ker-plunk, was heard and Shantel was curious to see how far she could throw one. Raising her arm she just let it go, when Aragorn grabbed Pippins arm.

"Don't disturb the," plunk went Shantel's little rock. "Water," Aragorn turned to her. She blushed and turned pretending to be occupied with the rocks on the ground, then decided to find a new interest not wanting Aragorn thinking she was going to throw more. Gandalf let out an exasperated huff as he sat down.

"I give up," Gandalf said.

"Doesn't work?" Pippin asked. Gandalf merely glared at him while he squeaked and went over to where Sam was. Frodo stood up and started talking but Shantel was staring intently at the water, seeing how it was starting to ripple. The sound of rock grinding made her jump and she turned to see with the others the doors opening. Maybe that's what it was, Shantel thought. Slowly everyone gathered to go inside, away from the murkiness. Even with the sun ready to rise, it didn't feel like it would shine there very strongly.

"Soon, Master Elf," Gimli starting boasting to Legolas. "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone." That sounded good to Shantel. Even beer sounded good and she detested beer.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb," Boromir stopped his stride. Those words broke through Shantel's daydream and she stopped hearing a crack under her feet. Looking down she had stepped on the bony remains of a skeleton. 

"No! Nooo!" Gimli shouted. Legolas picked up an arrow as everyone looked around, the sight of the dwarves corpses spread about.

"Goblins," Legolas spatted and threw down the arrow, stringing up his bow. Aragorn and Boromir draw their swords. 

"We make for the gap of Rohan, we never should have come here," Boromir shouted. "Now get out, get out!" At Boromir's urgency, Shantel almost tripped on one of the bodies as she tried to scramble towards the door with the hobbits. Instead she slipped on something slippery and fell then saw Frodo being lifted in the air by a tentacle. 

"Frodo!" Shantel shouted with the hobbits.

"Strider!" Sam shouted being the first to come to action and chopping at a tentacle. Shantel climbed to her feet and pulled out her short sword, joining Sam's attack. Hearing a whoosh, they looked up in time to get smacked away by a few dozen tentacles. The fellowship ran onto the shore, Legolas letting loose arrows, Aragorn and Boromir were in the water slicing tentacles, Gimli was on shore chopping with his ax, and the hobbits, now joined by Sam and Shantel, were throwing rocks at it. When the face pulled out of the water, Shantel paused staring.

"Octopus from, ow!" Shantel rubbed her arm where a tentacle smacked her. Boromir got a good cut in, making the giant watcher of the lake drop Frodo in his arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted. Boromir called to Legolas as they all crowded back into the mines. They paused hearing a boom and all turned in time to see the doors slam, rocks started to fall and all was plunged into darkness. Shantel clutched at the arm of the closest person to her and felt an arm circle her. Light bloomed and Shantel saw that she was holding onto Gimli. He patted her arm as she apologized but he waved it off.

"We now have one choice," Gandalf said. Shantel paled at his words, not liking the sound of finding foul things anywhere, and slowly crowded by the hobbits as they headed deeper into the mines.

~I'm stopping here, but plan on updating again soon. Hope you all like this chapter!


	10. ch10

~ A new update! And just to note, if someone makes a comment in a review that is meaning to insult, whatever find something better to do with your time. Unless you all expect me to be perfect and be a high elf like Legolas ::Smiles at thought:: Yup that's it I'm expected to be perfect, cool! I'm not though, as much as I hate to admit. So yeah, don't care about those kind of comments, I got bigger issue in life than pleasing stupid people. Now for ones who like my story, this is for you.

MaverickGirl: Here's a new chapter for you!

Elen: I know it's short but I just got a great idea for a new update.

Es: Oops, sorry about that. I fixed it, thanks for the point out. And don't worry about pointing out all the errors. I like it so that way I can fix them, thanks so much again.

Sakura: Thanks for the support, and in this case, you're excluded you were only pointing out a fact. I think you know what I mean :o)

Blahblah: The part with the water just came to me. I honestly based it on something I would do, uh did, whoops did I say that out loud? I know I don't get to update as fast as I'd like, but I'm really trying. It's amazing how many people want some of my time, people at home that is.

Aislin: I liked that part too with the rock, I laughed while I wrote it. I'll check your story out as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: Ditto as before

Through out the mines, Shantel had to keep telling herself that nothing was going to jumped out of the dark, nothing was going to grab her, when a hand closed on her arm. Too frightened to even scream she froze, not even able to draw in a breath.

"Shantel?" Boromir's voice asked. Turning Shantel saw that Boromir was holding her arm.

"You scared the heck out of me," Shantel hissed.

"Sorry," Boromir let go of Shantel's arm. "I only wished to make sure you were alright. You didn't answer to my earlier questions."

"Sorry," Shantel whispered, "The dark starts creeping me out, thanks to my overactive imagination." Boromir was now walking next to Shantel.

"I mean it's not like anything is going to really jump out at me," Shantel shrugged.

"Actually I've heard that orcs…"

"Don't tell me that!" Shantel interrupted Boromir and grabbed his arm now looking around. He bent his arm, to give her a better hold. Their footsteps all echoed as they walked, up and down, sliding through narrow spaces, which was especially hard on Gimli then finally arriving at three tunnels.

"Which way, wiz?" Shantel wondered towards the back. Gandalf heard and only glanced back before saying out loud, "I have no memory of this place."

"Best get comfortable, we all remember how long it took to figure out how to get in," Boromir took off his cloak, spreading it on a rock and motioned for Shantel to sit. Not thinking twice, she sat and was joined by Pippin, Sam and Merry. Boromir sat down next to Shantel and they watched Frodo walk up to Gandalf. Talking quietly they couldn't hear, so Shantel thought of a game to pass the time.

"Anyone ever play I spy?" Shantel asked. All looked at her like she grew a third eye. 

"What is it?" Merry asked.

"A game that you pick out a detail about an object then the others have to guess," Shantel explained. "The person who does get it gets to chose the next item. If you want I'll go first, okay?" They nodded and Shantel looked around. Not much to choose from. Normally she went by color but in here everything was gray, or black. "Uh, maybe this should wait until we're outside, because if I say, I spy with my little eye something gray, that could be anything." Pippin laughed, joined by Sam while Merry looked around confirming what Shantel said.

"You have strange sayings in your world," Boromir chuckled.

"Do you know of another game?" Pippin asked once he calmed a bit. 

"Lemme think," Shantel said and started talking quietly to herself. "Let's see, no spin the bottle wouldn't be appropriate plus where would I get a bottle? Um, nothing to color of draw on, singing would be too loud," Then Shantel snapped her fingers. "I got it, telephone!"

"What's a telephone?" Aragorn asked. He got curious to what the group was doing and wandered over. Legolas and Gimli walked over as well, now listening.

"Well, everyone has to sit in a half circle so we have to spread out," Shantel explained. Slowly everyone shuffled under Shantel's instruction, even getting Legolas and Gimli to join in. "Now I'll start and what I'll do is whisper something, made up funny whatever, at least three words long, and then Boromir will whisper it to Sam, then he to Merry and so on until it gets to the end. Then the last person gets to say the phrase out loud and I'll tell you how close it is to the original." Everyone nodded still not completely sure but willing to give it a chance.  
"Should we invite Frodo and Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"I think they're busy," Legolas looked up to the two, still in conversation. Shantel thought for a moment then whispered something to Boromir. He made a face but leaned over and whispered it to Sam. It then went from Sam, to Merry, to Pippin, to Aragorn, to Legolas, to Gimli. 

"Do I have to say it out loud?" Gimli asked. Everyone nodded and Gimli sighed. "Hoppy ways." Everyone laughed quietly and looked to Shantel.

"I said 'Happy days' to Boromir," Shantel snickered. "Want to keep going?" The hobbits were really eager and the rest were interested so they continued. Phrases from Gondor the White City, changing to Londor the tight pity, and Shire's full of fun changing to sires full of sun, went around until it was Legolas turn. He had thought of a really good one and was about to start when Gandalf stood up.

"It's that way." 

"He's remembered," Merry said scampering over forgetting the game. Legolas and the other reluctantly got up but were eager to get out, no matter how much fun the game was.

"We'll have to continue this once we are out of here," Legolas said to Shantel.

"I'm glad you like it so much," Shantel laughed. "Maybe we should get Frodo involved, forget about that burden he has, only to lighten his load for a bit." Legolas nodded understanding what Shantel meant. Walking they could tell that the cavern opened up a bit and Gandalf stopped.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said. Tall columns came into view, the work of the past was so amazing even Gimli was in awe of his ancestors. It went on, rows and rows of columns for miles and miles. Slowly walking and looking around all were startled when Gimli let out a grump hruff and went running towards a room sunlight was streaming into. Everyone followed Gimli to find him kneeling in front of a tomb, crying and saying no, over and over again. Gandalf leaned over reading the tome.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed. "He is dead then it is as I feared. Legolas was standing by Aragorn and Boromir, ready with his bow. Pippin wandered over taking Gandalf's hat when it was handed to him, as Frodo, Sam, and Merry were on the opposite side of Gandalf. Shantel slowly walked over to Gimli and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her with tear stained eyes and Shantel reacted on impulse, she knelt down and hugged him. Gimli hugged Shantel back then patted her back standing up.

"Thanks lass," he whispered. "I'll be fine." Shantel stayed by him and kept a hand on his shoulder as Gandalf started reading from the book. No one noticed Pippins curiosity about the skeleton by the well until a loud crash was heard. Everyone jumped, ready for attack then looked at Pippin. The poor hobbit stood there, probably wishing to shrink into the floor, Shantel thought. She knew that feeling.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf shouted. "Throw yourself in next time and ride us of your stupidity." The harsh tone made Shantel wince. Everyone turned ready to leave when one sound stopped them. Drums.

"Drums in the deep," Shantel repeated from Gandalf's reading her blood going cold. 

"Frodo!" Sam shouted pointing to Frodo's sword. He pulled it out and Shantel recognized it as it glowed blue. Sting.

"Orcs!," Legolas said. Boromir rushed to the door and narrowly missed getting hit by arrows. He pulled back in and sighed.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir stated. Shantel thought if this wasn't so frightening, she would have found that line funny. Aragorn rushed over with Legolas to start barricading the door. Gimli got up on top of the coffin. 

"Let them come, there's still one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli challenged. Shantel pulled out her short sword, not trusting using the bow and arrows. She didn't want to accidentally hit any one beside the bad guys. The three guys by the door back off as pounding sounds. A hole was cut through, and Legolas shot through it hitting an orc. Shantel thought that wasn't too bad an idea and was about to try it, when the door broke down and orcs stormed in. They were hopelessy outnumbered and quickly separated. Shantel got hit a few times when ever she tried to deliver a killing blow and decided to concentrate on blocking. Slowly she was backed up to the wall, where she was grateful that she didn't have to watch her back, but was getting tired. 

All the orcs paused as the cave troll burst in and Shantel's eyes grew wide. She saw her attack of opportunity. Swinging as hard as she could, she was able to hit three of the orcs by her, one possibly dead, and was able to get the bearing on the others. Slowly, filled with adrenaline, Shantel dodged and made her was over to where Boromir was and leaned her back on his. He knew this from practicing with Aragorn, and seemed to fight even harder and faster, and Shantel noticed, the stream of orcs seemed to be lessening. Everything paused again hearing the troll groan, and Shantel turned in time to see the troll fall, Pippin thrown off from a top it's head. The few remaining orcs ran out, and Shantel ran over to Pippin.

"Pippin, are you okay?" Gently she helped him sit up.

"Frodo," Pippin gasped. "He hit Frodo." Shantel looked up to see Sam leaning to push Frodo over then saw him take breath.

"He's breathing, Pip," Shantel said. She helped him as Pippin struggled to get to his feet and saw that Frodo was okay.

"You should be dead," Aragorn breathed, amazed. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this outfit than meets the eye," Gandalf said. Slowly Frodo lifted his shirt, showing a beautiful shirt seemingly made of silver.

"Mithril," Gimli said. "You're full of surprises Mr. Baggins." All stood up straight hearing the sound of orcs in the distance.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf shouted and all followed. Running out past the pillars, they paused as they heard scuttling of orcs. They were crawling on the walls on the ceiling and quickly had them circled. The sneered and hissed, as the fellowship stood with swords ready, then a sound stopped everything. A deep hallow thud. It followed again and sent the orcs scurrying back up the walls back into the ceiling. Shantel swallowed thinking she didn't want to meet whatever scared them away.

"What is this new devilry?" Aragorn leaned over to Gandalf.

"A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf sighed and lowered his sword. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" The next thing that Shantel knew was that she was running wildly, pulled by Pippin and Merry in front of her. Boromir was at the head of the group. The rest was a blur until they crossed the bridge, and Shantel was watching waiting for Gandalf. There's were they saw the demon, made of fire.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf screamed. The Balrog growled and Shantel had to shake herself. I will not faint, she thought, we will get through this alive. The pounding of Gandalf's staff brought back Shantel's attention in time to see the bridge break and the Balrog fall through. She sighed with Gandalf and stepped out on the bridge holding out her hand for him when the whip of the Balrog came into view. As if it played in slow motion, Shantel saw the whip grab Gandalfs ankle, felt the brush of his fingers as he fell, and saw him slide to the edge, barely holding on. Shantel was frozen, didn't know what to do.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf said. Then Shantel saw him let go. What happened after that, Shantel couldn't tell you. The next thing she knew was that she was outside, laying on her back staring at the sky. Gandalf the gray was gone. Sitting up, Shantel felt no tears, didn't feel anything as she looked around. Merry was holding Pippin as Sam cried alone. Boromir was distraught, like Gimli and Legolas looked around warily. Where was Aragorn, and Frodo, Shantel wondered. The feel of being lifted up to her feet surprised her and Shantel struck out until she saw Aragorn.

"Be strong, Shantel," Aragorn said. She numbly looked at him and saw him lift Sam to his feet.

"Give them a moment," Boromir yelled. Shantel tuned out the reply not being able to take the fact that they were fighting after what happened. Seeing Boromir ready to retort Shantel blew up at them.

"Just stop it both of you," Shantel screamed. Everyone turned and now the tears started to fall. "The last thing Gandalf would want is us to fight and, and.." Shantel felt herself run down, and sank to her knee's. "Please don't fight," She sobbed. Boromir walked over and helped Shantel stand, grabbing her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Shantel," Boromir was crying to, she could tell. A hand on her shoulder had her look up.

"We should go," Aragorn said. Shantel nodded, and with the help of Boromir got the hobbits up while Aragorn got Frodo. Taking off at a run, for once it felt good  to Shantel to run. Like Shantel was running away from all the horror that happened, like it would make it not real.


	11. ch11

Corrina: I am so glad that you like this. And to be honest I have no idea how I'm going to get her back home. Maybe I'll figure something out as I go or poor Shantel will be stuck until I think of something. And Gimli is one of my favs, he's such a character J They help with many stories I believe. Dwarves are cute and make awesome friends (I think at least)

Mellon: Thanks, here's another update.

Aislin: Well I thought I spy would be fun, until I realized what the color of everything was around them, lol! Gray! I know Gimli hugging back was a little out of character but I can't help it. Gimli is such an awesome character ( Legolas too ::sighs:: ) Okay they're all great characters. And it was Boromir but oh well, if it's not spelling errors it's another thing. J 

Elen: Thanks so much. Feel free to drop in any other compliments that you think of I never tire of hearing them.

MaverickGirl: Thanks I'm glad to see that you understand about the reviews. Here's another update.

Blahblah: I know but the passing of Gandalf is very sad to me, I cried when he fell when I saw the movie. He's one of my original favs from the hobbit L But no worries here's another update J!

Disclaimer: Since Gandalf died can I have him? No? Dang, well I tried. Don't own the other originals either, I think by now we should all know who is and isn't mine.

The run from the caves to near by trees was all a blur to Shantel. As they crossed a narrow stream was when she started to tale note of their surroundings. Trees some sparse and some thick were closing around them.

"Stay close Shantel and young hobbits," Gimli said. " They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again."

"Okay Gimli you sure know how to set a person on edge," Shantel said now looking around feeling paranoid.

"Mr. Frodo?" Shantel looks back at Frodo and Sam seeing Frodo look around. Seems Gimli has put him on edge too

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli boasted. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Everyone stopped as arrows appeared from nowhere pointing at everyone. "Oh!" 

Shantel on reflex put her hands up. "You jinxed us."

"The dwarf breathed so loud we could have shot him in the dark." An elf stepped out from behind the archers. Gimli growled and Shantel glared at him. "Come with us."

"We mean you no harm," Aragorn said. "We will gladly follow with out arrows threatening us." Haldir narrows his eyes, then signals to lower the arrows.

"You may call me Haldir," The elf introduced. "Let me know if we go too fast for any to keep up." Looks at dwarf while he says this. "Other introductions can be made later."

The fellowship follows Haldir and the elves to what they call a flet. Standing on one Haldir is talking to Legolas and Aragorn in _elvish _

_"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil," _Haldir put his hand over his heart.

_"Our Fellowship stands in your debt," _Legolas returned.

_"Ah, Aragorn of the Dunedian," _Haldir turned to Aragorn._ "You are known to us."_

So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves!" Gimli made a few by him jump. "Speak words we can all understand!" Shantel agreed with this. She had stopped her Sindaran lessons when they left Rivendell. Maybe if she mentioned something to Aragorn he'd start helping her.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days, Haldir gave Gimli a smoldering look.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that?" Gimli starts speaking rudely in dwarvish.

"That was not so courteous, Aragorn looked sternly to Gimli. Shantel's eyes widened. He understood that? Haldir looks over each party member stopping at Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you, Haldir turned to Aragorn. "You can go no further!" Aragorn and Haldir start arguing in whispered elvish. The rest of the party is scattered around the flet. Boromir sits by Frodo while Shantel leans on a tree close to where Haldir and Aragorn are arguing. Haldir keeps stopping and looking at her. Shantel throws hands in the air 

"Fine! If you just wanted some space you could have said so. It's not like I can understand what you're saying, you're speaking too fast for me to keep up." Shantel stalks over to where Gimli is sitting. "Can I sit with you?" Gimli nods. "Ignore him, sounds like he fell from a tree one day and still hasn't gotten a chance to get the stick out of his butt that rammed in on the way down." Shantel whispered to Gimli. Gimli chuckles getting the glances of a few elves close by.

"Careful lass, elves do have good hearing now, Gimli warned quietly.

"Oops, I forgot, dang it, oh well," Shantel shrugged. Right now she didn't think that Haldir would even hear her.

"Get some rest tonight," Shantel jumped as Haldir said this behind her. "Tomorrow we will blindfold the dwarf and lead you into the Realm."

"Why must I be blindfolded?" Gimli stands up while saying this. "I refuse to be taken in as a prisoner."

"Then you do not enter," Haldir said simply.

"Dwarfs and their stiff necks!" Legolas mutters then sees Shantel look at him surprised. He looked away avoiding her eyes.

"Then let us all be blindfolded as to not single Gimli out," Aragorn said. "Even Legolas." Shantel had to cover her mouth to not giggle at Legolas scowl then lost all humor seeing a cloth being carried in her direction. 

"I will hold you accountable for all stubbed toes and trips," Gimli said. Shantel nodded.

"You'll have to claim for the path is straight and smooth, Haldir said. "In the morning, after climbing down everyone was blindfolded and slowly started off, with Haldir in the lead and the other elves behind. Shantel reached a hand out and found an arm.

"Who am I touching?" Shantel asked.

"It is I, Shantel," Boromir replied.

"Can I hold your arm as we walk, please?" Shantel asked. Boromir nodded then realized she could not see him.

"You may," Boromir agreed. Shantel looped her arm though his and slowly grew more confident in their steps. In the evening when they rested they were not permitted to take off their blind folds or in the morning when they rose. 

"How am I suppose to go to the bathroom?" Shantel complained.

"I will have someone accompany you," Haldir said.

"No way, this is a woman's thing no way am I going to have an elf follow me to pee only to lead me back," Shantel protested. "It's embarrassing."

"I assure you that you have the most privacy," Haldir said. "He will leave you to your privacy, only call when you are done, and then you will be returned to us."

Shantel sighed feeling that she wasn't going to win. "Okay, okay, who is going to take me?"

"Rumil" Haldir said. Shantel felt a touch on her arm and let him lead her off. He let Shantel know when he was leaving and she finished her duty feeling very odd doing it blindfolded, then called when she finished. With her eyes covered, she was hearing things better and thought she heard a chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Shantel asked smiling thinking of silly she must look. "What'd I do? Button my breeches wrong?"

"Actually yes you did." Rumil laughed quietly.

"Hey it's not that funny." Although Shantel was smiling herself. "It's not like I can see what I was doing. You're in front of me right?"

"Right." Rumil agreed.

"Okay hold on." Shantel turned around and undid the buttons slowly fixing them until she was sure they were now straight and then turned around. "How about now?"

"Better and I'm more to your right," Rumil said then touched Shantel's arm and leaded her back to the group. The rest of the day the party is walking through the forest led by Haldir and his elves. They stop as the tree's clear revealing beautiful golden tree's ahead. Haldir has the blindfolds removed.

"Caras Galadhon," Haldir said with reverence. "The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of Lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Stepping into the cluster of trees, lights were attached to every tree, shining of gold, and stairs were wound around each tree leading up. As night falls, the golden light changes to resemble starlight. The party is lead by Haldir up to a landing, much like a porch before a set of doors. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel step down stairs from the door.

"The enemy knows you have entered here, Lord Celeborn said. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Lady Galadriel looks over the party. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Lord Celeborn looks to his Lady in surprise.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame," Legolas said. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Lady Galadriel's voice seemed to echo slightly when she spoke. "We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril… And in all lands love is now mingled with grief." She looks to Boromir until he looks away weeping.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? With out Gandalf, hope is lost," Lord Celeborn asked. 

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains, while company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Lady Galadriel finished this while looking at Frodo.

"Haldir please show our friends a flet in which they may rest." Lord Celeborn said.

My Lady, if you'll beg my pardon," Pippin begged. "Would it be possible to sleep on the ground?" Other hobbits nod in agreement.

"Of course, Haldir show them an area where they may rest," Galadriel looked to Shantel. "And Shantel, come with me." Haldir leads the company away while Shantel follows Galadriel up the steps with Celeborn.

"I know why you have come, yet what I see in your heart troubles me," Galadriel said as she sat down at some chairs she walked up to. They glittered while like many other things around.

"I don't understand," Shantel shook her head.

"You do not want to return home until Frodo completes his mission. Only then do you feel would the time be right for you to return." Shantel nods at Galadriel's words. "But you worry about what kind of home you will be coming home to. How different things will be, how you will explain your absence, all of which you do not know." Shantel nods again.

"But how do you know all this when all I've been doing is sitting here nodding my head?" Shantel asked.

Lady Galadriel smiles. "I have the power to see inside of all who look onto my eyes, and if I wish it speak to their mind. Many mortals can not stand that power being too much for them." Shantel knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Do not worry so about this now, for I will only confuse you. Come Haldir has returned and he will accompany you down to your friends." Haldir steps in.

"Three guesses what you get to do." Haldir looks to the Lady as Shantel walks to him. The Lady only nods, which Haldir returns and turns abruptly to walk off. Shantel looked to the Lady once more then realized that Haldir was leaving with out her and jogs to catch up. "Haldir please wait up stairs and I do not get a long very well."

"What do you mean?" Haldir kept walking.

"Well going up sometimes I'll trip and stumble looking really silly but since that didn't happen, I'm expecting it to happen on the way down and was wondering if I could hold onto your arm for balance, just to steady myself…"

"Or bring me down with you?" Haldir finished.

"Well I was thinking more cushion my fall," Shantel joked and waited to see if Haldir laughs. "Okay never mind, remind me not to joke with you on anything."

"I seldom joke on anything, especially with Mortals I do not know," Haldir shrugged.

"How many can you meet in here, you barely let us in."

"The few in your group are the first I have seen in a long while." Haldir said. "And why do you joke and be merry when Gandalf has fallen?" Shantel stops feeling her face turn pale. Haldir stopped turning to look at her.

"I meant no disrespect to Gandalf's memory." Shantel said slowly, gripping her hands together. "But you did not see how I went berserk when he fell, his fingers brushed mine, if I was only a little closer…" Shantel stops her throat choking her up. Haldir walks back up to her, his face softening.

"Shantel, is it?" Shantel nods. "I am sorry, I am merely judging you with out knowing you. Do you need a moment before we go on?" They were about mid-way down the stairs. Shantel nods and sits down, rubbing her eyes with her hands trying not to cry. 

"Things are so strange to me here." Shantel said behind her hands.

"How so?" Haldir asked.

"Well, the only reason I was put on the quest really was to get here and see if Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn could have some power to send me back home." Shantel said.

"Would it not be easier to travel by horse?" Shantel had to laugh.

"No horse would be able to take me home, I'm not from this world." Shantel said. "Somehow I ended up here, a fairy tell, a story back home, written and is now being made into movies. That's," Shantel sighs. "That's the simple way to put it. 

"Okay, shall we go, I think I should be presentable now." Haldir stands up and offers Shantel a hand. She smiles and takes it stumbling on the stair. "See what I mean, and besides you're an elf with all this great balance and stuff so I shouldn't be able to pull you down." Haldir smiled a little as he let Shantel hold on his arm. Below the party was found under the roots of trees with cloth set over them to act as tents. Gimli was settled down asleep while the hobbits, Sam mostly prepared their beds. Haldir leaves Shantel and she looks to the company before looking around. Singing in elvish had started, very beautiful sounding.

"A lament to Gandalf." Shantel jumped not hearing Legolas come up from behind her.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I do not have the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Shantel watched Legolas turn to look at Merry as he said this and put a hand on her heart, knowing what he meant. Legolas turned and saw Shantel's hand over her heart.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked concerned. 

"As can be expected." Shantel said. "You know, I think that if I was only a little closer I could have saved him, I could have grabbed his hand and…"

"You would have been pulled under with him." Shantel looked up sharply "I saw the whip wrap around his ankle, you do not have the strength to hold him and the weight of the Balrog."

"I could have tried." Shantel argued.

"And Gandalf would be scolding you for dieing a fools death." Legolas argued back. Shantel winced but shook her head, with a small smile.

"I believe that." Then Shantel laughed a little. "I believe that." Both turn as Sam sings about Gandalf's fireworks.

"The finest rockets ever seen

They burst in stars of blue and green

Or, after thunder, silver showers…

Came falling like a rain of flowers.

Oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Shantel smiles at Sam and turns looking around again. Seeing Aragorn get up Shantel turns to Legolas.

"I'll be back, I want to speak with Aragorn." Legolas nods and Shantel jogs to catch up. She sees him walking up to Boromir and slows as they are talking, not wanting to interrupt them.

"…No rest here," Boromir was talking. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me "Even now there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." As Aragorn goes to sit by Boromir Shantel slides back further behind the tree so that she is not seen. She felt guilty for eavesdropping but didn't want to embarrass Boromir by jumping out. Maybe she should leave and come back later.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing, and our people loose faith. He looks to me to set things right, and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Shantel stepped away and ran back to the camp where the hobbits have made out the beds. Sam showed one he made for her and she sank in weary and fell asleep.

Shantel awoke with a start and looked around until she remembered where she was. She sighed thinking she was doing that a lot these days. Looking over she noticed that Frodo was missing. When a few minutes passed and he didn't return, Shantel got up and edged out to look for him. Walking randomly voices were soon heard and she followed them, coming to a doorway arch. Galadriel stood on the opposite side, and looking further Frodo was there too. Galadriel looked over to Shantel then back to Frodo.

"Stay where you are," Shantel heard in her mind. She grabbed her head then looked over again, watching. Hey just stood there staring at each other, then Shantel shook her head. She must be speaking to Frodo in his mind, Shantel thought. Shantel covered her mouth as Frodo opened his hand and held the ring out to Galadriel like an offering.

"You offer it to me freely," Galadriel finally spoke. "I do not deny that my heart had greatly desired this." She stepped to Frodo with a hand out reached.

"Instead of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn." Shantel shrank back as Galadriel raised her arms and the wind started to blow. "Treacherous as the sea. Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair." Slowly the wind calmed and Galadriel took a step back breathing deep. Dang and she didn't even have to touch it, Shantel thought. If Galadriel didn't know Shantel was there or told her to stay Shantel would have ran, she was still thinking of running away.

"I passed the test," Galadriel spoke. "I will diminish and go into the west and remain Galadriel."  
"I cannot do this alone," Frodo spoke.

"You are the Ring-bearer, Frodo." Galadriel turned her attention back to Frodo. "To bear a ring of power is to be alone." Galadriel raised her hand showing her ring. "This is Nenya, the ring of Adamant, and I am it's keeper. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do," Frodo said. "It's just… I'm afraid to do it."

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," Galadriel said. Frodo closed his hand then looked up to Galadriel.

"What is to happen to Shantel?" Frodo asked.

"We will wait and see," Galadriel said and looked to where Shantel was standing. "You can come out now," She whispered in Shantel's head. Shantel stepped out and Frodo turned to see her. He looked back and forth and bid them goodnight before hastily leaving.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked once Frodo had left.

"Is that what you asked Frodo?" Shantel replied. Galadriel nodded. "And did he look?" No response. "Fine, I'll look." Galadriel pointed to where Shantel was to look and saw her reflection. Slowly it changed and she saw Scott laying in bed, reading the Lord of the Rings book. Frowning in confusion Shantel tilted her head. Scott didn't read fantasy, what was he doing? The next move completely surprised her. Scot jumped out of the bed like he had been shot and toppled about on the floor until he was standing upright looking around.

"Shantel!" Scott shouted. "You're in the books can you hear me?" Shantel covered her mouth trying not to cry.

"Yes I hear you," She said softly. Scoot picked up the book when he didn't hear anything and smiled.

"I'm reading what you said, and it's describing every detail in here," Scott said. "How your hair is all tangled, there's dirt on your cheeks and nose, I wish I could see you, you sound like you look so cute right now."

"I can see you," Shantel said careful not to touch the water as she reached out. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Scott then took a breath then wiped his eyes. "I don't think Galadriel has told you about sending you home yet has she?" Shantel looked up at Galadriel.

"I'll speak to you of that in a moment," Galadriel said. "You do not have much time."

"Scott, know that I'll do anything to get home to you," Shantel said. "Are things okay?" 

"I'm taking care of things and telling people that you're off visiting other relatives," Scott answered. "Your parents are concerned about why you haven't called."

"Write them a letter from me, saying that where ever I'm at the phones are not working and I'll call as soon as I can," Shantel said. It was partial truth, except there were no phones to work in middle earth. "Keep sending them letters too, just say they come to out address." Scott nodded.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you," Scott said, the image wavered. 

"Hurry hon, I think this won't last much longer."

"I read… home… Saruman…love you," The image kept distorting not letting Shantel catch all of what Scott said.

"It's ending!" Shantel looked up to Galadriel to see if she could make it last longer, she only shook her head." I love you, honey!" The image was gone. "Can you make it come back? Please?" Galadriel sadly shook her head. 

"That is the extent of my power, for I cannot send you back to your world," Galadriel said. Shantel wiped tears off her cheeks and sank to her knee's. 

"Then how am I suppose to get home?" Shantel whispered. "I don't suppose that you have a pair of Ruby red slippers I can borrow?" Galadriel paused looking into Shantel's eyes then softly laughed.

"No I do not," Galadriel said. "Saruman is the one who brought you here but he cannot send you back. He used the power of Sauron the Dark Lord and he is who you help Frodo defeat by destroying the ring." Shantel sat there staring off blankly. She didn't know what to do.


	12. ch12

~Sorry about not updating for a while, things have been busy busy busy here. So here's a short update, but I have more coming soon! I want to thank my three loyal reviewers, Blahblah, MaverickGirl, and Aislin. You three always manage to bring me a smile :o)

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

The scene with Galadriel left Shantel stunned as she stumbled back off to bed. After sinking to her knee's and then looking up, Galadriel was gone. There was a question she was going to ask, but what ever it was flew her mind with the astonishment of what she had learned. Destroy the ring and she will most likely never get home. Do not destroy the ring, destroy Middle Earth in the process and get sent home or be tortured. At her bed she looked down at it and sighed. There was no way she was going to sleep now and she didn't want to disturb the others. Turning to leave Shantel stifled a shriek crashing into some one's chest. Reflexively they grabbed her arms to steady her, and Shantel looked up into the face that made her gasp. Scott? What was he doing her, didn't she just see him? Shaking her head Shantel closed her eyes and opened them up again.

"My lady are you alright?" Shantel looked up into the face of Haldir and sighed with relief. Relief that she wasn't crazy, and that she wasn't seeing things. And disappointed that it was all an illusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shantel said quietly as she stepped back. "For a moment you looked like some one else and shocked me, that's all." Haldir nodded and gestured to the sleeping area.

"Why are you not asleep?" 

"I woke up and found Galadriel, down that way," Shantel pointed. "And then…"

"Did you look into the mirror?" 

"The mirror?" Shantel paused confused for a second then nodded. "Oh yes, and I saw…" Shantel faltered.

"What you saw was for you alone," Haldir said. "You can share it if you wish, but you don't have to." Shantel looked to him thinking he was being very nice. 

"What's going on?" Shantel asked. 

"Pardon?" Haldir asked.

"The last encounter with you I remember trading insults and was trading insults, and you not laughing at my corny jokes," Shantel said.

"Last I remember I thought we had kindled a truce on the stair," Haldir said. "Remember I let you hold my arm the way down?" Shantel looked down a little embarrassed. She had forgotten about that.

"I'm sorry yes I remember," Shantel said. "Just, I'm stressed, don't know what to do." Shantel put her hands on her head. "I feel like I'm going to explode!" 

"Shantel," Haldir gently took her hands from Shantel's head. "How about I get some one to draw you a warm bath, get you some clean clothes, and some food." Shantel sighed and nodded.

"That sounds really good right now," Shantel said. 

"I'll be back," Haldir said and stepped away. Shantel sat down at the tree roots and looked at the ground. Finding a stick on the ground Shantel picked it up and started tracing random patterns on the ground. Not really looking Shantel jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright?" Haldir asked. Shantel looked up then down at her drawing. It was a crude drawing of a hand, holding something round. Standing, Shantel purposely walked over it, smearing it and turned looking at Haldir. 

"Just trying to figure things out," Shantel said. As Haldir turned, Shantel fell in step next to him. "Galadriel told me that she doesn't have the power to send me home." Haldir looked to Shantel but didn't say anything.

"The only way for me to get home is," Shantel sighed. "Is through Sauron. So I'm never going to get home, because I can't let Middle Earth get destroyed."

"And there's also the fact that we wouldn't let you," Haldir said. Shantel laughed slightly.

"No I wouldn't expect any of you would," Shantel said. 

"Here's where you can have your bath," Haldir pointed up some stairs to a nearby door. "I'll have some one bring you clean clothes." As he turned to leave Shantel spoke to him.

"What you're not going to stay and scrub my back?" Haldir paused in mid-step nearly stumbling on his own feet. When he turned and saw laughter in Shantel's eyes, he knew she was joking.

"But if I did that," Haldir turned putting a hand on his chest. "Then you would have to run around here naked." Shantel pretended to think.

"Hmm," Shantel said. "Sounds exciting." Seeing Haldir's mouth drop Shantel laughed and turned going up the stairs. "I'm just kidding." She shouted the ran inside the door. Haldir simply shook his head as he walked away.

"What a strange woman. I wonder what color dress she would like to wear?"

Inside Shantel leaned against the door as she looked around. There was a short hallway that leaded to a bigger room that was separated by several doors. Pausing, Shantel wasn't sure what to do until she saw an elven maid step out from a door and beckon to her. 

"Hello my name is Alassea," She greeted. "Haldir has told me that you require a bath and if I do say so myself, he was right." Smiling Shantel rolled her eyes as she followed Alassea. Required, I thought it was for me to relax. Stepping inside the second door, Shantel found a tub that was sunk into the floor, filled with steaming water, while the scent of lavender, along with other drifted up to her.

"I'll be out here if you need me," Alassea said then stepped out. Shantel smiled at her then turned back to the water. She was tempted to jump in clothes and all but restrained herself long enough to strip down and put one foot in. That's when Shantel paused realizing she forgot to take off her socks. Pulling the now wet and clingy material, Shantel tossed it aside where it landed with a wet slap, the other soon following soundlessly. She sighed and sank under the water, staying there for a moment until she felt the need for air. Pushing up with her feet, Shantel took a breath and looked around.

"Air is good," Shantel said. The room seemed to glimmer, with glossy white curtains that seemed to sparkle and elvish designs decorated the room. It would feel like Ireland, Shantel thought. Assuming she had been to Ireland that is, which she hasn't. A bottle came into Shantel's vision and she picked it up, smelling it's contents. It was a soft flowery scent.

"Like herbal essences," Shantel laughed, and used it to wash her hair. A few times she got the urge to imitate the commercial but refrained from the embarrassing thought that some one might run in thinking some thing was wrong. Slowly Shantel rinsed her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Shantel called.

"Only I," Alassea cracked the door open. "I brought you garments and a cloth to dry off with."

"Okay bring them in," Shantel said sliding under the bubbles a bit. "I'll be out in a minute." Alassea smiled at Shantel and put the clothes down on a chair and left the room. A few more minutes passed and Shantel decided she really needed to get out since the water was starting to cool off. Climbing out Shantel dried off then pulled the clothes towards her and paused. It was a dress, rose colored, and it shimmered as Shantel moved and blinked making sure she was seeing it right.

"No he didn't," Shantel shut her eyes then opened them again. The dress was still there. "He did, man." Shantel put the dress down and was going to put back on the dirty clothes when she found that they were gone. Alassea must have grabbed them on the way out, including her bra and underwear. Looking down on the chair, Shantel found a pair of sheer underwear and a small shirt of the same sheer material that tied up the front. It took Shantel a few minutes and she accidentally pinched her self a few times but she got the sheer shirt on and slipped on the underwear. Pulling the dress over her head, there was a sash she tied, and a few buttons in back she couldn't reach.

"Alassea I need some help please," Shantel cried trying to reach the buttons. Alassea came in and smiled at Shantel's awkward position. Going over, she had to untie the sash and buttoned a row of small buttons down Shantel's back. Then she redid the slash and turned Shantel to look at her.

"Sit and I'll brush your hair," Alassea said. Shantel complied and a few minutes later she was leaving what she called the bath house in search of food. When Alassea was just finishing her hair, her stomach loudly grumbled making both girls laugh. Outside Shantel paused to see where she was. 

"Do you need direction?" Shantel turned to see one of the elves that had accompanied them in with Haldir.

"Yes, uh…" Shantel paused. She was terrible at remembering names.

"Rumil," He answered and offered an arm. "Come, I will show you the way." Shantel smiled and took his arm and he lead her up a tree to where many tables were set for breakfast. Seeing the fellowship, Shantel thanked Rumil and went over sitting down with them. 

"Hi guys," Shantel said as she sat. They all turned and their mouths dropped. Even Boromir, who looked ready to fall asleep on his feet, looked more awake. "What?" Shantel looked around confused.

"You look quite lovely," Boromir said. Shantel smiled and ducked her head feeling suddenly shy. Then she lifted her head and looked at the group.

"It's amazing what a bath will do," Shantel smiled. "We should make portable shower heads then you wouldn't all be so stunned."

"Well it's not often that females grace us with their presence on adventures," Aragorn said.

"More like you tell them to stay home," Shantel said lightly, then winced as Aragorn did. "I didn't mean anything by that," Shantel stumbled verbally.

"It's alright, I know," Aragorn said.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll do the happy snoopy dance for you," Shantel said. Everyone just gave her a weird look.

"Please do Shantel," Sam recovered first.

"Yes, dancing is wonderful," Merry joined in. 

"Oh I forgot you don't know who snoopy is," Shantel smiled. At least they can't compare you to him, she thought. "After breakfast, okay?" They all nodded and started to eat. Shantel's thought's went back to the previous night. After, showing the snoopy dance, Shantel smiled at that thought, she would go somewhere alone and say her goodbyes to Scott. At this moment in time she was sure that she would not be going home.

~*~

That short meeting with Shantel had Scott up for the rest of the night. He knew she didn't get the last part of the message he said to her, about Galadriel not being able to send her home, but read that Galadriel told her that. After that the book stopped. Nick had come over in the morning and Scott told him all about the night before. Reading it himself, Nick was amazed then laughed as Scott told him he literally flipped out of the bed.

"There's more," Nick said smiling as he read about the breakfast. Slowly as Nick's eyes scanned the word he paused then handed the book over. "I think this part is for you." Scott took the book and started to read. He went over the bath and the breakfast, but the next part, Scott didn't know how she did it, but there was a letter in there from Shantel.

_My Dearest Scott,_

_This has to be the hardest letter I have ever wrote. It seems at this point the only way to get home would be to have Saruman do it, yet I believe he'd only laugh and then kill me. And that would mean giving him the one ring and I can't do that to the elves, the hobbits and men, because they have helped me. I can't let Saruman destroy them. _

_So from this point on, I'm going to do what I can to help Frodo, and try not to get killed on the way. I know that isn't cheerful news but I don't know what else to do right now. I can't stay here in Lothlorien, I'd loose my mind worrying over Frodo and the rest. So now I sigh, I don't know if you'll get this, but I want you to know, I love you with all my heart and will always keep you in mine._

_~Shantel~_

Scott put the book down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Nick knew he was trying not to cry in front of him, but he didn't want to leave Scott alone at this time either. No words would do anything right now, so Nick only put a hand on his friend's shoulder to let him know he was there.

~*~

The next few days at Lothlorien went too fast for Shantel. She was enjoying the peace and enjoyed getting to know that Haldir was as stuck up as he made himself appear. One thing she did notice was Boromir walking off alone very often, with black circles under his eyes. She followed him one day and found him sitting at a tree, by one of the shimmering lakes.

"Boromir?" Shantel said as she walked up. He looked up startled but relaxed when he saw her. "What troubles you?" She was also dropping most of the slang from her world, seeing as how it wasn't used here at all.

"I keep hearing, the Lady in my head," Boromir said. "I feel her looking inside, invading my thoughts. I can find no peace here." Shantel went over and put an arm around Boromir's shoulders. This was something she never could was done if he was standing. 

"No privacy, how did you think I felt when I had to have an elf walk with me to pee," Shantel stated. Boromir looked at Shantel then let out a small laugh.

"It is a small comfort to have you around," Boromir said.

"I'd thought with my size, I'd be a big comfort," Shantel joked. Boromir raised an eyebrow at her and looked her in the face.

"Have you not seen you're reflection lately?" Boromir asked. 

"If you're commenting on my looks, I'm telling you it's a bath and baby fat," Shantel stated.

"You have very little baby fat Shantel," Boromir said putting a hand on her arm. "You seemed to have lost most of it on the journey here. Did you not notice your clothes getting looser?"

"I thought they were simply stretching out," Shantel said quietly now getting serious. Boromir stood up and walked Shantel over to the water.

"Look at your self," Boromir instructed, as Shantel studied her reflection.

"I have cheek bones!" Shantel smiled at Boromir, he smiled back. This wasn't the only reason she was smiling, it was also because she seemed to have taken Boromir's mind off of his privacy dilemma. 


	13. ch13

~ Here's another update, I have been writing as often as I can for everyone. Thanks for the reviews Aislin and MaverickGirl and thanks to Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf. I'll get the 'tome' fixed :o)

"We will be leaving here in two days," Aragorn said to the group. Everyone was getting ready to sleep but Aragorn wanted to talk with them first.

"It would be a good idea for us all to stay together for the next two nights we're here," Aragorn added looking directly at Boromir. He only turned his head pretending to find something of interest on a tree root. A lot has happened in those few days in Lothlorien for Shantel. She found out the only way she could think of getting home was to destroy Middle Earth, which was a hard blow. Haldir turned out to be a gentleman, you just had to prod it out of him, and the elves were very helpful in helping getting everything ready for their journey. Probably to make sure we set off soon, Shantel smiled at the thought.

Frodo had been becoming more and more withdrawn, talking only with Sam most the time and Boromir would be found sitting at constantly the same tree. He'd cheer up when Shantel came around, or she'd do something silly like the snoopy dance again just to get him laughing. The last time she found him moping, she pulled him to his feet, and made Boromir do the snoopy dance. It was too funny.

"We're do we go from here?" Shantel asked.

"We will take course on the river," Aragorn said. Hopefully loose the scent of any orcs that might have followed us." Shantel frowned at the word orc and suppressed a shudder. Thoughts of orcs, led to the bridge where Gandalf took his fall. Even though there was nothing she could change it still bothered her. Everyone settle in their blankets and turned to sleep as Shantel stood up.

"Where are you going?" Pippin asked.

"A walk," Shantel replied and slipped out before anyone could question her. Walking down to the mirror Shantel has been looking into it every night, hoping that she might see Scott again. The only thing she would see though was her reflection. That night Shantel looked into the mirror expecting the same thing, but there was no water in there this time. Confused, Shantel looked over to where the pitcher was and stopped. Haldir was sitting there holding the pitcher.

"Why do you wander here every night, looking in the mirror?" He asked softly.

"Hoping to see Scott again," Shantel said.

"Too see in another world or time," Haldir said. "Was only possible with the power of the Lady of the Light being at the mirror's side."

"I know," Shantel sat down. "I just can't help but hope, you know."

"That's all that's left in this world," Haldir put the pitcher down. "Hope and despair."

"There you go being Mr. Cheerful again," Shantel said sarcastically. 

"Do you always joke about everything?"

"Do you always ask questions on everything?" Shantel shot back. At Haldir's surprised look Shantel walked over to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."  
"It is all right," Haldir gave Shantel a smile. "Feel free to vent out your frustrations on me, for I know that is all they are." Shantel smiled back and bumped his arm with hers, a friendly gesture.

"I can't," Shantel said. "You're making it too hard to stay mad at you."

"Would it help if I scowled and mad a mean face," Haldir crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Shantel looked at him for a moment then laughed.

"If I only had a camera," Shantel gasped. Relaxing Haldir smiled at Shantel.

"You will be missed," Haldir spoke quietly.

"What you're going to miss me snapping at you and being rude," Shantel said.

"No," Haldir shook his head. "I'll miss the way you talk, it keeps changing depending on your mood. For a moment you can be nice and polite, then change to being angry and using many words I am not familiar with.

"It's a refreshing change from the constant same scenery that I endure over and over," Haldir finished.

"Yes, because your life is so dreadfully boring and it will get even more so after I leave," Shantel stopped what she was saying as a yawn interrupted her.

"You should get some rest," Haldir took Shantel's arm intent on leading her back to the fellowship.

"No I'm not tir…" Shantel yawned again mid-sentence. "Dang it," She whispered. Haldir laughed and gently pulled her along. "Oh yeah, well what if I just planted my feet and then became dead weight?" Shantel started to dig her feet in.

"Is that a challenge?" Haldir lifted one eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah, come on bring it on elfie," Shantel was leaning back as Haldir was now holding her up with her arm. He shrugged and let go letting Shantel fall down on her rear.

"Ow!" Shantel yelled but then was being lifted by Haldir. "That's cheating," Shantel hissed, but was smiling.

"Where did you get elfie from?" Haldir asked. Shantel shrugged.

"Don't know, made it up." Haldir chuckled and Shantel found herself falling asleep as he carried her. Half asleep she found herself thinking of Scott, how Haldir reminded her of Scott and how she missed being held by him, how he would breathe in her hair when he would hold her close. Then she would lift one hand and gently caress his cheek as she lay against his chest. And as he whispered sweetly to her, she would then lift her head and then…

"Shantel?" That wasn't Scott's voice. Opening her eyes, Shantel saw that she was mere inches away from Haldir, like she was going to kiss him. Her breath caught and Shantel wasn't able to say anything for a moment. Her cheeks burned, and Shantel's feet were now touching the ground.

"You were dreaming," Haldir said not moving away from her. Brushing hair away from her face, Shantel wondered if that's something every guy does to a girl, maybe it's only the decent ones.

"…naught by this." Shantel missed part of what Haldir said. He seemed to understand this and smiled.

"I missed that," Shantel whispered.

"I said, I know you meant naught by this," Haldir said again. "Go inside, so to sleep." Shantel nodded and turned suddenly slipping inside the make shift tent and under her blankets. She waited listening for the sounds that would announce that Haldir was walking away then scolded herself. Duh, he's an elf, he doesn't make much noise. And Shantel surrendered to a dreamless sleep.

I hate light, stupid, mean, light that won't let me sleep. Shantel groaned and threw an arm over her face trying to make the light go away. Okay that made the light go away, but now the pressure of her arm over her face was giving Shantel a headache. Giving up, Shantel pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. Everyone else had already gotten up for the day. This was no surprise to Shantel, when out in the wilderness, they normally had to wake her up. Blinking here eyes, Shantel slipped out and almost fell over Merry.

"Oh, good, your up," Merry got up from where he was sitting. "Change of plans, we leave tomorrow morning.

"Why the change?" Shantel asked. Merry shrugged.

"Not sure, but Aragorn and Legolas have gone to re-supply our rations," Merry said. "Told Pip and I that if we were to pack rations, no one would be able to carry them. Shantel laughed.

"He was right," Shantel patted Merry's head and walked to get breakfast. He smiled for a minute then stood up straight.

"Shantel!" Giggling, Shantel waved to Merry and ran of to get cleaned up. The day passed too quickly for Shantel. The group got all their weapons in place, repaired, restrung, supplies ready, and were putting their clothing away, when Haldir stepped in with Rumil and Orophin.

"Hey guys," Shantel smiled. They smiled back and held out their arms. Aragorn walked over.

"We thought you could use some more sturdier but lighter clothing for your travels," Haldir said. They passed out breeches of brown and shirts of beige. Tunics were handed to each, some more different then others. Legolas wore one of light green which matched the one given to him. The one's given to Aragorn and Boromir resembled dark brown vest, four similar one's were given to the hobbits. A sturdy one of dark brown leather was given to Gimli, longer than a vest, but shorter than a tunic. When the elves walked over to Shantel she couldn't help but eagerly look at what they brought for her.

"So eager to get your stuff and go?" Haldir kidded.

"No," Shantel shook her head. "Eager for presents." This gave everyone a laugh. Haldir unfolded the last tunic he held. It was long, the material light and flowing. At a glance it could be mistaken for as a dress, until you looked more closely. The material was made of four panels instead of one for just the front and back. At the top it looked much like a dress top until you reached the hips. From there the panels were separate, presumably to make walking easier, and less cumbersome. It was colored a pale green.

"That is lovely," Shantel said lightly touching the outfit.

"You can take it," Haldir said. "It's yours." Shantel gave him a hug then took the material. "In the morning," Haldir looked around. "I will escort you to the Great River." Bidding everyone goodnight, they left them to sleep. Dawn came too early for Shantel as well as the hobbits, who slowly pulled on their packs and followed Haldir to the Great River. There they aligned everyone in a line, and elves stepped forward wrapping cloaks around each individual and fastened them with a green leaf pin laden with silver.

"Are these magic?" Pippin asked turning the fabric, watching it change color with the light.

"These are fair garments, made by the Lady herself and her maidens," Haldir answered, as he fastened Frodo's pin. "You are in high favor of the Lady. Never before have we garbed strangers in the garb of our own people."

"May they shield you from unfriendly eyes," Haldir paused as he surveyed the group, looking at Boromir. Aragorn nodded and all worked to load the boats provided. Three boats with three to each. Pippin, Merry and Shantel were sitting in one, talking when Legolas picked up a parcel from the elves pulling out a small square size loaf of bread, it looked.

"Lembas," Legolas gasped. Shantel looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as he took a bite. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Shantel looked to Merry and Pippin who wore polite smiles and nodded. Legolas gave a nod of his head before putting the parcel down and stepping away. 

"How many did you eat?" Merry whispered to Pippin. Shantel turned curious herself.

"Four," Pippin replied, then looked to where Legolas had gone. Trying not to laugh, Shantel covered her mouth and headed over to the boat she would be in, with Legolas and Gimli. Lord Celeborn stepped forward to say a few words before the group was to leave.

"Every League you travel south the danger will increase," Lord Celeborn said. "Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Now will you find safety on the western bank." Lord Celeborn bid for Aragorn to talk with him while the final preparations were made to leave.

"A moment, for I bear gifts for all of you," Lady Galadriel stepped forward. A sheath for the sword Aragorn possessed was given him, told that the blade drawn from there, would not break or stain even in defeat. Legolas was given a bow of Galadhrim, strung with the hair of an elf. To the hobbits, the Lady gave them the following. A small box with the letter G was given to Sam. Earth from the Lady's orchards for his garden.  Small silver belts, with the clasp embroided were given to Merry and Pippin. Boromir received a belt of gold, similar to the small silver one of Merry and Pippin.

"And what would a dwarf ask of the elves?" Lady Galadriel paused before Gimli. Shantel standing next to him watched him for his reply.

"Nothing," Gimli said. "But to look upon the Lady one last time. She is more fair then all the jewels beneath the earth." Lady Galadriel smiled at Gimli as he blushed and looked away.

"Hear that!" The Lady bid to those around. "Never say again that dwarves are ungracious." Shantel stifled a giggle as Gimli's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "Surely there is something I can give you, Gimli son of Gloin. Name it, I bid you."

"Well," Gimli paused not sure how to word it. "A strand of your hair, so that I may treasure it in your memory. And hence upon my return at home, it will be set in imperishable crystal to be a heirloom of my house, and a pledge of good will between the mountains and the wood." The Lady snipped three of her long golden hair's and had them placed in a pouch, given to Gimli. He took it and blushed again under the smile of the Lady. She turned to Shantel, and only there did her smile fade a little.

"I cannot give you what it is that you most desire," Lady Galadriel said. "But I can offer you this." Lady Galadriel beckoned to an elf behind her who stepped forward with a belt. It looked as it was made of silver rope, with jewels of blue and white. "This is a belt that I wore in my maiden days, and I give to you. It is merely a gift, nothing more."

"This is too much," Shantel was surprised and was ready to give it back until she looked up. "But I accept, graciously," Shantel said. Lady Galadriel smiled at her and turned to Frodo.

"I give you the light of Earendil," The Lady took out a vial and handed it to Frodo. "Our beloved star. May it be a light for you in the dark places, when all other lights go out." In the boats, Aragorn sat with Frodo and Sam, while Boromir was with Merry and Pippin. Gimli sat in front of Shantel, while Legolas paddled from behind her. All were sitting thinking about the words of the Lady and the gifts she bestowed upon them. It was a little while down the river before anyone spoke.

"I have taken the worst wound at this parting," Gimli said. "Having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Legolas looked at Shantel who was looking at Gimli with her hands on her hips.

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked, he didn't see what it was. Gimli smiled and touched the pouch she had given him.

"I asked for one golden hair from her head," Gimli smiled slightly. "She gave me three." Shantel sat there thinking of what she could do to Gimli then shrugged and settled for lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Ah! Shantel," Gimli sputtered realizing what he said in front of her.

"It's okay Gimli," Shantel laughed. "I agree that there is none more fair, but I'd like to think I got some good looks." Gimli ducked his head and nodded. From there talking ceased and Shantel leaned forward trailing her hand in the water. Being bored her eyes started to droop. When her head almost fell over, towards the middle of the boat, Shantel jerked upright and looked around. Legolas chuckled and Shantel glanced at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to rock the boat," Shantel whispered, then perked up thinking of a song she heard with those word in it. She hummed it for a few minutes until she realized that it may not be appropriate. She left out a huff of air trying to think of a different song, then perked up.

"Yo, ho! Yo, ho!

A pirates life for me! " Shantel stopped singing when she saw everyone staring at her, even the guys two boats ahead had turned their heads to look.

"Heh, sorry," Shantel ducked her head. "Different song?"

"No singing," Aragorn said from ahead. Shantel slumped down and put her head in her hands. To Shantel what seemed like forever, it started to get dark and pulled to shore. Skipping out of the boat, Shantel almost spilled herself in the lake she jumped on shore and hugged the ground.

"Nice earth, good ground," Shantel said. 

"I think she's loosing it," Sam whispered to Aragorn. Aragorn simply shook his head and gave out commands to get camp ready. Shantel got up and brushed the dirt off of herself and followed Pippin and Merry out to get wood for a fire on the command of Aragorn.

"How much longer do you think we'll be in those boats?" Shantel asked as she picked up a few pieces of wood.

"I don't know," Merry said. "Aragorn seems to know where we are going." Making their way back to camp, Shantel looked back and forth between Aragorn and Boromir. The men were staring daggers at each other. Before she could turn to Aragorn he turned and stalked away while Boromir turned his attention back on the river.

"What are you looking at?" Shantel asked.

"Gollum has been following us," Boromir stated. Shantel looked out to see if she could see him. "Don't bother looking, he is well hidden."

"Did you and Aragorn have a fight?" Shantel asked when she couldn't find anything.

"He doesn't trust in the strength of his own people," Boromir sighed. "Living in the shadows all his life, he is afraid."

"Can you blame him?" Shantel asked. "Why would he be so quick to trust what he was been hiding from most of his life?"

"But the elves…"

"He grew up with the elves," Shantel whispered. "Like you grew up with your people." Boromir sighed then shook his head.

"I'm going to bed," Boromir got up and walked away leaving her sitting on the ground.

"Well that went well," Shantel shrugged then sighed. Seeing Aragorn in the shadows she got up to see if she would make a strike two or maybe help improve his out look.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" Shantel asked. Aragorn simply looked at her not nodding yes or no. "I'll take that as a yes." But now she didn't know how to start the conversation.

"You want to talk about the disagreement I had with Boromir." This was a statement from Aragorn not a question. "You shouldn't worry about it, it is none of your concern."

"I think it is if I'm going to have to travel with you two," Shantel replied. "I don't want you guy glaring daggers at each other when we need to be more concerned with protecting Frodo." Aragorn broke his glare and sat down.

"You are right Shantel, I just do not trust going through Minas Tirith," Aragorn said. "Gondor has no strength that can help us."

"Maybe not but that is Boromir's home," Shantel said. "And you might have insulted him hard tonight. He is our friend and is only trying to help.

"But I'm going to bed so just think about it, okay?" Shantel asked. Aragorn nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Aragorn said. Smiling back Shantel slipped into some blankets and fell asleep. In the morning Aragorn tried to apologize to Boromir but he was shrugged off. Seems that Boromir was insulted more than Aragorn knew. Boromir wouldn't even do more than say hello to Shantel when she tried to talk to him.  Back on the river they rounded the corner and saw two huge statues.

"Whoa," Shantel gasped.

"That is the Argonath," Legolas said behind her. "Aragorn's kin." 

"Dang that is impressive," Shantel said twisting her head to get a better look as they drew near. Boromir seemed to lighten up a bit and even chuckled at Shantel's next outburst.

"Look I'm as big as its toenail," Shantel pointed reaching out as they past by. The river spread out and picked up a little speed, giving the rowers a little rest. Just before the waterfalls that could now be heard, they drew the boats up to the shore. 

"Not so eager to jump out again," Legolas asked as Shantel lightly stepped out. 

"No I think I'll have a bath later," Shantel joked back. Camp was set up quickly, and some lunch was made up.

"Frodo eat something," Sam was asking him. Shantel saw Frodo shaking his head no.

"Frodo," Shantel started but was interrupted.

"We cross the lake at night fall," Aragorn said. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes?" responded Gimli. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil. An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks, and then…"

"That is not comforting to hear," Shantel tried to block of the rest of the horrors Gimli was pointing out. Legolas stepped out of the tree's shortly after stepping right behind Shantel.

"Aragorn," Legolas called making Shantel jump and almost drop her plate.

"You scared the heck out of me," Shantel scolded. Legolas gave her an apologetic smile and walked over to Aragorn. As they talked one question from Merry seemed to carry startling everyone.

"Where's Frodo?" 


	14. ch14

~ Another chapter! ::Gasp:: I'm on a roll with these. Thanks MaverickGirl, Aislin and  Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf for your reviews. I had a hard time thinking of what Galadriel could give Shantel, but the belt sounded good. Read on to find out what happened to Shantel and the others! They're so great! I'll work on the mis-spellings. There's just some things my word program doesn't catch. I'm really hyper cause the sun is out! So I'm going to go roll around in the grass… wait that has nothing to do with the story, here ya go!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone jumped up and looked around hearing that Frodo was gone. Shantel caught Aragorn's line of sight and turned to see Boromir's shield lying up against a tree. Boromir's going to get Frodo! Shantel didn't know where that thought came from but she did the first thing she could think of. As the others scuttled about to find Frodo, Shantel grabbed Boromir's shield and went off to find him. She tried to walk quietly but her foot seemed to find every dry leaf and branch on the ground. She paused for a moment hearing footsteps and looked eagerly for them. There was no one there but Shantel was bumped aside, almost pushed over by an invisible force. Turning Shantel saw the impression of feet on the dry leaves moving quickly then it slowly faded. 

What in the world is going on? Still carrying the shield, Shantel set off in the direction that the footsteps had came from and continued up the hill. Shantel found Boromir looking around nervously, like a scared dog. She sighed loudly getting Boromir's attention.

"Shantel," Boromir chuckled nervously. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Frodo," Shantel said nearly next to him. "And you as well. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Boromir looked away ashamed.

"I didn't mean to," Boromir slowly said. "I tried to resist but it was too strong. I understand Aragorn's words now."

"What words?" Shantel said quietly.

"He told me that he would not take the ring with in a hundred leagues of Minas Tirith," Boromir confessed. "It is because men are week and easily corrupted by the ring."

"You tried to take the ring." Slowly Shantel started to understand. Frodo had slipped the ring on to get away from Boromir, then when it went out of sight, Boromir realized what he had done. 

"But you have learned from this, at least," Shantel said. Boromir looked up to Shantel in question. "I mean now you understand Aragorn's words better, and you'll know better than to let yourself be alone with Frodo so you won't be tempted…" Shantel paused as the sound of ringing blades were heard. "What the?" Shantel stood up.

"We are under attack!" Boromir stood up and took his shield from Shantel. "Run and hide, I will delay them as best I can."

"By yourself?" Shantel stood there in disbelief.

"Yes, now go," Boromir shouted as Uruk-hai and orcs came into view. Shantel's breath caught and she turned and ran into the woods. The orcs were nothing new to her view but the Uruk-hai sent shivers down to her very soul and made her lungs feel like they didn't want to breath. Ducking behind a tree, Shantel could tell they were behind, following her. Cursing herself for waiting she was too shocked to scream when a short person ducked behind the same tree, intending to hide. Seeing that it was Frodo, Shantel grabbed his shoulders to keep him from bolting.

"Be quiet Frodo, or we'll be found," Shantel whispered through clenched teeth. In truth she wouldn't mind running through the woods screaming her head off.

"Frodo, Shantel!" Both looked over to see Merry calling and Pippin waving from a safe hiding place.

"Hide here quick," Pippin motioned. "Come on!" Shantel felt Frodo shake his head and looked down in surprise. Did he prefer the tree to their spot?

"Wouldn't the tree?" Shantel asked but Frodo shook his head again.

"I have to leave," Frodo said. "Or this will be the end of us all." Shantel jumped when she heard Pippin shout no! Looking over Shantel saw both hobbits jump out of their hiding place then pause hearing the orcs. With a grim smile, Shantel squeezed Frodo's shoulder.

"God speed Frodo," Shantel whispered then gently slipped away towards Merry and Pippin.

"Hey! Hey you, over here!" Merry yelled, Shantel stopped next to him.

"Oh man why do we get to be the decoy?" Shantel grumbled and ran off after Merry and Pippin with the orc army behind them.

"It's working!" Pippin yelled.

"No crap!" Shantel yelled dodging branches and roots as she ran. This is the ultimate adrenaline rush.

"I know it's working run!" Merry replied. Clearing a few trees all stop dead in their tracks seeing another branch of the orc army ahead of them. Backing up to a tree, Shantel's blood was pounding in her ears and she closed her eyes as the orc brought up his ax for that fatal blow. A clash of blades was a surprise and Shantel opened her eyes to see Boromir fighting off the orcs, and the occasional Uruk-hai, keeping her and the hobbits safe. He paused for a moment and raised the horn of Gondor, blowing loud and clear.

"That will hopefully bring us help," Shantel whispered, standing back against a tree with the hobbits on each side in front of her, hands on the hobbits shoulders. "But it may bring the other things as well." She could feel the hobbits shudder.

"Run," Boromir shouted. "Run!"

"I hate running," Shantel cried as they turned and ran. When a Uruk-hai appeared in view, everyone stopped and Boromir was shot in the chest.

"Boromir, no!" Shantel shouted. He slouched for a moment as a new branch of orcs came through. Merry and Pippin rushed in to help but we picked up by the orcs as they ran past. Boromir fought a few off, only to be shot by another arrow. Shantel was in shock and horror and ran forward hugging Boromir around the neck.

"You can fight this, you can live," Shantel said to him then felt hands grabbing at her arms. She held on even tighter refusing to let go.

"Sing Shantel," Boromir gasped. "The one song from Rivendell you sang." Shantel remembered the song he was talking about and started to sing quietly in his ear, with the hands still tried to pull Shantel away.

Some where out there

Beneath the pale moonlight

Some one's thinking of me 

And loving me ton…

The song was cut off as a blow to Shantel's head stunned her making her go slack for a moment. As she was being lifted, she saw Boromir rise up fighting again then get shot again.

"Boromir, fight them!" Shantel yelled before another blow sent her to blackness. Later, well it must have been later, Shantel assumed, she started to wake up and then wished that she didn't. Her arms were tied around the neck of an orc, and the left side of her face ached. She wouldn't be surprised if she found a bruise there. The bobbing from the orc running was making Shantel's stomach feel nauseous and she tried breathing deep to not throw up. The orc wouldn't be too pleased to be thrown up on, then again, who knew how often they bathed. Breathing deep only got Shantel a breathful of the orcs smell and she started to dry heave. Getting her stomach back under control the orc stopped running and Shantel twisted her head around trying to see what was going on. Merry and Pippin were tied up in the same fashion as her, though Merry had a gash on his head.

"What us it?" Shantel turned her head to the Uruk-hai that was talking. "What do you smell?"

"Man flesh," replied the other.

"Aragorn!" Pippin said loud enough for Shantel to hear. This brought Shantel some comfort but she had to shake her head. They weren't out of the woods yet.

"They've picked up our trail, let's go!" The first orc cried and took off running again. Shantel turned her head and saw Pippin pull off his Elven brooch and threw it to the ground. Like bread crumbs in Hansel and Gretel, Shantel thought, then silently cursed as the orc holding her jumped hard jostling her. 

"I still hate running," Shantel grumbled.

"I'm the one running why do you hate it?" The orc carrying Shantel snarled.

"I just do, and I'm in pain!" Shantel replied to him. Great she was having a conversation with an orc, she must be desperate for company. The orc's nasty laugh brought Shantel's attention back to the present.

"You think you're in pain now," The orc laughed again. "Just wait until Saruman is done with you, then it's our turn." Shantel clenched her mouth tight, the nausea returning stronger than ever. Their turn? Please don't let them be thinking what I think it could be. Please don't let them be like the orcs in Nick's role playing sessions. She remembered once when her characters sister was murdered and raped by orcs. Shantel couldn't hold it and started to dry heave again. The orcs ran until nightfall. By then they stop, throwing their captives on the ground, next to each other.

"We ain't going no further until we had a breather," one of the enemy shouted, Shantel wasn't sure, or cared who.

"Merry, Pippin," Shantel painfully twisted to look at them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Pippin nodded.

"I think we made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin," Merry said wincing as he lightly touch his gash with his bounded hands. A rumbling from nearby tree's startled them.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked nervously.

"It's the trees," Merry said.

"Talking tree's," Shantel said then looked warily over.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland?" Merry was talking to Pippin, Shantel had no clue about the forest they went through. "Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees tall, and come alive."

"I was joking about the talking tree's thing, really" Shantel added. Pippin only looked a little confused.

"Tree's that could whisper, talk to each other," Merry whispered. "Even move." The enemy grumbled a bit but the three ignored them.

"I don't see them moving, think they'll help us?" Pippin asked.

"I hope so," Shantel said. "But I some how doubt that I if say excuse me Mr. Tree do you think you could protect me from these evil orcs and things, that it would only laugh and then walk away."

"What about them!" Shantel and the hobbits look up startled and alarmed when they see the orcs advancing them menacingly. 

"They are not for eating," The leader Uruk-hai stepped forward.

"They want to eat us?" Shantel squeaked.

"Well they would do other stuff before eating you," Merry said. 

"If I had anything in my stomach you'd be wearing it Meridoc!" Shantel scolded.

"Looks like meat is back on the menu boys!" The three look up tense then saw them tearing into one of their own.

"Come on you two," Merry started to crawl away, Shantel and Pippin following. Shantel saw one step in front of Pippin and flipped him over.

"Go on, call for help," The orc smiled at Pippin and Shantel showing nasty teeth. "Squeal. No ones is gonna save you." A spear suddenly hits the orc and Shantel looked up to see men on horse back invading the camp. With the hobbits, she had to duck, roll and scramble with bound hands to not get stepped on. They were close to the forest, almost there. A surprise gasp from Pippin made Shantel jump and she saw Pippin on his back looking up at the hooves of a horse ready to crush him.

"Pippin roll left," Shantel screamed as she pushed him with her bounded hands. The hooves stomped down inches away from Shantel's outstretched hands. Pulling them back she rolled away and found a discarded orc blade on the ground, at the edge of the chaos. Crawling as best she could, she inch her way painfully over, she was almost there when a rider stepped out in front of her sword raised.

"I'm human, I'm female, don't hurt me," Shantel screamed covered her face with her hands. When nothing hit her, she looked up to see the rider looking down at her in surprise.

"What are you doing with the enemy?" The rider asked. Exasperated Shantel held out her bounded hands in front of her.

"Not going with them willingly, will you help me?" The tone bordered on rude but Shantel didn't care at this point. The rider grabbed Shantel by her arms and laid her on her stomach across his horse then turned to continue fighting.

"I'm human, female, don't hurt me," Shantel quietly repeated to herself. She was pathetic! Then she remembered Merry and Pippin.

"Wait," The horse trotting around dodging the enemy made it hard for Shantel to talk. "My-friends-are-out-there." The man paid her no heed. "I'm-going-to-get-sick.-Please-my-friends-."

"Hush woman," The rider yelled and threw a cloak over her. This isn't going well, Shantel thought, and tried not to cry thinking of poor Merry and Pippin out in that chaos.

In the dawn, the sun shone a red that spilled across the hillsides. Shantel was still under the cloak not able to see it but she could feel its warmth. Surprised her that she felt anything besides numb. When the men finished killing the orcs and what they called Uruk-hai they burned the bodies. Shantel only cried, too scared to talk to anyone, or move except to utter the words, my friends. The men wouldn't let Shantel go and look in the woods and put her back across the horse, cloak over her again, as they rode off. 

"It's for your protection," They insisted. Shantel snorted at this and turned her head into her arms. They left her hands tied not knowing if they could trust her or not. A cry of a familiar voice was heard and Shantel struggled to move, but was firmly held down.

"Rider's of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" It was Aragorn. Shantel could tell that the horse was turning to go back to Aragorn and slowed then stopped. Shantel struggled until finally the cloak was off her face, but all she saw was the side of a horse.

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" Shantel recognized this as the leader of this group. His name was Eomer.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Shantel smiled and struggled some more hearing Gimli's voice. She heard the guy on the horse with her curse and put a firm hand on her back stopping her struggling.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf" Eomer said. "If it only stood a little higher from the ground." Shantel opened her mouth to protest but found she could barely make a sound above a whisper.

"Let me down confound you," Shantel yelled in a whisper. The man didn't hear her or loosen his hold. Shantel struggled even more, which got her nowhere but stopped hearing Gimli's voice distraught.

"But there were hobbits," Gimli pleaded. "Two hobbit's and a woman!"

"The hobbit's would be only children in your eyes," Aragorn said.

"We left none alive," Eomer said. Then paused hearing one of his horsemen cry out in pain. Shantel had managed to kick his hand almost toppling off the horse. "What goes on over there?"

"We have a woman, we found her," The rider holding Shantel said. He threw aside the cloak and pulled her up. Squinting her eyes at the harsh sun, for a minute Shantel couldn't see anything. Feeling arms circle her and take her from the horseman, Shantel looked up regaining some vision and recognizing Aragorn.

"Shantel, are you all right?" Aragorn asked her. Shantel felt her throat closing on her as she opened her mouth to speak. Legolas gave her some water, then Shantel started to cry.

"They wouldn't let me look for Pippin or Merry," Shantel sobbed. "They almost crushed us with their horses, and they wouldn't let me look." Aragorn hugged Shantel letting her cry and looked to Eomer.

"I am sorry," Eomer said. "Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell, look for your friends but trust not to hope. It has forsaken these lands." The riders turned and rode away. Legolas cut the ropes on Shantel's wrist and took her tear stained face in his hands.

"We will find them," Legolas said.

"We have to," Shantel said quietly. Legolas and Gimli shared a horse as Aragorn and Shantel did. When they reached the sight, Shantel gulped and looked around as Aragorn left to do the same. Stepping to the edge of the wood, Shantel looked in, then turned hearing the others.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said sadly.

"Hiro hyn hidh ab wanath," (May they find peace after death) Legolas said with his eyes closed. 

"AHHHH!" Aragorn kicked the burning pile as Shantel felt the numbness returning to her.

"They're not dead, don't tell them to find peace Legolas!" Shantel cried slumping to the ground.

"We failed them," Gimli said sadly.

"A hobbit lay here," Aragorn said. Shantel lifted her head to look at him looking at the ground. "And the other. They crawled." Aragorn moved as though he was following a path. Shantel watched from where she sat by the forest, Legolas and Gimli followed.

"Their hands were bound," Aragorn continued. "Their bonds were cut." Aragorn picked up some rope from the ground. "They ran over here and were followed. Tracks lead away from battle into… Fangorn Forest."

"See!" Shantel jumped up and looked to the forest again. "We were talking about the forest before the men came.

"Fangorn!" Gimli gasped. "What madness drew them there?" 

"I could tell you Gimli," Shantel said. "It was quite a fright, I would have fled in there too."

"But you don't know these woods," Legolas said. "The hobbits do."

"What ever is in there can't be worse than the battle here," Shantel gestured. 


	15. ch15

~I hope you all like this chapter. I was working hard on this one.

Elen: I know that it was sad, but I intended for it to be that way. I think Boromir is an awesome character and he will be missed.

MaverickGirl: I know it was short, but this one is way longer. 

Aislin: I liked the idea about Shantel being kidnapped with the hobbits simply because I figure that he would have told them Uruk-hai that he wanted Shantel.  And repeating that she's human and female, I'm thinking panic and saying the first thing that comes to mind. And these men have been through a lot so they're not very trusting, even though they just rescued her from the orcs and such. Oh and for yelling, if Shantel's throat wasn't so dry be sure she would have had that rider throwing her at Aragorn. That's kind of funny, Aragorn pelted by Shantel. LOL! Aragorn is going to get me for that comment. 

Blahblah: There you are! Yes we are now in the two towers, more fun is to come. I have some good idea's that I'm brewing.

Mrs. Ekenna Greenleaf: Thanks for the compliment :o) I'm trying to put Shantel in as I picture her. A normal girl, who's tossed in the salad mix. Weird expression I know :o)

Trust No One: Thanks so much, that is great to hear how my writing is improving. Looking back on some stories I first did on here, I can really see it, but with works in progress it is much harder to see. Thanks so much for the compliment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Immediately they set out to find their friends Merry and Pippin. Shantel was given the job of holding onto the reins of the horses while Aragorn and Legolas took the lead. Before setting out, Aragorn double checked to make sure that Shantel had no life threatening injuries and only when she got sick of his probing that she threatened to take his head off did he back away. Legolas only shook his head and chuckled a bit before turning a weary head towards Fangorn Forest. They had thankfully grabbed her pack and Shantel switched the necklace Arwen had given her for her old cross. She wanted some comforts of home to be close by. A few steps in Gimli spotted a bit of red on some broken branches. Touching the substance he brought it to his mouth before promptly spitting it out again.

"Orc blood!" Gimli spat. Shantel made a face thinking that there's been way too much excitement.

"Shantel are you okay." Shantel looked up seeing that Legolas was looking at her. "You look a little green."

"Too much excitement," Shantel said through a queasy stomach. "I think I'm going to throw up." Aragorn came over hearing this and felt Shantel's forehead.

"We need to pause," Aragorn sighed. "I'll make her some hot water infused with some dried kingsfoil I have. That should sooth her stomach."

"No we can't stop," Shantel only now realized that she had sank to her knee's. "We have to help Merry and Pippin." She struggled to get up until Gimli's hand held her down.

"No lass," Gimli ordered. "They would not receive us well if we let you keel over trying to find them." He raised his hand when Shantel opened her mouth to protest. "Enough, now be silent and drink this." Aragorn had returned with a steaming cup for Shantel to drink out of. Aragorn stepped away looking at the ground. That was fast she thought, maybe it's cause I'm sick, Shantel shook her head.

"This forest is very old," Legolas said Gimli raised his ax, standing next to Shantel. "Full of memories and anger. The trees are speaking to each other."

"Gimli," Aragorn made them all jump. "Put down your ax." 

"Merry said something about the trees here," Shantel said, starting to feel a little better. They were only a few steps in, Shantel hoped he had stepped out of the trees to make this cup of hot water for her.

"What did Merry say?" Aragorn asked. 

"That there were tales," Shantel said. "That the trees here could talk, even move."

"Hmm," Aragorn said. "Come Shantel, if you are feeling better we must make haste." Shantel nodded and followed the others, following tracks that Aragorn and Legolas were tracing. Deeper in the wood they slowed and looked around warily. 

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas stated. (Aragorn, something is out there!)

"Man cenich?" Aragorn replied. (What do you see?")

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn replied. Shantel picked up a stick that was a little heavy to lift. "He will put a spell on us! We must be quick." All turned around at the same time, blinded by a brilliant white light. The arrow that Legolas shot was deflected as the blows from Gimli's ax. Aragorn dropped his sword feeling that it got too hot to hold, and the branch that Shantel grabbed became to heavy for her to bear. Covering her eyes, Shantel felt a range building up in her at this white wizard. The only white wizard she knew of was Saruman the one who brought her here.

"What do you want?" Shantel screamed at him. "What have you done with our friends, tell me now!" Legolas put a hand on Shantel's shoulder distracting her from her thoughts. 

"You were tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," The white wizard said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn stepped forward. Shantel narrowed her eyes, intent on glaring at him, no matter how bright the light was.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," The white wizard continued. "They met some one they did not expect. Does this comfort you?" Before Shantel could utter a reply, Legolas covered her mouth and held her in place while Aragorn challenged the white wizard.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted. Shantel nodded a mute reply, her mouth still covered. As the white wizard stepped forward, he revealed himself to be Gandalf. Shantel's eyes widened and Legolas tightened her grip on Shantel, most likely from surprise.

"It cannot be," Aragorn muttered. "You fell…"

"Through fire and water," Gandalf replied.  He briefly explained what had happened through the fall of him and the Balrog, and how he defeated the monster.

"Anulf," Shantel murmured and wiggled out of the grasp of Legolas.

"Gandalf," Aragorn quietly replied. The wizard smiled and tilted his head a little.

"Gandalf? Oh yes!" Gandalf smiled. "That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the grey." Gimli was fighting hard to keep the tears from falling as he said Gandalf's name. Shantel didn't bother and let the tears fall. "I am Gandalf the White now. And I come back to you at the turn of the tide." Shantel ran forward and hugged Gandalf hard, crying openly. He stood there for a moment then gently returned her hug.

"I have been such a cry baby the past few days," Shantel said once she was able to stop the tears. "So much had happened."

"That I know," Gandalf put an arm around Shantel and started to lead her and the others out of Fangorn Forest. Feeling better than she had in a long time, Shantel would run ahead a bit then return to the guy's sides. The men, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were relieved to see Shantel this way, since before when they had taken her from the riders of Rohan, all she did was stay silent and not talk very much a glazed look in her eyes for the most part. Now she had some life back in her steps.

"One stage of the journey is now over," Gandalf said, Shantel calmed her stride so she could hear what he had to say. "War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Endoras with all speed." 

"But we've only got two horses," Shantel replied. "And I don't fancy being tied on like luggage." She had enough of that. Gandalf only smiled and let out a high pitched whistle as they exited the forest. Shantel turned towards where a neighing is heard and saw a horse of majestic beauty coming towards them.

"That is one of Merras," Legolas mused out loud. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax," Gandalf petted the horse as he stepped up. "He's the lord of all horses and has seen me through many dangers." Mounting the horses, same as before, they rode off hard, making conversation all but impossible. The journey took most of the day and soon a great Kingdom on a hill came into view. They slowed their horses and looked up at the town. Shantel narrowed her eyes, to her it looked very desolate, very sad.

"Endoras and the Golden hall of Meduseld, King of Rohan," Gandalf paused and looked around. 

"It seems so dim," Shantel muttered. She saw Aragorn nod as he was sitting in front of her.

"The King of Rohan, who's mind is overthrown and Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf stirred his horse forward, the others following slowly. He pulled out a cloak to cover him, all grey instead of the brilliant white he now wore. As they got closer Shantel could see a girl was standing outside watching them, then turned and ran inside. Tilting her head Shantel thought it very strange, and they entered the city. The city itself was silent, the people were dressed in black and stopped their activities as they looked at the riders.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered. Shantel nodded thinking these people could used a good dose of comedy hour. Dismounting they group went up the steps of the Meduseld, a group of armed guard came out all looking very grim. 

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so heavily armed, Gandalf Grayhame… By order of Grima Wormtongue." Shantel raised her eyebrows at the command the guards gave and the name they gave the order in. That sounds like a name that one of the enemy would use, Shantel thought. All handed over their weapons very reluctantly. Shantel was please to find that the Orcs didn't take hers and wasn't wanting to part with them so quickly. 

"Your staff," Hama, the guard said. Gandalf looked at his staff as if he was noticing it for the first time.

"Oh," Gandalf said. "You wouldn't part an old man with his walking stick would you?" Shantel had to hide a grin. She would give him an Emmy for that, who knew that Gandalf was an actor. The guard nodded and Legolas took Gandalf's arm as they stepped inside. Looking around the hall was dim with several guards posted along the sides. Hama bowed to the king them stepped aside. A man stepped out as the company came closer, one Shantel would stop to bet all her worth that he rolled in grease every morning then bleached his skin. 

"My Lord," The man said. "Gandalf the Grey is coming. A herald of woe."

"That has to be Grima," Shantel said softly unintentionally getting the mans attention. His gaze lingered on her and his eyes filled with recognition was it? All she knew was that she liked this man less and less by the second.

"I am Grima," He said. Even his voice was greasy. "Shantel of another world." Shantel's companions went on guard until Gandalf gave them all a look. Hiding his staff from view he turned his attention back to Théoden.

"The courtesy of your hall has lessened of late," Gandalf said. "Théoden-king."

"He is not welcome," Grima leaned down and whispered this in the king's ear keeping an eye on Shantel at the same time. She frowned at him and wanted to yell at him to let the king think for himself. But this man who is king, looked old and crusty, like he wouldn't be able to move with out cracking in half.

"And why should I welcome you Gandalf- Stormcrow?" The king coughed out, each breath a raspy gasp. Grima whispered something else to Théoden that Shantel couldn't hear this time. Then he stood up and walked towards Gandalf.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear," Grima pointed accusingly. "Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."  
"Silence," Gandalf's voice seemed to echo making Shantel jump. " Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Good Shantel nodded, relieved she wasn't the only one thinking that something was wrong with Grima. 

"I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf revealed his staff, in which Grima cowered back in fear.

"Your staff," Grima put an arm in front as if he was trying to ward it away. "I told you to take the wizards staff," Grima yelled to the guards slowly but impatiently. The guards step forward but Gimli and Aragorn and Legolas take them down with out difficulty. One tried to grab at Shantel but she kicked him where it counted and watched him wince on the floor knocking Grima to the ground as he tried to run pass. Grabbing the guards sword, which was a bit heavy but Shantel tried not to show it, she pointed it at Grima.

"Hold still grease pig," Shantel said. Unfortunately her arms started to shake from the weight and Grima smiled, knowing she couldn't hold the sword for long. Before he could move Gimli stepped over holding his ax threateningly. 

"I would stay if I were you," Gimli growled. Grima shrank back to the wall and Shantel dropped the sword with a clatter.

"Oh, thanks Gimli," Shantel smiled at him. "My sword is much lighter, thank goodness. Gimli returned her smile but kept his eyes on Grima. Shantel looked back up to where Gandalf was walking to the King. The laugh the king let out chilled her to the bone and Shantel stood next to Aragorn who was now watching.

"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey," Théoden cackled then turned his look to Shantel. "And I'll have you yet girl. I can get you home, if you only help me." Shantel took a breath and put her arm through Aragorn's.

"I'll have nothing to do with you," Shantel shouted at him.

"I shall draw you out, Saruman, like a poison from a wound," Gandalf whips his cloak back. Shantel felt herself bumped away from Aragorn as a girl tried to rush forward. Aragorn grabbed the girl's arms and held her back. Crossing her arms, Shantel turned her attention back to Gandalf.

"If I go Théoden dies," The king growled in a different voice.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf replied calmly. 

"Rohan is mine," Théoden rasped. Shantel winced.

"Be gone!" Gandalf commanded as Théoden lunged forward at Gandalf. His body stopped in mid-air like he hit a force field and plunges back in his seat. He shook and a light seemed to shine out of him until he slumped there, eyes closed. Looking on Shantel was sure that he was dead. The girl Aragorn held shook his hands away and ran to the King. Helping him back into his seat, Shantel watched with wonder as the King looked up and he seemed to be getting younger and younger, until he could be classified as a couple decades older than Aragorn. Looking to the girl, he touched her face.

"I know your face," Théoden said. His voice sounded lighter too. "Eowyn, Eowyn." She took his hands and put her head down trying to hide the tears that were threatening to show. At least I'm not the only one crying now, Shantel smiled. Théoden looked and seemed surprised to see Gandalf.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air my friend," Gandalf said.

"Dark my dreams have been of late," Théoden muttered. With Saruman in your mind that doesn't surprise me, Shantel looked around seeing that her company's faces shared her thought.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better… if they grasped your sword," Gandalf nodded at Hama who went and gave the sword to his king. Shantel's eyes widened as he grasped the sword then turned his attention to Grima.

"I'll be outside, I don't want to see this," Shantel said. Aragorn nodded as Shantel fled the room. In all honesty she didn't want to be near Grima if he was the last living thing on this Earth, or any Earth for that matter. Heading halfway down the stone steps, Shantel sat down and looked around at the villagers. Once again they paused and stared at her.

"No worries folks," Shantel smiled nervously. "Things should get better for you, in fact…" Shantel was cut off as Grima was thrown down the stairs landing in a huddle at her feet. Feeling trapped Shantel touched the edge of the stone wall and looked at him with fear. No change that to disgust, he looked even greasier up close.

"I'll never eat fast food again," Shantel whispered. Grima looked up seeing her and reached up to grab her arm. Pulling himself up he startled when the king came out following him.

"Get your hands off her," Théoden threatened Grima. At least he's on my side, Shantel thanked who ever.

"I've only served you my lord," Grima begged holding tighter onto Shantel's shoulders. She grimaced and tried to push him away.

"Your witchcraft would have me on all four crawling like some beast!" Théoden stepped forward threatenly. Grima pulled Shantel out and cowered behind her.

"Send me not from your side!" Grima begged. 

"Please send him away," Shantel voiced. "Get his filthy hands off of me." Théoden grabbed Shantel's arm wrenching her away from Grima. Raising his sword, Shantel gasped and covered her eyes.

"No my Lord!" Aragorn stepped forward. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Grima shot off in a flash before Théoden could change his mind. Putting his sword away he looked to Shantel.

"Who are you?" Théoden asked.

"I'm Shantel," she looked to Aragorn not sure how to address him.

"My Lord," Aragorn coughed.

"My lord," Shantel hastily added. "I've arrived with Aragorn." Théoden nodded and looked to his guards. 

"Where is my son?" Eowyn stepped forward leading Théoden away while the rest were taken inside for drinks and food. When Théoden stormed past, Gandalf went to follow, Shantel was too busy eating to notice.

"You eat like the dwarf," Legolas joked. Shantel paused in her eating to playfully glare at him. Gimli only belched and continued to eat.

"E ooth go goo aste," Shantel said, mouth full of bread. The look on Legolas face, Shantel hastily swallowed and laughed at him. "What?" She rolled her eyes pretending to loose patience with him. Legolas only rested his head in his hands and made a face at Shantel so quick, she had to do a double take to make sure she saw it right. 

"Gimli, I think we need to do something to Legolas," Shantel got up and turned facing Legolas.

"In a moment lass, let me finish eating," Gimli said. Shantel paused getting an idea and turning to Gimli.

"Like a dog with a bone," Shantel said smiling. She reached over intent on grabbing something, but Gimli saw and growled at her. Shantel pulled her hand back laughing and then tried again, only to be growled at again. Legolas laughed and the game continued on until Eowyn rushed in with two children.

"Kids it's what's for dinner," Shantel quipped getting a scolding glance from Eowyn and Gimli and Legolas trying not to laugh.

"She jest my lady," Legolas said trying to tame the fire in Eowyn's eyes.

"They need food," Eowyn said setting the children on a bench.

"I'll get someone," Shantel found one of the men who had brought them food and he went to bring in something easy for the children. He returned after a few minutes with some soup that Gimli eyed. Shantel lightly hit Gimli and scolded that he had enough to eat. Between mouthfuls, after Gandalf, Théoden and Aragorn had returned to the dining hall, the children explained how their village was attacked and they were sent away. The little girl kept questioning about their mother which Eowyn shushed and tried to get her to eat.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed," Eowyn said. "Now the wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick and cot."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron," Gandalf turned to the king. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from the women and children. You must fight."

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn added and glanced at Shantel. She knew who he meant. Then one's who wouldn't unbind her or let her look for her friends.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Èomer cannot help us," Théoden argued. "I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not," Aragorn returned. Nice come back, Shantel thought smiling.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden shot back. Shantel sucked in a breath and looked to Legolas. That was a good one too.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked. Théoden passed then called to his head guard.

"Hama, tell the people we will go to Helms Deep." The guard exited and Théoden went elsewhere. 

"I must leave," Gandalf said.

"But you've only just arrived," Shantel didn't want Gandalf going anywhere. She just got him back. He only gave Shantel a sad smile and hugged her.

"I know you wish me to stay, but it would be better if I were to leave," Gandalf said. "Have faith." Shantel nodded and went to touch her necklace, but found nothing. Legolas noticed Shantel getting a little frantic patting her neck and then looking on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked.

"My necklace," Shantel got on hands and knees. "It's gone."

"Well it's not here," Legolas looked around for a little bit. "Come do you want to see Gandalf off?" Shantel nodded and followed them down to the stable where Shadowfax was. Standing back with Legolas and Gimli, they watched Aragorn and Gandalf talk briefly.

"This is not cool," Shantel said.

"When is the last time you remember having the necklace?" Legolas asked. Shantel ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"Don't worry about it," It's a material possession." Shantel shrugged. "I'll live just as well with out it." She looked up hearing Shadowfax's hoof steps and was yanked out of the way by Legolas. She watched Gandalf go and followed the others back to the Meduseld. Walking back to the Meduseld, Shantel would keep checking the ground, hoping to find her necklace. The others noticed and tried to help her.

"We can help you look," Aragorn offered.

"Let us help you," Gimli insisted. Shantel smiled and gave each of them a hug. 

"We need to get these people moved," Shantel said. "Their armies are moving the people will be defenseless here. Finding my necklace is not the worth of the loosing of their lives." Aragorn put a hand on Shantel's shoulder.   
"That is grand of you Shantel," Aragorn complimented. "I know that necklace meant a lot to you." Shantel smiled but ducked her head. 

"Come let's get our stuff together," Legolas looped arms with Shantel as she grabbed Gimli's arm and they all walked up the steps of the Meduseld.  


	16. ch16

Elen: That's a good thing to hear. I want this to seem real. Thank you or more properly I should say hannon le :o)

MaverickGirl: Thanks and I couldn't resist picking on Grima, as long as she didn't have to touch him. That thought on it's own is nauseating. 

Dark Fire: I was wondering where you went. I can understand about the computer, mine always seems to try and come up with a new problem. But I am so pleased to have you back :o) Here's the new chapter!

Mily: It's okay, i forgive you really I do. I got your e-mail let me know that you got my reply all right.

Aislin: Whoops silly errors, got those fixed thanks. The thought Kid's it's what's for dinner just popped in my head and I couldn't resist putting that in, I laughed myself and had people asking what I was doing, lol! After writing that last chapter I think I will stay away from fast food. Now I'll think of Grima along with McDonalds and such, oh I better stop :o) What could have happened to Shantel's necklace? ::Evil laughter:: Don't worry we'll find out soon. I'll be looking for your update when I get off of work tonight.

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: I think everyone agreed about Grima rolling in grease. Greasy man, ugh. Glad you liked the Kid's it's what's for dinner line. That one gave me a good laugh when I thought of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott has been faithfully reading the book as soon as it got updated with new information about Shantel. When she was kidnapped by the orcs, he called Nick over with his set of Lord of the Rings books if only to read and find out what happened to Merry and Pippin. It didn't calm him down any when the riders found her and treated her as a common prisoner. After work, Scott would head straight for his house and read the books after making sure that the house bills were all paid. Things were a little harder on Scott because Linda announced that she was moving out. She didn't feel comfortable there with out Shantel around and Scott felt some resentment towards Linda since she didn't seem to care about what happens to Shantel. 

"She'll be fine Scott, don't worry," Was all Linda would say. Nick was very supportive of him and would come over everyday to see how Shantel was doing. When he read that she was captured for the orcs, he went pale and actually prayed out loud for Shantel to be safe, and Nick was not the praying type. He didn't even bother to knock anymore, Scott told Nick just to come in and sit down. 

"So how are you doing today?" Nick greeted when he came in.

"I'm okay," Scott shrugged. "I'm a little nervous about what I might be reading today. It scares me to think I might some time be reading about Shantel's death."

"How long has she been gone now?" Nick looked up to the calendar. It read June. 

"Since October," Scott replied. "A long, long time. Even though some times in these books it's only a paragraph and a whole month has gone by."

"I know," Nick nodded.

"Okay," Scott took a breath. "Let's see what havoc Shantel is creating now." It was a small joke he shared with Nick, which earned him a quick grin before he started reading, then he paused. "You know the only thing that isn't fair, is I get a sight on what the bad guy is doing and I can't tell her." Nick only nodded and Scott started to read.

_Grima was dabbing at his bleeding lip with a dry cloth, one Saruman made an orc bring up for him. They were seated in the room with the seeing stones, looking into them, while Saruman was questioning what Théoden would do now that he believed his people were in danger._

_"Théoden will not stay at Endoras. It is vulnerable, He knows this." Grima dabbed again at his lip, moving away as he spoke._ _"He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan."_

_"And you said you saw the girl?" Saruman questioned. _

_"Yes, Shantel," Grima nodded. "I knew her on sight and made the mistake of saying her name out loud."_

_"Not that it matters," Saruman waved his hand at Grima. "Gandalf knew that you deceived Théoden. She just keeps slipping out of my grasp. The wraith didn't catch her, she set them on fire. She escaped the orcs and Uruk-hai thanks to that son of Théoden, and you." Saruman sneered at this. "I did not expect you to be able to get a hold of her. That stunt you pulled grabbing at her arms, yes I know you did this," Saruman laughed at Grima's face. "What did you think that would get you?_

_"So Theoden will fled to Helms Deep?" Saruman changed the subject._

_"Yes my Lord," Grima nodded. "It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. It will be slow. They will have women and children with them._

_"And I did have a reason as to why I grabbed at the girls arms," Grima held something out to Saruman. Frowning he looked at the item. A cross, a silver cross on a broken chain._

_"She didn't notice I broke it off of her," Grima smiled proud of what he had done. "I believe it may be of some use to you."_

_"Yes it will," Saruman smiled and took the necklace. Walking to an orc he looked at the creature. "Send out your warg riders."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the first light of the next morning the trek to Helms Deep is set out. Shantel walked yawning and watching Eowyn staying as close to Aragorn as possible, talking. Shantel got as close as she could and found they were talking on about battle tactics and weapons. Getting bored Shantel tried to sneak up on Legolas but she knew that he would hear her.

"Shantel what are you doing?" Legolas asked with out turning around.

"Sneaking up on you, okay," Shantel said. "But don't tell yourself that."

"Okay," Legolas agreed then stopped and turned around. "Wait a second," But Shantel had disappeared. "Shantel where did you?" Turning around Legolas stopped mid sentence finding Shantel standing in front of him arms innocently down at her side. He also took a step forward that he wasn't able to stop and toppled over bringing Shantel down with him.

"Dang I got you that good?" Shantel asked laughing. "Score!"

"Here's a score," Legolas reached out to grab her and Shantel jumped up running to Aragorn.

"It's Legolas on the warpath save me Aragorn!" Shantel jumped in Aragorn's arms disrupting his conversation and he turned seeing Legolas coming up behind him.

"Pass that creature over," Legolas said, smiling but trying not to.

"I'm safe now," Shantel stuck her tongue out at him. Aragorn looked from Shantel then to Legolas and shrugged.

"I don't care you can take her," Aragorn started to hand Shantel over and she looked up in surprise, this wasn't going as she had planned, if she had planned it that is.

"No Aragorn, you're not suppose to give me to him," Shantel tried to jump out of Aragorn's arms but Legolas already had a good hold on her. Putting her on the ground, he push her down, gently every time she tried to get up until he thought of the perfect thing he could do. He started to tickle her. 

"No Legolas not fair!" Shantel squealed between laughter that all stopped and looked for a moment. It didn't carry on too long, for Théoden came over and put a stop to such nonsense. 

"Stupid king," Shantel whispered so quietly even Legolas had a hard time hearing her. "Old wretched and boring." Then looked to Legolas. "If Aragorn becomes king I'll knock some sense into him if he ever acts like that." Legolas laughed and pulled Shantel back onto the trail that they were set on. Eowyn had moved up next to Gimli and was listening to him talk of female dwarves. Shantel had to smile at this remember how he had laughed at her reaction when he told her that female dwarves had beards.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women," Gimli was loving the attention. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

"It's the beards," Aragorn mouthed. Shantel covered her mouth trying not to laugh and Eowyn caught that and smiled in return. Hey first time with out a mild glare, we're making progress, Shantel smiled to herself.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just, spring out of holes in the ground! Which is of course ridiculous." Gimli laughed throwing himself off balance sending his horse a short gallop. "Whoa!" Then promptly fell straight off. Eowyn and Shantel ran over to help him up. Gimli's face was matching his hair from all the female attention.

"It's alright! It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Gimli tried to shake it off. Eowyn smiled and took the opportunity to look at Aragorn again. Gimli and Shantel both noticed and exchanged knowing looks. Dusk everyone slowed to make camp at Théoden's command.

"We shall rest here, try to share fire if you need them and keep them minimal."

"Does that man ever get off his high horse?" Shantel murmured.

"When he goes to sleep he gets off the horse." Shantel jumped hearing Eowyn next to her. The girl mistook Shantel's sarcasm as confusion, thank goodness.

"Oh good," Shantel said. "I can't imagine that being a comfortable spot to sleep." Eowyn nodded and sat down next to Shantel.

"Can I ask you a question?" Eowyn said shyly.

"Yeah," Shantel nodded.

"Aragorn, he is in love is he not?" Eowyn's voice was low, like it scared her to ask.

"Yes, I can't say much, because that is his story, you know," Shantel said. "But yes, he is in love."

"But not with you?" Shantel sat straight up and looked at Eowyn in surprise. Then laughed. 

"Me?" Shantel had to laugh again. "As a sister maybe, we've been through so much together, but no not as a lover or wife. Eww, I can't think of him that way."

"Then the elf is yours?" Eowyn sure had a lot of questions.

"Why would I have a lover or anything with these guys?" Shantel decided to ask a question of her own.

"I was only curious," Eowyn shrugged. "As nice as Gimli is I do not see you taking him as a lover." Shantel and Eowyn both shared a giggle looking at each other on that. "To be honest it was your ring."

"My ring, yes," Shantel looked at it then realized with a shock, she hasn't thought about Scott since Lothlorien. It's been a month since they were there, maybe more. She knew, from him telling her, that he read the books every day, and she was gripped with a sudden fear. Does Scott read what she is thinking? If he is that isn't fair, those are her thoughts alone.

"Shantel?" Shaken from her thoughts she looked at Eowyn.

"Sorry, distracted," Shantel shrugged. "Uh my love, yes, he's far away, and I'm trying to get home to him." Eowyn tried getting more information until Shantel gave in and gave her the short summery about how she had come to Middle Earth and how she could get home.

"But by now the ring bearer is far away," Shantel surmised. "And I would have no way of catching up to him."

"Are you girls going to sleep, or gossip all night," Legolas dropped in on them making the two girls jump. 

"Hey I'm catching up on some woman to woman stuff here," Shantel quipped.

"Really now," Legolas put on a fake pretty face and blinked his eyes. "I remember hearing about you preferring Gimli over me as a lover."

"Eaves dropper," Shantel pounced on Legolas and tickled him, while getting Eowyn to help her. He gave up seeing as the only way out of this was to throw the girls, possibly hurting them, and he didn't want to do that.

"You gave up," Shantel sat up pushing her hair out of her face. Eowyn was holding his arms down while Shantel was kneeled over him, one knee on each side of his stomach to prevent him from getting away. To the casual observer they would thought some very intimate things were taking place in a not so intimate place, but the three knew better.

"If you're done torturing me, I suggest you two get some sleep," Legolas tried to look stern but it was hard with his hair disheveled as such.

"Let's go to sleep Eowyn," Shantel got up brushing her pants off. "He's no fun." Giggling the girls left Legolas there while going to get ready to sleep. They heard him utter one word as he got up.

"Women!"

The next morning they set off like the day before. Early and with a light breakfast. That was okay to Shantel, it was easier to travel on a light stomach than a heavy full one. Eowyn stayed close to Shantel and talked with her a bit before and looking up to Aragorn.

"You can talk to him you know," Shantel said. "He won't bite, not hard at least." Shantel shrugged at the surprised look Eowyn gave her. Shantel then laughed to show that she was joking. "If you want I'll stay close by." Eowyn nodded and slowly the girls made their way up towards Aragorn. Legolas saw this and discreetly grabbed Shantel's arm as Eowyn reached Aragorn.

"Are you planning on torturing Aragorn?" Legolas questioned.

"Nah," Shantel shrugged. "Eowyn is just curious about him and I'm letting her quench it. She knows he has some one, but I wouldn't tell her more."

"Yes, Arwen," Legolas sighed. "It must be terrible to be away from one you love for so long."

"It is," Shantel nodded. "But I feel even more sorry for Aragorn. While Scott and I are both human, we will both die, he has to worry about leaving Arwen all alone in the world." Getting a signal Legolas went up to ride in front as Shantel made her way up to Aragorn.

"What's up?" Shantel asked. Aragorn laughed at Eowyn's odd look she gave Shantel.

"The sky I think you told me once," Aragorn laughed. 

"Hey you're learning, there's still room in the ol' noggin," Shantel joked with Aragorn then stopped at Eowyn's confused expression. "Oh sorry, I talk weird some times."

"You should have seen her when I first met Shantel," Aragorn said. "There was no understanding her at all."

"And you understand me now?" Shantel faked confusion.

"Sorry change that to there is no hope for her," Aragorn said making all three laugh. Shantel felt a tug of affection go through her and hugged Aragorn.

"Shantel are you all right?" Aragorn had to step walking as Eowyn looked on curiously.

"Yeah, just couldn't resist." Shantel stepped back. "If I get home, I'm really going to miss you. This is going to sound corny but I think of you as a brother. You and Legolas and Gimli."

"As we do you," Aragorn returned the hug. 

"But imagine what our parents must have looked like," Shantel said. They shared another laugh until a shout ahead alerted them. Aragorn raced to the front to see what was happening.

"A scout!" Legolas called ahead. Everyone had stopped and was listening.

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden demanded.

"Wargs!" Aragorn shouted. "We are under attack!" 

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden commanded as he made his way back to Eowyn, who was drawing her sword and Shantel who had her bow out.

"C'mon get me up here, I'm a rider. Agh!" Gimli was trying to get up on a horse then gave it up all together.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste." Théoden told Eowyn and looked at Shantel since she was standing next to her.

"I can fight!" Both girls said, then looked at each other.

"No! You must do this." Théoden looked Eowyn in the eyes. "For me."

"Come Shantel," Eowyn took her arm and led her to the people. Théoden turned taking charge. 

"Make for the lower ground. Stick together!" Eowyn commanded.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Shantel said.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine," Eowyn said. "Go to the back and make sure they stay together." Shantel nodded and jogged back getting people in as best a line as she could.

"Stay in line, people," Shantel shouted. "Let's keep it together." The sounds of the battle could be heard and Shantel paused looking over the hill that the others had went. A strange feeling came over her and she started to walk toward the battle, unarmed, in a zombied like state. 

"Shantel," Eowyn had come for her breaking her trance. "Come this way." Not giving what happened second thought, Shantel nodded and ran back with Eowyn to get the people to Helms Deep. It wasn't long before it came into view and for that Shantel was grateful. She kept looking back over her shoulder to see if the men were arriving yet but with disappointment still have seen no sign of them.

"They will be back," Eowyn insisted. 

"I know," Shantel nodded. "But this is the first time there was a fight with them that I didn't have to participate in. Feels kind of weird." Eowyn gave her a look of understanding also tracing envy. Shantel cursed herself for forgetting that this woman was edging to participate in a battle, to help defend. To help in some way. Getting everyone inside, it gave Shantel a small smile seeing the girl and boy who had turned up run to their mother. Apparently other villages had already arrived. Heading to the back, Shantel stayed out of the way, listening for the horses announcing the men's return. It wasn't a long wait and Shantel ran down narrowly being trampled by a horse to get to her friends. She slowed when she saw Gimli talking to Eowyn a look of sadness on his face.

"Shantel," She turned to find Legolas beside her.

"What happened?" Shantel asked, trying to prepare for the blow that Aragorn was hurt figuring it was him since he was no where seen.

"He fell," Legolas said simply. Shantel felt as if all the breath was taken out of her. She looked up to Legolas hoping this was a jest, but the sorrow on his face showed no signs of joking. Her knees went out and Legolas had to catch her and carry her to the wall where he set her down. Gimli came over and knelt down next to Shantel putting a caring arm around her shoulder while Legolas went to get some water.

"I've failed her," Shantel whispered.

"It's not your fault lass," Gimli said thickly.

"I promised Arwen that I would watch over him," Shantel said. "If I had gone to help…"

"You would do no good if you had gotten hurt in the battle," Gimli protested. Legolas returned with the water, and pulled Shantel into his arms. Her face had gone white and she was no longer returning Gimli's questions or anything.

"Come now, it will be all right, it will be all right," Legolas murmured rocking her and murmuring words in elvish. Weather he was trying to convince her or himself none could tell for sure.

"She blames herself, thinks that she could have helped," Gimli said as Shantel's breathing grew steady. 

"I know," Legolas said, looking down at the lady in his arms. "Maybe sleep will help heal some of the pain." Taking Evenstar, Legolas pulled it out and grimaced. Shantel looked at his hand wide awake. She was just returning to a normal state of mind, away from shock.

"So it wasn't a horrible nightmare, damn," Shantel swore out loud.

"I want you to hold this, to give to Arwen," Legolas said. Shantel nodded and accepted the necklace and put it in a sturdy pocket.

"I will not loose this necklace," She said firmly. Dealing with the grief was hard. Dealing with the grief and the people ready to panic around her, it was more than she could almost bear. "I need to make peace, with myself, and with the soul's of Boromir and Ar-Aragorn." 

"I saw a spot that might suit you," Legolas got up and pulled Shantel to her feet. "Come." They climbed some steps then down to where there was an empty room. It may have been the armory but Shantel didn't care, it was what she needed.

"I know this may seem silly to you," Shantel said trying not to get her voice to break. "But I feel that I should do this for them." The two nodded and Shantel started to sing a hymn for Boromir and Aragorn. (A/N – this chapter ends with the song if any want to skip it)

Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost, but now am found.

Was blind but now I see.

Twas grace that taught

My heart to fear

And grace my fears relieved

How precious did that grace appear

The hour I first believed

Through many dangers, toils and snares,

We have already come.

Twas grace that brought us safe this far

And grace will lead us home

The lord has promised good to me

His word my hope secures

He will be my shield and portion be

As long as life endures

When we've been here a thousand years

Bright shining as the sun

We've no less days to sing God's praise

Then when we've first begun.

Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost, but now am found,

Was blind but now I see.


	17. ch17

Es: Thanks so much for the compliment about Shantel. That makes me feel so good to know that she's original. Thanks so much again!

MaverickGirl: I'm thinking Eowyn is some one Shantel can bond with. They got the whole, both female, both human thing in common. And Shantel's done what Eowyn dreams of doing. Being in the action not just standing back. But you already knew that :o) I thought amazing grace would fit what Shantel would be thinking about doing.

Aislin: you know I do it to irritate you right? Just kidding, lol! I think I got it right in this chapter. And I liked that idea on Shantel telling Legolas not to notice, she knows she can't sneak up on him. And I wasn't trying to give mental images of anything, lol! I love your reviews they get me laughing. And I'm not sure if the muse hanging with mine is yours, they won't tell me, dang it. But I'm trying to get yours back.

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: How Shantel's necklace will help Saruman? Should I tell you, hmmm okay…. Just kidding this chapter should help you out though :o)

Mellon: Thanks very much, Here's another chapter!

~If people haven't noticed I'm going more by the movie using the book only for slight references. Anything in _italics is info Scott would have read, but I think it should be in with out switching scenes and describing that he's reading, we all know that._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Finishing the song, Shantel glanced at her friends and smiled sadly seeing tears streak down their faces and neither one bothering to wipe them away. Sighing, Shantel looked towards the window and felt a strange feeling come over her, much like the one that happened when the wargs attacked. Stumbling Shantel put one hand on her head and tried to make the feeling go away.

"Shantel are you all right?" Shantel turned her head but the voice seemed so distant. Inside her head, it felt like someone was looking through her head, through her memories. What's happening?

_Saruman looked inside the seeing stones, Grima next to him still clutching the rag like a security blanket.__ Inside the seeing stone they saw the following scenes from Shantel's head. Shantel sneaking out of a window of  her house when she was in high school. Shantel trying alcohol with friends then getting sick and swearing never to drink again. When she saw Scott for the first time._

_"What is this information going to do for us?" Grima asked, sneering at the sight of Shantel being so happy in these memories._

_"I expect to find the out come to this so called story." Saruman said not moving his gaze. "It will take some time but we will find what she knows about the one ring. Then I can turn it against them!"_

Hands clamped around Shantel's shoulders hauling her up to her feet.

"Shantel look at me," Legolas slightly shook her. "Tell me what you see?"

"I see you but I also see memories," Shantel paused and laughed. "Sorry time when I dropped a watermelon at work, spattered all over the floor."

"Are you sure you lost your necklace?" Legolas asked getting Shantel's attention again. She looked at him curiously.

"Do you mean to tell me you think?" Gimli left his question unfinished.

"Yes Gimli," Legolas said. "I think that worm took it off of Shantel."

"But what would Saruman do with her necklace?" Gimli asked.

"Sometimes, I've heard that a high wizard can use personal things to gain information," Legolas said. "The closer you were to that object the deeper the information they could get."

"It stopped," Shantel breathed a sigh of relief her eyes which were slightly glazed returned to normal.

"But it can start again," Gimli said.

"Come find us if this happens again,' Legolas told her. "No matter what." Shantel nodded

"Next time this feeling comes over you I want you to chant this phrase, as soon as the feeling starts." Legolas said to Shantel. "Until you find us."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Valar, nîn beriatha," Legolas said.

"I'm asking the Valar for protection?" It seemed strange to Shantel that those words will change what's happening. Legolas nodded and urged her to say it.

"Valar, nîn beriatha," Shantel repeated, and seemed to lift up. She would definitely remember these words, even if it's just faith in them, hopefully they will work. 

"Come now, Shantel, much preparation is to be done," Legolas said grimly. Nodding Shantel put a hand on Gimli's shoulder as she walked up to him which he patted back. They separated Legolas and Gimli going one way and Shantel going the other. She busied herself helping the people around her, making sure they were all right. Eowyn was looking for her and found Shantel helping and old man sit down.

"Shantel!" Shantel turned to see Eowyn run to her and embrace her. Shantel hugged her back tightly feeling again for a moment the pain of hearing of Aragorn's parting. With a sigh Shantel straightened up and looked at Eowyn in the face.

"Thanks for that," Shantel said softly. 

"I am sorry," Eowyn said. "Do you want to rest?"

"No," Shantel shook her head. "It's easier if I keep busy. We have to make sure everyone is okay and prepare just in case. I wouldn't trust Saruman as far as I could throw him." Eowyn nodded.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Eowyn persisted. She knew something else was bothering her friend. Waiting a beat Shantel sighed and pulled Eowyn aside.

"Saruman is invading my mind," Shantel confess quietly. "He's going through my memories."

"How would that help him?" Eowyn asked. 

"I'm not sure," Shantel said then remembered. "He thinks I know how this will all turn out. He picked the wrong girl." Eowyn gave her an understanding look and took her to where they would be sleeping that night.

_"So that is how the hobbit Bilbo Baggins got a hold of the Ring," Saruman said still staring at the seeing stones. He found that if he concentrated he could get the memories more focused. Then the memories seemed to start to repeat. Saruman cursed and slammed his hand down next to the seeing stone making it jump. The cross was clutched tightly in his hands. Putting the necklace down the images faded as he let go._

_"She knows nothing!" Saruman fumed, Grima was backing away. "The useless girl knows nothing!"_

_"Maybe if we only search a bit longer," Grima suggested then wished he hadn't said anything. If looks could kill, Grima would have been dead before Sauroman was ever thought of._

_"We need to get inside Helms Deep," Saruman said. "Destroy them all."_

_"Helm's Deep has but one weakness. It's outer wall is solid rock for except for a small culvert in space which is little more than a drain," Grima said slowly walking back towards Saruman. Saruman nodded and smiled. _

_"I know just the thing." Turning he left the room, Grima followed. "It wasn't until later that evening that Saruman had what he wanted and was pouring small black powdery substance into a great ball._

_"How?__ How can fire undo stone? What kind of device can break down a wall?" Grima leaned forward with a candle to get a better look until Saruman pushed him back."_

_"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall." Saruman said calmly._

_"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the keep." Grima protested. Saruman started to walk towards the balcony._

_"Tens of thousands."__ Saruman agreed._

_"But, my lord, there is no such force." Grima replied as they stepped out and stopped. His field of vision was over run with Uruk-hai. As far as the eye could see, it was a scary sight. The looked like thousands of black ants, ready to storm what ever got in their path._

_"A new power is rising. It's victory is at hand." Saruman yelled to the Uruk-hai. "This night the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! To war! There will be no dawn for Men._

_"And women," Saruman finished quietly._

Close to the front gates, Shantel was sitting back resting for a few minutes. She wasn't really physically tired but more like emotional drain. So much has happened and the only thing Shantel could do was continue on. If she stopped to try and dwell in the past, it would consume her. She was thankful that the night before she only fell into a dreamless sleep. A flurry of activity started at the front gate, but Shantel only closed her eyes, thinking another village had joined them. Great more people to help, Shantel sighed then perked up hearing Gimli's voice.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him!" Shantel made her way over to where Gimli was throwing such a fuss. What in the world, then the world stopped spinning. 

"You are the the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!" Shantel's hands flew to her mouth when she saw who Gimli had gone forward to hug.

"Aragorn!" Shantel yelled and ran over embracing him over Gimli. "Goodness what happened?" 

"I'll explain later," Aragorn hugged Shantel back and stepped back looking at both of them. "Where is the king?" Gimli pointed and Aragorn walked off.

"Yeah, he comes back from the dead and wants to see the king, not us," Shantel playfully scoffed. Gimli shook his head smiling through tears, then Shantel remembered the necklace. Running after him, Shantel saw the look on Legolas face when he saw Aragorn. Shantel stopped for a moment and smiled at their short exchange. When he was about to step away Shantel stopped him.

"Aragorn, one moment," Shantel pulled Evenstar out of her pocket. "I believe this belongs to you." Aragorn took it and held it tightly. 

"Hannon le," Aragorn replied, making Shantel smile. (Thank you) She never got a chance to talk to him about practicing but he seemed to know and would talk little words to her now and then. This was a time it came from the heart. Aragorn past the two and went to speak with the king, Théoden. 

Shantel looked out from around Legolas and saw Eowyn standing there looking lost. Running over Shantel hugged the girl and then looked her in the face.

"Aragorn is alive, Eowyn" Shantel gasped out. "Did you not see him?"

"I saw," Eowyn's lips trembled. "I saw you give him back the necklace."

"Oh Eowyn," Shantel rubbed the girls shoulders. "Do you need me to get something for you?"

"Nay," Eowyn shook her head. "I'll be fine. Come and help me." Shantel nodded and followed Eowyn. Later that evening, Hama shouted that the woman were to be taken into caves and all men able to fight into battle.

"I wish I knew why Aragorn wanted to see the king so urgently," Shantel whispered, then saw Legolas. Going over she asked what was going on. He pulled her to the side and spoke quietly.

"Uruk-hai, tens of thousands are on their way here," Legolas said. Shantel's face fell and Legolas looked around discretely. "Most know there will be a war but Théoden does not want them to what they are yet up against."

"But so many," Shantel looked around at the people. "Tens of thousands? That's a bigger number than the people that are all here." Shantel could only think of one thing and that scared the mess out of her. "I'll just have to help you fight." Legolas stared at her unbelieving for a moment. Straightening her shoulders, Shantel tried not to let the trembling of her heart show.

"We need you down in the caves, Shantel." Both turned to Aragorn as he stepped up followed by Gimli.

"But these people are not suitable to fight," Shantel hissed quietly. "I've seen more action then some of them have had all their lives."

"But I would still rather you be safe underground…"

"So I'll have to wait at a dead end, so that if all fails we will live to see the remaining people tortured, women raped and children," Shantel stopped speaking as her throat closed on her. Looking down so they wouldn't see her tears, Shantel took a breath.

"She is right," Gimli said. Shantel looked up through her blinking eyes, clearing the tears and gave Gimli a smile.

"Thanks," She whispered. Aragorn was looking around understanding what Shantel was meaning.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," Aragorn sighed and headed towards where most of the people were gathering. 

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said looking around as they reached the a big hall and sat down.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas said then continued in elvish. "Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig." (And they should be. 300 against 10 000.)

"You said what I was thinking," Shantel said to them.

"Si beriathar hýn ammaeg nâ ned Edoras." Aragorn argued. (They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.)

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir otheri. Natha daged dhaer." Legolas raised his voice getting the attention of a few close by. Shantel's eyes widened never hearing the two sound so angry towards each other. (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted back. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in stunned silence. Turning Aragorn stormed off leaving a stunned crowd looking after them. Legolas made a move to follow him but was stopped by Gimli.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli said. Shantel let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding.

"Goodness," Shantel sighed and shook her head. Seeing that the people were all still staring at them Shantel stood up. "Well what are you all staring at? Continue getting ready, this isn't the time to dawdle."

"Nor is it proper for a female to be in charge," One of the guards men stepped up.

"Get off your high horse," Shantel stated back to his face. "This isn't the time to decide who's got the balls in their pants so that they can take charge. We need to take charge of ourselves to get ready otherwise we will all die!" The guards man stepped back surprised at this girls words.

"Yes, die, I said it," Shantel said loud enough for all to hear. "And that will be your fate if you let fear over come you and take charge. Be in charge of yourselves and you will fare far better then you otherwise might."

"What would you know about taking charge?" A man from the back challenged.

"I know because my first time I was ever confronted with anything close enough to a living nightmare, I confronted a Ring Wraith." A few gasped were heard, some of surprise some unbelieving. "And I had help, from Aragorn a born leader, but I fought back, other wise I wouldn't be here right now."

"She's right," An older man said. "Do let us scare the young men going into this battle, let's do what we can to ensure victory." A feeling of pride and sadness gripped Shantel. The man had an eye patch on and a cane, yet was still willing to fight. He saw Shantel looking at him and smiled.

"Do not worry about me," The man said. "I'll go when it is time for me to go."

"What's your name?" Shantel asked.

"Enor," The man said. "And I know that you are Lady Shantel." She smiled and nodded not bothering to correct him. "I can trust you to protect our women if all else fail?"

"Yes," Shantel said. "You have my word." Enor smiled and left to see about helping a few others get ready. Shantel left followed by Legolas and Gimli then stopped short. "He conned me," Shantel stated out loud. Legolas and Gimli laughed. "It isn't funny."

"Now you have to go to the caves," Legolas was trying not to laugh. Shantel stopped herself from scolding him seeing him laugh again.

"Oh shush you," Shantel pushed him with a smile then grew serious. "We have been friends for a while now." Legolas nodded. "And we have been through some crazy adventures, but.." Shantel stopped and bit her lip.

"Aragorn is our friend," Gimli stated. 

"And it would be wrong of us to turn our friend down," Legolas sighed understanding.

"Besides what else can we do?" Shantel said softly. "If we run, I don't think I could live with myself. Then the Uruk-hai would come after us anyway." The set out searching then paused seeing how the day was fading into after noon.

"We should go to the armory," Legolas said. "Make sure we're all armed and ready." Shantel nodded and walked slowly behind them. The guards were ushering any remaining women into the caves and one approached Shantel.

"She'll be going in last with me," Eowyn stepped between them, startling Shantel.

"I didn't see you there," Shantel said as the guard walked away.

"I have been searching for you," Eowyn said. "We will take guard at the cave entrance, to make sure they do not get in."

"Sounds good to me," Shantel agreed. "I don't think I could last inside there."

"I wouldn't either and that is the most I can convince my uncle to let us do," Eowyn said.

"He cares for you," Shantel said. "Doesn't want to loose you and he just doesn't realize by pining you down the more you'll fight to break free." At Eowyn's surprised look Shantel shrugged. "My parents still try that with me."

"I'll be waiting, you might want to say your…" Eowyn stopped not wanting to say the word goodbyes.

"I'll be there," Shantel said and ran off after her friends. She found them inside looking through the materials. A chain shirt was hanging on a chest and Shantel picked it up. 

"Maybe you should wear this Gimli," Shantel's grin fell when he reached for it and said.

"That might not be a bad idea," Gimli went off towards the back as Shantel stared in disbelief.

"But won't it be…"

"Too long?" Legolas finished and laughed quietly with Shantel as they heard Gimli grunting and quietly yelling as he tried to get the chain shirt on. Then Legolas held a hand to his lips and both were silent when they heard the door open and some one enter. Shantel stayed where she was as Legolas sneaked away to see who it was.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray." Shantel heard Legolas say and smiled. Walking over she saw him speaking with Aragorn. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Aragorn smiled at him and nodded as he saw Shantel.

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas." Aragorn said then looked to Shantel. She smiled and went forward giving him another hug and pulled Aragorn close. (Translation: "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)

"I love you guys," Shantel said. After a pause they hugged her back then stood up hearing the sound of chain shirt hitting the floor. Looking up they saw Gimli standing there, the shirt dragging.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli wriggled a bit and they laughed softly. Then stopped hearing a horn outside. Legolas face lit up and Shantel tilted her head. They all rushed outside, Gimli followed after tossing off his chain shirt and heard the guard call for the king. Théoden walked up amazed, as Shantel recognized who had arrived. She was hoping in place as the gates opened and an army of elves marched in.

"How is this possible," Théoden muttered. Haldir stepped forward from the group and put a hand on his heart.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir smiled as he saw each group member. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance."

"Mae govannen, Haldir!" Aragorn greeted putting his hand on his chest in a similar gesture that Haldir did. (_Welcome Haldir)_

 "You are most welcome!" Then he surprised the elf by going forward and hugging him. Haldir stood there a moment before awkwardly patting him back. When Aragorn straightened, Shantel flung herself at Haldir hugging him tightly.

"Aragorn is coping me," Shantel said. "I've been hugging the guys nonstop now hug me back or you'll have to fight with me hanging off of you." Haldir laughed and returned Shantel's hug giving her a slight squeeze.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir said looking from the guards to the king. Shantel was smiling big hugging her self when she saw the look on Théoden's face. He looked at her with a raised eye brow not too happy.

"I'm suppose to be down with Eowyn," Shantel pointed and started to side away. "Well I'll just be on my way out." Running off Shantel found Eowyn and told her of the news of the elves now joining them. The two girls hugged each other and sat waiting on pin needles. The battle would be here soon.


	18. ch18

MaverickGirl: It does kinda suck that Shantel doesn't get to fight, but no worries I will include battle scenes. There are just some parts that are too good to leave out.

Elen: Hi again! Thanks, I'm glad you liked that last segment. Here's more!

Aislin: I know bad typo last chapter, I was just being too lazy to look his name up at the moment. I'll probably fix it in a bit today, along with Edoras :oP I loved that part with Haldir being hugged one of my favs, so of course Shantel is going to hug him too. I do that to my guy friends, lol! Then he give me a noogie, dang it! Anywho! I know Théoden is a pig when it comes to men powerful, women weak kinda thing, ugh him, but we kinda need him for the moment, we'll send him to the void later. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Haldir, love that elf, actually it's coming up below. We need to find a muse trap for you.

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf : Well they are just the bad guys, and Saruman thought he had picked a fan who knew all about the story. He just didn't realize that she was waiting for the movie, lol! For now I am thinking that I will end up finishing the whole story, because I still don't know how I'm going to get Shantel home. As for Frodo and Sam, I believe they may make an appearance again. Possibly not until later chapters, but I'm sure they will. I'm just keeping the story to where Shantel is at.

Blahblah: Thanks

After this chapter I'll be relying on the books, so you don't have to worry about waiting for the third movie, lol! So on with the battle!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Théoden set out scout guards at the Dike ahead, which spread over a mile long and hard to defend from. Hama double checked for Théoden to make sure that Shantel and Eowyn stayed their place below in the caves. They argued about going below and wouldn't hear of it, until Hama gave up and reported to Théoden that the girls were safe. Even archers were positioned all along the catwalk, while the rest of the guards and fighters were placed strategically around the battlefront. Waiting, the time seemed to drag, until a sound was heard, thunder. Rain started to fall in heavy drops and the heads of men turned upwards towards the down pour. In the hall, Shantel and Eowyn peeked out the door, seeing the rain and letting loose a sigh.

"Maybe this will make the battle harder for the Uruk-hai, harder to get in," Shantel said softly.

"I do not know," Eowyn replied. "I have never encountered these creatures."

"Imagine an orc," Shantel turned to Eowyn and closed the door. "Make it bigger, smarter, stronger and able to move in sunlight." Eowyn tried not to show it but let out a shudder. "That's what the Uruk-hai are like to me."

"And that is what is coming to us," Eowyn sighed looking towards the door.

"And what we may face," Shantel finished.

"I grow weary of this wait, Shantel," Eowyn said. "I am weary of being made to sit back and wait."

"Your time will come," Shantel said to Eowyn touching her arm lightly. "I highly doubt that we're going to die in this rock." Eowyn smiled at Shantel. "And be sure as all get out that if they do get in here, I'll take as many with me that I can, as I go down." This got a small laugh from Eowyn who then shook her head. 

"I shouldn't laugh," Both girls jumped when the sounds of screams could be heard in the distance. "They've breeched the Dike," Eowyn whispered.

"What does that mean?" Shantel asked feeling her heart start to thud.

"It's where my uncle, Théoden," Eowyn clarified. "Would put scouts. Sounds like they were discovered."  
"Those poor men," Shantel gasped and took in a deep breath. "Now we wait."

"Now we wait," Eowyn nodded.

Aragorn was pacing behind the elven archers, shouting out a pep talk of sorts, about what they were to do, and what they were about to face.

"A Eruchin, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le." Aragorn called (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!) Gimli stood next to Legolas but only the top of his helmet was visible over the wall of the catwalk. A storm of marching is heard and  the clash of metal hitting the ground approached showing what would seem to the eye was an endless source of Uruk-hai and orcs.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli demanded impatiently. Legolas looked down at his friend and smiled.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas fiend innocence. Gimli looked up and gave him a hearty laugh. The uruk and orcs stood there, simply staring at the walls. An arrow was let loose, hitting a Uruk-hai in the front killing as it hit it's neck. 

"Dartho!" (Hold) Screamed Aragorn. The Uruk-hai looked at their fallen and then back up at where the archers were visible. One Uruk was up on top a rock and raised his sword as a signal and let out a roar. The other Uruks, responded with a roar back and charged the wall, letting loose arrows as they went. 

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc!" (Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms.) Legolas said in aim.

"Hado i philinn!" (Fire) Aragorn shouted! The elves let loose their arrows on the Uruk, making many fall, but many returned in their place.

The cry of the battle could be heard from inside the, the walls trembled at the vibrations it caused. Shantel and Eowyn had started pacing, both edging to go and help their friends, and the people and fighting with their promise to stay inside the keep, out of sight, and hopefully our of mind of the Uruk. The sounds seemed to die down and the girls stopped and looked at each other. What was going on?

The advance and retreat of the Uruk was on going, but with each come back, they would come on stronger and harder. Gimli stood growling with his ax, eager to getting in on the action, but secretly wishing no more harm come to the elves, or any to his friends.

"They fall back again!" A guard cried.

"Pendraith!" Aragorn yelled at the same time a guard yelled out, "Ladders!" The Uruk have made it to the wall, and along with the ladders, grappling hooks were being thrown over the edge with a force the drove the spikes into the walls, making it unable to let the men thrown them back.

"Good!" Gimli smiled. As they enemy crossed the top, Gimli attacked taking them down right away. "Legolas, two already!" Gimli shouted.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas replied back, catching an orc with an arrow. Seems it was more than just Uruk-hai.

"Arg! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli swung his ax taking three down in the blow, one orc hit another off the wall was the third.

"Nineteen!" Legolas continued. Legolas was turning off orc, after Uruk after orc, until one charge at him with a sword from behind. Sensing his enemies motive, Legolas flipped his bow onto his back and pulled out two elven blades parrying the attack. He grinned at the confused orc, then quickly did away with that creature then turned to another one. The rush of the enemy was slowing down, and many were wondering why. They had seen the number and knew that there were more than enough to keep coming for a bit. Maybe they had scared them off, many men thought hopefully.

"Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty one. Twenty two," Gimli almost chanted as he took each orc and Uruk out. Théoden paused in his battle and laughed at the sky.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Hitting a Uruk from behind, Théoden turned back and headed for a few orcs and Uruk that have made it past the catwalk. Aragorn was on the catwalk, a little distance away was Legolas, Gimli was in the middle, closer to Aragorn. Through the clashing of swords, steel and pain, a movement caught Aragorn's eye and he saw an Uruk running to the wall, much like the ones with the ladders did, but this one had a large ball on his back, carrying a torch. Eye's widened, Aragorn looked for Legolas and saw that the elf was getting even farther away in battle.

"Dago han! Dago han, Legolas! Dago han!!!" (Kill him! Kill him, Legolas! Kill him!) Aragorn yelled watching the Uruk getting closer. Turning his keen elvish eyes, Legolas spotted who Aragorn was shouting about and flew arrow after the creature. Two arrows hit it, but the creature kept running, and the two watched in horror as it disappeared from their sight.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are standing in a row," Shantel stopped when she saw Eowyn looking at her oddly. Shantel chuckled, a bit embarrassed and shrugged. "Sorry kinda bored, just a song in my world." Eowyn smiled and looked to the door, concern in her face.

"Maybe we should practice," Shantel suggested grabbing her sword. "Just take it easy on me okay, you are way better than me."

"You are as good as you think you are Shantel," Eowyn said, stepping up in a defense position. "Just do not be cocky and if entered into battle I am sure we'll both leave alive. Only a little practice, so not to tire ourselves out." Shantel nodded and waited, copying Eowyn's defense. Eowyn swung first, which Shantel raised her sword and blocked the blow. With out a pause, Eowyn swung low and Shantel jumped letting the sword pass under her. Shantel replied, using the broadside of the sword as she was taught, and went towards Eowyn's side. Turning with the spin, Eowyn stopped with her sword blocking Shantel's blow. They went back and forth for a few minutes, until both seemed to step back at once.

"We should probably rest now," Shantel said, she was sweating and breathing a little hard. Eowyn smiled and nodded, there was maybe a start of sweat on her brow but her breathing was even. 

"You have a good defense," Eowyn commented. "Let me show you some offense." Standing next to Shantel, Eowyn showed her how to put her weight, using her hips behind any thrust to deliver a more powerful blow, how to size up the enemy in a second's glance and use that to help decide how to over come him, and suggested to use the surrounding walls, objects, as helpers and shields in battle.

"Many of those will be more difficult unless used in practice," Eowyn acknowledged. "But it should help you."

"Thank you," Shantel said.

"May I see your blade?" Eowyn asked. Shantel handed it over and watched Eowyn's eyes widen with its lightness.

"A gift from the Lord Elrond," Shantel said not being able to help but smile. "I was originally going to Lothlorien to go home, remember?" Eowyn nodded swinging the blade around. "They knew I would need defense. You should have seen the cave troll, I think that's where I learned most of my dodging from."

"You faced a troll," Eowyn stopped and looked at Shantel. "Tell me what happened." Shantel started to explain how Pippin made a dwarf skeleton fall down a well then how the orcs came."

"If it wasn't so scary I would have laughed with how Boromir said, 'They have a cave troll.' And we barricaded the door." Shantel laughed with Eowyn. She explained how they thought Frodo had died but he had mithril, and paused as she started to describe crossing the bridge where Gandalf faced the Balrog. Sure Gandalf was alive but the memory was still scary.

"You can stop if it's too painful," Eowyn said. She had sat down and was watching Shantel jump around as she described what happened.

"No, I can tell you about it," Shantel said. "It's just a very vivid memory. At the bridge Gandalf made sure we had all crossed first then turned a faced the monster. It was like living flame, makes the Uruk-hai look pretty and tame." Eowyn's eyes widened and waited for Shantel to continue.

"Gandalf then raised his staff, telling the Balrog it couldn't pass, over and over, until finally he shouted it!" Shantel had found a stick and raised it above her head like Gandalf did. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" And Shantel brought down the stick like Gandalf did, and the ground shook as it touched the ground. Alarmed screams came from below and Shantel was thrown off her feet, closing her eyes as the memory flashed back through. 

The Balrog fell, and the whip disappeared for only a moment, then as Gandalf turned Shantel saw the whip come back up wrapping around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him down. She then remembered rushing forward as Gandalf's fingers brushed hers as he hung there for a moment. But this time he said something different.

"Open your eyes Shantel." Confused Shantel shook her head. "Yes, open your eyes." That was when Shantel realized she was reliving the past and that her eyes were closed. Gandalf and the scene faded and was replaced with the black fuzziness you see when you close your eyes at night. When her eyes, opened Eowyn was there, and had Shantel propped up in her arms.

"What happened?" Shantel asked. Eowyn sighed and shook her head.

"I am not sure, but listen," Eowyn said and both were silent. The sounds of clanging footsteps were sounded and the sounds of battle was coming closer. "I think we have been breached," Eowyn said slowly.

"Then we need to be ready," Shantel said and got up, grabbing her sword. Eowyn nodded and followed suit facing the door waiting for it to open to an unfriendly face.

Hoards of orc and Uruk clambered into the hole of the wall, many lay in the ground that were on the catwalk. Aragorn watched from above as he saw Gimli get up and was swallowed by the on coming of the enemy.

"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted then turned to the elves that were still standing. "Prepare to charge! Hado i philinn! Herio!" (Hurl the arrows! Charge!)Elves fired arrows onto the enemy many fell but many were still entering. Legolas saw his friend at the bottom and a shield lay discarded on the ground. Jumping on it, he slid down the steps, firing at the enemy making many fall as he did. At the bottom stair an orc grinned thinking Legolas to be an easy target once he reaches the bottom. Towards the end of the stair, Legolas kicked up on the shield and it flew straight into the orcs, throat, making it fall back.

"Aragorn, pull back to the gate!" Théoden's voice was heard.

"Na Barad! Na Barad! Haldir! Na Barad!" (To the Keep! To the Keep! Haldir! To the Keep!" Aragorn yelled heading down. Haldir nodded and called to the others. A pair of guards saw Gimli and one pair grabbed each of his arms dragging him away. 

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Gimli struggled but not able to free himself. Haldir was one of the last if the elves still living on the catwalk. An Uruk sneaked up behind Haldir and raised his sword to strike. Haldir turned at the last second deflecting the blow that would have inevitably killed him. The Uruk's sneer turned to one of fear as Haldir gave the monster a grin and whipped his sword about slicing the creature's head off. Jumping down to the stair, he gave on last glimpse to his fallen kin and went to the keep. Behind the gates, Haldir was pulled in as they shut the doors and guards leaned against them, trying to block entrance.

"Brace the gate!" Gamling, a guard called.

"To the gate! Draw your swords!" Théoden called pulling his own sword out. A few planks were broken off one slicing into Théoden himself, he paused gripping his injured shoulder. 

Seeing Haldir, Aragorn went up to his comrade and looked at him.

"Na le maar?" (Are you all right?) Aragorn could tell that Haldir was injured. Haldir shook his head and moved his hand away from his side. There was a gash and blood was starting to seep into his clothes.

"Make sure he gets to the caves," Aragorn called to a young boy who took Haldir's arm and led him away. Turning Aragorn saw that the gates were nearly breached themselves and needed to be repaired, quickly.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked Théoden.

"As long as you can give me!" Théoden replied. Catching a sight of Gimli pacing Aragorn called to him and had him follow to a side door. Climbing out, the looked over a gap to where the Uruk and orcs were gathered trying to gain entrance. 

"Come on. We can take them!" Gimli growled.

"It's a long way." Aragorn looked down, amused. Gimli looked briefly over the edge and gave a sigh.

"Toss me!" Gimli quickly commanded. Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I cannot jump the distance so you have to toss me." Gimli complained, then had a second thought. "Ehh.. Don't tell the elf."

"Not a word," Aragorn promised then flung Gimli over the gap before jumping himself. The path to the gates was narrow not letting many of the enemy able to advance at once. As they sliced, diced and pushed many over the edge, and laughed at the ones who lost balance and sent themselves over. The doors were able to be repaired and Théoden looked out a gap that was still left.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Théoden yelled before putting a board in it's place, completely blocking all entry. Legolas who was shooting arrows from above saw his friends and threw a rope down.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called. Aragorn grabbed on with Gimli and held on as they were pulled up and over to safety, then the three went down to where the king was waiting.

The door to the keep opened and Shantel braced herself with Eowyn. When two figures were visible the girls jumped forward then skidded to a halt, Eowyn because she saw the boy, and Shantel because she saw Haldir was injured. Sheathing her sword, Shantel ran forward and took Haldir's arm.

"Haldir, man ta…" (What is?) Shantel paused in her question seeing where Haldir was wounded. Helping over to a chair, she helped him sit while Eowyn came over with some bandages.

"What happened?" Shantel asked. He briefly covered what happened, and confirmed Eowyn's suspicions that the wall was breached.

"Right now, they are blocking the gate," Haldir said, and sat up a little as Eowyn finished with the bandages. More commotion at the door, Shantel and Eowyn jumped up with their swords. They relaxed again when they saw Aragorn enter, with Gimli, Legolas and the king and his men. 

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden said before anyone could comment.

"That is not possible?" Eowyn whispered.

"Oh it's possible," Shantel said. "Like when the Titanic was built and claimed as the unsinkable ship then it sank, never mind not important." Shantel waved it off when everyone stared at her.

"No I believe that it is" Aragorn said walked over to Shantel. She looked up at him wondering what in the word could a ship do, in here?

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn said to Théoden. "Tell me Shantel?" Aragorn turned again. "Did people survive the sinking ship?" Shantel nodded. "Even when all seems lost there can still be success," Aragorn turned back to Théoden. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains." Gamling said. "But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn told him and Gamling ran off. "You should go with him," Aragorn meant for Shantel and Eowyn.

"No heck in way are we going anywhere," Shantel said standing her full height. 

"Not until we know all women and children are in, or that it is safe are we leaving," Eowyn said. Aragorn nodded and turned to the king who was muttering quietly.

"Maybe we should be poised at the entry way of the cave," Shantel whispered.

"At least in front on the inside," Eowyn said back. "There is naught much we can do here." The girls edged away almost to the caves when a narrow hole on the outside caught their eyes. Eowyn slipped through first and Shantel followed. There were some Uruk about but it would be shorted to cross from there to the small opening below. Not big enough for Uruk and orcs but the girls could slip through. The girls edged away towards the caves, silently working around the Uruk and orcs as to not draw attention to themselves. Eowyn entered first and Shantel moved to follow but paused at the sound of a horn. The enemy stopped and looked about in wonder. Shantel looked about and that's all it took for one Uruk to see her. Looking up, Shantel gasped seeing the Uruk running up and turned to slip into the hole, Eowyn had gone through. Eowyn grabbed Shantel's arm and pulled her through when a tug stopped her.

"They have my arm!" Shantel yelled. "Leggo!" Shantel kicked out with her foot and felt them pulling her back out. A few other women ran forward and started to help try and pull Shantel back but they were no match for the strength of the Uruk.

"Eowyn, hand me my sword," Shantel called. Pulling it from the sheath, Eowyn thrust it into Shantel's hands. Careful not to hit the woman, Shantel raised the sword and plunged it through the hole into the head of the monster pulling her. Immediately he let go and the women all fell back.

"Cover the hole, quickly," Eowyn shouted as orcs started sticking their arms through. Bashing any limb into view with rocks, the women all barricaded the hole and started to file out towards the mountain. 

On horseback, Legolas, Aragorn, Théoden and a few other rode out, separating the hordes of orcs and Uruk and paused at seeing a figure at the top of the hill.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said, when the figure was able to be seen clearly. The enemy stopped in its tracks then sneered at Gandalf's words.

"Théoden-king stands alone." Gandalf said.

"Not alone." Eomer rode beside Gandalf. "Rohirrim! To the king!" The sneers faded to looks of fear as the new army rode down meeting with the orcs and Uruk. The battle turned as men and guards from the inside came out fighting, until the orc and Uruk were running, knowing they were beaten.

"Forty two, Master Legolas!" Gimli cried when he saw the elven archer. "Alas! My ax is notched. The forty second had an iron collar about his neck. How it is with you?"

"You have passed my score by one," Legolas smiled. "But I am glad to see that you are well."

Inside the deep of the caves, Shantel and Eowyn waited. It had grown quiet outside and both girls were becoming nervous.

"It's quiet," Shantel said. Eowyn nodded. "A little too quiet." It had been at least an hour and the girls were getting restless.

"I say we take a peek," Eowyn got up and walked to the barricade. It took them a few minutes but got the last of the barricade moved and no enemy was in sight.

"Tricky, tricky, tricky," Shantel whispered as she leaned out a bit.

"Boo!" Some one jumped at Shantel from in front.

"Ahhhh!" Shantel screamed and fell back knocking her and Eowyn onto the ground. Rubbing a soar rear, Shantel looked up into the smiling face of Legolas and Gimli was next to him chuckling.

"It's over?" Eowyn was astonished.

"We won?" Shantel jumped up. Both dwarf and elf nodded. "Eowyn tell the women to stop and turn back" Going over, Shantel climbed out and smiled at her friends. "Give me a hug!" Legolas leaned forward, his body was clothes were damp with sweat but Shantel didn't care, same with Gimli.

"Where's Haldir?" Shantel asked.

"Gandalf is looking over him right now," Legolas said. "For now we are resting before we leave for Isengard." A look crossed Shantel's face and both knew what it meant.

"You are not going, lass," Gimli started.

"Yes I am!" Shantel retorted and started to walk towards the hall Haldir was in. "I'm going to get my necklace back!"


	19. ch19

Heading up to where the king was holding council, Shantel pushed the doors opened and walked in. She felt pretty important when all turned looking at her, her head held high, and a look of determination on her face. When Théoden spoke though, those thoughts went crashing to the floor.

"Legolas you are going to be going with us, I suggest you get some rest," Théoden said. "Gimli let Aragorn tens to any wounds you have, I saw a gash on your head." They were looking at the guys, of course, not here, a female. Crossing her arms Shantel let out a breath of air and waited to be noticed. 

"It is good to see you Shantel." Looking up at the familiar voice, Shantel jumped when she saw Gandalf was back and rushed forward forgetting about getting noticed.

"It's great to have you back!" Shantel rushed.

"But I will be leaving again, to go to Isengard," Gandalf said.  
"I know," Shantel said shrugging. "I'm going with you." Théoden was leaving to lie down and stopped turning to face Shantel.

"No you are not," Théoden said. "You will stay here with Eowyn."

"Saruman has some thing of mine and I want it back!" Shantel challenged.

"Listen to me, I am the king," Théoden boasted.

"Well you're not my king!" Shantel shot back. Gandalf looked back and forth a slightly amused look on his face.

"Where I come from, women have equal rights," Shantel said. "To go into battle, wear pants, and do as they please."

"Well you're not there are you?" Théoden said softly, making Shantel wince. He hit her right in the heart with that one. "Gandalf I leave the decision to you." Théoden turned while Shantel couldn't think of a reply.

"If she wishes to go, I will not stop her," Gandalf said. Théoden muttered fine and turned to get some rest.

"Shantel?" She jumped when Aragorn touched her left arm. That's the one the orcs had grabbed. "What happened?" Aragorn lifted her arm. The sleeve was torn and there were scratched along her forearm. 

"Come, I'll mend this and you'll rest," Aragorn gently leaded her over to where Haldir and Gimli were. Making her sit, Shantel leaned against the wall, as Aragorn put a bandage on it. Leaving her to tend to the others, Shantel looked over to Haldir, he was asleep, like most elves with his eyes opened and glazed over. Gimli was lying down as well with his eyes closed, asleep. Aragorn returned with a cup that Shantel eyes warily.

"Drink this, it will help you rest," Aragorn offered it.

"Only if you promise not to leave me behind," Shantel said. "I have a personal debt to settle with Saruman."

"You have my word," Aragorn said. "You will not be left behind this eve." Shantel finally relaxed and took the cup. Drinking it down quickly Shantel felt her eyes get heavy. As Aragorn walked off, just to be doubly sure she didn't get left behind, Shantel crawled over to Gimli and saw his ax lying on the ground. Knowing he wouldn't go anywhere with out it, Shantel grabbed it and positioned it under herself, so if they move her for it, she would wake.

In the evening, everyone was getting ready for departure. Gimli looked about for his ax and then found it until Shantel. He looked at this oddly and shrugged walking over, intent on waking her to get to his weapon. As he reached down and hand grabbed his and hissed in his ear.

"Leave her," It was one of the guards under Théoden. "She wishes to come with us."

"So?" Gimli questioned. "She has been through many a perilous quest with me before, and if she wants to come, I will not be the one to leave her behind!" Gimli yanked his arms free and gently shook Shantel until her eyes fluttered opened.

"What is it time to eat already?" Shantel moaned and looked around.

"If you want to eat before we go, then yes," Gimli laughed. "Otherwise you'll be riding on an empty stomach." Shantel struggled to get up and handed Gimli his ax. 

"Where's the grub," Shantel questioned and paused seeing the guard. "What's your problem?"

"You should stay here, it isn't right for a women to go out and ride into battle," The guard said hoping he could get Shantel to agree to stay. 

"And that's the lamest excuse I have ever heard," Shantel sighed. "Look, I know that you guys are all, women are weaker, we have to protect them, and in some cases it is quite flattering. But I have to go forward on this, for I might find a way home which," She raised a hand to stop the guard from interrupting. "Required more than an armed escort and I don't have the time to explain.

"Gandalf said it was okay so I can only hope that is enough," Shantel finished. The guard was a little confused but only nodded his head and walked away. "So where's everyone else?"

"Getting some food," Legolas was behind Shantel making her jump.

"Don't do that!" Shantel put a hand over her startled heart.

"Do what?"

"That sneaky elve, I don't make noise thing," Shantel turned letting a small smile show to let Legolas know she wasn't serious. "Kick some rocks or some thing, or I know, we should put a bell on you!" Legolas raised his eyebrows and Shantel spotted the food he was carrying. Some bread with meats and cheese, and a water skin.

"Uh, who's the food for?" Shantel put her hands behind her back, and fluttered her eyes up at Legolas. He looked at the food pretending to see it for the first time.

"Oh well it was for a friend, but they would never want to put a bell on me," Legolas turned. "So it's not for you!" Shantel gasped and grabbed Legolas around his waist.

"Wait now did I say a bell?" Shantel got Legolas to stop. "I meant a blue ribbon, prize elf!" Legolas turned, slowly until Shantel let go and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh I guess that then you can have this," And handed the food over. Shantel smiled big and grabbed the food sitting down right where she was at to start eating. She finished quickly and followed the dwarf and elf outside where, before departure, Théoden and everyone was saying farewell to the dead. Gimli rode behind Legolas on a horse, while Shantel was to ride with Aragorn. They knew that she didn't know well enough to ride on her own, and Aragorn was intent on teacher a little as they went.

The sun was nearly touching the hills as they all departed. Gandalf was in the lead, while Legolas with Gimli rode close by. Aragorn kept a pace up with them, that way he could hear if they needed him. The tree's they were heading towards look dark and menacing. Low sweeping bows, like fingers and roots stuck out of the earth. A fine mist covered the ground, and while looking Shantel felt an involuntary shiver.

"Are you all right?" Aragorn asked.

"Yeah, just got a chill," Shantel said and shook her head. Gandalf led them ahead into the wood following a path, and to the men's amazement the path went on. The creaking sound of trees became louder and in the distance was the sound of wordless yet angry voices.

"What do you think became of the orcs?" Legolas asked.

"We may not know," Gandalf replied. They walked in silence for a while, Shantel could see Legolas wanted to stop and listen but Gimli would edge him on. For a moment she wondered if they should trade horses then decided against it when they started to talk about their different views, on Gimli's beauty of Helms Deep the caves, and Legolas love of the forest. Aragorn could hear them as well and started to talk with Shantel.

"Where would you prefer to go in this world?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know," Shantel sighed. "I don't really fit into any of this. I was born in a different world, a different time, and there is still much to see here."

"Once the war is over," Aragorn said. "You are welcome to stay with me, for I do not like the idea of you going out alone."

"And I'll graciously accept that invite," Shantel smiled. "For I don't like the idea of going out alone myself. Too many weird elves ands dwarves out there!" Shantel raised her voice so Legolas and Gimli would hear her. They paused for a moment giving Shantel a weird look then continued on their conversations.

"They sure have gone from the you kind is no good to fast friends," Shantel commented.

"Yes they have," Aragorn agreed. "For even in rough times as these, there is still good about."

"There has to be, other wise the bad side would have already won," Shantel said. The edge of the tree's could be seen ahead and Gimli called out to Gandalf.

"How far is it to Isengard?" Gandalf replied to which Shantel didn't really listen to. She was looking forward more to a pause where she could stretch her legs. It still amazed her how cramped a muscle could get from not moving.

Out from under the tree's there seemed to be a silent sigh of relief from many of Théoden's men. Shantel tried to hid a smile and tried not to laugh which only caused her shoulders to jerk and a raised eyebrow from Aragorn.

"There are eyes!" Legolas shouted, making everyone halt. "Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs! I never saw such eyes before." Legolas started to ride back as everyone turned.

"No, no!" Cried Gimli. Shantel couldn't help but quietly laugh. "Do as you pleas in you madness, but let me get down from this horse! I wish to see no eyes."

"I wanna see!" Shantel called still looking for the eyes.

"Stay Legolas Greenleaf," Gandalf called. "Do not go back into the wood, not yet. Now is not your time." As Gandalf spoke Shantel could now see the creatures that contained the eyes, as they slowly walked out of the wood. They weren't looking at the riders, but upwards towards the sky.

"Walking tree's just like Merry said," Shantel sighed quietly amazed by them. While looking the walking tree's raised their branch like hands to their mouths and let out a loud yet musical call. In the distance the call was returned and when Shantel turned her head, some were approaching from the north. "Wow." The riders did not share Shantel's wonder as several of the men reached for their swords until Gandalf told them that wouldn't be necessary. Then as quickly as they had come, the walking trees turned and disappeared back into the wood.

Herdsmen!" Théoden repeated the word Gandalf called the trees. "What are they Gandalf?"

"They are the shepherds of the trees," Gandalf replied. As Gandalf continued in his explanation one word Shantel caught was Ents. Sounds a lot better than walking tree, Shantel thought. 

"Those were cool," Shantel leaned forwards a little looking to where the Ents had gone. All too soon, for Legolas and Shantel, did Gandalf urge everyone to continue on their way. They rode long into the night passing by a mound that Gandalf had put for those who fell in battle on the way to Helms Deep, and continued on until the king was weary did they stop.

"The king is weary," Shantel quietly mimicked, while yawning and stumbling. She laid to rest by Aragorn and was thankful that Legolas and Gimli were not too far away. All the men fell asleep quickly as did Gimli, but Shantel laid there shivering in the cool air. Getting up Shantel covered her arms and jumped when she heard a voice speak to her.

"Can't sleep?" Shantel turned and saw Legolas was up.

"No, too cold," Shantel shivered. "Even with my cloak, I just can't keep warm." Legolas held an arm out and Shantel went over and snuggled in his arms.

"You're a good friend, Legolas," Shantel said snuggled up to his chest.

"As are you," Legolas said as Shantel started drifting off. She was startled awake as a night men called out. Looking around, the moon was gone and the stars shone brightly. On the ground it seemed a black darkness was drifting towards them, and Shantel couldn't help but gasp. 

"Do not draw your weapons," Gandalf cried. "Stay where you are and it will pass you by." The mist gathered around them and seemed to settle for a moment and whispers were heard. The earth seemed to shake and Shantel turned her face into Legolas chest as he put an arm around her but seemed wary himself. When the mist passed taking the voices with them, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man I am not going to get any sleep tonight am I?" Shantel groaned. She had just fallen into a comfortable slumber when everyone was woken.

"Close your eyes and you'll fall back asleep," Legolas whispered. "I know you like songs, think of a song that you like." Shantel thought and a song she didn't hear for a long time came to mind. One her grandmother would sing to her as a child. Just as she started to hum, the sound of water startled them and water came forth, filling a lake that was dry next to them.

"Where did that come from?" Shantel gasped, giving up on sleep and standing now.

"The springs of Isen," Aragorn came up. "Now seeming to fill with the defeat of Isengard. Dawn will be here soon, be ready to depart." They nodded and started to gather their things. Instead of golden beams, peering over the mountains, the sky slowly lit up, as the fog that surrounded them refused to lift. As Shantel climbed on horseback, Aragorn climbed up behind her, they set off, slowly than before. While Riding, Aragorn informed her that these lands, now barren and rocky used to be fertile fields, with many trees about until the slaves of Saruman ripped them out. Coming to a hard stone road, there was no grass visible and Shantel leaned over.

"It's a road," She said. "Just like the ones back home." Everyone continued on, passing tall white gates and the tower soon came into view. Starting to feel nervous, Shantel toyed with the edge of her tunic watching them get closer. For the first time she was going to meet up with the man who had borrowed power to bring her here. Would she hit him? Scream at him?

"I'll probably vomit," Shantel said quietly earning a concerned look from Aragorn.

"Are you all right, Shantel?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous," Shantel said. "He was able to bring me here, then go through my memories, which is very uncomfortable I might add, and I just don't know what I'm going to do when I see him."

"Just stay by me, or Legolas or Gimli," Aragorn said. "And you will be all right." Shantel nodded and looked ahead at their destination. The fog had not dissipated through the day, so the first part of the tower visible was the top. As the land became more clear, the horse hooves sloshed through water, all around it seemed that a great flood had taken place.

"Whoa," Shantel said, looking at the steam rise from caverns below. At the doors of Isengard, which were now twisted and scattered, it seemed the water flood had created great havoc. All sat in silence looking around, wondering what could have defeated the power of Saruman. A hubble is what caught Shantel's eyes, and two small figures, looking well rested and well fed were there. One was asleep while the other smoked a pipe giving off wisp of blue smoke.

~ This is a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to get the update out, and this seemed like a good spot to stop at. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I would normally respond to each but can't because they're not up on fanfic.net yet. So responses will be included with the next chapter!


	20. ch20

Silver Swan: Glad that you are liking it. Hope you catch up soon and get my thanks :o)

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: You know I'm not exactly positive either, so maybe I'll fit something in to describe it, if I find a place. As for Wormtongue, well if he values his life he'll stay away from Shantel, or she'll beat the –ouch- out of him.

MaverickGirl: I ask the same question myself when reading. Hope this answers some questions.

Cassie-bear01: Thank you I'm so glad that you like it. I'm not sure what's going to happen to Shantel, my muses still haven't told me. They like to keep me in suspense as well.

Dark Fire: I got your review for the last chapter, I got everyone's reviews, but I didn't know that they wouldn't show up on FF.net so I deleted them from my mail box, and then they were gone. I am still not happy about that. But I am happy to know I got the reviews, I just wish I saved them in the e-mail so I could have replied to them all. This chapter is longer though I have a feeling you'll be asking me to post the next chapter again quick

Mellon: Thanks. Here's more! And it's longer!

Blahblah: Well the reviews for the next chapter came up so I think the others are lost ::sobs:: It's okay I'll live, I have my future reviews to look forward to. Oh I checked out your story, I'll be looking in for when you update.

Aislin: I liked the interaction, uh argument would be more proper, between Shantel and Théoden too. I just see those guys not use to seeing women so liberated and having a big issue with it. But they picked the wrong girl to argue it with! Oh and I meant elve, not elf. Just the way she's saying it, but thanks. I do appreciate all the things you point out, that way I can fix them and keep a better eye out when I type more. And I couldn't resist, who wouldn't want to snuggle with Legolas ::sigh:: Take your time with the chapters. When you try to rush, you won't be happy with the results. So till you do update, I'll keep checking.

A/N ~ I have reached over 100 reviews. ::Whoops, hollers and dances around the room. This is a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recognizing the two, Aragorn put a hand on Shantel's shoulders, having her hold on a second when she saw Merry step forwards towards Théoden. 

"Welcome my lords to Isengard," He welcomed. "We are doorwardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc, is my name and my companion," He nudged the other with his foot. "Is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within." Shantel looked up towards the tower letting Merry continue with out interrupting. 

"Treebeard has instructed me to Welcome the Lord of Rohan with kind words," Merry said. "I have done my best."

"And what about your companions. What about Legolas, Shantel and I?" Gimli cried startling Shantel. Of course he can call to them, Shantel rolled her eyes with a smile. "A fine hunt you have led us, and here we find you, smoking! Where did you get the weed, you villains? I am so torn between rage and joy, that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!"

"You speak for me Gimli," laughed Legolas. Shantel watched amused at the exchange but also fighting with the impulse to jump off the horse and hug the two hobbits silly. They learned that Treebeard was still about and wanted to meet with Gandalf and Théoden. Shantel was grateful that she wouldn't have to go with them. As nice as Théoden was to the hobbits she knew it was because they were male and a curiosity to him. When Théoden questioned the hobbits on the weed, Shantel had to bit her lip to keep from laughing, for Merry started on a tale that would have taken hours if Gandalf didn't interrupt.

"You do not know your danger," was part of what Gandalf said. "These hobbits will sit on the edge of ruin, and discuss the pleasure of the table, or the doings of their fathers and their whole family to the ninth degree if you encourage them." Once Gandalf left with Théoden, the riders left with them leaving Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Shantel. As soon as Shantel jumped off the horse she ran forward and hugged the two hobbits at once.

"They all got it back at Helms Deep and now you do too!" Shantel said squeezing them.

"Uh, Shantel?" Pippin squeeked. 

"Air would be a comfort," Merry finished. Shantel stood up letting them go.

"Sorry," I'm just so glad that you were all right."

"The same here," Pippin nodded. "Would you all like some food?" Shantel smiled thinking that Pippin would be the first to recommend that. Her stomach growled in reply and they were led to a room with a long wooden table. The two hobbits ran back and forth, getting food and drink, beer for Gimli and Aragorn, Shantel and Legolas drank the wine. It seemed that Saruman kept his men servants well fed and provided for. The food was delicious, being the best food they have eaten in a few days, and it was nice for Shantel to side on something besides a horse.

Gimli questioned about the weed, the two hobbits had, which they revealed was found, possibly as part of Saruman's stash. Gimli lost his pipe in Moria, but Pippin happened to have brought an extra unused one with him.

'I'm going outside to see what the wind and sky are doing?" Legolas stood up. Everyone followed, and seated themselves where they found Merry and Pippin. As Aragorn rounded his cloak about his shoulders, Pippin pointed and shouted. "Look! Strider the Ranger has come back!"

"He's been with us all the time," Shantel laughed as Aragorn said this. Silence fell, and Shantel lay back, looking up to the tower where Saruman was and wanting to go get her necklace, but not wanting to leave her friends. She was smarter than to try and go in there alone. Questions were started on what had happened to the two hobbits and Shantel listened with half an ear as they retold their tale.

"It's the fifth of March," those words got Shantel's attention as she sat up. She disappeared from her world in October, and it now being March, counting on her hand Shantel held up five fingers of one hand and looked at them in amazement.

"What's the matter Shantel?" Merry asked. Shantel looked at him then saw everyone looking at her.

"I just realized that I have been gone for five months," Shantel said. "But at times it seems so much longer. Aragorn the day I guess I found you guys, or you found me, it was mid-October, right?" Aragorn nodded.

"According to the Shire calendar," Aragorn confirmed. At Shantel's confused look he continued. "In the Shire, they only have 30 days in each month."

"Oh," Shantel said then shook her head. "Sorry, it is just hard for me to keep track of the time sometimes with out a calendar or a watch."

"We can help you anytime you are curious," Gimli offered. Shantel gave him a grateful smile. 

"Thanks, but hey this isn't about me!" Shantel said looking around. "Go on Pippin I believe you were talking when I interrupted." As Pippin continued, Merry took over when he had enough and Shantel looked over towards the tower again. Shaking her head Shantel listened again as the two hobbits took turns describing being found by Treebeard and how the Ents all worked together relentlessly to undo the evil that Saruman had done to Isengard. When they described the Huorns, very fast and able to surround you with out notice, it made Shantel think of a favorite musical of hers that she watched as a child, Babes in Toyland. There were singing tree's that surrounded the children who got lost in the woods.

"Dawn was nearing and Treebeard hid in the shadows as a white rider came near," Pippin continued. "Gandalf had arrived and instead of: Hello Pippin it was, Get up, you tom-fool of a Took!" They had gotten news that the Ents were going to flood Isengard, hence the water, and Gandalf knew that as well. After the floods a rider appeared in Isengard and it was no other than Grima. 

"That no good account worm has my necklace!" Shantel burst. "And I want it back!"

"In good time Shantel," Legolas said. "He can not harm you or look through your mind with it no more." As the hobbits tale came to an end, Shantel learned that the year was 1419. So now I have a year to go with the date, Shantel thought, and jumped when the hobbits grabbed her arms to pull her up.

"Come on Shantel," Pippin said. "We are going into Isengard to see what the others are up to. This is only the edge." Climbing to her feet Shantel felt a little happier being back with the hobbits, and walked holding onto their hands. Even though they were older, it was like holding the hand of a younger sibling, but then there are times that conversations with them drove that thought straight out of her head. But now, it was still a comfort. They walked carefully, not wanting to fall into any of the nasty pits that were about, and halted when they saw Gandalf returning with Théoden and his men.

"I have learned some interesting news from Treebeard," Gandalf said riding up to them. He explained that he was going to approach Saruman before they leave, and said they could come, but to be wary. Well there goes walking up to Saruman and spitting in his face, Shantel sighed quietly. The last words Gandalf said touched Shantel deep down in the bottom of her stomach.

"Saruman has powers that you do not guess, beware his voice." Okay all that food that seemed so good to Shantel and she relentlessly stuffed herself with, didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

"He can cast spells from a distance," Shantel muttered as they walked. "He's still a powerful wizard, man this isn't cool!"

"Actually the air is quite cool," Aragorn said next to Shantel. She chuckled and playfully hit him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Shantel scolded.

"True enough," Aragorn acknowledge. "But let me share a secret with you after one question. You are afraid, are you not?"

"Yeah scared that I'm going to get turned into a horned toad, or blown to smithereens, or…" but Aragorn interrupted.

"You have a great imagination, but do you not see, that your fear is all imaginary?" Aragorn said. 

"What?" Shantel was confused. This is the second time he's done this to her today.

"You fear what you think will happen," Aragorn said. "It is not something that has already happened before, it's what your mind conjures up as negative possibilities and therefore, you fear it."

"So you're saying that I'm really just scared of my own imagination?" Shantel asked.

"We survived Helms Deep," Aragorn smiled. "And I'm sure you remember some one having great negative thoughts about that." Shantel remembered. She realized that she wasn't alone here, and getting her necklace back may not be as hard as she is thinking it will be.

"Maybe I'll stop focusing on my negative thoughts, and look ahead to a more positive out come," Shantel decided. 

"That's my Shantel," Aragorn patted her shoulder, and Shantel took a breath, straightened herself up and smiled. No matter what the out come would be, she would not give Saruman the satisfaction of going in there trembling and afraid. At the door, Théoden and Gandalf dismounted. As Gandalf banged calling for Saruman, a voice answered that Théoden knew all too well. Grima was sent by the voice of Gandalf to fetch Saruman who then appeared. Looking at him, Shantel saw that he seemed to change colors if she moved her head this way, or that. But when he spoke, his voice was musical, and her heart changed from wanting to spit on him, to wanting to follow him, to the promise he spoke of, of peace and ending the war.

"The words of this wizard stands on their heads," Gimli broke in, breaking Shantel from the trance.

"He's like an evil lawyer," Shantel called realizing Gimli spoke truth. "Making all the promises in the world, but only to get what he wants. You speak of peace, yet you wanted to kill, King Théoden and his people, then…"

"Peace!" Saruman called out, but not before a flicker of anger flashed in his eyes. "I have not yet spoken to you Gimli son of Gloin, or Shantel, from another world."

"That you brought here!" Shantel was getting angry at him. His false promises struck a cord in her, like old cheating boyfriends, and she would go to hell before believing them again. No change that, she was facing the worst hell she ever knew, worse then Helms Deep. As she fumed, Saruman turned his words back to Théoden, pleading to join and work together. Théoden's men were all hanging onto Saruman's every word and Shantel shook her head, now a little more clearer to the spell thanks to Gimli. It was still hard to resist, but her anger helped her stay in check.

"I say Théoden King," Saruman continued. "Shall we have peace and friendship, you and I? It is ours to command."

"We will have peace," Théoden spoke after a pause. Shantel looked at the king in disbelief as the riders cried for joy until Théoden held up his hand. "We will have peace when you and all your dark works have perished!" As Théoden continued in a clear voice, Shantel smiled, and silently applauded the king when she was bursting to jump and whoop for joy. Turning to look back up at Saruman, she shrunk down at his change. He hissed at them talking down Théoden's people as if they were no better than rats in garbage.

"And you!" Shantel saw his attention turn to her. "You are nothing but a silly girl, who has come in return for a material possession." Shantel felt her face flush red and glared at him. Then he turned his attention to Gandalf offering him to join in his council to make the choices and be better then everyone else was. But the offering sounded great to everyone, Gimli included this time. The speech was for Gandalf alone though, and they felt like spies, or children listening in. All thought that Gandalf was going to leave, then gasped when he laughed at Saruman, breaking the spell.

"Right in his face," Shantel said, then shook her head to clear it. When Gandalf asked Saruman to come down, the wizard sneered in Gandalf's face and rejected the offer. For Gandalf said he could go free, as long as he surrendered his staff and the Key of Orthanc, to be returned later. In a fury Saruman rejected the offer and stood ready to leave.

"Shantel," He called and she looked at him wary. "Would you like your necklace back?" Everyone was looking at her, and she wasn't sure what to say. Deciding honesty was the best policy, she nodded and held her breath as Saruman laughed. "Then here, have it." He tossed what Shantel could only assume was the cross on the chain, for it was shiny and small. She smiled as she reached her hands up in the air to catch it. Saruman watched then whipped his staff forth and yelled some words foreign to Shantel's ears, but she had a good idea of what it meant, after seeing a flash, the shiny object that was her necklace, landed in the ground by her feet. All that was left, was one of the legs of the cross and not even an inch of the delicate silver chain. 

Picking it up, Shantel missed the rest of the exchange that took place between Saruman and Gandalf. The world suddenly seemed to go silent, and still, as she picked up what remained of the necklace. When a small globe of Crystal rolled by, sounds seemed to resume and Shantel looked up to find Saruman gone, and the stair for him to exit on cracked.

"Guess he didn't want to come down," Shantel said.

"No, and it is time for us to leave," Aragorn put a hand on Shantel's shoulder. Turning, Gandalf was a head, speaking with Merry and Pippin, but Shantel couldn't concentrate in their conversation. She was concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. That loosing the necklace was not the end of the word, though to her it felt more like severing the ties with her own world. A shrill shriek from the tower made Shantel jump and turn a frightened eye upwards. But Aragorn had a firm grip on her shoulders and hastened their speed away, Legolas and Gimli close behind.  

At the ruined gates did everyone meet with the much talked about Treebeard, and for a moment Shantel forgot about the necklace, dropping the ruins to the ground. She gaze up like Legolas and Gimli in wonder. Would it be wrong to ask for a ride in his branches? Shantel wondered but kept silent.

During the talk exchange, Legolas and Gimli were given leave to return and explore Fangorn, and Pippin and Merry were reminded to send any Entwives, females, if they saw any and to return and visit. On a farewell note, they departed the company of Treebeard and went to leave. 

"Come Merry you will ride with me," Gandalf said and helped Merry up behind him. Pippin looked to Aragorn and Shantel realized he wouldn't ride with anyone else, and Legolas was sharing a horse with Gimli.

"Pippin ride with Aragorn," Shantel said, which Pippin gave her a grateful smile for. Well that took care of them, now what about me. Shantel wondered as she looked. The men didn't look too eager to share a horse with her and no way did she want to ask. Théoden rode up and offered a hand to Shantel, which she looked at like it was a snake poised to strike.

"If you would like to ride I must say to climb quick," Théoden said, and Shantel jumped looking at his face. "Come now, we cannot leave you behind."

"Because I'm a woman?" Shantel winced inside. Great now he'll probably throw you in the mud. To her shock Théoden let out a chuckle.

"You remind me much of Eowyn," Théoden actually smiled at her. "Come now, you both are stubborn and if you do not take my hand, I'll have Eomer toss you on a horse again like before." That got Shantel moving. Grabbing his hand, Shantel was hoisted up in front of Théoden, who then started to follow Gandalf as they walked. 

"So tell me about yourself," Théoden said. "I do not know why you travel with this group yet I am curious."

"They are trying to help me get home," Shantel said. "But the further we go, it seems the more unlikely I'll be able to return."

"I remember Grima, and Saruman referring to you as Shantel, from another world," Théoden said. "What did they mean?"

"Where I come from, many things are different," Shantel said.

"Like the womans, rights?" Théoden asked and Shantel would swear she heard a chuckle.

"Yes," Shantel smiled a little. "I'm not sure if where I come from is a future world, or a different dimension, a world touching yours. But Saruman used Sauron's power some how and brought me here."

"I see," Théoden said. "And if you can not return home, what will you do then?"

"Stay with Aragorn."

"Not with your friend the elf?" Théoden questioned. "Or the dwarf?"

"No," Shantel smiled a sad smile. "Legolas has a whole world, like Gimli that I am unfamiliar with. True I am learning some elvish words but, I would be more familiar with Aragorn, wherever he may go."

"Even in my Kingdom? For then you would no longer be able to say that I am not your King," Théoden was jesting with Shantel and she picked up on it. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"No offense, but that's something I would have to get use to," Shantel said softly. "But I would try my best." As dark grew near, Théoden spoke with Shantel about Edoras, and their culture. Kind of like a farming community, Shantel simply put in her head. Gandalf halted everyone to rest. Théoden dismounted first and helped Shantel down following.

"Thank you my lord," Shantel smiled at him, and he nodded back with a smile. Going over to the hobbits and the rest, they ate a small meal, and then lay out their cloaks to rest. 

"What I wouldn't give for an electric blanket," Shantel said quietly then added, "With a plug to plug it into.

"Are you guys asleep yet?" Shantel asked the closes one who happened to be Gimli.

"I can not sleep with your constant whisperings in my ear," Gimli grumbled and Shantel had to smile at his grumpiness.

"But Gimli, what if that dark thing comes back tonight?" Shantel suddenly thought of.

"It shall not return," Aragorn chimed in.

"What was it?" Gimli asked.

"A rumor," Legolas said. "Most likely workings of Sauron, heading towards him, I would assume. But no more talk of that tonight, or we shall call it back." Shantel made a face of horror and pulled her cloak over her head. Feeling a hand rub her back, in a comforting manner, she peeked out and saw that it was Gimli.

"How are you supposed to sleep if you're comforting me?" Shantel couldn't resist.

"That's the thanks I get," Gimli gruffed. Shantel sat up and gave him a hug. 

"Thanks Gimli, night," Gimli patted her arms and settled down himself to sleep. Laying down Shantel started to fall asleep and fell into a dream.

"You don't want me anymore."

"Scott what are you talking about," Shantel touched his shoulder but he edged away. 

"You rather be in middle earth, with all your fairy tale friends," Scott said turning away, hands crossed.

"They're not fairy tales to me," Shantel argued. "They are as real to me as you are."

"Figures, I thought you would do anything to get home to me?" Scott turned.

"Scott, I can't destroy their world, which could highly be our past," Shantel wrung her hands. She didn't like this argument, there didn't seem to be any middle ground.

"Then maybe you should just stay there," Scott said. "Forget about everyone, who loves and misses you."

"I miss everyone too," Shantel argued. "Scott I love you and…" But Scott turned at that moment and let out a shriek that made Shantel's blood run cold. Shutting her eyes and opening them again, she was confronted, not with Scott's face but with the night sky. Sitting up she looked around and saw everyone gathering around something. Standing, Shantel clutched her cloak tight and walked over. Gandalf was talking with Pippin who seemed terrified out of his wits and wished to be anywhere but there. 

"I looked in the ball," Shantel heard Pippin said. He continued with how he was confronted with Sauron who laughed and hurt him.

"Forgive me Gandalf," Pippin begged.

"You are forgiven," Gandalf said, picking Pippin up. "Come you are safe." Putting Pippin back to bed, then men have settled back to bed, while Shantel followed him over. As Gandalf walked back towards the others, Pippin still trembled.

"Come here," Shantel offered, and the hobbit crawled over putting his head in her lap. Caressing his hair, she heard his breathing even, and then into sleep. Looking up, Shantel saw Merry looking at her.

"We missed you greatly," Merry said. "And were worried about you at Helms Deep."

"It was slightly scary but also a little dull for me," Shantel admitted. "I was waiting at a main entrance of the caves with Eowyn, Théoden's niece. The most action we got was when we tried to take a short cut to the caves, and an orc and uruk tried to grab us. Got my arm but then I got him right in the head."

"Sounds like you have learned a lot while we were apart," Merry said. "I shall be glad once this is over, and I can go home again."

"Some day if it's possible, I'd love to see your home," Shantel said. She was still caressing Pippin's hair.

"You would be most welcome," Merry said. He opened his mouth to say something else when a shadow passed over them, making them jump and the riders cower. Shantel looked up and saw a large winged creature through the gloom of night.

"A dragon?" Shantel said, feeling cold and a little confused.

"Nazgul!" Gandalf cried and Shantel jumped. "The messenger of Mordor…" Panic drowned out the rest of what he said. Getting up she caught the words. "Wait not for the slow, ride! Ride! Ride!"


	21. ch21

MaverickGirl: I thought that I'd put a little niceness in between Théoden's character and Shantel. Show that he's not all bad :o) Dreams though, Shantel doesn't seem to have very nice dreams there does she?

Blahblah: You helped me realize something. I had Shantel all worried about that necklace, then she's like 'a talking tree'. I think I got that fixed for this chapter. Saruman is a jerk, especially when things don't go his way. I'm glad you liked the humor, I gotta have something to laugh at :o)

Mellon: Thank you!

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Cliff hanger? Me? AHHH! ::Dodges cabbage:: And Scott didn't talk to Shantel, technically he can't. She was having a dream. I'll try not to leave too many cliffs, I just couldn't resist!

Cassie-bear01: I can swear I heard my muse laughing as I read your review. You know that little voice laughing in your ear, then you look and don't see anyone? Wait what if I'm the only one that does that? Uh, oh.   
Anyways, glad you liked this chapter, hope you like this one as well.

Aislin: How hot was that flame, you were jumping pretty high? Lol! On the weed in ME, I'm just hoping it's tobacco because that's how they refer to it in the book, but I have to laugh every time I see that. When I saw the first movie and Bilbo said 'best weed' I nearly fell out of the theater seat! And to add onto the list, let's send a microwave, and a fridge … Ack! No plugs! I keep forgetting darn it! That would be real nice, leave Shantel behind with the dragon and the wraith. What? I thought you could handle that?

Dark Fire: Thanks so much, I'm glad to know that Shantel is well liked. Hope this chapter is satisfactory :o)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer stated at the beginning, I think we're all smart enough to know who this belongs to.

Pippin was taken from Shantel and Gandalf said to her, "Go with the riders, quick now!" and he was gone. Rooted in spot for a moment, Théoden spotted Shantel and pointed out a horse for Aragorn to take her to. Walking over, Aragorn told Merry to grab whatever Pippin left behind and pulled Shantel aside.

"Remember the riding lessons I gave you?" Aragorn asked. Shantel nodded.

"That horse is for you," Aragorn pointed. "It will be safer and swifter for you to ride him, can you handle a horse alone?" Shantel jumped again as the shadow passed, it seemed closer this time. Slowly she nodded her head, to which Aragorn gave her a grateful smile and went to grab Merry. Grabbing her bag, Shantel tried to pull herself up on the horse, but was having some trouble. After the third time, Shantel sighed and patted the horse's neck.

(Give me a moment, and I'll try to hop up again my friend) Shantel spoke quietly. To her surprise the horse huffed and nodded his head. Then to add to the surprise, he knelt down and Shantel was able to hop on easily.

"Hannon le, nin mellon," (Thank you, my friend) Shantel patted the horses' neck and took the reins in her hands. Looking around everyone was ready, Legolas had Gimli on horse with him and was riding up towards Shantel.

"I shall keep an eye on you," Legolas assured her.

"We won't let you fall behind, lass," Gimli said, making Shantel smile. The dragon let out a shriek and the next thing Shantel realized, the men were leaving. Using what Aragorn taught her, she urged the horse on to a gallop following. It was still dark, but the horses seemed to know where they were going. In the beginning, Shantel had clenched her legs tight and her knuckled were almost white from the grip on the reins. During the run, she relaxed, much to the horse's relief, and was able to calm her beating heart, which seemed to be going faster than the horse. Once they crossed the Fords of Isen, which was the borders of Rohan at in this area, the company drew to a halt. A rider had ridden forth from the rear.

"My Lord," The rider called. Shantel was close enough to hear the conversation, it took her a few strides to get the horse to stop. "There are horsemen behind us. As we crossed the fords I thought I had heard them. Now we are sure. They are overtaking us, riding hard." Not the ring wraiths, please! Shantel thought, looking behind. The King made a line with his men, and Aragorn put Merry on the ground. Shantel dismounted herself, for if combat came, she would not be able to fight on the horse, with out fear of hurting the creature. Pulling out her bow, Shantel stood ready and waited. Seeing Merry look at her uncertainly and then draw his sword, Shantel gave him a small smile, then hoof beats were heard.

The moon gave them light, but would dim as the clouds skimmed by, when horses appeared, about the same size of their group, which was about twenty four, give or take. As they came closer Eomer cried out: "Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?"

The group stopped and Shantel saw one dismount and come forward, a hand held up in the air. Not moving, Shantel waited for a signal that it was all right to lower her weapon.

"Rohan, did you say?" The rider called. "That is good for we have traveled here in haste from long afar."

"You have found it," Eomer responded, then told of this being Théoden's land and wanting to know why they were here. Taking a breath, Shantel wished some one would say what to do, her arms were starting to ache holding the bow in position.

"Halbarad Dunadan, Ranger of the North, I am. We seek Aragorn son of Arathorn," came the announcement. 

"And you have found him!" Aragorn said, giving his reins to Merry. He went forward and embraced the men, and Shantel lowered her weapon, stretching her arms. About time, Shantel thought.

"All is well," Aragorn announced turning back. "Here is some of my own kin from the far land where I dwelt. But why they come, and how many they may be Halbarad may tell us."

"I have thirty," Halbarad said. The rest of the conversation was too quiet for Shantel to make out, so she turned to climb back onto the horse. She made it this time without having the horse kneel, but needed a moment to get adjusted in the saddle.

"How cowgirls do this, I'll never know," Shantel muttered and patted the neighing horse. As the new riders came closer, two in particular stood out though they didn't seem to notice her yet.

"Elrohir! Elladan!" Shantel called softly. They heard her with no problem, and smiled seeing her.

"It is good yet a surprise to see you again," Elladan greeted as he rode closer with Elrohir.

"I know," Shantel said. "The Lady of Lothlorien was not able to help me with getting home.

"I am sorry to hear that, yet at the same time I am not," Elrohir said. Shantel smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you guys too," She said. 

"What happened to your necklace?" Elrohir asked. In surprise, Shantel touched her neck until she remembered a second later what had happened to it.

"Well, Saruman had gotten a hold of it, thanks to Grima," Shantel made a face when she said his name, like it had a bad taste. "He then seemed that he was going to give it back, when he destroyed it."

"I'm sorry," Elladan said.

"It's okay," Shantel shrugged. "Even after I get the leftover pieces I then dropped it seeing the Ents, and forgot about it. Goodness, I'm such a twit!" Her shoulders sagged realizing that she left that piece of her world behind, all because she was momentarily fascinating by a talking tree.

"Shantel," Legolas ridden up next to her and put a hand out o her arm, when he saw her face twisted up.

"I'm loosing it, Legolas," Shantel whispered. "And it couldn't have come at a worse time." For the rest if the ride, Shantel was lost in her thoughts and Legolas and Gimli left her to them, knowing how she liked to try and sort some things out on her own. If it went on too long, they would then intervene. When all drew to a halt, Shantel looked up almost seeming startled.

"Where are we," Shantel asked looking around. "I remember passing her going to Isengard but the name escapes me."  
"Hornburg," Aragorn said walking up and offered Shantel a hand to help her down. Merry was set down to sleep and Shantel felt that she could use some rest as well, but sleep would not come easily. Looking around, she saw Aragorn step away with some of his kin to talk, she assumed, and was left to her own thoughts.

"There you are, Shantel!" Maybe not. Gimli and Legolas walked up and sat next to her not waiting for an invitation.

"You two have been attached to the hip," Shantel said. "I can not remember the last time I saw you two apart."

"Well I never know what trouble this dwarf could get himself into," Legolas said getting a scowl from Gimli.

"Don't you mean me protecting your pointy eared head?" Gimli stood up. Shantel laughed and the two settled down. "It is good to see some humor in your face, you have almost seem to grown solemn as of late." At this, Shantel seemed to pull into herself, and looked at the ground.

"Talk to us," Legolas pleaded. Shantel let out a shaky breath and looked up at her friends. 

"You must notice that I am not sleeping much as I used to," Shantel said. "And that is because I arm having nightmares. Most I can't remember but the one I do remember the most of is where Scott was with me and accusing me of not wanting to go home."

"But if it was only a dream, why so you worry?" Legolas asked.

"Because I can't see his face," Shantel sobbed quietly. "The man that I love, I can't remember what he looks like. I remember that he has…" But Shantel paused not being able to come up with a single thought of Scott.

"I feel like every time I loose something, I am leaving my world farther and farther behind," Shantel said. "My necklace gone, I'm farther gone. I only have three things left that are ties to my world. One is my ring," Shantel held up her hand, showing her engagement ring. It was a little loose, from all the weight she had lost. "And the others are my CD's which I can't even listen to. At least, I think I still have them," Grabbing her book bag, Shantel rummaged about and found the CD's wrapped up neatly at the bottom. Putting them down, Shantel sighed and looked to her friends. 

"Maybe we should get Merry up to eat," Shantel said, after making sure the CD's were safely tucked away. Once roused, Merry left in the company of Théoden to eat, while Legolas and Gimli left to look for Aragorn. Shantel declined the invitation to go with either and went to the horses, to the horse that she has been rising and petted his proud neck.

"Tell me what you think," Shantel said. "I could surely use the opinion of an outside voice."

"I think that you should talk to some one who would talk back." Shantel jumped and turned seeing Elladan there. He saw Shantel look around for his brother and chuckled. "Yes we do separate every now and then," Elladan said. "I had simply come to make sure all the horses were ready.

"I see," Shantel said. 

"If you need an ear, I'd be willing to listen," Elladan sat down on a boulder. With a sigh, Shantel gave him a summery of the trek towards Lothlorien, loosing Boromir, he was already informed of the battle at Helms Deep, and then the trip to Isengard.

"Well, you know what happened from there," Shantel said.

"But that isn't what is bothering you," Elladan stated. "I remember the night you cried for your love, but since then you have changed."

"How," Shantel asked not sure she was wanting to know the answer.

"You have gotten yourself involved in this war, when you could have easily sat back with Eowyn," Elladan said. "You have made friends here and feel that you are slowly loosing touch with your world.

"Geez your good," Shantel sighed and grabbed a lock of hair. Twisting it she continued. "You have managed to sum up all I was feeling in two sentences. You're good."

Elladan couldn't help but laugh and Shantel felt herself smile as well. Elladan turned his head, and Théoden was seen heading to the horses, Merry was at his side. Seeing Shantel, Merry ran forward, excited about something.

"I'm going to ride with the King," Merry breathed. "I'm going to be his esquire, and help him in this war!" Shantel smiled at her friend, happy that he would no longer be feeling useless.

"I am happy for you," Shantel said, and looked up. Aragorn had returned with Halbarad, Legolas and Gimli, and the rest of the Ranger folk. It would still be three days journey before they reached Edoras, Shantel learned. She knew Aragorn wanted to get there quicker, but his next comment, even though it shouldn't, surprised her a little.

"We will take the path of the dead," Aragorn said. Théoden and his men were taken aback by that comment. Shantel simply looked around, wondering if it was a cursed graveyard or something. They talked for a moment, and before parting, Aragorn spoke to Legolas, Gimli and Shantel.

"You are welcome to go with Théoden if you so not want to take The Paths of the Dead," Aragorn said.

"I'm with you," Shantel said. "Though I have no idea what this place is."

"A place where, no living creature comes out alive," Gimli said.

'But Aragorn what is the reason for going on such a road?" Legolas asked.

"Elrond sent his sons, to tell me in their father's words: Bid Aragorn remember the words of the seer, and the Paths of the Dead."

"And what were these words?" We all listened for Aragorn's answer.

"Over the land there lies a long shadow  
westward reaching wings of darkness.  
The tower trembles; to the tomb of kings  
doom approaches. The Dead awaken;  
for the hour is come for the oathbringers:  
at the Stone of Erech they shall stand again  
and hear there a horn in the hills ringing.  
Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them  
from the grey twilight, the forgotten people?  
The heir of him to whom the oath they swore.  
From the North he shall come, need shall drive him:  
he shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead."

"That sounds creepy yet somewhat cool," Shantel said. "So we're going to have an army of zombies following us?"

"Dark ways these are," Gimli said. "But if that be your path, I will follow you."

"As I will," Legolas said. "For it is yet we shall part."

"I'm going too," Shantel said. "But will some one tell me if we'll have an army of zombies?" 

"Wait and see," Aragorn said with a small smile, but there was seriousness behind it. Shantel made a mental note at that time, to try to keep her childish jokes more quiet, and then she realized, she was actually going into a war. And that thought scared her deep inside.

Théoden parted, and Aragorn waited before seeing them disappear before embarking on their own path. The ride was swift and they reach Edoras, where they were taken in for rest and food. Shantel really wanted a bath, but forgot all about that when she saw Eowyn coming out to greet them.

"Eowyn!" Shantel got up from her table and the girls hugged.

"Tell me everything!" Eowyn sat down with Shantel. "Did you get your necklace back." Shantel retold the story of Isengard, standing up and acting out some of the parts, making Eowyn laugh.

"But my necklace was destroyed," Shantel said sadly. "But I have no choice right now then to move on. I can cry later when the war is over."

"I am sorry," Eowyn put a hand on Shantel's arm. When Shantel looked up, she saw that Eowyn was looking at some one across from them. Turning slightly she saw it was Elladan and Elrohir, who were in conversation among themselves.

"Who are they?" Eowyn lowered her voice a little. Holding in a laugh, Shantel knew they could hear them, she remembered a question she had.

"When did you get here?" Shantel looked back at Eowyn.

"We left Helms Deep, once you departed for Isengard," Eowyn said. "We had many provisions but my uncle asked me to stay and return the people home. And to watch over them until he returns."

"He tried to get me to stay too," Shantel said. "But I was able to slip by, by getting Gandalf to say it was okay. Théoden wasn't happy about it first but then we were on friendly speaking terms on the way back, until we separated paths.

"So you want to know about them," Shantel said, smiling as she referred to the twins.

"I am only curious, for I have never seen folk like them before," Eowyn turned her eyes to Aragorn before looking back to Shantel.

"Well," Shantel said. "They are elves, sons of Lord Elrond." Shantel motioned for Eowyn to come closer and she whispered in her ear. "And if I timed it right, they should be approaching our table having heard everything we've said." Both girls looked up and there they were looking down at them.

"This is great," Shantel said. "I'm not disappointed."

"Well we heard you talking, mentioning our father's name," Elrohir said.

"And I knew you would all but be running over," Shantel said brightly. The two elves looked at each other finding they fell right into Shantel's trap.

"This is Eowyn, niece of Théoden," Shantel said.

"Please my lady." Each elf took Eowyn's hand and kissed it.

"This is Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond," Shantel stood up and gave a mock bow. Eowyn laughed.

"Was she always like this?" Eowyn asked.

"Worse, my lady," Elrohir said.

"Let me see, if I remember correctly," Elladan thought for a moment. "I believe she greeted us once by saying. O, o homies what is up?" Shantel laughed and shook her head.

"No, no Elladan it was," Shantel cleared her throat. "Yo, yo Homies, whaz up?" Eowyn's face turned to one of confusion and Shantel told her a little about slang. As the evening grew late, Shantel was shown to where she could rest and once cleaned up, fell into bed, and passed into a dreamless sleep.

Sitting up, darkness was all around her, and Shantel fumbled for the candles and flint. Once she managed to get it lit, Shantel crawled out of bed and approached the door. She could have sworn, wait, there the noise was again.  Opening the door, Shantel wondered who would be crying, oh! It was Eowyn! Leaning down, Shantel touched her shoulder, surprised Eowyn jumped, but then followed Shantel into the room. Sitting next to her on the bed, Shantel asked what was wrong.

"Remember when we spoke about how I envy you, for being able to travel?" Shantel nodded. "I just Aragorn to let me go with you, but he refused."  
"What did he say exactly?" Shantel asked.

"That I have no business in the south," Eowyn said softly. "That I have a duty to my people."

"Aragorn says things for good reasons," Shantel said. "He was raised by Lord Elrond, but don't let on that I told you. Maybe he has some insight for what you are to do. I'm sure that you are not going to sit here and wait for old age."

"Not willingly," Eowyn said and stood up knocking over something on Shantel's bed. "I'm sorry," Eowyn picked it up and looked curiously at the items.

"It's okay," Shantel said taking them. "They're called compact disc, they have music on them, but the player got broken."

"So why do you hold on to them if they are no use?" Eowyn asked.

"Because it's from my world and I'm reluctant to let it go," Shantel said looking through the disc. The books for each disc were there and one caught her eye. Pulling it out Shantel skimmed over one of her favorite songs and grabbed Eowyn's arm when she got up to leave.

"Wait, I have something for you," Shantel said. "Do you sing?"

"A little but not very well," Eowyn admitted. "I can play the flute pipes though."

"Then I have a tune for you," Shantel said grabbing some parchment that was on the table. "Write this down, and I believe it will help you feel better." Eowyn was ready and Shantel quoted for her the lyrics from Bring on the Rain by Jo Dee Messina. She helped Eowyn get the tune down and when finished, Eowyn held the parchment to her heart.

"Thank you, I will treasure this," Eowyn said. The girls hugged again and Shantel walked her to the door, before going back to bed falling back asleep. She was roused before the sun had arrived on the sky and made ready to depart. On her horse, whom Shantel had taken to call Dolche, meaning sweet in Italian, she saw Eowyn come out dressed as a rider. From her point, Shantel could not hear what she said, but figured she was begging Aragorn to let her come, and by the shake of his head, he refused. When Aragorn leaped into his saddle, Shantel could see the pain he felt, leaving her behind. As he came nearer, Shantel could hear Eowyn's voice in the wind.

_"I might feel defeated,  
I might hang my head.  
I might be barely breathing – but I'm not dead.  
Tomorrow's another day  
And I am not afraid,  
So bring on the rain…"_

"Did you teach her that?" Aragorn asked looking at Shantel as he rode next to her.

"Yes," Shantel nodded. "I was hoping that it would help her."

"You know many songs," Aragorn said.

"Only thanks to my handy book of lyrics do I remember so many," Shantel smiled and looked at the nearing mountains. "What is this place called?"

"Dwimorberg, The Haunted Mountain, which is the door way to the Paths of the Dead," Aragorn said. 

"Oh," Shantel replied. "And today is March, the seventh?"

"Eight," Aragorn said. "March 8th." Shantel nodded and watched the doorway get closer. She started to shake a little, and her blood felt like it had run cold. Still she said nothing and pushed on until the horses paused and would not continue, until each rider dismounted and walked them. We get to go first, Shantel thought, and took a breath trying to calm her fears.

"Remember my fears are only imaginary, no matter if it happens or not," Shantel said softly. Reaching the door, it took them under ground and Shantel looked behind, seeing Gimli pause for a moment. A dwarf not going under ground? Funny, Shantel smiled seeing Gimli steel himself up and enter. 


	22. ch22

MaverickGirl: I like that song too, thought it would fit Eowyn well.

Mellon: Thank you!

Aislin: I thought so on the grammer thing but then decided to leave it. I'll fix it eventually. Poor Shantel forgetting about what Scott looks like, I'm so mean to my characters, LOL! I couldn't resist having the elves remember the homies thing, I thought that would be good :o) I hope you can get some inspiration, writers block is no fun at all.

Dark Fire: Thank you for the compliment! I like certain songs of everything. Hope you like the new chapter.

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Glad to have cleared that up, I'll try to make any other dreams more clear. 

Blahblah: Ack! You nearly gave me a heart attack. I was in the middle of the fifth Harry Potter book when you left your review and you scared me. But I finished it now and it was so sad. Hope you like this update!

Elen: thanks thanks thanks and thanks again. Was that enough thanks? Let me see…oh need one more, super thanks!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn had a torch in the front, while Elladan took one up in the rear. Shantel had paused and let Elladan walk by, wanting to wait for Gimli, and took his hand as they walked. By his hurrying she could tell he wanted to catch back up to the light, and Shantel shared his feelings, and fought with picking him up and running up to Elladan. Whispered seemed to fill the caves nothing that they said could understand but it was whispering none the less. There was something behind her, and Shantel thought of the army of zombies. At least they are on our side I hope, Shantel thought, as they caught up to everyone. The cavern opened up, and something glittered on the ground. Curious, Shantel took a step forward, but Gimli's hand held her back. Aragorn, having no one hold him, stepped forward to inspect the item.

"What is it?" Shantel whispered.

"Bones," Gimli answered. Watching Aragorn paused for a moment, then stood up mumbling something quietly. Feeling a little restless, Shantel wanted to turn and see what was behind them, and she glanced, but it was too dark to see nothing but a few shapes, which could have been rocks.

"For that is not my errand!" Aragorn cried, making Shantel jump and almost scream.

"A little warning next time, please," Shantel said a hand over her heart. Aragorn gave her an apologetic smile before continuing.

"Keep your hoards and you secrets in the Accursed Years," Aragorn spoke to the darkness. "Speed is only what we ask. Let us pass and then come! I summon you to the Stone of Erech!" Every thing went silent, and Shantel looked around a bit frightened. Which was scarier the silence or the whispers, she wasn't sure. A wind of chilling cold came out of no where blowing the torches out and leaving the group in darkness. Shantel squeezed Gimli's hand then was frozen in terror to find that he was gone.

"This is scarier," Shantel muttered. "Too dark, imagination going on overload." And there she trembled to afraid to move to afraid to call out. Steps sounded announcing that everyone was leaving and that boosted Shantel to move. Stumbling, Shantel moved, hoping she was going the right way, and would have to pause a few times to make sure she was still going the right way. Shantel lost count of how many times she fell, the raw feeling of her hands, told her though that she would be in a world of hurt once she emerged from the cave. 

"If I ever emerge," Shantel whispered, then tripped again. Something sharp hit her left cheek and she got up, palming the wound with her hand as she got up and stepped forward again. Feeling like this darkness was never going to end. As the feeling of hope was about to leave, Shantel paused hearing a noise. Water! Trickling, dripping water! Walking a little more urgently, Shantel was pleased to find with the sound of water light grew as well, and willingly followed the others through a door of high arches. The source of light came from stars, but Shantel heard Gimli and found him beside her again.

"It should be two hours till dusk," Gimli said. Shantel looked back up with wide eyes but no sign of the sun was at all seen. Here the cliff were sheer and all took back to horse riding. Through all the tripping and falling she was pleased that Dolche didn't fall behind. Gimli climbed up with Legolas, and Elladan rode with them in the rear. She slowed down as they were riding to let them catch up to her.

"I wanted to wait, but didn't dare turn around," Shantel said once they were beside her. "I already know who follows behind us."

"You are starting to use less slang then when I last saw you in my fathers home," Elladan said. 

"You've been hanging for how many days and are now noticing?" Shantel switched back to the slang purposely and watch Elladan laugh and shake his head. "No, I still talk with some slang, it's just starting to get a little annoying actually."

"I think we have become rather use to it," Legolas said, Gimli nodded in agreement. "It will be strange not to hear Shantel's slang, once she returns home."

"If I return home," Shantel said. "Which I have no idea how I am to accomplish that." With a sigh Shantel let her mind drift, Dolche knew to follow the others. So Shantel sat looking towards the sky, thinking of things that may never come to pass for her.

Even though Scott's face was only a memory, even though she could no longer see it, she still loved him. Her heart ached for him, one thing she would do if she returned home, was put a picture on her that she could carry every where. Then her thoughts fell to marriage. Would she marry here, even though her heart belonged to Scott alone? Would she ever love some one, even a portion of how she loved Scott. It seemed impossible, and Shantel dreaded the thought of living out her life alone. Sure elves were immortal and dwarves lived a ling time, but she couldn't ask them to stay with her. That wouldn't be fair, to have her tagging along with them.

Aragorn was on his way to becoming a King, and Shantel knew that when he got the chance, he would marry Arwen, and for that she was grateful they could have some possibility of happiness when this is through. 

"Ride on! Ride!" Aragorn called from the front. They had come out of the ravine into open paths, and the riders were speeding up now, taking Shantel's mind away from her thoughts and concentrated all she could on staying on Dolche. They passed through a town, where people fled in terror, and she could hear people screaming, "The king of the Dead." Tuning them out, Shantel put all her concentration on staying with the group. 

Passed the city, or town, what ever you want to call it, they came to the Stone of Erech, finally stopping. Shantel patted Dolche's neck, whispering many thanks to her, as a horn was drawn out and blown. Echo's seemed to reply, some near and other far off, as if in caves.

"Oathbreakers, why have you come?" Shantel turned her head to see Aragorn dismounted and addressing not them, but the ghostly presence surrounding them.

"To fulfill our oath and have peace," a voice answered sounding far away. Shantel looked around for the voice but could not fins it's source. A few of the others did the some, but most held their eyes steadfast on Aragorn. In reply Aragorn spoke of how by then helping us in this war, he would see the oath fulfilled and they would be at peace. Then he bade the rest to get some sleep then they would ride again in the morning. Settling by Legolas and Gimli, Shantel found it hard to sleep with out having a hand or a foot in contact with them, comforted by their presence. In the morning when Aragorn roused them, Shantel sleepily climbed onto Dolche.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this riding thing," Shantel said.

"You many be but in sleep, you kick some thing fierce," Gimli stated from behind Legolas.

"I kicked you!" Shantel gasped.

"Yes, right on the shins!" Shantel covered her mouth, trying to hide a smile, but Gimli caught on seeing right through her.

"Don't try that with me missy!" Gimli puffed and was lifted up behind Legolas. "I can see straight through your armor there." Shantel gasped and covered her chest with her arms.

"Not like that!" Gimli blushed a red as deep as his beard, while Legolas and Shantel laughed. From then on they traveled through for four days until all drew to a halt. The darkness from Mordor could now be seen, then hoof beats were heard. Shantel looked around and realized it was the army of the dead that was riding by them, to attack Mordor. 

"Halt!" Aragorn cried, and the riders stopped. "Fall back, there is use for you later." As we started to ride on, the army of the dead waited until we had passed before they started to follow again. They weren't rotting, of grotesque. Instead they looked like men depraved of much needed sunlight all their life, with hallow eyes, and sunken skin. But they were sure in their step, as if they did live.

Setting out at dawn, it was a sunless day, but on they rode, Shantel started to grow weary but didn't dare complain. In fact she was actually a bit bored, and was hoping for some action, a small fight, even a quarrel between Legolas and Gimli would have been welcome. Like the others, most conversations seemed to have taken on a halt, waiting for an unseen sign to start again. The names of the places blurred by Shantel, Ciril, Ringlo, then arriving at Linhir.

"It is the army of the dead!" Came the cry as many ran in fear. Shantel sighed and shook her head.

"Come on it's only an army of zombies," She cried. "What are ya, prejudice?"

"I am not," Came a reply from Shantel's right. Looking over quickly, she saw a man with his arms crossed.

"Who are you," Shantel asked.

"I am Lord Angbor," he introduced. "Where is the leader of this company."

"Hey Aragorn," Shantel shouted. "Got some one who wants to talk with you!" Angbor looked a little surprised at how Shantel spoke to Aragorn, but relaxed when he saw Aragorn ride forward with a smile. They took some distance to speak for a moment, while Shantel looked to Legolas and Gimli.

"So how you doin'?" Shantel said smiling at the two. Use to her weird comments by now, Legolas mearly raised his eyebrow while Gimli was looking else where.

"Gimli you're not paying attention to me!" Shantel poked him, causing him to jump and almost fall off the horse. "Wait do that again that was funny!" Shantel laughed with Legolas.

"Pick on the dwarf, why don't you pick on the elf?" Gimli asked rubbing his arm.

"Because you're more fun," Shantel said. "Watch." She poked Legolas in the arm, over and over until he finally grabbed her hand and then started to tickle her.

"No fun am I?" he asked as Shantel squirmed trying not to fall off Dolche but get away at the same time.

"Now that's more like it." Gimli stated. They all stopped when Aragorn called everyone to move forward again.

"I'll get you for that, Leggie," Shantel muttered.

"I heard that!" Legolas yelled to her.

"You were suppose to!" Shantel said back. "Silly elf," She whispered and laughed as she heard Legolas behind her gasping. They rested for a short time and were en-route again before nightfall, going into the plains of Lebennin. Shantel could hear Legolas sing softly under his voice and she slowed Dolche down to ride by him. He smiled, knowing why she stayed near. For friendship, trust, and to listen. Then they heard a sound come the next day, perking Shantel and Legolas up.

"Seagulls!" Shantel cried. "Are we close to the ocean?"

"I am not certain but the Lady told me to beware their song," Legolas said fascinated by their call. Turns out they were by the Great River. A fleet of fifty ships lay there, with men who laughed at everyone. A few who saw Shantel made crude gestures then laughed with their friends.

"Now come!" Aragorn shouted. "By the Black Stone I call you!" And the army, or as Shantel was informed more properly known as the Shadow Host, swept past to the ships. The men drew their swords, and Shantel watched as most of the men, jumped away from the ships and ran, while others drowned in the water. Looking away, she took a breath then was surprised when Dolche lurched forward. Legolas has grabbed the reins to prevent Shantel from being carried away by the fleeing enemy, and onwards to the boats. Once there, Shantel dismounted and found that there were slaves on board, most cowering in fear.

"Shh, it's okay," Shantel said kneeling by one. She held a hand out and helped the slave to his feet, though he refused to meet her face. "Come now I can't be that ugly." Shantel jested.

"No my lady," The former slave gasped. "You are the most beautiful sight to behold since my capture."

"Thanks," Shantel smiled. "Though I, what Aragorn?"

"They hold you in high respects," Aragorn whispered, while other slaves were being freed. "They see you as the Lady of our company, and will not be persuaded otherwise." 

"But wouldn't Arwen be your Lady?" Shantel was confused.

"Mine yes," Aragorn smiled. "But you are still a Lady in their eyes, and I was thinking to ask, if you do not find a way home, I would welcome you to come…"

"Aragorn, what shall we do from here?" Some one called.

"I'll talk with you later," Aragorn patted Shantel's shoulder and went back to working with the people. Once a ship was set off, Shantel watched it and learned from the men around that it was headed for Dunedain. 

"Come Shantel we shall ride here with Aragorn," Gimli called headed to the biggest ship of the fleet.

"What were these guys called?" Shantel asked.

"The black fleet, but not anymore," Gimli said.

"Oh," Shantel nodded and went to stand by Aragorn who was looking to the shore. The Shadow Host was still there, it was dark but the red gleam of their eyes was still visible.

"Your oath is fulfilled!" Aragorn shouted making Shantel jump again. "Go now and be at rest!" As the leader of the Shadow Host bowed he then turned and they seemed to vanish into the wind, like a dream.

"Aragorn," Shantel was beckoning him to come closer. He leaned down and she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Warn me before you do that! How many times do I have to say that?" Aragorn only laughed and hugged her, surprising Shantel and silencing her.

"Come we must free the prisoners," Aragorn said.   
"But what were you saying earlier?" Shantel asked as they walked away.

"I'll tell you later," Aragorn assured. "I want you to rest, like Gimli and Legolas while I forsee the work to be done."

"But I can forsee." Shantel yawned at that moment. "Too," She fought to get that last word out.

"By sleeping you can," Aragorn said. Finding a blanket set up for her, she was already asleep once she lay down, when Legolas and Gimli came soon after. Shantel didn't know that people from the village came to help, or that Aragorn was pushing hard to leave. He worried that he would be too late. 

Instead she dreamed, that she was back in Rivendell and in the company of Arwen. Shantel felt happy being there, not the I'm going to run over and squeeze you to pieces happy, just peaceful.

"I know you have been through a lot," Arwen said. "I can see it in your eyes."

"It was always said that the eyes are a mirror into the soul," Shantel said.

"Do you still wish to return home?"

"Yes," Shantel said. "Though it will grieve me to leave my dear friends behind, I want to go home, be with Scott. Listen to me sounding all proper." Arwen smiled at this but Shantel's grin fell.

"But I can no longer see him," Shantel said. "I remember him, but when I try to picture him, I can't."

"As long as he is in your heart," Arwen said. "He will never be truly forgotten."

The next thing that Shantel knew was in the morning they set sail towards Minas Tirith, Aragorn still leading the way. In the night, red clouds could be seen.

"Minas Tirith is burning," Aragorn said sadly.

"Don't give up hope," Shantel said hearing him say that. "We will win this war, believe in that." A fresh breath of air was brought from the sea, which was seen as a good omen, and Shantel took in huge lungfuls, coughing once.

"Breath Shantel," Gimli thumped her back almost knocking her over.

"That's what I was doing," Shantel wheezed. As land came into view, as expected a fight was happening. Shantel was ready, she refused to stay on the ship like baggage, besides she'd been craving action.

When the sound of "Land ho!" was called, Shantel rushed to see the shore, but was met with a sight she expected.

"You sure you do not want to stay?" Aragorn tried on last time.

"No way!" Shantel said. "I'm going in and aiming to take a few heads off with me." Aragorn nodded and as soon as they reached land, he ran forth with the men into battle. Shantel followed, not as quickly but the enemy never saw what hit them. She lost sight of everyone as the clang of swords was heard, and shouts were sounded all around. Her height was an advantage, and was able to surprise most of the enemy but all too quickly, Shantel felt she was starting to tire. Okay maybe this wasn't the greatest of idea's that she has had. There's a tree, if she could just duck behind it and catch her breath, she would be okay. Ducking around the enemy, Shantel made it to the tree and leaned against the bark, closing her eyes and lowering her sword. This was a mistake. Hearing a satisfied grunt, Shantel opened her eyes in time to see the enemy, another orc, give a sickening smile as he clubbed her over the head. There was no time to scream.

Aragorn thrusted his sword through the last remaining orc that didn't fled and wearily pushed the foul creature back. Looking around, he saw Eomer and other's breathing hard. A shout was heard, and Aragorn turned instinctively and ran towards it, Eomer following behind. Reaching a tree, Aragorn found Halbarad, slaying a stray orc. Then his eyes drifted to the ground. Shantel lay in blood, weather it was hers or the orcs, he couldn't be sure, but he stilled for a minute. Eomer dropped to his knee's and listened at her chest.

"She breathes," Eomer stated, and Aragorn let out a breath of relief. "But she was hit hard on the head, she needs healing."

"Then let us go," Aragorn said, picking her up. "Halbarad, go and have the rest follow us to the city, there we will meet and regroup." Walking towards the city, they paused nearing the gate.

"Take her inside," Aragorn handed Shantel over to Eomer. "Tell them she is Shantel, my kin, my sister, and that they should tend to her."

"I will do so my lord," Eomer said.

Ever knew of the feeling, of a sledgehammer being pounded on a stone? And how each time it hit, you'd jump and almost feel like it's pounding on your head? That's what Shantel's head felt like as she slowly woke. There was talking around her, voices she recognized, but couldn't name them. She tried to open her eyes, she tried to call out, but her voice stuck in her throat, and her eyes were two logs. Shantel couldn't move. It hurt, every breath, it hurt. I should just relax and slip back into the darkness, that would be more comfortable, yes that's it. Shantel's breathing evened and she would almost swear that she was smiling.

"Shantel! Can you hear me!" A pressure was on her hands, and that didn't hurt. Maybe it wasn't so bad in the light. She opened her mouth to speak, but all Shantel could manage was a straggled gasp. 

"Here drink this." Feeling a cup at her lips, Shantel drank. It was watered down wine but that was fine. It felt good on her throat.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" Shantel tried and her eyelids fluttered. It took a few tries, to get her eyes open then to clear the vision before she could look around. Next to her was a dark haired man, very young, with long smooth dark hair. No, wait, make that an elf! Elrohir!

"Oh you're alright," Shantel struggled to get up but Elrohir pushed her back down.

"Rest Shantel," Elrohir said. "I shall inform the others that you are well. Then who knows after this war you may be able to return home." Shantel smiled and watched him leave. Then a thought hit her, where was her home? As everyone stopped by saying hello, she smiled, and carried on, to what she thought was normal, but didn't tell them that she couldn't remember anything about her home, or where she came from. 

It was two days before any one let her get up out of bed. The first thing she did when up, was check up on Merry and then Eowyn. Seeing as to how both were fine, Shantel relaxed a little but was saddened to know that Theoden died.

"He wasn't all that bad," Shantel said to herself. She was outside, under a tree. Night had fallen but she found this time peaceful, soothing. There was a chill in the air, but Shantel was finding that she didn't mind. She remembered before not liking the cold, but this wasn't bad, it was only chilly.

A cry pierced the night and Shantel looked up calmly in the air. It was the Nazgul, a ring wraith, but Shantel didn't have the ring so she wasn't worried. Through the days she still couldn't remember anything about her distant past, not even her parents names. The only thing she could figure was that she had some kind of amnesia and was reluctant to tell the others. Who knew how they would react. Figuring it was best to get inside, Shantel got up and stretched before making her slow trek back to the tent of healing. A prickling feeling on the back of her neck, Shantel stopped taking a breath. Shantel steeled herself. It is not as bad as I imagine, there's no huge monster behind me. Turning slowly, Shantel's eyes widened and her voice caught in her throat.

Shaking now, Shantel looked to see what was behind her was in fact a huge monster. A dragon! Taking in a deep gulp, she slowly stepped back but the creature stepped forward, turning slightly. Taking another step back, Shantel hopped that the creature would go. The creature was sideways now, but Shantel didn't dare run. She couldn't even call out to anyone. When the wraith reached a hand down towards Shantel that broke the spell and she screamed at the top of her lungs. This spun the creature to move faster and grabbed Shantel's arm, before she had the sense to try and move farther away. The wraith turned Shantel so that her arms were pinned and that she couldn't move.

"Shantel!" Legolas came running out with Gimli, arrows ready ax in hand.

"She is ours," The wraith cackled and the dragon took flight. Shantel watched her friends who got smaller and smaller then disappear. She welcomed the oncoming blackness and slumped in the wraiths arms.

"What happened?" Aragorn came running out after the creature was gone with Shantel.

"They took her," Legolas said looking at the sky. "And if I dared a shot I could have hurt or killed Shantel."


	23. ch23

Aislin: I revised the last chapter after your review. My muse agreed with you and Shantel yelled at me personally, she didn't like that description of her doing what she did either. I'll have to punish her for yelling at me… just kidding, it's all up to my muse… who is now giving me hints on, wait I won't tell that would spoil it!  
As for Shantel not telling the guys about the memory loss, I would think it's because of pride. She feels that she remembers enough to where it will come back soon and currently isn't a concern, that bigger things are happening that need attention. And I know that was an evil cliff hanger, wouldn't I just be horrible if this chapter was something else completely? 

Trust no one: Not quite loosing her memory, just amnesia. And your welcome for the reviews, I always like to leave them for good stories, ones I like.

Blahblah: It's okay, I finally finished the book myself! Hey! Careful the Nazgul still has Shantel, don't make him drop her by smacking him! Lol! More details coming up!

Mellon: I know evil place to stop. Hope you like the update, I've been working hard on it.

Maverickgirl: I thought it'd be a good twist. All this stuff happening when *gasp* now there's more fuel to the fire… or maybe I just like to torture my characters, not sure. Hope you like this chapter!

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf : I know cliffhangers bad! Evil! But believe me my muse abandoned me right then leaving me gasping at the computer. I also liked the comment about prejudice. Just came to me, lol.

Elen: Poor Shantel? Don't you mean poor ring wraith who has to… oh whoops sorry got my characters switched, note to self, Shantel good person, wraith evil. Okay I think I got it… sorry I know that was a bit lame, couldn't help it.

Sunrunner of Summer: Such fury! I can understand of course, cliffs drive me crazy, bit I couldn't help it. My muse ran out on me. Ack! You're pouting! Okay here's an update! Please no more pouting!

Darkfire: I know, I know, bad cliffies. Here's the update so we can see what happens. Applauds for the muse please because she did return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_She's like the wind  
Through my tree  
She rides the night next to me._

Scott put down the book and wearily shook his head. Shantel was lost to him. He could feel it. With no hold onto her past she wouldn't seek a way home. She would stay there, in Middle Earth, and know nothing about him.

_She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
She doesn't know what she's done._

Laying down on the bed, Scott sighed. The last thing he felt he should be doing right now is feeling sorry for himself, especially when Shantel faced so much peril, but he couldn't help it. The last part he read was Shantel waking with no memory of her past, and the only thing he could do was sit there. He couldn't talk to her, couldn't hold her, or tell her that it would be all right. Instead she distanced herself from everyone, and Scott knew that is when she needed some one the most. 

_I feel her breath on my face  
her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my reach_

Letting his eyes drift shut, Scott let memories of Shantel flow through his mind. When he first met her, how she shyed her eyes away. When he asked her out, how her face blushed and she said yes. How it felt to hold her in his arms. The way she cried and held him when he proposed to her. And he would never hold her again.

_Just a fool to believe   
I have anything she needs.  
She's like the wind_

Getting up, Scott picked up a small stuffed bear he got for Shantel. It was a brown bear who held a heart with the words 'I love you' on it. She told him that was the one she held when he wasn't home with her at night.

"When I miss you the most, I'll hold him close and think of you," Shantel's memory said.

Passing by the mirror, Scott looked at his reflection, unshaven, hair ruffled and clothes rumpled. He still went to work, but when the weekends came, Scott spent most of his time at home, reading up on Shantel. Her parents were suspicious since he could give them no exact information on Shantel and called the police to resume the search. He was taken in for questioning, almost lost his job, but they had to release him. Not enough evidence.

_I look in the mirror  
and all I see, is a young old man  
with only a dream_

The phone ringing, pulled Scott from the mirror and he answered it gruffly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Scott how are things?" It was Nick on the line. He called when he couldn't come over, which was rare. Normally he'd be over and make sure that Scott had something to eat. He forgot to do that at times. Shantel took great care of him and Scott had to wonder, had he become much too dependant on her?

_Am I just foolin myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living with out her  
I'd go insane_

"Fine," Scott answered. "Just getting ready to eat."

"Right," Nick laughed. "If it wasn't for me, you'd starve." After Nick Promised to stop by later, Scott hung up and went to the kitchen. First he opened the cupboards and stared blankly. Then he went to the fridge and stared in there, before pulling out a casserole that his mother made for him a few days ago. Seeing nothing green, or foreign growing on it, he sat down to eat.

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my reach  
Just a fool to believe I am anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Explanations. That's one thing that would be really nice right now, Shantel thought to herself. She woke in a small stone room, not sure where she was. She fainted in the wraiths arms, which still upset her to no limit. If she was awake, at least then she would have known where she was, instead of waking up clueless. There was one door in the room, where orcs kept guard, and would occasionally get in fights with each other. They haven't come in since she has been in here, they would slide food along with dirty water under the door. They only did this once since Shantel had woken, but she didn't dare touch the stuff. As the door opened, Shantel shielded her eyes against the harsh torch light, then saw two orcs staring at her.

"What do you want?" Shantel challenged, trying to sound brave. She didn't feel it though, inside she shook and would have thrown up if anything was in her stomach.

"You will show us where the halfling has hidden the ring," one orc snarled. Shantel's eyes widened. They have Frodo! But can't find the ring!

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shantel looked away. Instead of leaving, the orcs, laughed harshly and grabbed her arm lifting her off the ground. Kicking out with her feet, the other orc slapped her and Shantel stopped resisting and hung there. The other grabbed a ladder and put it up against a wall and climbed up, opening a trap door. The orc forced Shantel to climb up and the other at top forcefully pushed her out of the way so the other could enter. Hitting the ground hard, Shantel lay there for a moment before pushing herself back up. There was a huddle in the corner and right away Shantel thought Frodo! 

"Snaga, wake the halfling," The orc crowed. The other orc walked over and started to kick and the laying figure.

"No stop!" Shantel got up, only to fall back to her knee's. "He'll never wake that way." But then Frodo groaned and Shantel winced. 

"Say again, human!" Snaga snarled. "Tell me where the ring is, or I'll kick him again!"

"I don't know," Shantel said. "Why do you think I would know?"

"The Nazgul recognized you," The other orc said. "This is why he brought you here instead of killing you. He knew you would help us find what our master wants."

"Yeah, he wants destruction, death and powe…" Shantel found herself at a loss for breath when a snap was heard and her back burned. Turning, the other orc had a whip in his hands and a cruel smile on his face.

"No!" Moaned Frodo. He was now sitting up dressed in rags, and looking at Shantel.

"Don't tell them anything!" Shantel would have said more but another snap, sounded. Holding her breath Shantel breathed deep. She refused to cry out in front of these monsters!

"Tell us where the ring is," Snaga gloated. "Or I'll have Gorbag whip her until she is unconscious."

"I don't know what happened," Frodo begged. "Please don't hurt her!" The next few minutes where filled with the sound of the whip snapping, Frodo begging, and then when Shantel couldn't hold it anymore, her crying. Laying on the ground, Shantel didn't move until Snaga finally called to Gorbag to stop. When they left, the clinking of the trap door was heard, and Shantel stay where she was. When a light touch was felt on her back, Shantel took in a deep breath. 

"Easy Shantel," Frodo whispered. "I never would have wished this on anyone else." The back of her tunic was ripped, Shantel's bra underneath was snapped, the cloth was broken, and the top of her pants were ripped. There was a slight sting, as something cold touched her back and Shantel hissed, but remained still by the gentle touch of Frodo's hand.

"These aren't deep," Frodo said after a few minutes. "So they should heal in a few days, but the chances of that are…" Frodo trailed off, and Shantel knew what he meant. Who knew when the orcs would decide to come back and torture them again. Slowly pushing herself up, Shantel winced a little but was able to stop crying.

"H-how long have you been here?" Shantel whispered.

"I don't know." Frodo answered. "I don't know. I only find escape in sleep, though it's not peaceful. Nightmares plague me."

"Where's Sam?" Shantel asked. "They don't have him?"

"I hope not," Frodo said. "But I think if you're here, he would be as well, so there is some hope." Shantel nodded and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Frodo asked.

"No just this place, reminds me of Moria in some ways," Shantel said.

"This place is worst," Frodo said. For what Shantel assumed was passing of the night, they got no more visits, but then a commotion was heard downstairs and both cowered, hoping it would come near them. Many shouts were heard then running. The trap door opened again and the orc, Shantel recognized as Snaga, entered.

"Got two loves birds do we?" Snaga sneered. "Come 'ere." Roughly Snaga pulled Shantel to her feet and kicked Frodo away when he tried to attack the orc.

"You don't have long to live," Snaga snarled. "So unless you want to fun to begin now, I suggest you lay quiet, and you…" Snaga let the words trail off as he grinned a mouth full of yellow rotting teeth show. "Let's see what fun you can be." Shantel felt like she was doused in a bucket of ice, her breath caught. When she saw Snaga's other hand reaching towards her, Shantel did the only thing that came to mind, kicked up with her leg and spit at him. Snaga let out a yelp of pain as he threw Shantel to the ground. Growling he picked up a whip from his belt and wiped the spit off.

"I'll make you wish you have never been born," Snaga snarled and flipped the whip. Automatically Shantel lifted an arm to protect her face, but the snap was hard, and it felt like fire burst on her arm. When the whip came down again, Shantel ducked her head and curled up in a ball, her back getting most of the blows, while Snaga cackled joyfully at her pain.

A cry was heard and Shantel looked up shocked to see Snaga's whip holding hand was gone, but she couldn't help feeling relieved now as well. Snaga turned to run and tripped falling out the trap door presumably to his death. With him out of the way, it revealed her savior.

"Sam!" Shantel cried to an equally shocked hobbit.

"I thought he was hurting Master Frodo," Sam said. "What are you doing here?"

"She was kidnapped by a wraith," Frodo said stepping forward. "And brought here. It's good to see you Sam."

"There you are Master Frodo," Sam let out a breath of relief. "I was worried that some thing awful happened. You seem to be a lot more better than before."

"Yes here I may be yet the quest has failed" Frodo sat down defeated and sad. Shantel crawled over and hugged Frodo who hugged her back.

"They don't have everything," Sam said. Still holding each other for comfort, both looked up at the hobbit. "You lent me Sting and the Lady's glass, and I have this." Sam fumbled for a moment to pull a chain from under his cloak until the ring came into sight. It seemed stronger here, Shantel could hear it calling to her, she remembered it calling a promise to her before. What it was she wasn't sure anymore.

Before being able to contemplate it, Shantel felt herself thrusted aside and saw Frodo change from the caring sweet hobbit to what seemed like a small trembling monster. It wasn't in form he change, it was in the way he held himself, and the way he growled at same. Much of what he said were mutters but some came out quite clear.

"Give it to me, you thief!" Frodo snarled.

"All right Master," Sam pulled the ring off and handed it to Frodo. A moment in his possession and the monster was gone, leaving a regretful Frodo in it's place.

"Sam, oh Sam!" Frodo held a hand out to his friend. "I'm sorry, and Shantel I didn't mean to push you."  
"It's okay Frodo," Shantel said getting up, a little stiff, still in some pain. "It seems the ring has gotten stronger here than I remember it being in the past."

"We need to get clothes, especially for you Shantel," Sam said. She looked down at her ripped tunic and sighed. "Hold on I'll be back," Sam said making his way to the ladder. Leaving instruction on lowering it only when they heard him say Elbereth he was gone. Moments later he was back, with a bundle and calling from below. Shantel reached out as Sam cleared the top and helped him over with the bundle. Every stretch of her arm, twist of her back, she let out a silent hiss but tried to ignore the pain. Soon Frodo and Shantel were dressed, in foul smelling orc clothes, while Sam simply put on a helmet and put a black cloak over his own.

As they left for the exit, Shantel would have to go on from this point with them to Mount Doom. She wasn't going to wait in the tower, and there was no way she was going to try and exit this place alone. With a deep breath, holding it at many a times, they worked their way around stepping over dead bodies of orcs and headed out to what Sam called the watch towers.

"Fought among themselves," Sam mused quietly. "Over your stuff Master Frodo."

"I always knew Frodo had good taste," Shantel said, getting a smile from the two. Soon all joking ended as it became more painful to wind their way out. At the watch towers, Shantel saw them as no more than huge statues with alien eyes. They couldn't pass and Shantel was at a loss. When Sam pulled out the elven glass of Galadriel the sudden brightness that came blinded Shantel momentarily then she could see again. The two hobbits cried out something in elvish that Shantel didn't understand and a crack was heard.

"Run!" Shantel cried as the arch above them seemed to shatter and fall in slow motion. Moving barely fast enough, they were able to escape the crushing stone barely but the audible wail of the sirens could be heard and a ghastly shriek from a winged creature above them.

"Not again!" Shantel cried! Sam sheethed the light and they ran to cover before the Nazgul saw them. 

"Wish I had an arrow for each one!" Shantel growled. 

"And I wish we had an easier rode," Frodo sighed. "This will not be easy." And it was hard. In time, Frodo had casted aside the mail shirt Sam had gotten for him, it being too heavy, but Shantel didn't dare. She kept on the layers of uniform for if they were spotted, she didn't want to be recognized as a female and have them all taken down because of her. They walked until some light drifted over the horizon and the Nazgul gave another shriek, one of dismay.

"Things are looking our way!" Shantel said. "Well kinda." Still walking, it was to their delights to find a small trickle of clean water, that looked clean enough to drink. Pausing to drink their fill, Sam refilled his water bottle, the looked for where to go. If they continued on the side from the road, they were to battle thorn bushes, which had already tattered their cloaks, and rough terrain. Or there was the road, which would be a much easier and faster path. They continued on the side, ending only when they could go no further and fell asleep under some bramble bushes. 

Shantel woke first, there was some light out. She climbed out and climbed a little further the hill looking towards mount doom. It was almost hard to believe that they were almost there when the journey at times seemed to take so long. The land was barren and had very little life, but pitches of tents were about, evident of the Dark Lords army, and that they were still plentiful. How to get around, Shantel had no idea, but knew they had to. Turning she climbed back down and waited for the hobbits to wake. 

It wasn't too long, and they shared a small morsel of food and had more water. Once the hobbits climbed up and saw what Shantel saw, it seemed to give them a weary look and Shantel sighed. Up here was no way to cross and they were forced back to the valley, they didn't dare the road, yet at least. A stone hut was passes but there was no movement, so a second thought wasn't given until they heard orc voices ahead. Scrambling out of sight, Shantel simply lay flat on the ground behind the hobbits, being too tall to duck behind a bush, she saw two orcs of a smaller breed come into view.

They argued, one about loosing a scent because of a rogue orc, and the other threatening to report the tracker. It ended quickly when the tracker killed the other and ran off, leaving the huddled three a bit surprised.

"That was a bit of entertainment," Sam said.

"That kind of entertainment I can do with out," Shantel said getting ready to get up.

"We should stay here, and not move until dark," Frodo said, looking about, "There may be more of them out there."

"And they were talking about Gollum, I knew he was alive," Sam boasted.

"What's this about Gollum?" Shantel asked. The hobbits quickly filled Shantel in of Gollum leading them to Mordor and of his betrayal of trying to feed them to a giant spider. In turn Sam started to tell Frodo of how he knew Gollum was still alive while Shantel grew drowsy even though she had already slept and fell asleep. 

Waking with a start, Shantel leaned up fast, earning stinging pain from her back which still wasn't healed. Biting back a cry of pain, Shantel motioned that she was fine and after a drink, they continued on. Moving Shantel felt her bones and joints crack and pop, each one sounding loud enough to alert the enemy to their location. As good as it felt Shantel wished it would stop. They continued on for two days, the second continuing a bit when the light of dawn came back into view. Frodo told of a plan to cross around the camps to get to the mountain, but now they could see that the path was not possible. The only way on from there would be the road.

"We must get some rest before going on," Sam said.

"Yes, even though all I feel anymore, is rest and travel, rest and travel," Shantel sighed. "And I keep telling myself that it will be over soon, one way or another." When Shantel woke again, she was filled in on tales of how Gollum had almost gotten to Frodo, when Sam retrieved more water but ran away at Sams return.

"The little worm," Shantel hissed and got nods of agreement from her friends. Continuing on, Sam refilled the water and they headed onto the road. Trying to keep a brisk pace, they walked when a sound came that made Shantel's breath catch.

"Oh damn," Shantel cursed and looked behind her. Torches were coming their way and fast, there was no were to run.

"We'll we've trusted to luck and it failed us!" Cried Frodo and slouched against the wall.

"Maybe if we slouch here, they will think us tired soldiers and pass us by," Sam suggested.

"Good idea," Shantel ran over and slunched down. Making sure her hair was hidden well from sight, she ducked her head and soon the army was marching past. Shantel's heart hammered in her chest and it calmed a little as they went not seeming to stop. At the end, Shantel could see two Uruk with whips, making sure that none deserted their line. She just wanted them to go quickly so she could go dry heave in the bushes, that's all she wanted at this time, besides not being there!

"Hi you!" A whip sounded her way and Shantel squeezed her eyes shut. "Get up!" When none answered, the company was halted.

'Not good, not good,' Shantel's mind screamed.

"Come on you slugs!" he cried stepping towards them. "You should have been inside Udun already. Fall in or I'll have your numbers!" Wearily they climbed to their feet, and went to go to the rear.

"No here!" The cry came, then the marching presumed. The uruk seemed to have great joy in cracking the whip about coming very close but nearly missing every time. Shantel kept her face turned away and tried to fight the memories that tried to emerge of her capture with the other two hobbits, and what they talked of doing to her. Marching for the rest of the day, it as nearly night when they reached the gates, and all the orcs clambered to get in first. A few uruk pulled out their swords and a fight broke out. Shantel saw Sam pull Frodo to the ground, which she followed to not get involved in the fight, and followed them as they crawled away. Slipping off the side of the road, they crawled for a bit more, until weary from the march and get away, sleep over took them.

As Sam, Shantel woke many times, due to cruel rocks, and horrid dreams, of orcs standing over her. When morning came she didn't feel much better but continued on with the hobbits. For four days they traveled and no other creature was met, for which Shantel was glad. They wouldn't survive a fight, even them three to one. The water nearly gone again, very few waybread left, for they ate sparingly, they continued, closer and closer. 

"I am casting away this orc armor," Frodo finally stated throwing it off. "Let them take me if they find me, I will be an orc no more!"

"We should only take what we need," Sam said and looked longingly at his pans. Shantel took off the helmet and armor but kept the cloak. It was a very thin blanket at night but it was something. She watched Sam cast away all the possessions to be discarded down a deep hole where the clash was loud but ended quick. Then turning, they started towards the mountain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If time seems a bit weird between what was happening between the hobbits and back at Pelennor Fields, it's my fault but noticed it too late to change it. I just didn't want to go and redo all the work. So sorry about that but the story will still flow.


	24. ch24a

These are my thanks for the reviews. For some reason it only uploaded 398 words when I tried to upload the whole thing. So the chapter is the next one over.

Dara Maeko: My e-mail just popped up with your review. So if you are still reading, I wasn't ignoring you, my e-mail was being lame. So sorry about that. But I will answer your question, Scott didn't read about the dream. He only gets to most of her waking moment with the characters.

MaverickGirl: I can understand, but don't worry the story isn't ending yet. We'll have to wait and see if we hear of what happened with Aragorn and the others. 

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: I'm glad that you liked that. I wanted Shantel to meet up with them so I finally just threw a thing in, or a wraith you can say, so that way she would see them. 

CapricornLethe: Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter.

Tindomiel: That's a good bit of advise, and I'm trying to keep that in mind when I type. I know that we know that I'm writing about Shantel, I'm just working on making sure the sentences are not full or her and she and such. I appreciate it though.

Aislin: A pet balrog! And that's funny it bit you, LOL! Ouch! Dang it, it bit me too, evil creature! But he is cute… yeah so, This is the police force here, I'm using what I see on TV about bad cop shows. I actually do have more faith in our police system then I'm putting in the story :o) The song is She's like the Wind, by Patrick Swayze from Dirty dancing. The site with the music on it is . I'll e-mail it to you if the link doesn't show. And happy birthday on the second!

Blahblah: No prob, I like your story! And I know it's getting close to the end, but I still have a bit left to do before this fic s over.

Mellon: Thanks much, here's a new chapter.

Latin4ever93: I'm glad you like it. Hope you get my e-mail about the update!

Elen: I know, exciting yet sad at the same time, isn't it?

Dark Fire: That's okay, basket ball is cool. I had a friend in school who was on the girls team. And don't worry the story isn't going to end too soon.

It was the mountain. If Shantel wasn't so tired she would reach over and touch the base just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. When they first casted aside the heavy armor, their speed picked up although, most of all Frodo, they were still slumped over, weary, tired, thirsty and hungry. 

"I hate to ask Sam, but how much water do we have left?" Shantel asked.

"A mouthful in my pouch and the spare is half full," Sam said lifting his and the other pouch they found discarded. Seeming to be clean they took it with them as emergency water, which it seemed they would have to use soon.

"Give Frodo last of the good water," Shantel said. "I need a drink, but I'll take it from the spare, you too Sam." Nodding, Sam made sure that Frodo had his drink first while the rest took a small sip.

"There will be just a short rest then we will go," Frodo said sitting down and closing his eyes. The other two sat but couldn't sleep.

"What do you think is going on with the others, Shantel?" Sam was laying on his back looking towards the darkened sky.

"I believe right now that they are at war," Shantel said. "When we arrived a fight was going on, I got knocked senseless." Literally. "Then I was brought here with you two."

"I tried to take the ring up to Mt. Doom myself," Sam said hanging his head. "I wasn't able to carry the burden myself. Thoughts started to fill my head of me being Samwise the strong."

"I think that you are strong in spirit," Shantel said, laying down herself, looking at the darkened sky.

"I'm sorry that you might not make it out of here."

"What makes you say that Sam?" Shantel turned her head towards Sam.

"Because we won't have the strength to leave." Sam let out a weary sigh. "We're barely making it there. I would talk with Frodo about our story being stored in songs and legends, singing of Frodo and his Samwise, and I now wonder if they'll sing of Lady Shantel."

"I think I have been more of a burden then anything," Shantel laughed at the thought of songs being sung about her. "Taking your supplies, your water. Mostly I have been taggin along."

"Have you forgotten that you are trying to return home?"

But where was home? Was family waiting, how would she get there? Not knowing an answer Shantel sighed and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"We should get some sleep." Sam nodded and noticed Frodo shivering and crawled over to him.

"Wish I hadn't left my blanket behind," Sam muttered. Hearing this, Shantel rolled over and crawled over hugging the two hobbits like children trying to share body heat. When the ground rumbled, Shantel held the hobbits tighter, throwing her light cloak over the two. A flash of red lit the night then it was dark once more. 


	25. ch24

She dreamed that night, and this dream she would remember for the first in a long time. It was of when Sam said he was trying to carry the ring to Mt. Doom himself. While walking he stopped and grabbed the ring, holding it up and speaking to it.

"I could be Samwise the strong!" A song seemed to start from somewhere and Shantel recognized the tune, but couldn't place it. Before she could ponder it longer, the dream started to fade.

They were woken by a small patch of sun, Sam and Shantel were at least. Frodo slept on a small look of peacefulness on his face. Sighing, thought she seemed to sigh a lot lately, Shantel brushed away some of Frodo's hair from his face. Almost there and this would be done, her friend wouldn't have to worry anymore about that burden, and hopefully this war will end. Getting up, Shantel left Sam to rouse Frodo, while Shantel stretched and looked around. Still hungry as ever, she tried to ignore the pangs that the stomach made by sipping some water. 

"Ugh!" Turning, Shantel's eyes widened seeing Sam struggling to pick Frodo up, via piggy back. He got to his feet and looked ready to go, but Shantel stormed back over.

"Sam you are not carrying him," Shantel said as she got closer.

"But Shantel he can barely walk," Sam protested as Shantel lifted Frodo from Sam's back. This was a bit hard, being tired, but biting her lip, she managed.

"I'll carry him," Shantel said, setting him on her hip like a small child. "I got the hips for it anyway."

"Are you sure?" Sam protested. "I mean you are so thin, I don't want you getting too tired…"

"If I do, I'll let you carry him," Shantel said reaching down and squeezing Sam's hand. Frodo's head lay on her shoulder, arms dangling at his sides. It would seem that he was still asleep to some. "Lead the way Sam, I have no idea where we are going." Sam wasn't sure either but turned and started up, making certain not to get too far ahead, or wanting Shantel to fall with Frodo. He was concerned for her, but he didn't want to be cruel and say that he was more concerned about Frodo, than he was of Shantel. Both have face dangers that would take too much energy to explain now, but Frodo beared the one burden that meant winning or loosing. 

Knowing this, Shantel tried not to take this personally. Every time Sam stopped he would touch Frodo's foot, or ask Shantel if she needed a break. She knew that he was more concerned for Frodo, and that made her more stubborn to give him to Sam to carry, though her arms were getting tired and her hip sore. Stopping a moment, Shantel slowly shifted Frodo from one hip to the other and took a breath from the relief the other hip shouted at her. Sam noticed and came running back.

"Shantel, Frodo? Should I…"

"I'm fine, lets go," Shantel didn't let him finish. Then a thought occurred to her. Maybe it was more of being sure that Frodo was okay. Something a little deeper that Shantel couldn't quite comprehend. Slowly, Sam noticed she stopped and went over again.

"You were right Sam," Shantel said. "Here, I'll place him on your back."

"Yes, all right," Sam seemed almost excited, and Shantel smiled. Maybe he's helping Frodo like Frodo may have helped him. "There's a path, that will make this easier!"

"I'll be right behind you Sam," Shantel said. Slowly Sam started with Shantel following. The slope became steep and for a moment, Sam thought he was going to fall back, but a reassuring push from behind reminded him that he had help. She wouldn't let them fall. Sam stopped just before the path, and shook his head, he wasn't going to make it, it was too much, this whole journey and he's failed…

"Give me your hand Sam!" He looked up to Shantel's face, she was holding a hand out while kneeling on her knee's. Reaching up their hands gripped and she pulled him over, where he put Frodo down and lay there for a moment.

"Drink some water," Shantel insisted, but Sam shook his head. "Look I can carry Frodo here, but I'm not going to make it carrying both of you." Reluctantly Sam nodded and took a small sip, when Frodo sat up alarmed.

"Help me, Sam! Help me, Sam! Hold my hand! I can't stop it!" Frodo whispered urgently reaching for the ring. Sam quickly went over and put Frodo's palms together, gently kissing them.

"He's spotted us!" Frodo exclaimed. Sam went to lift Frodo again and slowly started off. Shantel was right behind him and helped Sam over the road, some was rough while bits had fallen away. A sense of urgency had reached them, and Shantel knew that this was it, the end of all ends was near, and who knew what they would bring. When Sam paused in his step, Shantel almost ran over him.

"Sam what is…" But she never got to finish the question. A great weight fell onto Sam, knocking him and Frodo over and Shantel gasped. This creature was so familiar, and wrestling with Frodo for the ring, who was he, Shantel should know this. As he spoke Bilbo's tale came back to her, almost like she was hearing it again in Rivendell.

"Gollum get off him!" Shantel shouted, much to her dry throats dismay. Then Frodo, poor week Frodo, seemed to regain a new surge of energy as he pushed the creature Gollum off and towered over him holding the ring. AS he took a hold of the ring in his palm, Frodo changed before Shantel's eyes. He stood up straighter, and seemed almost to glow with power. He ordered Gollum away and seemed frighteningly tall to Shantel. Tall and powerful. A song popped into Shantel's head although she didn't remember where she had heard the tune from but she did recall it was in her dream.

_The bearer of the ring  
the bearer of the ring  
Stands on the very brink of fate  
Staring into eyes of darkness and despair  
That rise and shrink with hate_

As he stopped speaking, he became Frodo again, and Gollum was ready to jump.

"Watch he'll spring again," Sam brandished his sword. "Go Master, I'll deal with him." Frodo acknowledged and disappeared on the slope upwards. Shantel watched him go knowing he had to do this and turned hearing Sam speak.

"At last I can deal with you," And jumped at Gollum. But Gollum only fell to the ground whimpering, pleading to be let go. With a grimace, Shantel didn't know weather to cheer Sam to kill him or to make Gollum leave.

"This pity is almost sickening," Shantel whispered.

"Tell me about it," Sam sighed. "Master Frodo and I had to deal with him for far too long." Raising his sword, Sam was ready to bring it down with a killing blow then stopped, hastily putting his sword away.

"Oh curse you, you stinking thing!" Sam shouted. "Be gone with you! I do not trust you as far as I could kick you, or I shall hurt you! Now go!" Gollum nodded and glanced at Shantel warily.

"Ssshe knowsss ssssomethinsss," Gollum hissed edging closer to Shantel. "Ssshe hearsss thinsss in her head." This was frightening to hear from Gollum. How could he know what was going on in her head?

"But sshe doessn't remember…" But Sam stood in front of Shantel blocking Gollum's view of her.

"I told you to leave, now!" Gollum peeked around Sam at Shantel then he slunked off out of sight. Sam turned to follow his Master knowing that Shantel would be behind him. As the path curved again, a large crack appeared and Sam and Shantel peeked inside.

"Master!" Sam called. 

"Frodo where are you!" Shantel called out. There was no reply and Shantel took Sam's hand as they stepped inside. Sam pulled out the light Galadriel gave Frodo but it gave no reassuring light in the hole.

"I don't think that will work here Sam," Shantel whispered. "This is the root of the evil, where the ring was made, you know?" She was sure Sam nodded his head, even though it couldn't be seen. A flash of red lighten the cavern, showing they were in a long dark hall. As it faded another red flash illuminated and Sam pointed, calling out as he did.

"Master!" Shantel saw that Frodo stood on the brink of the edge of the cliff holding the ring. Flashes from the story that Lord Elrond told at the council flashed through Shantel's mind.

"I led Isildur to the brink of Mount doom, to destroy the ring, from whence it came." Lord Elrond's voice said. " I told him 'Cast it into the fire! Destroy it!!' But he did not heed my words."

"No." This was Frodo's voice shaking Shantel back to reality. He held the ring, standing tall. He turned walking towards the edge of the cliff, and the song, like memory started again.

_The bearer of the ring  
the bearer of the ring  
He hears a voice compelling him  
Filling him in thoughts that echo in his mind  
It should be telling him_

_Beware the power is a power never known  
Beware the power that was simple now has grown  
Beware oh bearer of the ring  
The final power has yet to be shown_

"I will not do what I came to do! The Ring is mine!" Frodo turned putting the ring on and vanished. Before Shantel and Sam could do more than gasp, something pushed them aside, violently pushing Sam onto the rock, where he fell unconscious, and Shantel looked up from where she lay. Crawling forward on her hands and knee's, she watched Gollum jump on an unseen foe, Frodo, and wrestle for the Ring. So that was who knocked them over. They were near the chasm and Shantel, had crawled near them, hesitated not wanting to knock Frodo in. The ledge jutted out like a long peninsula over the molten lava below. Shantel took a moment to peer over and saw it bubbling in a rise as the heat grew. 

A brush of something on her hair, Shantel turned to see that Gollum had his back to her unaware that she was even there. Frodo gave a cry of pain, but Shantel couldn't see where he was hurt. She had to help him. Reaching she grabbed one of Gollum's arms throwing him off balance for a moment, but his frown turned to a sneer.

"Gollum tossssss wickesssss girl over edgesssss," Gollum said yanking his arm about, making Shantel fall to the edge, one leg dangling over the edge. Pushing herself up, an invisible foot stepped onto her hand, making her cry out and slip. The cloak caught on something and Shantel flung it off before it could cast her over the edge. Another cry from Frodo rang out, Shantel felt like it pierced her heart.

"Precious, precious, precious!" Gollum's voice rang out. Shantel cursed under her breath. If she had to, she'd push Gollum in. Lifting her head up, she looked at Gollum dancing over the rocks holding something then slipping a some pebbles himself. Falling he hit his head and lay there as a ring slowly fell out of his hands onto the ground. Frodo was laying on the floor withering in pain, Sam was still passed out. With a breath, Shantel grabbed the ring intending to throw it over the edge before she could change her mind, but then she remembered what happened the first time she grabbed it. The power has grown, it was unbelievable.

No longer was she standing in the crack of Mt Doom, instead she was standing in a high tower, dressed in the finest cloaks, and ribbons and jewels cascaded in her hair. Her friends were gathered all around, being served on platters of gold, while a bard was singing songs of praise. They had won, the war was over, and Shantel had the power. Standing up, the sum shinning brightly, she was ready to make an announcement when all went dark. Looking up, a tall figure, as tall as a mountain was coming towards them, but Shantel felt no fear.

"Stand down," She shouted. "Be gone before I smite you!" The dark figure laughed. 

"Shantel, this power is great, but wouldn't it be easier to have me help you, to rule under you?" For a moment Shantel cocked her head in thought and considered this. That didn't sound like too bad an idea, and this figure could handle the power, she could feel it.

"Just hand it to me," The figure held a hand out. Shantel drew her hand back, the one that was wearing the ring. "I will not take it, I promise." The voice was dripping with sweetness. Slowly putting her hand out, the figure grabbed her hand and pulled the ring away. The image faded before her. She was still in the crack of Doom and Gollum awake, had taken the ring back.

"It is mine! Oh my Precious!" At the last moment, Shantel shook herself trying to clear that image out of her head. Gollum not paying attention to where he was going, tripped on Shantel's leg, toppled straight over the edge, clawing at her leg, as he fell into the pit yelling, "Precious!" Not bothering to look at Gollum as he fell, mostly because Shantel didn't think she could stand it if she did, she rolled over as flames of confusion shot straight up and through the mist and haze, the tower shook and Sam was calling her name.

"This way Shantel, come out of there." With her sore leg, Shantel ran, limping mostly to where Sam lay cradling Frodo, at the crack of the entrance.

"This is the end, my friends," The voice of Frodo drifted up to them. Shantel looked down and saw Frodo, but he was different from when she first met him, even from the watchers tower, back in those October days. There was peace, no sign of the strain that he carried, the burden that weighed him down.

"Shantel, this is my sweet Master of the Shire you are seeing," Sam almost wept. Shantel reached a hand out to close it over Frodo's then paused gasping. Sam looked over catching what Shantel saw.

"Oh Master! Your poor hand!" Sam cried. The finger which the ring was worn was gone. The cry Shantel heard was when Gollum bit the ring from Frodo's hand. Shantel tore off a piece of fabric from what remained of her tattered shirt, and followed instructions as Sam binded Frodo's hand.

"I am glad you two are with me, at the end of all things," Frodo said. "That I'm not alone."

"You're never alone Frodo," Shantel said, putting her hand on her heart. "I carry all of you in here, and am split between everyone."

"I am glad you are with me, at the end," Frodo gave Shantel a small smile and turned his gaze to Sam.

"I am too," Sam said. "And the journey is over, but something in me, doesn't want to let me just give up." Sam was able to convince Frodo to move away from the crack of Doom only a little further down the path. Shantel held Frodo's hand, while Sam gently held Frodo's injured one. They noticed Shantel limping and offered to stop and bind her leg.

"With all that's left of my shirt," Shantel said. "That would leave my chest bare." Shantel laughed. "I think I'll keep my top on and not show off my womanly chest." Even with all that's happened the hobbits laughed lightly and continued down the hill, until they all could go no further. Shantel lay her leg stinging, and even bleeding a little, but she still held her friends hands.

"I hope I was helpful, and not just a tag along," Shantel whispered.

"You were," Frodo said. "I knew you carried me, and helped Sam making him drink water. I was just not able to move much."

"Thank you Frodo," Shantel whispered. The mountain shook again and hot ash rained down as lava started to flow down the sides.

"Do you think they'll tell of Frodo of Nine Fingers and the Ring of Doom?" Sam asked, and continued talking, if just to keep the fear away. "Oh I wish I could hear it!" Shantel coughed her vision growing hazy her lungs felt choked by smoke. Then it felt like she was flying. I suppose this is what it is like to die, to just fly away from it all. 

Shantel woke slowly, in a comfortable bed. She didn't want to wake, she hasn't been this comfortable in a long time. But some one was tending to her, her right leg to be exact, and that is what woke her. Opening her eyes, she saw Aragorn, putting some finishing bandages on, and quietly murmuring some words in elvish too low for Shantel to hear. 

"Aragorn, is this a dream?" Shantel whispered. 

"No Shantel, your leg will heal soon, and we'll be heading home," Aragorn said.

"Home!" Shantel perked up at these words. 

"Well it will be your home until we find a way home for you," Aragorn said. "You shall live with me, as my sister."

"Oh!" Shantel didn't know what to say then remembered her friends. "How are Frodo and Sam?"

"Resting, they are fine," Aragorn said. "Frodo woke and is now waiting for Sam to wake."

"What day is it? The time?" 

"You are full of questions, Shantel," Aragorn laughed. "It is nine and the eight day of April, Shire reckoning." Shantel nodded and slowly sat up. 

"There's some clothes there for you," Aragorn pointed to a chair.

"Where in the world did you get a dress out here?" Shantel asked bewildered.

"Ask no more questions," Aragorn shushed her. "Do you need help cleaning up?" Blushing at the thought of any having to help her get cleaned Shantel shook her head and slowly got up. Once seeing that she could stand with out falling over, Aragorn left, and Shantel looked around the small tent she was in. A moment later, two men entered with a small basin of water and washcloths and left. Once Shantel had cleaned up, she looked at the dress and sighed. It looked like one of Eowyn's dresses which meant it would be too tall for her. Slipping it over her head, it was indeed too long, and Shantel was turning around in circles trying to tie the back up.

"Man this is so not cool," Shantel sighed, twisting her arm one way and then back again.

"Lady Shantel are you ready?" She recognized that voice.

"Elrohir come in and help me will you?" Shantel called. The elf entered and smiled at Shantel glad to see she was better.

"You gave us quite a fright," He said going behind and starting tying the back.

"Next time I'll be sure to take a horse and not ask a wraith for a ride,' Shantel joked back. "Where's everyone else?"

"My brother is standing out front, and Legolas and Gimli are ready to start to their own war, until Aragorn assured them that you were all right," Elrohir gave the ties one last yank, getting a small yelp from Shantel, gave her an apologetic smile then finished them up. "Now you should probably come out before they go crazy." Shantel's leg still ached but she wasn't limping as bad as she was back at Mt. Doom. Out side Elladan gave her a hug, then before Shantel knew what was going on, she was being squished by Legolas and Gimli.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Legolas said, Gimli nodded his head then both let her go.

"Why are you limping?" Gimli asked.

"I'll show you," Shantel said, and reached down to lift the hem of her skirt. A few of men passing stopped to see what she was doing but Shantel took no notice. "All I'll tell you is that Gollum clawed my legs, but that's all I'll say. The rest is for when Sam and Frodo are present to tell. It is their story not mine."


	26. ch25

Latin4ever93: Don't know if you got the e-mail so I'll just keep sending it until you tell me not to.

Blahblah: Thanks I'm glad you liked that chapter! The story is close to ending and it isn't, I'm going to be putting in some more drama, I think that's what it'd be called, in. So there's still a little more to go.

Mellon: I'm still going. Even with the climax of the ring being destroyed, I still have to find out from my muse if Shantel gets home or not. My muses still won't tell me!

Aislin: *Laughs* I love your pet, mostly because he makes me laugh, lol! Am I missing a high king? If I am that's okay, you can keep him.  
The song that I put in was from the cartoon version of Return of the King. I was watching that and figured, since it was something Shantel saw in childhood, even if she didn't remember it, that her subconscious might be spilling some stuff out to her. And the thing with Sauron, that was an image created by the ring. At the same time Gollum was reaching for it, and he just happened to be in the same spot. When Gollum took the ring the image went away. I hope that makes a little more sense now

Mrs.EkeenaGreenleaf: Please forgive me for not updating so soon. This chapter is shorter than previous ones, but I wanted to get it out.

MaverickGirl: Yuppers, they did it. Now I have to figure out how Shantel is suppose to, or if she is suppose to get home. Do you know any bribes for muses?

Trust No One: Thanks I'm glad that you liked how Shantel was there for the ring to be destroyed. That's one of the only parts I had planned from the beginning. Now as I write, I let my muse take over, only problem is my muse goes on short vacation spurts. Hope you like what's coming up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here Shantel," Legolas pointed to a chair. "Aragorn bade us to bring you here to eat and drink as much as you like." They were in a dinning area, and Shantel saw two that she had not seen for what seemed like years.

"Merry! Pippin!" Shantel went over and looked at the two hobbits. "I could have sworn you were shorter." They were at least three or more inches taller than she remembered. 

"It was drinking from the Ent draughts," Gimli said. "I told them changes would come."

"And you were so right," Shantel nodded then sat down. "So while I eat I want you all to tell me what I missed." 

Once Shantel was kidnapped by the wraith, a few small parties were sent out to look for her, but had to be recalled when things started to get darker and darker as the war drew nearer to a close. They sailed up to where Sauron kept his forces and for a moment it seemed that they were doomed. Just as all hope seemed lost, there was a cry 'the eagles are coming' and the eagles struck at the Nazgul who turned and fled into Mordor. In turn Gandalf rode one of the eagles into Mordor and returned later, with the hobbits and Shantel in tow.  The forces of Mordor fled and Aragorn was able to return back to where they currently were now. Resting the wounded and weary before returning home.

"Geez," Shantel said, putting her glass down. They tried to get her to tell of what happened in Mount Doom and Shantel shook her head, not telling a word. But her resistance was melting, and just about when she was ready to give in, Aragorn appeared and saved her from having to speak of it.

"Afternoon Shantel," Aragorn greeted.

"Afternoon?" Shantel didn't realize how late it had gotten until she looked around at the sky. "Oh, lost track of time." Aragorn laughed.

"It's all right, Frodo and Sam are awake and will be coming out soon," Aragorn walked over and sat down. "If you are not too tired, I would like you to sit with me when we welcome them."

"That would be great," Shantel stood up wincing a little when she put too much pressure on her leg.

"How is your leg?" Aragorn noticed.

"Been better," Shantel said and accepted Aragorn's offered arm for support. They reached and past a few openings until reaching the ships Shantel recognized as the ones they took from the black fleet. Men in armor were all around and many bowed as Aragorn walked by. A throne was set up in which Aragorn sat and Shantel was given a smaller chair next to him. 

"So what plans do you now have, oh great king?" Shantel jested. Aragorn smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not entirely sure," He whispered. "But I have been told I will have council to help me out."

"Good you need all the help you can get," Shantel replied making Aragorn laugh. Gimli and Legolas were conversing with Elladan and Elrohir when the unsheathing of swords was heard catching every ones attention. Led by Gandalf, Shantel smiled seeing her two friends looking better than she previously saw them, tears glistening on her cheeks as the men cried out:

"Long live the Halflings!  
Praise them with great praise!"

Upon seeing Aragorn their faces lit up as they ran forward.

"Strider! Or am I still asleep?" Sam cried, Frodo followed close behind.

"It is I Sam," Aragorn welcomed them, then to their surprise bowed down on his knee's before them. Taking both hobbits by hand, he set them upon the throne and shouted: "Praise them with great praise!" Frodo's face flushed as he looked around, then did a double take when he saw Shantel.

"You are well!" Frodo cried and surprised Shantel by hugging her. "And you got cleaner clothes then we did!" They were still dressed in the outfits from Mount Doom. 

"We were told that this would be more impressive," Frodo whispered and stood up. "You should be here with us!" When he tried to pull her up Shantel shook her head and pulled back.

"No Frodo, you and Sam have been through the most terrible ordeal," Shantel said. "You deserve this, please."

"All right, but I don't understand," Frodo said and was distracted by Sam who was pointing to a minstrel. The minstrel sang of Frodo of the nine fingers, and Sam wept. They listened to the tales until the sun was low and food was brought out. Even though she had eaten her fill from before, Shantel was happy to continue her eating from earlier. To her it was the best food since she could remember. No more of the gagging taste of oats, which some times had the taste of chewing on dirty hair. At this time Sam finally noticed Shantel and scolded himself for not seeing her earlier.

"Have you been there this whole time?" Sam questioned. "Or did you just appear?"

"I have been here," Shantel laughed. 

"Then I must be still asleep," Sam said rubbing his eyes. She laughed at him.

"Oh Sam, eat up and we'll worry about sleeping and waking later," Frodo said. While everyone enjoyed the food and drink, Shantel was looking around at all the knights, soldiers and men who were there. Her eyes kept going back to one, who Shantel would have sworn he was staring at her, but then she would scold herself as she looked down. She was right next to Frodo and Sam he must be looking at them.

"Excuse me," Shantel looked up at the man who had been staring surprised she didn't notice him come near. He was a little older than her, with a wave of brown hair, tied back from his face by a piece of leather. Dark eyes framed his slender face along with traces of a mustache and with what some would recognize as a goatee. 

"My name is Aidian, of the Dunedain," He put a hand over his heart as he bowed slightly. Aragorn still close by stood up and put a hand on Shantel's shoulder.

"This is Shantel," Aragorn introduced. Aidian, reached out taking Shantel's hand and kissing her wrist. A blush crept up on her cheeks as she looked down.

"Pleased, Milady," Aidian said. "I hope to see you again." Still looking down Shantel nodded and raised her eyes remembering that she didn't want to appear rude. Aidian released her hand and walked away, while Aragorn stood where he was for a moment. Aragorn left a moment later, and in what seemed like seconds, everyone was leaving to get rest before continuing to heal the wounded and rest the weary. Shantel was to sleep in a small tent next to the one of Frodo and Sam. Being a lady it would be improper for her to sleep in a tent with the men but Shantel just scoffed at that.

"I have spent the last few months, trudging through and cuddling up to you guys for warmth and now you go and get all proper on me?" Shantel made it sound light hearted for it only truly bothered her a little. In all honesty she was lonely. Before at nights when she couldn't sleep, Legolas was usually up and he would tell her of his home in Mirkwood. Or Gimli would talk of the Lonely Mountain, and then there were Sam's tales of the Shire. One thing that Shantel tried to recall, but couldn't was, where did she belong in all of this?

"Shantel?" Aragorn called from outside the tent. It was two days later, and thanks to Aragorn skills with healing, her leg was almost completely healed. There may be some light scars but Shantel didn't care, as long as she didn't have to limp every where. Elladan and Elrohir spent their time tending to the other wounded men, for as soon as they were healed they could set sail back to Pelennor Fields and Aragorn would be entering in as the new king. 

"Shantel?" he called again. Shaking her head from her thoughts she called for him to enter. This time he brought a visitor, Shantel recognized him as Aidian. He bowed in the same fashion and followed Aragorn to the edge of the blankets where Shantel slept. 

"Let's see how your leg is doing." Aragorn waited for Shantel to swing her leg out for him to inspect it. The now fading marks went high up her thigh, making it too difficult to treat with pants on. Aidian suddenly found the corner of the tent very interesting until Aragorn stood up brushing his hands off.

"I think you will need no further treatment from me," Aragorn said.

"So I'm gonna live?" Shantel smiled at Aragorn who laughed.

"Yes I suppose so," He looked at Aidian who was standing with his hands behind his back. "Aidian has requested that he keep you company, would that be all right with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Shantel said. Aragorn nodded and left while Aidian stood there for a moment.

"I'll step outside so you can dress," Aidian said, and Shantel smiled as he fumbled with the tent flap. He was nervous, how cute! Once out, Shantel dressed in a pair of loose breeches and a simple tunic. The dress, that she wore the one time was a altered long tunic, worked on by Elladan and Elrohir, for Shantel to have something more lady like to wear. But it proved to be too much with all the work that was to be done, in preparation and healing, that it was decided she could dress like everyone else. Her hair, now mid way down her back, had picked up even more of a golden sheen from all her time in the sun, and curled very slightly, mostly at the ends. Stepping outside, Aidian led her to where they could sit and Shantel could have some breakfast.

"I hear that you have traveled, from Rivendell," Aidian started. "What was it like there with the elves?"

"Pleasant," Shantel replied. "They were wary of me at first, they didn't know me, but now, at least with Elladan and Elrohir's family we gave become good friends. Silly as it may sound, I see us all as one big weird family." Aidian chuckled. 

"I see Aragorn was right," Aidian said. 

"About what?"

"To be wary of your manner of speech," Aidian said. "That it would be different than what I am use to."

"Oh, and what else did he tell you about me?" Shantel rested her head in her hands.

"That you come from a land far away, and were having trouble returning home. The place you come from is very different, and until you find a way to return home, you are to stay under Aragorn's care." Aidian finished. All general stuff that Shantel could have came up with her self.

"Is that all?" Shantel asked, a bit disappointed. Aidian nodded to which Shantel gave out an audible sigh.

"What is the matter, milady?" Aidian asked taking her hand.

"Nothing," Shantel sighed. 

"Nay I do not believe you," Aidian softly said. "Please tell me what is on your mind."

"Well," Shantel paused. "I will only tell you if you swear not to tell another soul, no one else."

"All right, I swear."

"Ever since the battle at Pelennor Fields, I can not remember where I came from," Shantel said. "I remember things, but they are only flashes and it's all so different from here."

"Who do you not tell Aragorn," Aidian asked. "May chance he could help you."

"True, but I don't know," Shantel said. "It's kind of scary telling some one you don't remember your past. It makes me feel vulnerable, almost like feeling naked, pardon the pun." 

"No worries," Aidian assured her. "But I would strongly encourage you to take Aragorn's council on this matter."

"I'll try," Shantel relented. "But you can't tell him, or anyone else, okay?"

"On my life, you have my silence," Aidian said raising one hand.

"Thank you," she smiled a little. Later in the day, Shantel saw Aragorn talking to Elladan and Elrohir. Walking up to them, they gave her a nod to acknowledge that she was there, and paused in their talk.

"I have something that I need to tell you guys," Shantel said and took a breath. They waited patiently and Shantel found herself speechless. In her practice she saw it going like this

: "Back in Pelennor Fields, I lost my memory of my past and home when I got hit over the head, and was scared to tell you guys until now." Then they would hug her and say an elvish verse and bingo her memory would be back. :

Instead it went more like this.

"Okay I uh, well you see, uh," Looking around as if some thing would help her speak, she found nothing.

"What is bothering you Shantel?" Elrohir asked. Snapping her head back to the guys, she took in a breath.

"Uh, well, I just thought of how I'll have to wear dresses now most likely and wanted you all to know that I won't like it but I'll do it for you." This all came out in a rush, and Shantel felt her cheeks burn. The three guys simply chuckled and Elladan put an arm on Shantel's shoulders.

"I think that is not too much to worry over at this time," he told her. "But if you start to raise a fuss, our brother will be sure to remind you of what you said."

"Dang then I should have kept quiet then," Shantel sighed. Mostly because she didn't say what she actually meant to say. Why was it so easy to tell Aidian but not her friends? Later when she saw Aidian she asked him that.

"Perchance you feel they may see you in a different light," Aidian said. "Where's I on the other hand, you do not have to worry about for we just recently met."

"True but," Shantel played with the end of her shirt. "Now I said I'll wear dresses because that was the first thing to come to mind and I can't stand dresses! I don't think girls where I come from had to wear them."

"But you look most fascinating in a dress," Aidian said.

"You trying to say you think I'm cute," Shantel asked slyly, laughing slightly as Aidian looked flustered and looked away.

"Perchance," Aidian's said looking at the ground then sneaked a peek at Shantel. 

"Thank you," Shantel smiled at him, giving Aidian the courage to look straight at Shantel.  "So, ever had a time where you wanted to say something and the words just seem to go away?" Aidian laughed.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just curious," Shantel shrugged with a smile. The company stayed until the end of May, where the ships were set to sail back to Pelennor Fields. As everyone was gathering supplies, Shantel was following Legolas trying to get him to give her something to do. The others already told her that they had it handled which left Legolas.

"Please, can't I carry those blankets, or how about take down some of the tents?" 

"No, Shantel, you…"

"Are a lady and are not suppose to do the work of men," Shantel grumbled.

"I was going to say you already destroyed your tent when you tried to take it down by yourself." Legolas put down the blankets he was holding.

"That wasn't my fault," Shantel protested. "The poles got under my feet!" Legolas laughed and Aidian walking by heard the conversation.

"So poles were attacking you?" Aidian asked.

"More so she was attacking the poles," Legolas said.

"Hey!" The guys laughed, and went different ways. Shantel looked from one to the other before deciding to follow Aidian and try him.

"Is there something I can do?" Shantel stumbled over some rocks by the shore, but straightened up quickly. "I can carry something."

"I think we have it handled," Aidian said. 

"Oh, you men, and dwarves!" Shantel yelled Gimli's way. "Are all alike." Once the supplies were all packed, Shantel was on the same ship as Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and the hobbits. She looked around for Aidian but didn't know where he went. One thing she noticed was that her friends were giving each other looks whenever they saw her with Aidian but when she asked, they would look away and not say anything. They arrived on the eve of May, and they set camp. Shantel sat on the boats and watched as they men set up the tents and take the supplies on shore.

*flash*

"Mom, give me the tent!" Shantel looked around startled. What was going on? She could see a few kids, wearing different clothes then the men she knew, and they were running around an adult. Their parent?

*Flash*

"Shantel are you all right?" Shantel looked up seeing no one, then looked down to where Pippin was looking at her in concern.

"Yeah," She rubbed the back of her head as if trying to make sense of what she saw. "Just day dreaming." As Pippin nodded, Shantel watched him walk off. Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to Aragorn and see his opinion on what was going on with her mind. Taking a breath, she got up and walked down to the fields and saw Aragorn conversing with Gandalf. Well here goes nothing, Shantel thought.

"Aragorn," Shantel took in a breath then let it out again. "I need to talk to you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please don't mob me for leaving it where I did. I'm working on the next segment as soon as I get home from work tonight, I promise!


	27. ch26

Mellon1: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Serpant of light: Here's the next chapter, my muse finally stuck around enough to let me get it out, hope it does the wait justice.

Aislin2: I usually try to have my pages at seven pages minimum, though I passed that in this chapter. My muse hasn't left me completely, thank goodness. If there's anything I can do to help you, let me know.

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: I know I'm evil, runs around a bit in my nature, lol! About Aidian and Shantel, we'll see how far things go.

Blahblah: You sent Orc's after me, do you know what they did. First they taunted my hair, then teased me about my clothes. I couldn't even call the hero's in from the fellowship to rescue me! Wahhhh… then my muse came and chased them off, but since then I have been having weird dreams. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Elen: Ahhhhh! First Orcs now a mob! ::Types furiously:: Okay here's the chapter, hope it's good!

Diane8: Yes, Shantel is quite a character, I honestly can't believe half the stuff about her…okay I can I guess since she is my character. Hope you like this chapter!

Trust No One: What's with the ranger guy you ask, well it's irony of all things that have to go on of course, I couldn't resist, plus my muse threatened to leave if I didn't put him in. And yes Shantel is still a clutz, LOL! And still retains some sense of humor from home. As for how far she'll go with Aidian, we'll have to wait and see. :o)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All right Shantel," Aragorn nodded. "What would you like to speak to me about."

"My, uh," Shantel mentally shook herself. "I have been having problems remembering my past."

"What parts are you having problems with?" Aragorn sat Shantel down.

"All of it," Shantel said. "Ever since the battle at Pelennor fields." Looking down, she avoided their eyes not wanting to see their shock and shame at Shantel for not telling them sooner. "All I remember is from the time I met you and the hobbits."

"I am saddened, that you did not see it fit to tell me before now," Aragorn said. "For now there is little I can try to bring your memory back."

"I didn't even think about that," Shantel said looking up. 

"My brother and I will be leaving soon," Elrohir said. May chance that father will know of a way to help you."

"If not would you like us to hit you over the head again?" Elladan asked cheerily. Biting in a smile, Shantel attempted to glare at him, but only laughed instead while his brother hit Elladan's shoulder. Later that evening, Aragorn came to Shantel's tent and handed her a small steaming cup.

"Herbs," he said at her questioning glance. "It's not much but hopefully it will help a little."

"Hopefully that's all my brain will need," Shantel shrugged and took a sip. Mid-sip, her eyes widened and Aragorn stepped forward to stop Shantel from dropping the cup.

"Swallow," He commanded. She did and took in a big breath of air.

"That was nasty!" Shantel complained and pushed the cup back to Aragorn. "Take it, I don't want my memories! Ewww!"

"Shantel you are not a child!" Aragorn scolded and Shantel quieted down. "Now drink this," his tone becoming gentle. 

"Yes Sir," Shantel did a mock salute and took a huge breath. Swallowing the drink quickly, she made enough faces and odd noises to go with them to attract the attention of a person nearby. 

"Are you all right, Shantel?" It was Aidian. 

"Yeah," She replied. "You can come in if you want." He stepped in and nodded his head acknowledging Aragorn. Once Aragorn left, Aidian sat and listen to Shantel tell him of the drink she had.

"Why couldn't they have sweets recall memory?" Shantel wondered aloud. "That would have tasted so much better, and then, Aidian are you falling asleep?" He sat up quickly and shook his head.

"No! I am," He paused for a yawn. "Wide awake." 

"Get to bed, I can see you tomorrow," Shantel said pushing Aidian to his feet. He then surprised her. Before she could protest, Aidian leaned in, taking Shantel's hand and kisses her palm.

"Till the morrow," He whispered then was gone. It felt strange, but just at that moment, Shantel couldn't explain what it was she was feeling. Hopefully, in time, she would be able to recall her past and understand why her stomach did flip flops.

That night, Shantel had strange dreams. She was walking down, what she assumed to be a road, but it was hard as stone, flat and black as night. Then she noticed the white lines in the middle. Bending down she touched the lines, only to note they were smoothed and slightly raised from the surface. Then a large horn sounded and Shantel looked up to see twin lights bearing down on her. She froze like a deer, mesmerized by the lights not able to move. Just when she turned her head away, shielding her eyes, something hit her, rolling her over, out of the way of what turned out to be a huge metal monster.

"Are you all right?" A voice asked. Shantel slowly got up with the help of the owner of the voice.

"I seemed to be asked that a lot now a days," Shantel said and felt her heart thud when she saw the rescuer. She was sure she had never seen him before, but why did he seem so familiar? Pulling her to the side, more and more, metal monsters were now passing.

"My name is," But the noise drowned it out. "What were you doing?"

"I uh," Shantel looked around. Buildings that seemed to touch the sky were all around them. Her head went up and up and up, until Shantel felt that she was falling, and heard the guy crying out to her, then she landed. Sitting up fast, Shantel grabbed her heart, then looked around. It was still dark outside. Letting out a breath, she was safe, in her tent, no metal monsters. Laying back down, She now found sleep hard to come by. Thinking for a moment about getting up and finding either the hobbits, or Legolas, just so she wouldn't be alone, but then decided not too, simply because the men wouldn't understand. Just before dawn was starting to brighten the edges of the sky, Shantel started to fall asleep, cuddled on her side in her blankets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott was dreaming. Walking down the streets of downtown, he looked to his left hearing the blast of a horn and saw Shantel, kneeling in the middle of the road, just staring at the light. Springing into action, Scott tackled her and rolled her away from the huge truck that quite possibly would have passed not hurting her if she were lying down. But the car following would have taken care of that.

"Are you all right?" Scott asked, watching Shantel brush herself off. He helped her get up slowly. 

"I seemed to be asked that a lot now a days," She replied and gave him a smile when she looked at him. For a moment it faltered and she looked confused.

"My name is Scott," but traffic was increasing and she didn't hear his name. "What were you doing?" 

"I uh," Shantel turned from him looking at the tall buildings. As she looked higher and higher, she started to fall back. Scott went forward to catch her but found himself falling as well, which his head landed in a loud bang. Opening his eyes, he sat up rubbing the injured area and looked back seeing that he somehow scooted back on the bed, and moved just enough to smash his head on the headboard.

"Oh, that smarts," Scott winced and shook his head. Believe it or not, the dream reflects the first place he met Shantel. In real life she was with friends not really paying attention to where they were walking. Almost stepping in front of a huge truck, like the one in the dream, Scott reached forward grabbing Shantel around the waist, startling her friends enough to jump out of the way. Staring at the truck in shock for a moment, Shantel turned to him. 

"Thank you," She said shyly.

"You're welcome," Scott remembered feeling shy all of a sudden. His friend Nick was with him and smirking at his friends discomfort.

"Is there anything I can do, to thank you properly?" Shantel gave him a shy smile, and Scott was ready to say no when Nick cut in.

"My friend was saying he would like your phone number!" Scott looked at his friend in surprise and then had a piece of  paper in his hand with her phone number on it.

"Uh," Nick elbowed Scott. "My name is Scott." He reached out his hand, while Nick rolled his eyes.

"Shantel," She placed her hand in his. 

Why was he remembering all this, Scott wondered, still sitting in the bed, his head was now throbbing. Getting up and going to the fridge, he pulled out a bag of frozen peas, wrapped them in a towel and held it onto the back his head. There was a pot on the stove, that had cooked Scott's dinner for him. One thing he found about Shantel being gone, was that he could cook quite well. Must have picked it up from his mother since she went to a chef collage, though she never did anything with it.

The only thing that was different, was Scott had finally moved out of the house that he was sharing with Shantel. Bills just spiraled out of control and Scott didn't want her coming home to that, if she ever got home. So he went to get an apartment, one bedroom, sold a lot of the furniture that they had, since it wasn't being used and hoped Shantel wouldn't be upset about it. He was doing what he thought was best. He kept one medium sized sofa and had a TV stand for the TV. Any movies, he kept in the nearby closet. Sitting down he clicked on the remote and the early morning news was one.

"Another girl gone missing, and the culprit is still at large." The News woman said. A few months after Shantel disappeared more girls went missing, but they now had clues of a kidnapper, in their area. So the police shifted their eyes from Scott to the new kidnappers thinking they had her as well. So far, six, wait, make that seven girls were now missing. Count Shantel in the mix….

"That's now eight girls missing." The news woman said. "The first one was Shantel gone missing several months ago. First suspect was her fiancé until the other girls went missing in the same manner, dropping him from the list of suspects." Scott flipped off the TV not wanting to hear about that. In the bedroom, Scott heard his alarm go off and rubbed his face. Standing up he returned into his room, to get dressed for work, it was going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peeking into her tent, Legolas saw that Shantel was cuddled in the blankets, still asleep. Smiling he walked over and gently shook her shoulder, trying to get her to wake. Groaning Shantel pushed him away and rolled away from him.

"Now Shantel it is time to get up," Legolas said. No response. Going towards the bottom of her blanket, Legolas grabbed the top blanket and quickly pulled it off. She gasped at the sudden coldness and reached for the blanket. Lifting her head, Shantel peered through sleepy eyes and frowned at Legolas who smiled at her holding the blanket.

"Too early," Shantel groaned and put her head back down.

"Come now Shantel," Legolas went over and shook her shoulder again.

"Hold on, do something for me first," Shantel requested. He waited. "Lay here for a second I'm going to show you something." With a raised eyebrow, Legolas laid on his back next to her. Shantel promptly cuddled up next to the elf and closed her eyes. "Better." Shantel murmured. 

"Hey wait a minute," Legolas realized he had been tricked.

"Legolas, you are suppose to get her up, not cuddle with her," Elladan and Elrohir peeked in from the entrance. 

"There's room for you guys too," Shantel said, ignoring Legolas motioning no. The twins ran over jumping on them, as Legolas tried to untangle himself to get away.

"No, no, no, no!" Legolas chanted in the mix of arms and legs.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" The twins chanted.

"That sounds so wrong," Shantel mentioned and got several playful hits from the elves until the sound of some one clearing their throat stopped them.

"If I'm interrupting anything?" Gimli arms crossed laughing at the group.

"Save me from these crazy elves!" Shantel stretched her hands out to the dwarf. He came forward to help Shantel up but Legolas grabbed Gimli's hand and pulled him in before the poor dwarf could react.

"Ack!" Shantel pushed at the elves and now dwarf. "Let me out, I need oxygen to live!" Detangling themselves all were able to stand though now were a little crowded since Shantel's tent was not made to fit five. 

"Okay I'm up, am going to get dressed and don't need an audience," Shantel started to push them out, except Elladan had something behind his back.

"What are you smirking about?" Shantel put her hands on her hips and sighed at him. Elladan revealed a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"A present!" Shantel grabbed it and carefully unwrapped the paper away. Inside was a light blue gown. Simple but elegantly cut.

"Aragorn sent my brother and I in to get you proper clothing," Elrohir said from the entrance. Legolas and Gimli were looking in trying to see the dress.

"Oh." Understanding came that Aragorn would not want Shantel to enter looking like a boy next to the other warriors.

"If you need help," Elladan took leave and the others let the flap shut so Shantel could have some time to dress privately. Slipping off the long tunic, Shantel rubbed her face clean using a small basin with water and put the dress on. It tied around the waist with a sash letting Shantel not worry about calling for assistance. Outside the sun was bright and men were bustling about in activity getting everything ready for Aragorn's entrance as king. 

"Here Shantel," Pippin and Merry came forward with a small array of meat and cheese arranged together on a cloth napkin and a small skin of water. "Eat quick." She paused mid bite hearing this from the hobbit and shook her head smiling at him. Once fed and ready to go, Aragorn was already leaving. The hobbits were all at his side, along with Gandalf and a few others Shantel recognized but couldn't name. She walked with Legolas, Gimli, Elrond's sons and the rest of the men from the battle field. Entering the city great cries of joy were heard and Shantel heard many whispers and fingers pointing to her as well as Aragorn.

"They are curious as to who you are," Legolas whispered being the closest to Shantel.   
"They wonder if you stole the kings heart," Elladan smirked with his brother.

"Then wouldn't it make more sense for me to walk beside him?" Shantel gave a duh motion and shook her head. "I don't care, they'll figure it out soon enough." 

A ceremony of Faramir meeting with Aragorn followed and the crown was brought forward. He had Frodo present the crown to Gandalf who in turn placed it on Aragorn's head. Then a great cry was sounded and joyful in festivities were all through the streets. Aragorn went into the palace to made sure that Shantel and his guest all had rooms, and took the time until evening to clean up and rest for him the toll was much. On the other hand, Shantel was cleaned had some lunch and spent the time exploring. People were still whispering and pointing but would turn away when Shantel looked at them. This is too much like being a new person at High School Shantel thought, then wondered where the term High School came from. Pushing that thought aside, she ventured up to a group of girls, who seemed to be around her age.

"Hi," Shantel greeted, trying to not burst out questions on the whispering. They said hi back and an awkward silence followed.

"So…" Shantel rocked back on her heels and found herself bumping into some one. Spinning around Shantel was ready to give them a tongue lashing for sneaking up on her when she saw it was Aidian. Lowering her hands, she smiled and he nodded his head at her.

"Hello Aidian, feeling better that you are back in the city?" Shantel put her hands behind her back and heard the girls start furiously whispering behind her back again. Aidian replied yes and seeing Shantel roll her eyes at the girls now behind her, he offered his arm as a form of escape. Mouthing Thank You, she accepted and followed him away from the new gossip that was sure to circle.

"Will you be attending the dinner tonight?" Aidian asked.

"Yeah," Shantel nodded. "I was told it was going to be a randy ol' time."

"Who's Randy?" Shantel laughed.

"It's just a term, I forgot where I heard it though," She shrugged. Aidian brought her back to the palace and promised to see her that evening after she was done getting ready. As he walked off she looked at the sky and nodded to herself thinking it shouldn't be too far off. In her room, she found a closet that had her breeches and tunic hanging, a night shirt, and a dress she hasn't seen before. It was a few layers of different colored green, with draping arms, and a jeweled belt encompassed the waist. After touching the material to make sure it was real, Shantel looked over in the mirror, trying to decide what and how she was going to do her hair. First she piled it all on top of her head then decided she looked silly and wouldn't know how to make it all stay up there.

Finding her book bag, she turned it upside down and emptied out the side pockets. She recognized most of the things and this was a comfort, for it seemed her memory was slowly coming back. She must remember to ask Aragorn for more of those herbs. There was some butterfly clips, about eight, four white, four blue, two strands of fake beaded pearls, small ones, some scrunchies, and her hair brush. Any makeup that was in the bag was smashed or melted so Shantel was a little saddened by that. Some blush was left, so she put a little on her cheeks and carefully with a cloth, applied some white eye shadow, made her eyes stand out more. 

Putting on the dress, it took her a few minutes, but she was able to get it tied so it wouldn't hang off of her. It wasn't the tightest but Shantel didn't care too much. A chemise was under it tied in the same fashion, but Shantel shrugged thinking no one was going to see it. Staring at her face in the mirror, Shantel got an idea for her hair. First she braided two small braids, like she saw on Legolas but started them up high instead of by the ears and then twirled the fake pearls around them. Lightly pulling the hair back, Shantel secured it back using a white butterfly clip, one on each side to match and surveyed her handiwork. Not too bad. Hearing a knock, Shantel went and opened the door to find a woman who looked like a maid, mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Milady, I didn't expect you to be ready," Then she looked at the dress. "Your dress…" She let the sentence hang.

"Hi I'm Shantel, you are," She waved a hand trying to get the woman's eyes back up to her face and off the waist of the dress.

"I'm sorry, my name is Nafera," She gave a small curtsey making Shantel raise an eyebrow. "I was going to help you get ready but it seems you have everything but the dress straight."

"Well I bet you can imagine trying to tie one of these things," Shantel smiled at Nafera. "Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Nafera went in and first tightened the chemise, tighter than Shantel would have liked and then the dress. Putting some stray hairs back from Shantel's face, she smiled.

"Well that was simple, you are ready."

"Good, great!" Shantel smiled, then had a thought. "Aren't you going too?"

"Yes, to help serve the dishes," Nafera smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shantel felt bad for asking.

"Oh, do not worry about it," Nafera waved Shantel's concern away. "I consider it an honor to be a maid in the house of Aragorn. But I would not know what it is like to travel with him."

"He's very polite and caring," Shantel didn't realize that Nafera was looking for gossip. "I was watching him, for Arwen, to make sure no harm should come his way. But try keeping up with that man!" Shantel laughed.

"So you are not with him," Nafera asked.

"No way," Shantel gave Nafera a yeah right look. "I have enough going on trying to get myself back to my home, what time is dinner suppose to start?"

"I can take you on down if you like," Nafera offered. Shantel followed the woman down and was left at the hall which had a very few people in. She was early, Shantel looked around, not sure if she wanted to go in or wait for some one she knew. By now a few people have noticed Shantel and saw her turn to walk away.

"Excuse me," Shantel paused mid-step and slowly turned back around. She recognized this guy as a possible knight but wasn't sure of his name. "Since you are early I thought you might entertain us, with tales of your travels."

"Oh, I'm no bard," Shantel said. "If I could remember where I can from I could tell you many stories, but I don't think I would be very entertaining."

"Try us," He offered his hand and Shantel gave one last second glance around before slipping her hand in his. There was no place for her to flee. It was a few minutes later that Aragorn walked in and he paused for a moment seeing Shantel. She looked very nice in the dress he chose for her and right now there was a small collection of guys gathered around, listening to her talk.

Shantel was telling of her meeting with Aragorn, the trip to Elrond's, and all she had experienced, besides her memory loss since coming here. The tale sounded very much like one that she knew she had seen back home and the lyrics of a song was playing about in her head. 

"Dreams that you dare to dream," Shantel trailed off trying to catch the beginning of the song as she hummed to herself.

"Do not keep to yourself," One of the guys yelled. A bard was giving entertainment close by and wondered over hearing the commotion. He listened to Shantel hum and started to copy her hums on a flute he carried. That did the trick as the song came back full force to Shantel, and with out realizing it, she sang.

Somewhere over the rainbow… way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow… skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.

Some day I'll wish upon a star and wake up   
where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
away upon the chimney tops,  
that's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow… blue birds fly  
Blue birds fly over the rainbow- why then oh why can't I?  
If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why oh why, can't I?

The bard finished up a little of the tune and he bowed to Shantel who bowed back.

"You must teach that tune sometime," He commented.

"Gladly," Shantel smiled then saw Aragorn standing at the entrance. "Hi Aragorn!" Shantel waved. The people in the room turned in unison and bowed including the bard. Shantel looked around for a second and mouthed to Aragorn. 'Am I suppose to do this too?'

'Please don't?' He mouthed back. Shantel smiled and accepted a hand to get up and take a seat by Aragorn's table. Now more guest were starting to arrive and Shantel found herself seated with Legolas, Gimli, Elladan and Elrohir as dinner was served. Looking around, the one person she couldn't find was Aidian. Eowyn was there, seated with her brother. Seeing Shantel, she waved and Shantel waved back. Aragorn had given Shantel more of the herbs from before, instructing her to place them in steaming water. After dinner came the desert and Shantel was only halfway through when she decided she was already too full. Seeing Gimli eye her plate she pushed it towards him which he gobbled up quickly.

"Shantel can I see you outside?" Eowyn was by her and waiting.

"Yeah," I'll see you guys in a bit." Shantel got up as the others nodded and followed Eowyn outside.

"So tell me everything," Both girls burst at once then laughed. Shantel retold her adventure with the hobbits and then Eowyn told of how she brought down the wraith and the next day she would be leaving to her home for a short time.

"For when I return, Faramir and I plan to be wed, not right away, but soon," Eowyn said, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Boromir's brother!" Shantel smiled at Eowyn, happy for her. 

"Shantel!" The girls looked up, Shantel recognized the owner of the voice as Aidian. "Could I speak with you for a moment?" Eowyn smiled and excused herself, while her seat was taken by Aidian.

"I haven't seen you all day," Shantel said. 

"I've been doing rounds making sure everything was ready," Aidian said. "This was the first chance for me to take a break and I wanted to see you." Shantel could her feel her heart go a little faster from nervousness all of a sudden and she licked her lips.

"That's sweet," Shantel said feeling a little breathless. What was wrong with her? Along with her heart, her stomach was doing acrobatic flips.

"There's something I want to do, if I may?" Aidian took Shantel's hands, getting a little closer.

"Wha, what is it?" Shantel whispered. In answer Aidian leaned closer while Shantel leaned back farther. She closed her eyes and it happened. In a flash, it was like her mind exploded sending imaginary fireworks everywhere. In response, Shantel toppled back, off of the bench seat onto the grass.

"Shantel are you all right!" Aidian stood over here looking concerned as he helped her up.

"Yes, fine," Shantel replied. Her memory had returned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Would anyone like me to put them on an e-mail list for when I update? I was thinking that might be easier, since my updates have not been steady as of late.


	28. ch27

Mellon1: I can do that for you, so by reading this you would say you got the email right? I'm glad you liked that chapter, let me know what you think of this one.

Aislin2: That was a great review, in fact I'm using a part of it in the chapter, you'll see. So you like it when I have things in Scott's point of view? Thanks you've actually helped me think of some more things to put into this chapter, now it won't be so short! But as for Aidian, well read on for that…

MaverickGirl: Instead of Dog Pile, it's Elf Pile, plus a dwarf, lol! I picture that those herbal drinks would have to taste nasty, or that Aragorn would make sure it tasted like that, like a doctor.

BlahBlah: I know the cuddling was great! I took that from torturing my best friends. Except they kind of tickle me and don't let me win.. evil guys, anyway, I'm updating I'm updating, tells those orcs to get away from the computer! No!!! Don't eat the keyboard!!!

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Those are very good questions, but I'll leave that to the story to hopefully answer some of them. Can't answer them all then the air of mystery would be gone.

Willow Myst: Love your name! You're on the update list! And I'm glad that you are liking the story, you're making me blush.

Annakas: Thank you, I'm trying not to let this be a common Mary Sue story. I'm glad you like how I portray the elves, it's very encouraging to hear great comments like that.

Bossen12787: Thank you, hope this is soon enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's why this was all wrong. Shantel stared up at the confused Aidian. He reached down to help her up but she shrunk back from him. A hurt look crossed his face and he stepped back.

"I'll get one of your friends," Aidian said sadly and turned to walk off. Shantel shook her head realizing this wasn't his fault and unfair to him. Maybe she should give him a chance, there was no way back home. No! What was she thinking, Scott was at home, most likely worried sick about her and here she was thinking of another guy. But he was nice guy and she felt bad for hurting his feelings.

"Aidian wait!" Shantel cried out to him and stretched a hand out. He turned slowly and walked back closing his hand on hers. He pulled Shantel up and they looked at each other in the eyes before Aidian spoke.

"I never knew a kiss was that powerful," he whispered. They kissed? Shantel couldn't even remember, that's how powerful of a force her memories were to her. It blocked out the entire world momentarily.

"Me neither," Shantel replied, still amazed. Everything was starting to get really hot and she took a breath.

"Shall we go back inside?" Aidian stepped back and offered an arm.

"Yeah." Inside the temperature seemed to go up ten degree's. Not really paying attention, Shantel started to fan herself and leaned on the wall.

"I'll get you a drink," Shantel nodded and Aidian disappeared leaving her alone.

"May I have this dance?" Looking to the left, Shantel saw one of the men that was listening to her tell her story earlier. Smiling a little to be polite, she nodded and was whisked off into the dance floor. Her partner kept changing faces, and when time seemed to be right for Shantel to rest, another guy would be there ready to take her hand. The room started to tilt and she leaned onto the dance partner for support and breathing seemed to get a little harder.

"Are you all right?" It echoed to Shantel's ears. That dang question again, she thought. Standing up, the dance partner stood back to give her some room as she swayed on her feet. Pushing his hand away a sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm fine." Then in a twirl the room spun and Shantel lay on the floor unconscious, every one sitting stood up in alarm making their way over to her. Aragorn and Elrohir were the closest to her and touched Shantel's forehead to find it warm. She lay on her back, legs tucked under her, one escaping the folds of her dress.

"What happened?" Aidian came into the crowd and knelt down next to Shantel.

"I believe she fainted," Aragorn said calmly. "Did you two do anything?" Aidian's face flushed. "I see." Slipping an arm under Shantel's head he was ready to lift her up when her eye lids fluttered open.

There were people, standing all around her, looking down at her. She smiled while the thought, just like in a movie, crossed her mind. Three of the people she recognized, well two people and one elf, she corrected. Their mouths were moving but no sound was coming out.

"Shantel?" Wait was that in her head? "Are you all…"

"Don't you dare ask me that question, it should be outlawed I've heard it so much," Shantel found that her mouth was speaking with out her brain telling it to.

"I'm taking you to your room," Aragorn lifted Shantel up and started to carry her.

"I can walk, it's okay," Shantel protested coming more aware of her surroundings. The only one following was Elrohir. "I remember Aragorn, I remember it all." 

"Remember why you fainted?" Aragorn asked.

"No, my past," Shantel said. "Those herbs you gave me helped greatly." Aragorn's lip quirked which Shantel saw.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I simply gave you a chamomile tea, with some old roots in them," Aragorn said smiling. 

"You evil!" Shantel lightly hit his chest while it rumbled with laughter. Elrohir was laughing as well. "That tasted nasty!"

"It was the roots I assure you," Aragorn said.

"I guess you don't need to be hit on the head," Elrohir laughed. 

"Come here you so I can hit you," Shantel reached an arm out then stopped seeing her left hand.

"My ring! Where is it?" She struggled to get out of Aragorn's arms, but in response he held her tighter.

"Stop before you hurt yourself," He scolded.

"But my ring," Shantel looked around tears in her eyes. She finally remember hers past but she can't remember what happened, it was so frustrating! As they entered Shantel's room a figure watched from around the corner and then looked at an object in his hand. The ring that fell off of Shantel's finger when she fainted.

"Shantel, get some rest, I'll have everyone keep an eye out for the ring," Aragorn said putting Shantel down in the bed.

"But Aragorn," Shantel tried.

"Hush now," he said. "Rest now, you'll feel better in the morning." Shantel crossed her arms and watched Aragorn leave with Elladan and Elrohir. Counting to ten, she slipped out of bed and tip toed out peeking around the door. All clear! Heading back to the hall, she got in and saw that people were starting to clear out. Edging in, Shantel got on her hands and knee's looking for her lost ring. Many excuse me, and pardon me, were heard as people started to trip over the girl. Coming face to face with another pair of shoes, she went to go around, when they stepped in her path. A few moment of this dance, Shantel was going to just turn around, when another pair of boots joined. Wait make that two boots joined. Slowly looking up, she saw that it was Aragorn and two elves.

"Hi guys," Shantel sat on her knee's and waved.

"You're suppose to be in bed?" Elladan said.

"What am I to you a child?" Shantel huffed. "Wait you two ignore that?" She pointed at the elves, then moved to Aragorn. "I am not your child."

"No, but I will treat you as such if you act as such," Aragorn grabbed Shantel's arms pulling the girl to her feet. She let herself be pulled up, tried to slip out of his grasp, but with two elves flanking that was near impossible. Back at her room, Shantel tried to sneak out again but found that Elladan and Elrohir were placed as guards. 

"Santa rejects," Shantel said out loud.

"We heard that!" Elrohir yelled through the door at which Shantel stuck her tongue out at. Pouting for a moment, she got an idea. Pulling the sheets from the bed, she wound them till it resembled a thick rope. Opening the door quietly she sneaked up behind Elrohir.

"We can hear you Shantel," Elrohir started, then fell not prepared for Shantel to jump on him. Elladan saw Shantel wrestling with his brother, who was wearing a sheet? Wait, now she had him wrapped in the sheet.

"Brother, will you stop staring and held me," Elrohir scolded breaking Elladan from his reverie. Jumping in Elladan ended up getting his feet caught in the folds, though he would never admit that if you asked him, while Shantel took off running down the hall like a mad woman, screaming victory. Regrouping, and untangling, the elves, ran after her, while Aragorn stepped from his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Wha's goin on?" He asked sleeply then saw Shantel running towards him. Stretching an arm out, he easily caught her while she wailed her disappointment. Seeing the elves running up behind her, he looked at the sheet they were holding.

"What were you planning to do?" Aragorn asked eying the sheet.

"She attacked us…"

"Actually she attacked you dear brother," Elladan cut in.

"Well I could have handled it if you didn't trip on the sheet," Elrohir shot back.

"I didn't trip, was merely trying to distract her," Elladan crossed his arms.

"Dear brother…" While the argument went on back and forth, Shantel watched with her arms crossed as Aragorn rubbed his eyes.

"Enough!" He shouted, stopping both the elves from arguing. "Run and get me the following." As he listed off several ingredients and told the two they knew how to prepare it, Aragorn flipped Shantel over his shoulder. Taking her back to her room, Aragorn deposited the pouting girl on the bed.

"Shantel, why do you fight me so?" She shrugged. "Do you not believe me when I say I will do everything I can to find the ring?" 

"I do, I just, I feel so guilty, from loosing my memory, and…"

"That wasn't your fault," Aragorn told her. Elladan and Elrohir came in with a steaming mug. 

"That's not more of your fake remedy is it?" Shantel eyed it cautiously. 

"Nay," Aragorn laughed. "This will simply help you sleep." Shantel closed her mouth tightly. "Please do not have me force you to drink this." Her mouth stayed closed. With a sigh, Aragorn reached over, and closed Shantel's nose. Her eyes widened and cheeks puffed in and out until…

"Be ready brother," Elladan held the drink. Shantel opened her mouth, but they were not ready for what came next. Her teeth were clenched together making a slight hissing as she breathed through them. 

"Enough of this," Elrohir pushed Aragorn aside and started to tickled Shantel's sides. She fell back laughing. Aragorn caught Shantel in his lap while Elladan poured the contents down her throat. Once done, they stepped back, letting her go.

"You guys are evil," Shantel said but with a small smile on her face. Flopping down she tried to stay awake, but her eye lids were just being too stubborn and kept closing on her, until she could no longer keep them open.

"Finally," Elladan breathed.

"I think she's out for the rest of the night," Aragorn said in a yawn. "Go get some sleep, she won't get up anymore tonight." All breathed a sigh of relief. Leaving Shantel the rest of the night was peaceful, the sun was starting its rising circle, weaving patterns through the tree leaves on the walls of buildings. This stirred Shantel from her slumber, and she rolled over for a moment before she remembered what the guys did to her. Jumping out of bed wasn't a good idea, head rush. Reaching out for something to grab, Shantel felt a pair of hands help steady her and helped her sit down.

"Feeling more rested?" Shantel looked up surprised that Aidian was in her room.

"I," Shantel shook her head. "What are you doing in here?"

"Watching you," Aidian said. "You mumble in your sleep, did you know that?" Of course she did, Scott would joke with her about it. Once he had her thinking she told him what his birthday present was.

"Yes, but no one can understand what I say," Shantel replied.

"I can," Aidian said. 

"No way," Shantel's eyes were wide. "What did I say?"

"Well it went a little something like: Unmff, enfrr err." Shantel threw a pillow at Aidian who ducked. "That was pretty much it.

"Also, I think I have something that belong to you," Aidian reached into his pockets and pulled out Shantel's ring. She reached for it but he held it up high out of her reach.

"Tell me, what does this ring mean to you?" He was serious and wanted answers. Shantel took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"It was given to me by my husband to be," Shantel said softly. "I would have told you sooner but in a battle, I got hit on the head and momentarily lost part of my memory." Aidian was silent, so Shantel went on. "Slowly they have been coming back and hit me full force the night you kissed me."

"Is he in this place you call home that you do not know how to return to?" She nodded. "I believe that I have overstepped my boundaries and will return this to you," he put the ring on a table by the bed. "And never bother you again." He turned to walk out the room, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"You're not a bother," Shantel said. "I really do like you, you're a really nice guy and, this may not have gone the way you wanted, but I really don't want you to go."

"Do you realize that you said really three times?" Aidian gently touched Shantel's cheek. 

"Yes, but that's the way I am some times." Her eyes were locked onto his and he was moving closer. Knowing that she should move away, for Scott, for him, but she didn't. Her feet felt rooted and there was a pull of something that she had been missing for a long time. The touch of another, the kind caress, of some one putting there arms about you and never wanting to let go. Not realizing that her eyes were closed, Shantel opened them looking into Aidian's.

"I can't," She shook her head, a heavy weight in her heart. "I'm sorry." His shoulders sagged, but he still looked at her in that caring way.

"It is good to know that you are honorable enough to keep to your memory," Aidian said and kissed Shantel on the forehead. "Though realize, that's all it could ever be." He left at that time and she stood there, staring at the door wishing in a way that he would come back, but he didn't, he was gone.

~*~

Closing the door behind him, Scott tossed his car keys on the small coffee table and ran a hand through his now wet hair. It was raining outside and he decided of course that he wouldn't need an umbrella. Going inside his room, the book was sitting on the bed, propped open from the last place he stopped reading. Once he thought about trying to get a message to Shantel and wrote on a few pages ahead that he loved and missed her, but it didn't seem to get through. Instead it made the new passages harder to read.

"Let's see what trouble she's getting herself into now," Scott said as he sat down. The last part he read on was entering Gondor but didn't get to the feast yet. Reading down to where she went outside with Aidian, the door bell rang. Putting the book down, he went to the door. Nick was standing there, holding Chinese take out. 

"Thought you could use some food," Nick said. Scott stepped aside letting his friend in. "So any good news yet?"

"Well, Shantel is getting really cuddly with this Aidian guy," Scott said a little negative. 

"I wouldn't worry," Nick said getting plates from the kitchen. "Watch, bang her memory is going to come back in such a flash she'll probably fall over."

"Well let me get the book and we'll see," Scott said, and grabbed the book from his room. He took the time to read, then quietly passed the book to Nick. As Nick finished he put the book down and let out a breath.

"What are you going to do now, that she can't come home?" Nick asked quietly.

"What?" 

"She can't come home," Nick said. "There is no way, Gandalf doesn't have the power to do so, maybe the Valar but they don't usually interfere."

"Well they should," Scott cut in. "Shantel doesn't belong there and they know it, but they do nothing!" Scott put his head in his hands and they sat there for a moment, in the quiet, in the silence. Nick got up and turned on the radio, needing some noise. 

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream_

"Isn't that just a true fact now," Scott said. "It seems that is the only time I will ever have Shantel to myself again, in dreams." Nick sat back down next to his friend, not too sure on what to say, and could only offer his company. The book was sitting open on the coffee table.

_When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you all I have to do is   
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam._

~*~

Hearing lyrics to a song she knew, Shantel turned around for a moment. Finding no source for the music, she hugged herself and closed her eyes listening to the song.

_I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime, night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreaming my life away_

_I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
When ever I want you, all I have to do is_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam_


	29. ch28

Mellon1: Thank you so much. You are one of the reasons I keep this story going. The reviews from you and all the continuous reviewers, you all keep me going.

Aislin: Lazy bum, I see how you are, lol! Just kidding. How are thing going with your story, any luck yet? I agree with you on the part where the boots surround her, I think that was one of my favs. And as for why she was acting like a child so much… it'll explain it a little later, because I did realize you were right about that.   
You talk in your sleep? My friends, evil people really, in highschool stuck my hand in warm water. So instead of a normal person who's suppose to wet their pants, I start telling them what I was dreaming about which was being chased by a unicorn.  
Anyway, the radio has done that to me, played creepy songs that fit the mood, I think it was only fitting Shantel heard it too.

MaverickGirl: I liked that too, shows partially how stubborn she is.

Annakas: We don't know how this is all going to end, my muse still hasn't told me, but I guess we'll all have to wait and see.

Serpent of light: Thanks so much for the compliments! I don't know if Shantel will go home or stay in middle earth, I'm arguing with my muse on the subject.

Blahblah: Okay, here's the new chapter, the orcs stood behind me while typing, eww they're slobbering on me!!!! And it's in less than two days so tell the orcs to go!! :o)

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: It's okay, I actually love all the questions you have, shows that you are still interested. Plus it helps me think of things I should make sure to put explanations in for, so keep up the questions, because they all will eventually be answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shantel?" Turning she saw the twins standing at the door of her room. "Can we come in?" She nodded and sat down on the bed.

"You're not mad at us for last night are you?" Elrohir asked.

"No," Shantel smiled. "Half the fun was actually the fight." This got a chuckle from the elves. "But I am sorry for acting so childish. Kinda funny if you think about it. Go on this long journey, end up with Frodo at mount doom and then I go crazy looking for my ring."

"You're right," Elladan gasped. "We should destroy it!"

"I don't think so," Shantel huffed. "Beside, Aidian had it and he gave it back. So promise you're not mad?"

"We promise," Elrohir said. "Just one question though? Who is Santa?" She tried not to laugh, really she did, but snickers were coming out and it wasn't working. After laughing out loud, she explained who Santa was and what he did every December 25th. 

"Presents, I like this idea," Elladan nodded. "But for now, we came to say good bye, we are returning to Rivendell, but do not worry, we will be back."

"I'm going to miss you guys," Shantel leaned over and hugged them each. "Who am I suppose to torture while you are gone? Aragorn will be too busy."

"There's still the hobbits, and Legolas, and I believe that Gimli are still around some where," Elrohir said thoughtfully. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll have to find out where they are hiding." They left momentarily to let Shantel get dressed and then brought her down to the hall for breakfast. Sitting by Aragorn Shantel was able to apologize to him and get tabs on where every one else was. Once Elladan and Elrohir were gone, Shantel was pulled aside by Aragorn.

"Arwen will be coming here soon, to join me in marriage," Aragorn said. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping in decorate, for I am not so good at those things."

"I'd love to," Shantel said, happy for something to do. Giving her leave to use whatever money she needed, Shantel went into town looking at the market stalls that were set up. Finding one with fabrics, Shantel looked them over and bought several bolts of netting in light colors of green and blue.

"Please deliver these to the palace," Shantel asked then thought, is that the right term?" If it was or wasn't they knew what she was talking about and nodded. The next stall was selling silver ware and Shantel gave that a quick look, then passed onto glass blown goblets. Picking a few up carefully here and there, she put them down gently when a screech came a few stall down.

"This little child tried to steal from me!" Rushing over Shantel had to push her way to get through the crowd. The lady, owner of the stall was holding small child by the ear and getting ready to hit his bottom with a board she found. Wait that was no child.

"Unhand Sam at once!" Shantel stepped forward grabbing the board. The lady, surprised let go of Sam and he ran around behind Shantel's legs. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Is he your child?" The woman asked, crossing her arms. 

"I think not," Shantel laughed. "He is older than me. "You've heard of Frodo of the nine fingers, right?" The lady nodded. "Well this is his companion, Samwise." The lady's face registered shock for a moment before returning to the stern look she had.

"Then why was he trying to steal from me?"

"Sam, did you try to steal?" Shantel asked looking at her friend.

"No," Sam said. "She was talking with some one and I wanted to buy one of her apples but not interrupt her. So I started to eat one while looking at the stuff next to her. Next thing I know, she's screeching about a thief, so I get ready to chase him down when she's pulling on my ear!" Sam was dancing around animating the story as he told it. "That hurt, how much is the ol' apple anyway?" The lady said the price and Sam put twice the amount in her hand, then stormed away from her.

"Thanks Shantel, but I'm going back to the palace, I ain't staying out here alone," Sam said. "Too dangerous with all these big folk and little ol' me."

"You're welcome to come around with me," Shantel said. "I'm helping Aragorn decorate for his wedding, want to help?" Sam lit up.

"Certainly! If only Frodo felt well, he could join us!" Sam gushed.

"Frodo is not well?" Shantel was concerned for the hobbit.

"No he claimed to be weary then stayed in bed." Shantel nodded remembering he wasn't at breakfast.

"We'll have to pick up a present for him then," Shantel said and held out a hand for Sam. He took it as they walked down the busy streets. Later they found Pippin and Merry, running around terrorizing the farmers with their mushroom crops. Shantel thought it was cute but apparently the farmers didn't think so, and demanded to be paid for damaged wares. Assuring him that Aragorn would cover the cost, she started to feel a little bad about using his money.

"We have to promise to cause no more trouble because Aragorn is paying for it all," she heard Merry say.

"I think that is an excellent idea," Shantel said.

"But you didn't do anything," Pippin argued.

"Yet, but I'll have to make sure now that I don't," Shantel pouted. "You all ruined my fun!" Assuring them she was kidding, they went out to get flowers for Frodo and returned in time for supper. Frodo was there and the hobbits went over and gave him the flowers. He seem to brighten up a little but still looked rather down. Legolas and Gimli were once again absent, but Aragorn confirmed that they were still around, only checking out the surrounding area's with scouts and would be back soon. Eating very little, Frodo got up and went out onto one of the balconies. Excusing herself, Shantel went out to where he was, sitting on a bench.

"Hello Frodo," Shantel said quietly.

"Hi," He replied with out much enthusiasm.

"What is the matter?"

"I just feel so worn," Frodo sighed. "Bearing the ring took a lot more out of me than I knew was possible, and filled me with something else. A temporary power perhaps, I'm not sure. Then once the ring was destroyed, I now feel so empty, like that hole will never be filled again.

"If I could think of something that might help make this easier, I would go forth and do it. I used to yearn to travel with my uncle Bilbo on his adventures, go see Mirkwood, the edges of Middle Earth." Frodo spread his arms wide for emphasis. "Now I just want to find a hole and curl up inside and never move again." He slumped back over like the weight of his shoulders was too much for him. Shantel felt moved to tears, her own inner turmoil forgotten for a moment, and thinking of poor Frodo.

Going over to him she hugged him, not surprised he had tears pouring down his cheeks as well. He hugged her back, and in that hug, she could feel him try to pour out all the frustration and emptiness in him, not into her, just out, out and away. Rocking him, Shantel just sat down there, leaning against the balcony and holding Frodo like a child, rocking him in her arms, while she hummed an old tune from Enya, trying to find some comfort for her friend and seeking some comfort as well.

~*~

Ever day, Nick would come over to see Scott and notice his friend was feeling lower and lower every day. Even though he didn't say so, Nick could feel it from his friend. Before Shantel, Nick use to joke about finding him a girl, but that joke was no longer appropriate. Scott continued to read the book every day and seemed to grow a bit frantic now, it was getting closer to the end of the pages of the third book. After that there would be no more. 

The evening the song Dream, dream, dream came onto the radio, Scott sat there listening to the song, until it ended. As soon as it did, he sat straight up and yelled: "He kissed her!" And grabbed the book rereading the part where Shantel got her memories back. He was fuming and aiming his anger at the guy, almost ready to tear those pages out until Nick stopped him.

"You'll be upset at your self if you do that," Nick said. "Two, Shantel told him there was some one else when she got her memories back, so no worries. She doesn't even remember the kiss. Oh and three, told you she'd fall over." He couldn't resist adding that in and got a crooked grin from Scott.

"What will I do if it ends and she's not here?" Scott asked once.

"Be thankful that you know where she is and that she is safe," Nick said. "For her family doesn't know and if you tried to tell them, they'd lock you in the insanity ward. If she doesn't come home, they'll have to live with the pain of not knowing and I think that would be worse." He nodded at that, being true but Nick knew Scott still felt disturbed about the whole thing.

"I miss her too," Nick told Scott once. "I lost one of my best D&D players," Scott threw a couch pillow at Nick, knowing he was only joking and let out a small laugh. "I keep thinking she'll love the movie, Lord of the Rings then I have to remind myself, she lived it, practically from the beginning with Frodo." 

Reaching Scott's, Nick raised his hand to knock, and paused hearing music inside. He was listening to opera? No Phantom of the Opera, but Scott didn't care for that music, wait a second. Pushing open the door, Nick stood looking at the room. Flowers were every where, along with pictures, all of Shantel, and the lights were dimmed. Sitting on the couch, wearing dark clothes, Scott sat there, staring at a candle on the coffee table.

"Man, what are you doing?" Nick came in fully and closed the door. "Is Shantel okay, she isn't hurt is she?"

"No she's fine," Scott said monotone. "She's helping Aragorn decorate for his wedding, and she's helping comfort Frodo."

"Then what is this, looks like a funeral passed through and left decorations," Nick motioned around.

"That's what this is," Scott said. "I'm mourning for Shantel. I've lost her and I don't think that she is ever coming home."

"You can't stop believing that she'll come home," Nick turned on the lights and blew out the candles. "You can't give up hope."

"It's not a hope thing, it's a feeling I have," Scott said. "Or I just can't take the thought of her being gone anymore. In a sense she is dead, think about it! We can still talk about her, what she did, what she liked, but that's all. It's all in past tense and there's nothing showing that it's going to change!

"I can't do this anymore, I can't keep living like this" Scott rubbed his hands through his hair.

"So you're letting her go?" Nick was sad for his friend but wasn't sure what to do.

"Never," Scott said. "She'll always be in my heart, but I can't keep living in the past, I have to move on. I'll always love her, but the book." Scott picked up the last book he was reading. "This will remain closed from now on. I'm putting all of them in a deposit box in her name and they will only be able to be opened by her." Nick watched his best friend, the man he grew up with, start to tremble and Nick did the only thing he could think of. Walking over, Nick hugged his friend, his brother and let him cry, sobbing for Shantel, while quiet tears slipped down his cheeks.

~*~

The next few days, Shantel would spend time with Frodo trying not to let his sense of overwhelming get to him self. She felt a sort of kinship with him, even though what he felt was for a completely different reason than the reason's she had. They both were feeling empty, lonely, and sad. The only time they had been separate of late besides sleeping, is when they would go to clean up and change for dinner. At Frodo's door, Shantel knocked but got no response.

"Frodo, are you ready?" Waiting she got no response. Trying the handle, she found it turn easily and peeked in, not wanting to embarrass the hobbit. He sat on his bed, cleaned up and dressed, but staring at nothing in particular. 

"Frodo?" Shantel waved a hand in front of his but got no response. His eyes, blankly staring were still full of life, full of happy memories. She knew he was playing about how happy he was but Shantel was shocked to see it was so much deeper then she even realized. The time she found him on the balcony, he relaxed when she rocked and hummed to him, even looked at peace. Maybe that would help this time. Climbing onto Frodo's bed, she gently tugged the unresponsive hobbit into her lap, banging her elbow on the bed post too. Winces for a moment and thinking that was going to leave a bruise, Shantel was able to cradle the hobbit in her arms like a small child. There was a song she found in her CD book earlier and she sang bit's of it to her friend.

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that you know, is it really true?  
Sitting here with you, want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you._

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that.  
Put your hand in my hand, don't ever look back  
Let the world around, just fall apart.  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart._

_And we will build this dream together, standing strong forever  
nothing is gonna stop us now.  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other  
nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now._

And she rocked her friend, feeling his body relax, and start to stir.

He was going to talk to her, there was no question about it, it wasn't fair! Aidian stopped his storming down the hall trying to reason with himself why he was even doing this. Yes, Shantel belonged to another, in another world, another place, whatever it was, but he still wanted to at least be friends with her! At least he could have that!

But could he handle just being friends?

Yes he could, he would, if that was the only way to get close to her.

But will it be enough?

"He'd make it enough, no one would have to know how he would be holding himself back from sweeping her in his arms. All he knew, Aidian stood up as he thought this, he wasn't in anyway going to let her go! There was a spirit he saw in her, and he wanted some essence of that spirit in his life. She wasn't in her room and he knew she had been around Frodo a lot lately. When she didn't arrive in the hall for dinner, Aidian claimed to have something to do, and left in search of her towards the hobbit's room. Getting closer he heard Shantel singing.

_And we will build this dream together, standing strong forever_

Getting towards the door, Aidian saw Shantel rocking the hobbit singing to her. To some that didn't know them, they would have thought it be a mother and child. Or a human and hobbit in love. But seeing how still Frodo was, Aidian waited feeling that the hobbit was having trouble and that Shantel was simply helping him through it. At least he hoped that was going on. She stopped singing soon after and he saw Frodo sit up and look around as if he just became aware of his surroundings.

"What happened Shantel?" Frodo asked her confused.

"I'm not sure," Shantel said. "I'm just glad I was able to help you. We are late for dinner though, think they saved us any food?"

"If not Sam would storm the kitchen demanding we be fed." Both laughed at the thought of Sam doing that. 

"Then let us go and save poor Sam some dignity," Shantel said climbing off the bed.

"That's saying he still has some," Frodo answered following. "Why is my door open?"

"I must have left it open," Shantel said then paused hearing some one knock. "Who's there?"

"Shantel, it's Aidian, I wish to speak with you." Shantel bit her lip and Frodo looked up in concern.

"Want me to send him away?" He whispered. Shantel shook her head.

"I should talk to him." She put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "You get to dinner, I'll be along shortly."

"Yes, mother," Frodo joked, earning a jab from Shantel before they opened the door, and he walked down the hall. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

"Hi," Shantel said, then looked away. Why did she always get so shy?

"Hi," Aidian said and then stepped forward, taking Shantel's hand. "Listen, I simply wanted to apologize for the way I stormed off and I wanted to let you know, that even though you have your love, where ever he is, if it is all right, can I be your friend?" This was said all in one breath.

"Of course," Shantel said. "I do like you, I truly do, and I think that it's great you still want to be my friend. I want to get to know you better, tell you about my past, learn of yours. It's just right now, I need time emotionally to deal with the idea that I might go home, I might not. If I don't, I," Shantel stopped feeling at a loss for words.

"Then say no more," Aidian said and pulled Shantel into a hug, feeling her start to tremble. "I will be here as your friend. If more comes of it, that's fine with me, if not, then that is also fine. All I know is I want to be with you, one way or another, and I will take you anyway I can get." Shantel pushed her back gently enough to look at his face.

"You sound like a love struck teenager." Her nose was wrinkled.

"A what?" Aidian asked. 

"Uh, let me see, it's an oldie, a song, that goes:

_each__ night I ask the stars up above, why must I be a teenager in love?"_

Aidian laughed. "Well it is not quite love, but I do care for you."

"That's fine with me, because I care for you too." Shantel said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I heard you say something about no food being left," Aidian said. "Can I escort you to what is left of dinner?"

"Certainly," Shantel smiled at him and felt a little happier inside. The happiness was short lived. As the night went on, her heart felt like it was getting heavier and heavier. In her head and heart, she used to hear and feel music and laughter. She thought it was coming in from her world, if Scott was reading, the noise around him would some how get through. But now there was only silence. It was unbearable! Frodo and Aidian both noticed it and tried to keep Shantel talking, but soon, she only resorted to nodding and not giving any verbal answers anymore.

"I feel so empty," Shantel said, tears starting to come down her cheeks. "I miss him, and I don't know what to do." Aragorn was still there, along with who remained of the fellowship and Aidian.

"You must move on," Aragorn took her hand rubbing it in his. She just let it hang there. "You do not have to let him go or stop loving him, true love never goes away, but if you do not move on, it will be the death of you."

"I some times think that it would be easier that way," Shantel whispered feeling her heart breaking. Her throat tightened up and she breathed in a shaky breath. "Can I go to bed now, please, I want to be alone." She didn't really want to be alone. She wanted to be held, to be loved, but he wasn't here. No matter how hard she closed her eyes, he wasn't there. 

Finding that her friend had escorted her back to her room, each hugged her and left her to change and go to sleep. Once that was done, all but the sleeping part, Shantel was looking out the balcony just watching the clouds go by. Tired of standing she sat on the floor but found it harder to see the clouds from there, so she swung one leg over the balcony rail. Then she looked up to see she could just reach the turret, but trying to climb up there would be suicide. Regardless of what she said after dinner, she didn't want to jump into death's arms.

There was a small turret below that Shantel could crawl onto, thought she had to be careful and found a nook, where she could lie and just watch the sky. Few clouds were out this eve, and Shantel still felt empty but a little better. She would almost think that some one was with her.

"Is this how you spend your nights?" She looked towards the voice which was next to her and smiled. 

"Legolas, when did you get back?" She leaned over hugging him and held on tight, while he rubbed her back.

"Just a few minutes ago, thought I investigate the strange figure on the roof," He said.

"They don't get any stranger than me," Shantel gave him a small what can you expect shrug.

"I talked with Aragorn," Legolas turned serious. "He told me of what you said at dinner. Do you still feel that way?"

"It's not that bad when friends are around," Shantel said quietly. "But it some times gets so overwhelming, that I feel that I am going to cry and I don't like to cry in front of others and…" She stopped and furiously whipped the tears off her face.

"Come her mellon," Legolas pulled Shantel close, and she resisted at first. Feeling that he wasn't letting her off, she let herself snuggle in his embrace and cried. Cry out all the frustration, all her sorrow and the emptiness, that horrible emptiness! Pulling herself together, she told him of Aidian and that she cared for him, though he was still new to her.

"I don't want him to get the wrong idea, but I don't want to be alone tonight, not really," Shantel said, her throat now a little sore.

"I'll stay with you," Legolas said. "We have done this in camp and I see nothing wrong with comforting a friend." She gave him a small smile and let him help her climb back down to her room. She crawled under the blankets, while Legolas laid on top next to her, and let her rest her head on his arm.

"Thank you," Shantel sighed feeling like she could rest now and falling into sleep. The sun woke her up, with a bright wake up call right in her eyes. Opening them was a mistake for she looked straight into the dawn.

"Oh shi-" Shantel rolled trying to get out of the glare and fell off the bed. Legolas head popped over.

"Are you-"

"That phrase is outlawed," Shantel said raising a hand in the air. Getting up she shook her head. "Didn't this also happen in Rivendell?"

"I think your legs became tangled and you were about to loose your pants," Legolas said pretending to be thoughtful.

"Lemme see a pillow," Shantel reached out and grabbed the one he handed, only to promptly throw it back at him.

"Hey!"

"You've been hanging around me too long of you're going to start saying hey!" Shantel laughed and stretched. She looked at Legolas for a moment and then covered her mouth.  
"What what's the matter?" He started to pat his head and found what Shantel thought was so funny, his hair was sticking up on one side.

"You look positively, Legolicious," Shantel finished in laughter as he scolded her in elvish as he made his way to her mirror to set his hair right again. The laughter helped lighten Shantel's spirits, but she knew she was going to have some hard times ahead. 

"I'm going to have some hard days," Shantel said to herself.

"Yes, but I will be here to help you," Legolas responded. "Along with the others."

"Well I hope you guys are ready, because my mood will swing like those of a pregnant woman," Shantel joked, making Legolas jump and look at her.

"As long as that is not the reason," Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Not funny!" Shantel said playfully throwing another pillow. "Besides it'd be an act of God, and I'm no Virgin Mary."

"Who?" This distracted Legolas enough to get hit with a pillow. He grabbed one and started to chase her. She'd definitely have to get everyone together to tell them about Christmas. Wonder what they'll think of elves making toys? Probably claim it's being done by hobbits.


	30. ch29

Willow Myst: I like that about the story too, Legolas being only friends with her. I picture him much like one of my friends. 

MaverickGirl: Thanks tons, hope you like this one, it's the final chapter.

Mellon1: That last chapter made me cry, and this one got me close. Need a Kleenex? ::Passes a box over::

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Thanks, I try to keep comedy in there, thought it can be hard sometimes. 

Aislin2: Thanks for pointing out the errors I got those fixed. Glad you liked the term Legolicious, just makes you want to lick your lips doesn't it… ack bad thoughts bad thoughts!! So, anyway ::Blushes:: I do want to thank you for all the help you have given me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Trust No One: Aidian isn't going to raise a fuss… I think… hello muse tell me… she's not speaking to me. Well, read on to see what happens, I don't think there is any blood shed, well shouldn't be… hope you enjoy this chapter.

Blahblah: Not a problem, I enjoy your stories, speaking of which I need to see if you have updated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I stayed up till two am, wrote it all in one shot. This is the last inspiration my muse claims she's giving me on this. Oh and your orcs, I had to have Legolas rescue me five times… can I keep the orcs so he keeps coming around?

A general note to everyone, this story will be drawing to a close. My muse laughed at me when I asked for more idea's telling me that she's retired, and that I know which way the story should go. So this will be the last chapter. I do have another story in the works if anyone is interested in reading it. If you like this one, I think you'll like the new one I'm putting out. It isn't a Lord of the Rings, story, this will be posted under the Dungeons and dragons theme. I'll let you all know the title once I have the first chapter posted, I do hope that you all take a look at it.

Thank you for all the reviews and support you have all given me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taking a step back, Shantel brushed her hands on her dress then surveyed her handiwork. Netting was draped around the room, and Legolas, some how got tons of fireflies to fly around them making it sparkle. Fresh flowers were spread around the tables, one head table was set back for the bride and groom. Arwen would be arriving in a few minutes and they were getting straight down to business. Married and, well whatever else came with that, Shantel thought and shook her head.

"Shantel they're here!" Pippin called running in. Merry had also help Shantel set up with help from Aidian and a few other guys from around the town. Rushing out side, Shantel got there in time to see Aragorn hugging Arwen and kissing her, with an unhappy Lord Elrond looking over them. Elladan and Elrohir were pointing and jeering at their sister and soon to be brother. Sneaking back in, Shantel gave then some space to get settled in, she would see them all soon enough.

"There you are," Shantel looked up surprised at the face of Lord Elrond. "My sons have told me much of what has happened. I am sorry that you can not return home." Even thought Shantel thought she had come to terms with that, her heart sunk hearing him say that. 

"No one has actually said that to me," Shantel said her voice edging tears. Lord Elrond recognized his flux de paus and pulled Shantel into a hug. This was a little surprising at first but then found that the tears poured freely.

"I'm sorry, I have been feeling like such a cry baby as of late." She pulled back wiping the tears away. 

"There is no harm in tears," Lord Elrond said. "If you ever need a place to stay, my sons have expressed that you will be welcomed in our home."

"Is that how you feel?"

"I trust the judgment of my sons, and I believe that you have been through enough to earn my trust," Lord Elrond said and then walked away. She watched him go then went into her room. Pulling out the dress she would wear that evening, Shantel spread it onto the bed, soft folds of peach, with layers of white gossamer over the skirt. Pulling her back pack out from under the bed, Shantel pulled out her pack of CD's. She was flipping through them, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Shantel called. Elladan and Elrohir walked in, a secret smile on their face and hiding something behind their backs.

"What are you hiding?" Shantel got up and tried to look. They dodged around laughing as she tried to run around them. "Never mind I give up," She sat down on the floor and pouted.

"Don't do that," Elladan said sitting next to Shantel while his brother went over to the bed. 

"Why not?" Shantel stuck her lip out further.

"Because if you go just a little further I can grab it," Shantel smacked his hand away as a renegade laugh escaped.

"I don't know if it will work, but we visited every mage, sorcerer and even tried to get Gandalf to take a look at it," Elrohir gave Shantel what was hidden behind their backs. 

"My disc man!" Shantel grabbed it looking it over. It was still cracked, but was now able to close the lid, though the LCD where the numbers of the cd appeared was still broken. Elrohir had put in a cd.

"I hate to disappoint you guys, or elves," Shantel added at their snort. "But it needs batteries to run. I love that you tried to fix it but it won't work."

"Try it," Elladan said. Shantel gave them a sigh and pulled the earphones on. Hitting play, she adjusted the volume and waited. She almost dropped the unit when the soft sounds of music filled her ears. Taking the ear phones off and looking it over, she turned to the elves.

"How is this possible?" Shantel asked. 

"Might ask Gandalf that, he could tell you in more detail," Elladan said. "But then he might not."

"I think I won't look a gifted horse in the mouth," Shantel shook her head still amazed.

"Why would you look at a horse in its mouth if it was a gift?" Elrohir asked. 

"Never mind," Shantel, shook her head with a smile. 

"Another reason why we came in was because Arwen wanted to see you," Elladan said. "Come." Shantel put the cd player on her bed and followed the twins to Arwen's dressing room. 

"Arwen you have a visitor," Elladan knocked. The door parted a crack and Arwen smiled at Shantel. Slipping in, she hugged Shantel tightly.

"I am glad to see you again," Arwen said letting Shantel go. "Though I am also saddened that you cannot return home."

"You're the second one to say that to me," Shantel said sadly. "But I have to be honest, for the past few days, I have been feeling cold, empty. I used to hear Scott's voice in my head, but now, there's only silence."

"You must move on," Arwen sat down having Shantel sit next to her.

"Aragorn said the same thing," Shantel smiled. "That it didn't mean that I had to stop loving Scott but, that I had to move on."

"He doesn't want you to fade away, to death, or to grief." Arwen touched Shantel's face. "He cares greatly for you, as I agree with him, you are our sister." The girls hugged for a moment until Shantel jumped up.

"Hey, no more being mopey," Shantel said. "You have a wedding to be dressed for and if it's okay I'd like to help and keep you company."

"I would love that," Arwen smiled. Shantel's dress was brought to Arwen's room and so was her back pack. Once Arwen had her hair up in curls and pearls, Shantel took out her clips, the white and blue ones and arranged them around her hair.

"Okay, we got some thing borrowed and something blue," Shantel murmered.

"What?" Arwen asked.

"A tradition back home." Shantel explained. "You borrow something, wear something blue, have something old and something new. It's suppose to bring luck."

"Well the dress is new," Arwen said. 

"Perfect, now we only need something old," Shantel put her hand on the side of her face in thought.

"I believe I can help with that," Lord Elrond said stepping into the room.

"No not an old guy it has to be," then Shantel covered her mouth realizing what she just said. "I didn't mean, I…" Lord Elrond's eyebrows were knitted together and rose high into his hair line. Arwen covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Then he relaxed.

"It's all right," Lord Elrond said, letting Shantel take in a breath of relief. "This is what I was referring to." Laid inside a velvet cloth was a tiara, diamonds set around that seemed to float in the air. "It belonged to your mother," Lord Elrond said as he placed it on his daughters head.  He had a pained look on his face. They hugged and Shantel slipped out the room to give them a private moment. 

"There you are, we have been looking every where for you," Sam and Merry came running around the corner.

"Goodness, aren't I the popular one today," Shantel said. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing, we were just curious to where you were," Merry said. "The ceremony is going to start soon, and the elves from Lothlorien have just arrived." The hobbits grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front where they watched several elves talking among others and getting their horses settled. Among them was Haldir, who turned and gave Shantel a wave. She waved back with a smile and waved even harder at his brothers who were with him. Rumil saw her and blew her a kiss which Shantel pretended to grab out of the air and put it on her face. She blew one back to Rumil and one to his brother. They pushed Haldir in front of them who looked surprised then pretended to choke. 

"Hey come on now," Shantel jumped in her place. The elves laughed and gestured that they would see her inside. Running with the hobbits following, she gave out a laugh seeing the elves and hugged them, saving Haldir for last.

"What was that kiss about," Shantel asked Rumil while still hugging Haldir. 

"Just thought it'd be nice," He shrugged.

"And you choked on the kisses I blew back?" Shantel asked Haldir.

"Well, who would be able to stand any closeness to you, I don't think I can take much longer," Haldir shrugged.

"Really," Shantel gasped. "Well here hold on while I give you a person kiss on the cheek." They ended up wrestling on the ground until they heard a clearing of some one's throat above them.

"Hi Aragorn, wanna play?" Shantel asked while Haldir looked embarrassed. 

"Maybe a few days after the wedding," Aragorn gave a hand to Haldir while Rumil and Orophin helped Shantel up. Excusing herself, she went back to Arwen's room to change and clean up. Lord Elrond was just coming down the hall and saw Shantel. Stopping her he gave her another brief hug.

"Look after my daughter," he said in a tight voice.

"She'll be the sister I never had," Shantel whispered back. He nodded and briskly walked off. Entering back into Arwen's room, she elven woman had some fun fussing over Shantel even though she told her friend several times that I was her wedding and to relax. 

"I have a present for you and Aragorn," Shantel said. "But it will be given after the wedding dinner, okay?"

"Ladies are you ready?" A voice called from out side.

"That is fine, Shantel," Arwen said and kissed her brow. The girls went to the door and Shantel went outside while they waited for Arwen to come out. Shantel cried some more, during the ceremony, but she wasn't the only one. Gimli even had a tear in his eye and Shantel smiled and slipped next to him giving his hand a squeeze. 

"And I don't get any comfort?" Legolas asked, standing next to Gimli.

"I love you too Legolas," Shantel said, slipping between them and squeezing both hands.

"I got two squeezes," Gimli whispered to the elf.

"Hmm a new tally?" Legolas returned. Rolling her eyes Shantel focused on the wedding couple. They said their vows in elvish and then in common, so every one understood. They stood on the balcony over looking the city so everyone could see them. The reception all the people would be able to come and meet their new queen. 

Music erupted for the reception, with lots of food for every one. Gimli engorged himself, along with the hobbits, while much laughter was shared around the room. The decorations were a hit, seeing many people pointing and smiling. One person Shantel found that wasn't smiling very much was Frodo. Slipping over she sat down next to him.

"Hi Frodo," Shantel said quietly. 

"Hello Shantel," Frodo managed a small grin for her. 

"Listen after Arwen and Aragorn dance, think you would dance with me?" Shantel asked. Frodo gave her a confused look.

"Would it not be a little awkward?"

"Well," Shantel mused. "Either I could dance on my knee's, or I could pick you up and dance that way." Frodo thought for a moment and the mental images Shantel planted worked, seeing Frodo laugh, a true laugh.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Shantel asked.

"Very," Frodo said. "Yes we can dance, but on your feet and me on mine, if you please."

"Agreed," Shantel smiled. Once Arwen and Aragorn finished, Frodo grabbed Shantel's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor with the others who were dancing. The night was beautiful. Everyone danced with everyone, even Shantel and Arwen danced a song together. A slow song came on and Aidian stepped up to Shantel. He had danced with her earlier but had a smile on his face, a secret smile. What's with everyone and secrets today, she wondered.

"I want you to meet, Elisana," Aidian was holding the hand of a brunette. "I have been seeing her the past few days and just now found her so I can introduce you."

"Oh so you two are seeing each other?" Shantel asked. Aidian nodded. "Good, Aidian, I'm happy for you," Shantel hugged him then hugged Elisana. "Take good care of him." She blushed and nodded. She watched them go off onto the dance floor and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Gandalf asked. 

"Certainly," Shantel took the wizard's hand and followed him onto the dance floor. She asked about the discman, curiosity getting the best of her but Gandalf only smiled.

"I dare not divulge it's secret, or it may not work," Gandalf said.

"Oh, then don't tell me," Shantel quickly followed. Before Arwen and Aragorn departed, they followed Shantel to her room. Getting the discman, she put in a cd and showed them how to put on the ear pieces, which was a little tricky with Arwen. These were the ear phones that sat inside the ear.

"I head the song earlier and knew it was perfect for you," Shantel said and let the music play.

_How do I get through one night with out you?  
If I had to live with out you  
what kind of life would that be?  
Oh I, I need you in my arms need you to hold  
You are my world my heart my soul._

_If you ever leave  
baby  you would take away  
everything good in my life  
and tell me now_

_How do I live with out you  
I want to know  
how do I breath with out you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, oh how do I, oh how do I live…_

Later that evening Legolas found Shantel in her usual spot on the roof. Slipping down next to her, they lay in silence for a while just looking at the stars, the passing clouds, and occasional night animal.

"They loved the song," Shantel said finally breaking the silence.

"I believe that," Legolas said. Shantel had told him of her present, since the cd player worked. He wanted to hear it, but promised he could listen to it with her later. "How late did you want to stay out tonight?" Shantel shrugged.

"Don't know." He asked the same question each night, and she would reply the same. Suddenly a smile came to her face.

"What are we going to do tonight Brain?" Shantel sat up looking at Legolas. He quirked an eye brow at her.

"What?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky," Shantel continued in a deeper voice. "Try to take over the world!" Then she started to sing the theme song to Pinky and the Brain while Legolas looked at her like she lost her mind. From his facial expressions Shantel ended up laughing before she could finish the song and explained that it was a children's show about two lab mice, one smart the other dumb who constantly try to take over the world.

"I wonder if they ever did a parody with Lord of the Rings with Pinky and the Brain," Shantel wondered then frowned. She would never know. "Do you think I should try to forget about my world?"

"Never," Legolas said firmly. "It may sadden you but never forget it, for it is a part of you." Shantel nodded.

"I seem to be full of songs as of late," Shantel sighed. "I can think of one for every occasion and then there's some I just want to stand on the roof tops and sing!"

"What do you want to sing?" Legolas asked. "Maybe you can teach it to me."

"Well this is a song about my nation and how it stands for freedom," Shantel said. "A lot of people think it's silly, the song, but I like it." As Shantel taught it to him, the Star Spangled Banner, she also explained the meaning of the words.

"So men unite?"

"Well one country," Shantel paused to yawn. "There's still war and stuff. Almost wished I paid more attention in history lessons."

"Come you should get to bed, unless you want to sleep out here?" Legolas smiled.

"Bed sounds really good to me right now," Shantel said getting up. "Since this is going to be my new home, I think I would like to explore it more."

"You are welcome to come with Gimli and I," Legolas said.

"I think I will," Shantel said. "But we'll have to deal with woman issues, PMS."

"Then I might just leave you here," Legolas pretended to be in thought.

"Evil elf!" Shantel playfully hit him. Bidding her goodnight once she was safely on the balcony, she paused and looked at the night sky.

"Scott, I'll always love you, and will be looking for you in my dreams," Shantel said. Crawling into bed, she smiled thinking of Scott.

_Everybody's got something  
they had to leave behind.  
One regret from yesterday  
that just seems to grow with time.  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this is know but still I can't find ways  
to let you go._

_I never had a dream come true  
till the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day.  
And I know that no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

Scott lifted his head from the pillow and peered through the darkness of his room. He could have sworn that he heard something, but now it was all quiet. Sleep over taking him, his head dropped and he found himself in a dream. Shantel was there, wearing a beautiful peach colored gown. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms just holding her.

"I've missed you so," Scott whispered to her.  
"I miss you too," Shantel whispered. "You do realize that this is only a dream right?"

"Then let it be a dream," Scott said looking in her eyes. "Let me sleep on and do not wake me yet." And in this dream, they danced to the music of their own hearts.

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time.  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been.  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
to let you go._

_I never had a dream come true  
till the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day.  
And I know that no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you._

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
yes you will, say you will  
You know you will  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
It's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no, no._

_I never had a dream come true  
till the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day.  
And I know that no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_


	31. sequel preview

A note to all Whirlwind fans. Due to such the high demand I have decided to make a sequel to this story, plus now I have a new muse giving me tons of ideas to use in this.  
  
I will still be working on my dungeons and dragons story, titled Chosen - a Jumi's tale. Right now only the first chapter is up but give me some time to catch up in typing and there will be more, the underline story in it is a gasp, full of meaning, feelings, friendship and hurt. If this sounds interesting to you, please check it out and tell me what you think.  
  
As for my sequel it will be titled. Turn of Events. First chapter is in progress, but if anyone wants to be notified of when I have it posted just drop me a line in a review or whatever and I will send an e-mail out to you.  
  
Hope everyone is doing well, and thanks again for all the support!

Preview to the sequel:

Shantel rubbed her eyes and looked around. The night was dark, and she was in unfamiliar territory. Granted she had been there for a few days she still was unfamiliar with the place. 

The wedding was in another few days and she wasn't ready. No one would listen to reason, at least no one who caould do anything to stop this and she was at wits end right now.

Getting out of bed, she dressed and made herself ready. Ready to face another day, ready to try to talk the king again out of this silly wedding idea.


End file.
